


Chrono Time

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 132,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: 1000 years have past and the land of Ooo had not looked the same. Marceline then finds some clues that will help her go back to the past and stop any certain events. However she'll meet someone that reminds her of a certain human. Will have some slight Assassin's Creed moments, some yuri moments and a harem. Early birthday present from my friend TME (Twilight Master Emerald)P.S.: Title has been changed.





	1. Prologue: A Twisted Fate

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting in recliner chairs before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story called "Assassin's Creed (Adventure Time Style), or ACAT for short. I'm your host Atomsk the Pirate King. And with me is my great friend TME. Take a bow man." He said before pointing a spotlight at TME.**

**TME in turn bowed to the readers with a grin on his face before he spoke up when the sound of cheering was heard.**

"**Thank you, thank you, you're too kind everyone, but hold the applause until the end of the outro, thank you… like Atomsk said, I'm TME or Twilight Master Emerald, and I have my own account with my own stories on FFN here, please stop by if you want to read some stories, my main one is The Dimensional Saga, my solo work, and DDS, my co-op work with Atomsk here, and I have other stories like Adventuretale, and Cry of Adventure time if some of you haven't heard of yet, the CAT story is were Atomsk is going to help me complete after a while so expect a change in the way Cry of Adventure Time is written, just a heads up, objections Atomsk?" TME said after he introduced himself to everyone.**

**Then Atomsk spoke.**

"**No objections here. I do, however wish that everyone else should read your works. I mean you work hard, they should at least look at them and give a good review. Has anyone even follow or fav CDL or DDS?" He asked.**

"**Hold on… checking…. And…. none whatsoever for CDL but that's to be expected since it just started recently and there's no lemon yet, only 16 views right now… DDS… 1 review that was… so-so if I'm reading it right but that was on july 10 it seemed from a guy who liked my Dimensional saga story and said this wasn't much of an eye opener, 2 favorites… and 3 followers… and for the Dimensional Saga since I mentioned it and to give it a shout out to be read sinces been on here for a year… over 4000 views so far but that could be good or bad for view numbers, 5 reviews, three from the guy from earlier who liked the story greatly, 7 followers, 6 favorites…. So for the Dimensional saga, not bad for a solo work… even if it is over 30 chapters and over 200,000 thousand words… 224,970 to be exact." TME said when he looked at the stories stats on his phone.**

**Atomsk took a moment to let the info sink in before speaking.**

"**All the more reason for everyone to read your work."**

"**Thanks, I have been procrastinating on writing the next TDS chapter but it is coming out, I already got over half of the chapter down already… but first story or not, I get the feeling that solo writing is not my thing since we got so many good reviews together." TME said while shrugging when he doubted his solo works somewhat.**

"**That is true. And I do enjoy working with you." Atomsk said with a kind smile.**

"**Thanks… anyway, before we give the readers any funny ideas with the mushy stuff happening here, we should get this intro going in full, mind giving a short description of the story if the summery, which on FFN could be a bit too short, didn't give them enough info about what they are getting into." TME suggests to Atomsk with crossed arms after he rubbed the back of his head.**

**Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

"**Just being a good friend. But anyway yeah we should continue the intro." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**So to anyone that reads this, it's not just fanfiction, but more of a birthday gift. You see, since my and TME's birthday is on the same month, we decide to work on one fanfiction each as a gift to each other." Atomsk said.**

"**Yep, our B-Days are so close together that it's scary, mines on the 18 and Atomsk's is… what was your B-day again Atomsk?" TME asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**13" Atomsk replied.**

"**Right… anyway, we're planning to write the prologues of our stories first before the dates happen and post them then, and like the title says, this is an Adventure time/ Assassin's creed combo this time, mind leading us in as to why you thought of this combo Atomsk?" TME said before asking Atomsk with a microphone in his hand for comical effect while he held it in Atomsk's face like he was interviewing him.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking up.**

"**Well technically, it's not just a combo, because a few more AC will be added to the story, but I will say that this idea came to me. Plus it's not the first At + AC crossover fic, if you guys looked at "Finn the Red".**

"**Didn't say it was the only one, just asking what gave you the idea in the first place… but I'll change my question by asking this… what makes this story different than the other AC + AT crossovers?, the readers are dying to know." TME asked while he held the microphone to Atomsk again.**

"**Well in the first crossover, there's no Assassins or Templars. But there is a secret brotherhood that wants to rule the world. It is however about pirates. Now as for the second crossover… lets just say it's about changing the past to make a better future." Atomsk said cryptically.**

"**Indeed, like Chaotic surprise, this one starts out… at a much later date after everything happens but… thanks to a time travel mechanic of sorts… well you readers are smart so it'll be easy to see where I'm going with this right?, unfortunately that's about as much as I can say about this story but Atomsk… is there anything that sets this apart from other time travel fics?, I mean it has been played out even if it is interesting." TME said before asking Atomsk his question with the microphone again.**

"**Well I could say more… but it be better for the readers to see for themselves." Atomsk said before crossing his arms.**

"**Oh come on, just one teeny tiny thing to say?, not a spoiler to say, but maybe if you compare it to our other stories, how well do you think this story will hold up to the others?" TME asked with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk raised his eyebrow before speaking.**

"**Okay. In my honest opinion… I feel like that people will not like it. However, to quote the saying of Dr. King: "I have a dream." and that dream is to keep going no matter what."**

"**Interesting to say, so unless you have anything else to say to the readers, shall we get into this chapter now?" TME asked while he looked to the readers with a raised eyebrow after he asked Atomsk his question.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before speaking.**

"**Absolutely. We hope that after this intro, you'll enjoy the prologue. So keep your fingers crossed and Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene shifts to a familiar location... But it seemed different.**

**Ooo/ ?/ ?**

The scene shows Ooo… but from what was seen, it looked like time passed greatly for many areas and a figure seemed to be walking through tall grass which hid their legs before the figure looked in a certain direction when the figure noticed the Treefort of Finn and Jake… but it was very different.

The tree got bigger over the years. As for the treefort, time was not well for it as you see some parts off the treefort still intact while it slowly collapses.

The Figure frowned somewhat at the sight when the camera went a bit closer to show the figure wearing a hood which covered their body except for their chin which showed grey skin and two fang like teeth… from the figures… figure, the person looked female.

The Figure then turned away from the Treefort before she moved away in a certain direction… towards the cave that housed Marceline's home if it was still there.

When the figure finally made it, the figure was seen to be floating above the ground before the figure enters the cave before she moved a hand to remove it to reveal that it was Marceline herself… but she looked different.

Her hair, still had the same ebony color look, was tied in a ponytail. Her outfit is like Katniss Everdeen's in HG:MJ. But more darker and was design for surviving something apocalyptic.

Marceline then looked around the cave before she pulled the sleeve on her right arm away to reveal an odd looking device… with a piece of a familiar red gem before she spoke up.

"Simon?, I'm in my old home, now what?" Marceline said with a slight smile for some reason before the gem glowed before a blue hologram like image of Simon Petrikov's head, before he turned into the Ice king appeared with a smile on his face when he looked around the cave.

"_Well like my analysis showed a day ago, a very strong signal, which happens to be covered with a magical essence was sensed in this direction... and it seems to be getting stronger if you keep true." _Simon said which made Marceline chuckle before she spoke up.

"Thanks Simon, I may have said this before, but I'm glad your back, even if your stuck in this gem… too bad I couldn't do more from that mutated body of yours before it flew away…. again." Marceline said with a frown after she saw what Simon's body turned into in the future… it looked like a massive demonic looking head now with its hair acting like wings.

She stumbled upon the mutated body in the ice kingdom long ago and after a fight, she managed to get a piece of the crown from the creatures body after it seemed to fuse with Simon's body… but she couldn't beat it since it flew away and kept away from her after that battle, thankfully since the crown and gem were technically technical and magical, it was just a matter of time before she managed to get the item on her wrist which allowed her to speak with Simon again, even if he had no body.

Simon smiled at Marceline before speaking.

"_It's okay Marceline. You did all you could. The important thing is that I'm with you now. Body or not, I'm never going away again."_

Marceline smiles at Simon before sighing again.

"Still, compared to what happened to your body now, I miss your Ice King alter ego years ago when he was human looking since he was more or less decent if you ignore the princess thing." Marceline said when she starts floating into the cave with Simon's head floating next to her even after she covered the bracelet on her wrist which caused Simon's head to act like a ghost of sorts.

"_Don't forget those fanfictions he wrote. I will admit that some were decent. Wish they were a little more original since the stories he wrote were based off of…" _Simon said before pausing which made Marceline smile sadly before she spoke up.

"I know... I know…" Marceline said with a dull tone before trying to change the subject a bit to a more comedic one.

"Don't forget the parts where he forced his name in the end of the stories, I mean Ice King doesn't exist there so how would they know him." Marceline said with a slightly amused tone while she floats past some rocks when she remembered the story about Marshel lee and Fionna after the cemetery battle.

Simon did remember the parts where the Ice king screwed up as well. He was about to say something before he noticed something up ahead.

"_It's getting stronger." _He said which made Marceline look to where Simon was looking before she frowns a bit at what she saw.

In front of the duo was Marceline's old house.

It seems that the building is intact. Though some of the windows look broken, paint job on the place is either fading or chipping off. Even some of the wood on her porch was missing.

"Glad to see that this place is intact… mostly…. Are you sure that the signal came from here Simon?" Marceline asked when she floats to her home.

"_The readings here say otherwise." _Simon said which made Marceline sigh before she floats to her front door and gripped the handle.

However unbeknownst to her or Simon, some kind of crest appeared on the other side of the door before Marceline opens the door and enters... Right before a poof of smoke appeared in front of her face which blocked her vision before something hit her face which seemed paper like.

Unfortunately for her, thanks to the piece of paper, she stumbled a bit in the air and tripped over her rock like couch which seemed even harder then ever which caused her to grip her shin in pain while she lets out a hiss while the paper dropped to the ground.

Simon cringed after seeing that before speaking up.

"_Are you okay, Marceline?"_

"Ow… yeah, I will be thanks to the Moon's regeneration, though I really should get a new couch if I live here again… what hit me?" Marceline said while she rubbed her shin which healed quickly before she got up and looked for what blocked her view.

"_Well when you opened the door, a piece of paper came out of nowhere and… well you get the picture." _Simon explained while Marceline frowns before she looks for said paper, but since the room was so dark, it made it hard for her to locate the paper since she was distracted by the shin hit and the paper floated away from her.

Then Simon spoke.

"_I'll shine us a light." _He said before activating the flashlight part of the device before Marceline points it around the room before she found the paper and picked it up when she found it partially under the couch.

She picked it up before she shined the light on the paper to see what was on it before her eyes slowly widen a bit in shock before she actually sat on the couch with a thunk while the light shines on the paper still.

Apparently this was no ordinary paper. It was a letter which was address to… her?

Simon took a look a the letter before speaking.

"_It saids here: 'To Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I had a feeling you return to your old home. How I know who are you is not important. But what is important is that I have something that you've been looking for a while. Something to cure your friend Ice King, or as you call him… Simon. You can ignore it if you don't believe me. But if you chose to listen, then all you have to do is follow this map on the bottom of this paper. It'll take you straight to this island. Once you make it there, you'll meet my descendant, whom will lead you to a building. The choice is yours._

_Your friend,_

'_F'."_

Once Simon finished the letter, he looks to see Marceline's reaction.

She was oddly silent from reading the letter before she looked to Simon.

"What… should I do?... I mean… an actual cure?... even for what your body turned into now?... and... " Marceline said before she looked to two words on the note… F…. and Descendant… which caused her to swallow a lump in her throat when she got a fleeing on who F might be but she wasn't 100% sure.

Then Simon spoke up.

"_Follow what your heart said."_

Marceline looked to the note one more time before she looked to Simon with a grin on her face.

"Well it's not like I'm in one place for long anyway since there's not many people around…. Since… well…, anyway, what do you say we take a few hours to rest up and head to this island, don't know if this descendant is still there though since years could have passed since this note was placed here and we could have missed him or her by a few hundred years or so." Marceline said with a slightly humored tone… though when it looked like she was about to talk about a certain incident, she got a little saddened but she cheered up a bit when she got up from the couch with an amused look on her face again.

Simon did noticed the saddened look at before speaking up.

"_Unless of course that descendant has kids of his or her own."_

"Maybe, but I doubt it since people have been dying off here and there, though those humans that came from that Island long ago managed to thrive… but because of those defenses, non humans can't enter… guess it's only a matter of time before humans become the top of the food chain again and… beings like me vanish from this world sooner or later." Marceline bitterly said when she saw the state the world took over the years.

Simon then tries to calm her down.

"_Don't say that Marceline. Someone like you will never vanish. If you did, I have no one to talk to or have our jam session."_ He said while hoping it helps.

Marceline looked to Simon before she sighs.

"I know… but… I've been alive for so long and after what happened years ago…I never found a real place to call home with others… I mean… I met with a few survivors here and there… but you saw what most would do to survive right?... and you can't say that using computer noises is really fair since you can make any musical note you want while I have to scavenge for strings for my guitar." Marceline bitterly said before she said the later part with a humored tone since Simon could just pull up some musical data.

"_You have a point. I'm sorry Marceline. I was only trying to make you feel better." _Simon said which made Marceline sigh again before she spoke up.

"I should be the one who is sorry… I guess I'm just exhausted and need some sleep, I'll see if a nap in my old room can help… mind keeping an eye out and call me if someone tries to come in here?" Marceline said when she took of the bracelet and placed it on her TV which, though dusty, still looked like it worked.

"_Like you need to ask. I'll make sure nothing comes here." _Simon said with a voice that said he means it.

Marceline smiles before she floats to her room.

"Thanks Simon, good night, after I wake and find something red to eat, we can leave this place and go to that Island." Marceline said when she floats up her ladder and into her room which left Simon alone with the note still near him.

Simon smiles before speaking in a low tone.

"_Sleep well Marcy." _He said before he looks at the letter again.

"_I wonder if F is who I think it is. *Sigh* I guess we'll figure that out later when we get there." _Simon spoke before he starts keeping watch at the living room so Marceline can sleep.

**Unknown time later...**

Time then passes too much later than Marceline, who was just wearing a tanktop and panties, originally said before she opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped up in her blanket like a cacoon before she sweatdropped.

"Glad Simon isn't here to see this…" Marceline thought while she tried to untangle herself from the blanket.

Unfortunately for the Vampire Queen, Simon's holographic head pops up before speaking.

"_Get up Marceline. It's…" _Simon said before pausing in mid sentence as he what was happening.

Marceline, after she and Simon took a few moments to look to one another before she sighs.

"Simon… what was that religious figure before he or she was called glob again?" Marceline asked with a half lidded look on her face while she stopped trying to untangle herself from the blanket cocoon.

"_Jesus?" _Simon said.

"Actually I think it was the other one, the dad I think when you talked about… what was it called again?... church or something?" Marceline asked when she asked about certain religions in the past when she found a few things about different ones before the mushroom wars happened.

"_You mean God?"_

"Yeah… him or her… anyway… did I do something in a past life or something and God is giving me some kind of karma like punishment?... I was just thinking I was glad you wasn't here to see this and..." Marceline asked before trailing off before she resumed to get untangled from the blanket before she managed to after a moment of struggling which left the blanket to fall on her legs to hide her legs from Simons view.

Simon sweatdrops, which actually showed as an animated sweatdrop, before speaking up.

"_Not that I'm aware of. I mean back before the Mushroom War, I was an archeologist. I discovered a bunch of things, but nothing about someone looking like you." _He said.

"I see, well can you wait downstairs while I shower?, I didn't get a good shower in years and I'm hoping my plumbing works." Marceline said when she gripped her blanket and got ready to pull it off her legs.

"_Alright then." _Simon said before his head disappeared.

Marceline removed her blanket to reveal once her body was fully see was that she had a bit more muscle tone, she decided that it would help her intimate other people somewhat during her travels and impress other people a bit, instead of thin arms like in the past, her body was more defined and her figure was much fuller than most would think.

She did have an hourglass figure with healthy looking arms and legs and her bust size was at least D to E size.

Marceline than removed her shirt which revealed that she was wearing no bra which showed that her bra restricted her size by a cup before she walked to the bathroom after she grabbed a towel before she looked around at the condition of the bathroom.

The mirror was dusty, a few mushrooms were growing on the bathroom rug, and some black mold on most of the walls.

Marceline sighs before she spoke up herself.

"Good thing I can't get sick easily… time to get this dirt off and get ready." Marceline said to herself before she removed her panties and got into the shower before she turned the handle and thankfully her shower worked which caused water to fall on her which made her smile a bit when it warmed up before she just floats there and let's the dirt wash off before she looked to her soap area to see if a little hair soap and conditioner was left in the bottles.

As it turns out, there was some in the bottle that was enough for a day or two at least.

Marceline smiles at that before she used some of it to clean her hair and took a few minutes to relax in the shower before she looked for some body wash and thankfully there was enough for one wash left before she used it to wash her body.

After a few minutes of washing, she finished and steps out of the shower before she just lets her body drip dry when she found out that her towels were eaten by bugs… one of which waved to her while she gave it a half lidded look before she exits to find spare clothing for the journey that she would take.

In the closet there was there was a pair of black jeans and a long leather jacket that seems to be covered in dry cleaning plastic.

Marceline smiles before she took it out of the closet and after removing the plastic to take a quick look at the clothing to see how it held up over the years since cleaning plastic could only do so much against time.

It seems that there were no signs of any damage what so ever to the clothing. Everything looked perfect in good condition.

Marceline smiles before she went to look for a bra and panties in her dresser and hoped those bugs at least left a few intact for her.

In the dresser there was only one pair of panties, a bra and a red shirt with a skull in the center. There were no traces of bugs anywhere.

Marceline smirks before she took the bra and panties before she equipped them and the outfit on the bed before she looked at herself in the mirror to see how the outfit looked on her.

Surprisingly, even with the muscles, they fit her well.

The shirt even clung to her figure while her jeans give a good lining to her legs.

All in all, Marceline looked hot which made her grin when she pulled her hair back into a pony tail again.

"Hehe, not bad… wish they could look at me now." Marceline said before she frowned when she remembered some past memories before shaking her head before she decided to head into the living room to meet Simon after she grabbed her boots.

Simon still waited for Marceline to come out before he heard Marceline speaking up.

"Hey Simon, sorry for the wait, how do I look?" Marceline said from behind Simon.

Simon turns around before looking at Marceline's new look before speaking.

"_Absolutely stunning." _He said which made Marceline giggle a bit before responding.

"Thanks, so ready to go?" Marceline asked when she walked over to the bracelet and equipped it to her arm.

"_Yes. Don't forget the paper since the map is on it." _Simon said.

"I won't, how are you doing by the way Simon, were things peaceful for you last night?" Marceline asked when she walked over to where she sat the paper and grabbed it.

"Most definitely. Everything was quite. Except for the crickets but still." Simon said which made Marceline giggle again before she grabbed her cloak from the stand she had before she spoke up.

"So… shall we go?" Marceline said when she opened the door to her house after she grabbed her guitar from the wall next to it.

"_Yes lets." _Simon said.

And that was the start of the duo's adventures to the island who had F's decedent, it took them a few weeks of traveling through various areas, some peaceful, some dangerous, but they finally approached the island in question after they found out where it was exactly from a few friendly local people when the map could only give the general area.

Marceline grins when she saw the island in the distance while she flew over the sea before she spoke up.

"Finally here Simon, think the decedent or their family will be friendly or angry that we kept them waiting for so long?" Marceline asked before she frowned near the end since it could mean a fight.

"_Well who knows for sure. But if this F person told his family about you, then they already knew about your immortality. I mean it's the only reason someone is waiting for you." _Simon said.

"Maybe Simon… Maybe." Marceline said before she jets forward over the ocean before she made it to the edge of the island and looks around to see what the island is like.

It appears that the island has a jungle with a trail that leads deeper in said jungle.

Marceline was silent for a second before she calls out.

"Hello!, I'm here and my name is Marceline and I got this note that led me here from someone named F, if anyone is nearby, then come out, cause I should warn you that not only am I immortal and I can regenerate, I fought in jungle areas as well for centuries so you'll have to be pretty stealthy to catch me off guard." Marceline said before she waits for a minute to see if anyone heard her while she looked around after she got her guard up while she floats toward the trail with her ax in hand for just in case.

That's when she heard some foots follow by some snapped twigs before a mysterious hooded figure appeared out in the opening.

The figure was wearing a hat that was similar to Me-Mow's hat when she captured Finn.

The figure also wore a dark brown trench coat with some hidden features for assassination.

Marceline gave the figure a half lidded look before she spoke up after she placed her ax guitar on her shoulder.

"Unless that was on purpose to get my attention, than you got some serious stealth issues… I'm guessing you're this Descendant of this F person right?" Marceline asked when she held the note out towards the figure with two fingers while she examined the person closely.

The figure got a bit close enough before speaking

"Indeed I am." The figure said with a female voice before removing her hat and with her cat like ears showing along with blonde hair.

Marceline blinked a few times before she blushed a bit when she saw the figures face and nearly mistook her for another person in her past while she also fought an urge to rub the person's cat ears.

The female figure raised her eyebrow before speaking up.

"I'm flattered but I don't swing that way."

Marceline blushed a bit more before she spoke up.

"No worries, you just reminded me of someone for a second… who are you exactly?" Marceline said after she calmed down when she took a better look at the persons face.

The figure was humanoid with some cat features that looked very familiar.

The figure smiled for a bit before speaking.

"My name is Fionna."

Marceline blinked a few times before she starts laughing all of a sudden in front of Fionna for some reason.

Fionna was confused before speaking up.

"What's so funny?"

"S-S-Simon… h-help… c-can't…" Marceline tried to say before she laughed a bit more.

Simon sweatdrop from that before speaking up.

"_I'm sorry my dear. As you can see, a while back, there was someone that we know who wrote some… interesting stories and well… there was this heroine who had the same name as yours."_

Marceline finally stopped laughing before she spoke up while she took a bit to catch her breath.

"H-Hold on… I think I got one of the better ones here without a forced ending when I was in the ice kingdom last time." Marceline said when she reached into one of her pockets and got a small book that said adventures of Fionna and Cake by Ice King, series number 764, and showed it to Fionna in front of her with a grin on her face when the book showed the female duo on the cover, it was well drawn and shown that aside from the lack of feline features, the two Fionna's looked alike.

Said humanoid feline blinked a few times as she saw the picture said heroine duo before speaking.

"I see what you mean." Fionna said before Marceline pockets the book before speaking up.

"I can let you read it later if you want, the Ice king, the writer had odd tastes but he was able to write some interesting stuff when he didn't force things… anyway, that's for later since I get the feeling that this note had a reason for me to be here right?, so who are you descended from Fionna?, mind if I give you a nickname?, would Fi work?" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Fionna shrugged before speaking up.

"Don't see why not. As for who I'm a descendant of, I'm a descendant of two. I'm related to someone name Me-Mow." She said.

What Fionna didn't expect was Marceline already having her ax blade at Fionna's next with super speed before she spoke up.

"Say your next words carefully Fi… I remember that your ancestor tried to harm a few friends of mine in the past… so tell me… are you trying to get revenge?... cause trust me…. I'm beyond tired of people getting revenge on me." Marceline said with an extremely cold look in her eyes while she had her guard up fully in case Fionna tried anything funny.

Fionna was surprised at this before speaking.

"Okay, calm down. If I was really avenging my ancestor, you be dead already. So why don't you put your weapon down. I am suppose to lead you am I?" She said.

Marceline instead of lowering her weapon immediately, raised her free hand and cuts it on the blade edge before showing the already healing hand to Fionna before she spoke up.

"Unless you hit my heart directly, you won't kill me thanks to my regeneration, and second, I've fought hunters, assassins, bounty hunters, and other beings and creatures over the years who would make you seem like a low grade encounter… I'm the Queen of Vampires for a reason, so who should be weary of who right now… so give me one good reason I shouldn't just leave you here... because for all I know, the cure for Simon's body could be a trap… I've been alive for thousands of years and I only heard of a supposed cure now… and in this remote area… so to me… those are more and more reasons for me to keep my guard up, and as for you appearing like this… well, I have been tricked before by a friendly looking face and I made that traitor pay dearly before killing them in agonizing ways." Marceline said with a cold tone before she pulled away her weapon and took a few steps away from Fionna to make sure she was out of her range while Marceline's hair moved from under her cloak and her eyes glowed red with power that was built up from over the years.

Fionna took a few breaths before speaking up.

"I understand how you feel. But I'm not going to attack you. This island here is peaceful. I only attack if someone threatens me, my family, or the people living on the island." She said.

"Fair enough, but understand that until I see this cure, I'll be keeping my guard up… understand?" Marceline said with a frown when she surprised Fionna by moving her cloak aside and raised her shirt till her breasts were seen before she lifts her right breast to reveal a large scar.

"A dear friend of mine, from both paranoia and jealousy caused this when I was dating a Flame elemental queen named Phoebe,... it was after a certain event before we both realized what we felt for a human named Finn the human... the attacker was called Princess Bubblegum, past ruler of the Candy Kingdom… and she… was my closest friend…. she could still be alive but I'm not going anywhere near that place to find out…" Marceline said with a sad look in her eyes while she covered her breasts before continuing.

"Bubblegum was incredibly smart so it was only a matter of time before she found a way around my regeneration somewhat, it was temporary but it left a scar as a result." Marceline said before she looked to Fionna with a cold look.

Fionna sees the look before speaking.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how you feel. I was dating this guy who was very cute. Though sadly he was my target. I couldn't do it but he helped made that choice for me when tried to kill me." She said with a sad look.

Marceline looked like she relaxed a bit from hearing that before she spoke up.

"Maybe he heard about the hit and did it to help you?, did your employer say that if you failed you would be killed or something?" Marceline said to try and cheer up Fionna.

Fionna shook her head before speaking.

"No, that was an old saying. You see my ancestor was hired by the guild same as Me-Mow. But he discovered some disturbing things which caused the guild to split. While the old guild stayed the same, my ancestor formed a new guild of assassins with a new creed that we followed to this day."

"What kind of Assassin's creed **(Pun intended) **did you follow?" Marceline asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Fionna held three fingers before speaking.

"1) Nothing is true, everything is permitted. 2) Never stain your blade of the innocent. 3) Never compromised the location of the brotherhood."

"Huh, seems like a secretive guild than, should I be worried about any assassin attacks anytime soon?" Marceline asked when she placed her guitar on her shoulder.

Fionna shook her head before speaking.

"There is nothing to worry about since you're not our target for any reason. You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Great, I would hate to kill a beautiful woman like you." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Simon blinked a few times as he was surprised at Marceline's actions with Fionna.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"Okay I don't swing that way. But I'm open for a little experiment." She said with a grin as well.

"Hehe, maybe later… and FYI… aside from this…" Marceline said before she stuck an extra long tongue out of her mouth and wiggles it around before she pulled it back in to continue.

"I can also shapeshift… which gives me a little extra to… convince straight women to join me in the bedroom if you can imagine where I'm going with that." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Simon was now more surprised after seeing that. But he has no objection to who Marceline dates.

Fionna blushed again before speaking.

"Hmmm… I might actually take you up on that offer. And who knows, I might go for both teams." She said while grinning.

"Great, and you said family, do I expect a possible threesome with the hubby or are you still dating?" Marceline teased Fionna while she placed the Ax's bladed end on the ground to allow her to rest on it like a cane.

"No, I've been single ever since my old boyfriend tried to kill me. But he didn't want to. Just didn't want the guild after him."

"Hmmm… quick Q than, ever have your first time already?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face to try and change the subject since this seemed like a sore subject.

Simon then spoke.

"_Marceline, I don't think it's appropriate to ask."_

Marceline than leaned in and whispered to Simon so Fionna would have a hard time hearing.

"Maybe, but you have to admit that any change in subject is better right since this seems to be a sore subject?" Marceline reasoned to the floating head.

Simon couldn't argue with that logic before looking at Fionna.

Fionna blushed a bit brightly before speaking.

"Yes. And it was with him."

"Ah…. another Q, how big was he?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face to try and get this conversation away from this guy again.

Simon wished he didn't hear that.

Fionna blushed in embarrassment before speaking.

"About… 8 inches."

"Not bad… not bad… best I have when I shapeshift is around…" Marceline said before she whispered in Fionna's ear so Simon wouldn't hear.

Simon had no clue on what's going on, but to him, it's better that he doesn't.

"12 inches or so in different styles since most humanoid women, sense their a lot more durable than humans, like the fact that I can break through their cervixes." Marceline teased when she leaned back to see Fionna's reaction.

Said humanoid cat was shocked at the info while blushing brightly when Marceline whispered again.

"Maybe we could have some fun on the way if this cure takes a bit to get to, I'm use to just hitting it and the women quitting it for stress relievers so it's not like we wouldn't get nothing from it." Marceline quietly suggests to the blushing Fionna if the area where the cure was was a fair distance away.

Said humanoid cat still blushed before speaking up.

"Um… maybe later. Right I need to get you to the cure." She said which made Marceline nod.

"Alright, lead the way and we can have some fun after as a way to celebrate." Marceline said with a lust filled grin when she looked Fionna up and down for a second.

Simon pretends he didn't hear that since this was technically a private thing between the two.

Fionna blushed from the look before turning around before speaking.

"R-Right. Let's go then." She said before she starts walking back to the jungle with Marceline following by floating after Fionna with a grin on her face with Simon in tow.

A few minutes pass with Marceline floating behind Fionna before she spoke up when it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

"So… how far is this place exactly?" Marceline asked when she looked around the area.

"About fifteen miles." Fionna said which made Marceline blink before she spoke up.

"What direction exactly?, are their twists and turns on the way or is it a straight shot?" Marceline cryptically asked when she had a funny idea in mind.

"Actually the road will be split by three. But we have to take the right path. The other two will lead you to nowhere." Fionna said.

"Any other splits after that or is that it?" Marceline asked when she made a note of the right path.

"No that's about it. But we have to make sure that the right path is covered in case our enemies tries to find the village." Fionna said

"Well than, get ready to really speed things up!" Marceline said when she picked up Fionna bridal style before she shot forward with super speed before she already saw the three paths a minute later with a grin before she stopped to let Fionna realize what happened.

Simon was surprised at the Vampire Queen's action before arriving at the three paths.

Fionna blushed at what just happened before speaking up.

"A little heads up would've been nice."

"Well technically I did, but you have to admit it was quicker this way, the right path right?, any way to block it or something?" Marceline said when she looked back and saw that there were no footprints thanks to her.

Fionna couldn't argue with what Marceline said before speaking up.

"Well we're gonna have to cover it with branches or

Marceline grins before her hair lengthened before it gripped a tree next to the duo.

"How about a fallen tree?" Marceline suggests while her hair got ready to rip the tree from the ground to make it look like it would fall on the path which in turn would hide the path well.

"Hmmm… that can work." Fionna said which made Marceline grin before she took a moment to have her hair rip the tree from the ground and tilted it to the side which made it look like it fell onto the path naturally before she looked to see Fionna's reaction to that.

Fionna was indeed surprised after seeing that before Marceline spoke up.

"Got anything else we need to do before getting to your home?, or is it a straight shot on the right path with no stops?" Marceline asked to make sure she didn't need to do anything else.

"No we keep going right till we see this rock wall. There are multiple cave openings but only one is invisible." Fionna said.

"Alright, Simon, you can rest if you want, might be awhile before we get to the village." Marceline said to Simon before she got ready to speed down the right path.

"_Alright then. Be careful Marceline." _Simon said before Marceline sent him a grin when he vanished.

"Aren't I always?" Marceline said with a humored filled tone to herself before she shot down the path with super speed and flew over the ground with Fionna in her arms.

Fionna blushed again from being carried while feeling shocked at the speed they were going.

It took Marceline a few minutes, but she saw the rock wall rapidly approaching before she stopped with a grin on her face while she looked to Fionna and starts laughing for some reason.

Fionna was confused before speaking.

"What's so funny now?"

"Y-Your hair… under y-your h-hat." Marceline said with a barely held back laugh before she starts laughing again.

Fionna brought her hand to her hair before realizing that it was sticking up.

She went to her coat before pulling out a brush before she took her hat off and starts brushing.

It took a couple of minutes before Fionna had her hair fixed before putting her hat back on.

Marceline couldn't fight it anymore when she saw the ears before she had her hair grab the tip of Fionna's hat and she used more of her hair to hold Fionna before she used her hands to touch Fionna's cat ears and massaged them with a grin on her face when she felt how soft her ears were.

Fionna was surprised by that before speaking up.

"H-Hey… What are you… d-doing?"

"Just indulging myself by rubbing these cute things, I fought the urge earlier but I couldn't now." Marceline said with an amused tone when she kept going with Fionna's cat ears.

Said humanoid cat squirmed a bit while blushing from a little embarrassment before Marceline stopped and placed Fionna's hat on her head before she spoke up.

"So where is this hidden cave?" Marceline asked with an amused grin from seeing Fionna's blushing face before she set Fionna on her feet.

Fionna took a moment to calm down before speaking.

"Just follow me." She said before walking straight to one part of the rock wall that didn't have a cave.

"Alrighty." Marceline said before she floats after the humanoid cat woman.

It was a couple of seconds before Fionna's face hit the wall...or did she?

As her body came in contact to the wall, Fionna just disappeared.

Marceline's eyes widen a bit before she grins at what just happened.

"Nice… time to see what this village is like." Marceline said before she floats toward where Fionna vanished before she got to the other side and looked around before a flash of light was shined at her face which made her cover her face to shield her eyes from the light before her eyes adjust to let her look at the source of the light.

Turns out it was Fionna with a flashlight.

"Sorry about that." She said after moving the light which allowed Marceline to get a better look around the area after her eyes adjusted after her eyes cleared from nearly getting blinded by Fionna's light.

"Now come on, we're almost to my village." Fionna said before motioning Marceline to follow her as she starts walking.

Marceline blinked a few more times before she floats after Fionna after she looked around to see where she was at after she turned on her own flashlight on her bracelet.

It was just a normal looking cave. You can hear bats making some noise along the way.

Marceline chuckles before she floats next to Fionna before she spoke up.

"Seems like my kind of place to live in, this village inside of a massive cave or something?" Marceline said when she points her light around.

"Actually yes. The village is surrounded by massive stone walls while a few areas are covered with stone ceilings that gives off an open and cave like appearance here and there. We've even constructed some vents to help us breathe."

"Interesting, how big is the place exactly?, I mean there was those humans who made that anti humanoid defensive thing, have something like it in place?" Marceline asked when she talked about the human's she knew of in Ooo.

Before Fionna could speak, she noticed a small light around the corner.

"Why not see it yourself." She said before the duo turns a corner and exits the cave.

Marceline would have said something… but the moment she saw the village… her eyes widen at what she saw.

It was just as Fionna described only this place was a lot bigger. If you look to one side, you see waterfall with some kids playing around at the pool. You also see another waterfall with some rivers that flow to the city. Somewhere in the center you see a big building that could either be a colosseum or a school. **(A/N: Think of the underground city from Fullmetal Alchemist.).**

Marceline raised her hood a bit to get a better look while she had an amazed look on her face while she also looked to see the people in the area and silently wondered how this place came to be.

Fionna looks at the stunned Vampire Queen before speaking.

"Impressed?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh… yeah…. How did… a place like this get made in the first place?" Marceline asked with a amazed but confused tone when she looked around the area more.

"When my ancestor had the guild split up, he, me-mow and a bunch of followers sailed to this island to start a new life. They discovered these caves till Me-Mow saw the one cave, that we just enter and exit to, till they found the perfect spot to start creating our home. It took them some years till it became a thriving city." Fionna said.

"I keep wondering, why are you censoring who the hubby of Me-Mow?, is there a good reason for it or is he not worth mentioning?, did he do something in the past and your family is still paying for it now or something?" Marceline asked when she was getting a bit tired on why Fionna was leaving out who this F was if she was talking about him.

"Sorry, but in my ancestor's will, we're not suppose to tell you who F is till I take you to the old academy." Fionna said.

"Alright… I'll follow along for now, but if it's not worth it, than you'll owe me big time since I came all the way here from Ooo." Marceline said before she raised her Bracelet and spoke up.

"Hey Simon, wake up, you have gotta see this." Marceline said before she waits for Simon to appear.

Said man's head starts to appear before speaking.

"See what?" He said before looking around till he saw Fionna's village.

"_Blessed my soul." _Simon said with a surprised look which made Marceline smile before she looked to Fionna.

"So where is this academy from that will you spoke of?" Marceline asked when she looked around the area while she leaves Simon alone to take the sights in.

"If you look at the far right side, you'll see it." Fionna said while pointing to said direction which Marceline looked to before her eyes widen at what she saw.

The academy that Fionna described was like a castle built onto the rock wall **(A/N If anyone has played Assassin's Creed 1, it's the fortress in Masyaf).**

Marceline's eyes widen from shock before she looked to Fionna.

"Ok… Quick Q… how did Me-Mow and the others even make all of this… it looked like it would take lifetimes without help…. I mean that building in the stone wall looked like it would take years by itself." Marceline said when she thought some things didn't add up to her.

Fionna sigh before speaking.

"There's something you should know. That… Bubblegum person you spoke of wasn't just your enemy. She's also my family's enemy too." She said.

Marceline blinked a few times before she looked to Fionna.

"Well… that is interesting… but what does that bitch have to do with this place?" Marceline asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well I remember my dad telling me how F was rescuing innocent rock people, whom Bubblegum was planning to do some experiments. It was around that time she tried to capture F's only son. She did fail however, but that's something we don't let go. But anyway after saving the rock people, they agreed to help F make the academy and homes for his people and in return, they live in peace with us." Fionna explained.

"Well Rock people and Rock Wizards, if they were in the mix would make things like this easier to make, but why live here exactly?, granted it's a ways out but it's not exactly near any towns or cities that are still standing, would make getting supplies hard to get unless you have a squad of scavengers here to help with that?" Marceline said when she looked to the happy healthy children running around and the other people there.

"We did scavenged at first, but later on F recruited some scientists to help with our home. One of them was a cat who was like a personal friend to F. He help create a machine that grows food so our people won't starve. Till this day, everyone has a machine in their homes now." Fionna explained.

"So how does that machine work?, got any red items?" Marceline asked when her stomach growled a bit.

Fionna giggles a bit before speaking.

"It's voice activated. So you ask whatever food you want. Luckily for you, I took the liberty of bringing some red with me when I was gonna meet you." She said before going to her coat and pulled a few apples.

Marceline's mouth watered from the apples before getting a bit confused when she took one.

"Hehe, seems like my reputation precedes me if you had apples for me…. I get the voice thing for the machines, but how did you get stuff like this made… last I checked, Apples grow from trees, not machines." Marceline said before she bit into the apple and the color drained from it a moment later in Fionna's view.

Fionna was surprised to see the apple getting drained before speaking up.

"Well Science Cat and the others kept records of all foods, condiments and drinks in each machine which helps produce said quality."

"Hmm… well I guess the science that made those machines work would be too much for me to understand anyway… here, I'll take another apple." Marceline said before she took another apple from Fionna and passed her the greyed out apple.

Fionna had a feeling that Marceline was very hungry before speaking.

"You might as well take this one as well." She said before handing the third apple to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline grinned when she took it before she bit into the apple and drained it of color before she looked to Fionna.

"Take a bite, not very different in taste if your wondering if the apple tastes different." Marceline suggests when she starts to drain another apple.

Fionna looked at the grey apple in her hand with curiosity before taking a bite of said fruit.

Her eyes widen a bit before speaking up.

"Hmmm, you're right." She said before continuing eating the apple.

Marceline chuckles before she fully drained the apple she had before she held it out to Fionna before she spoke up.

"Got a portable vending machine?, I could take it off your hands if its a prototype or something and it can only made red based things." Marceline said with a humored filled tone.

Fionna chuckled before speaking.

"Sorry, but the scientists of today are still working on it. But not to worry. I have plenty of red stuff in my coat. Along with some drinks."

"Nice, mind if I get one?, we can head to the academy if you're getting impatient." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she felt better.

"I can wait a few more." Fionna said before pulling out a red drink that had a picture of a strawberry on the bottle.

"Strawberry soda?" She offered.

"Thanks." Marceline said before she took the bottle and opened the bottle and took a few big swigs before she pants for a second when she lowered the drink.

"Oh glob, don't remember the last time I had a good drink like that without having to fight for it." Marceline said before she wiped her mouth which some soda dribbled down her face and a few drops fell to her breasts without her knowing it.

Fionna blushed a bit after seeing that before going to her coat and took out a couple of napkins before speaking.

"Here. There's some and your face and well…" She said before stopping as she motions at Marceline's chest.

Marceline blinked a few times before she looked down and smirked at Fionna a moment later.

"Well we are full grown women, no need to be shy about saying anything, though if you want to wait till later to see what's under the covers later while I clean this, no need to worry." Marceline teased before she took the napkin and wiped the spots for a moment, though it didn't clean it much but it did dry her off.

Simon, who was still active, wasn't surprised this time since he knows Marceline well.

Fionna blushed a bit brightly before speaking up.

"R-Right. Anyway, like I said before, you and Simon can stay here if you want. I can have my dad provide you two with a room."

"Who is your dad anyway?, I think he would be against a vampire bunking in his home since most in the past don't have much of a good reputation… and with my own reputation… I think he would prefer to kick me out personally for what I have in mind for you." Marceline said with a teasing grin before she drank more of her drink.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking up.

"My dad is not close minded. He said I was free to date whoever I want. Plus he has heard of you. But I doubt he'll kick you out cause of your reputation."

"Hehe, don't know if that last bit is good or bad, but you never answered the question, who is your dad anyway?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right sorry. He happens to be the leader of this village and also the grandmaster of our order." Fionna said.

"His name?" Marceline asked when she gave a keep going gesture with her free hand.

"His name is Flynn." Fionna responded which made Marceline nod when she finally had her answer… she also had a thoughtful look on her face when she looked at Fionna and after hearing Flynn's name.

"Seems F is a important person if this family used that F as a starting part of their name." Marceline thought before she spoke up.

"I'm guessing that for you and your dad and possibly other past ancestors, F is a common starting letter in your family names?" Marceline asked before she had a thought but had to be round about about her next question while she waits for Fionna to respond.

"Only for the first borns." Fionna said.

"Interesting, I don't know if I asked earlier when we met, but what is your full name again?, seems like a thing to ask since you should know mine right?" Marceline asked innocently to see if Fionna would slip up a little.

"Fionna Campbell." Fionna said which made Marceline's eyes narrow for a moment before she spoke up when a memory appeared in her head.

"Interesting…. You said campbell right?" Marceline asked to be sure of something while she looked disinterested a moment later.

"Yeah it was F's mom's last name." Fionna said which made Marceline freeze a moment later before she looked to Fionna with a grin on her face.

"So…. instead of just standing, or in my case, floating here, shouldn't we head to the academy here?" Marceline asked when a thought entered her head, but she hoped she was wrong.

Fionna chuckled before speaking.

"Hey I was enjoying our conversation. But yeah lets go." She said before motioning Marceline to follow her.

Marceline did follow, but after Fionna looked away, her face looked strained, like she was trying to hold back something… something which was in full view of Simon.

Simon knew what the Vampire Queen was feeling and thinking. And to be honest, he was having the same hunch with the way Marceline talked about him.

It was only took about 20 minutes of walking/floating till the duo were at the entrance of the fortress **(A/N: If you played the last part of AC: Revelations, then you'll remember this part).**

"Here we are." Fionna said before motion Marceline to follow inside.

When the duo entered, it was obvious that this place was indeed empty. There was traces of dust, spiders and bats flying around.

"Wow…. guess this place never gotten many tours huh?" Marceline said when he wiped a wall with a finger and got a lot of dust on it before she blew the dust off.

"Yeah. It was F's will that this place be abandoned before the new academy was done with construction. But we learn the history that happen there through books. I've always wanted to go there. But that would only happen when you received the message. My family and I had waited for you. But it was worth it." Fionna explained.

"Well not that I'm flattered, but I don't think that I'm that important enough to keep others away from here, though it would make sense for a cover of sorts if there could be traps here." Marceline said with a frown when she looked at the walls and floor to see if there was anything in place.

Fionna lead Marceline to this opening on the wall before speaking.

" 's no traps in the building. The traps we do have were stationed outside on the island. Plus you're wrong. You are important for this. Why else would F sent you that message?"

Marceline shrugged before responding.

"I did make a lot of enemies in the past, for all I knew, this could have been a trap and I would have been heading back to Ooo if so by now, and what about before your family and grand parents?, there could have been traps in place in case this place was invaded that they don't know about, no fortress is invincible, no matter what kinds of defenses you have in place, there's always a way pass it." Marceline said with crossed arms when she got near Fionna.

Simon, who was listening, was also concerned about that as well.

Fionna sighs before speak.

"Look, I understand how you feeling, but I promise you there are no such traps in this place. As far as I'm concerned, you are like a friend to my family with the way F talked about you in his journal."

"Thanks for telling me that, but in my defense, you don't live as long as I have without being a bit paranoid, if it wasn't for Simon here, I would have gone mad long ago." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she showed the bracelet with the gem attached which held Simon's consciousness.

Simon smiled at the Vampire Queen while still wishing he had his body so he can hug her.

Marceline however blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Hold on… journal?" Marceline asked when she looked to Fionna with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you see, F had two journals. One was about his childhood while the other… well there wasn't much said about it but in F's will, it said that the second journal will go to you." Fionna said before the duo were at this big door.

"And what you're about to see is inside here...In F's tomb." She said which made Marceline blink a few times when she had a bad feeling in her gut.

_'Please… please… please don't let it be who I think it is… please.' _Marceline thought when she turned to the doors.

Simon was surprised to hear this before speaking.

"_Why would something important be in your ancestor's tomb?"_

Fionna shrugged before speaking.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just following my ancestor's wishes." She said before she pressed her hand on one particular brick before it was pushed in.

You then hear a bunch of click sounds before you see the two doors were opening.

Unfortunately for the duo, it seemed that the room was never opened in a long time before a large cloud of dust shot at the two woman and the floating head before coughing was heard from two of the three people before Marceline spoke up between coughs.

"*Cough**Cough*... Oh w-*Cough*wow… y-yo-*Cough*... weren't kidding… *Cough* about no one *Cough* coming here in…*Cough* a long time huh?" Marceline asked while she waved her hand in front of her face which helped her with getting some dust from her face.

Simon didn't cough because he couldn't breathe that stuff.

Fionna coughed while waving the dust away till the cloud was no more.

Marceline coughed a few more times before she looked into the dimly lit room before she raised an eyebrow from something in the middle of the room was seen when her eyes adjust to the lack of light when she saw that it was a throne that was pointing away from her.

Fionna then looked at Marceline before speaking.

"Ready your flashlight." She said before turning on her flashlight.

Marceline nods before she lifts her arm and turn on the flashlight before she floats to the front of the throne before she slowly moved the light up to the throne while her eyes widen slowly at what she saw.

Fionna follows after Marceline, but doesn't show any reaction before speaking.

"And there he is. My ancestor."

Simon was surprised when he had a good look at Fionna's ancestor… or what's left of him.

In front of the trio was skeletal remains of F sitting in the throne. It was wearing an Assassin's Creed robe with Shay Cormac's color pattern.

Apparently on his lap there were two items. The second journal that Fionna described, and a shining blue diamond that was like Simon's red one.

Marceline however points her flashlight to something at the skeletal figure's hand when she saw something in it… something that made her eyes widen while tears start to spill when her fear was proven true since there was only one reason that the skeletal figure would have something like that in it's hand in a tomb like this…. It was a hat she hadn't seen in a long… long time.

"Oh… glob…. I… had a feeling but…." Marceline said while letting it slip she knew somewhat while she covered her mouth when she recognized the aged hat's style after looking at it closely... Time may have damaged it greatly and but it was mostly intact which showed what style it was.

It was white, with the opening for your face and little bear ears on top… aside from the skeleton hand holding it a fist like hold it was noticeable to all before the scene slowly fades to black.

**The camera fades back in to show TME and Atomsk talking about the story and possible ways it could go.**

"**So do you think this kind of ending for the prologue works before we get to the official first chapter?" TME asked with crossed arms when he looked to the story.**

"**Oh yeah. Gives the reader's a little mystery to see whose remains are. I have a feeling they'll find out quicker and be very surprised." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

"**Indeed, though I think the smarter readers already put two and two together already if we were too noticeable about who the mystery skely was." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk shrugged before speaking.**

"**Eh, nothing we can do about. Just as long as everyone else enjoys the story."**

"**Yep, what do you think Marceline will do though after she found out who it was though?, I mean even if she had a feeling, it's still a shock right?, and what of the two items?... think we'll find out next chapter?" TME asked when he looked to the part about the items in the skeleton's lap.**

"**Well… for the blue diamond, it can be explained later on how The skeleton found it. As for the journal… well there could be scenes with 'Jack Skeleton' there writing something down before he does something." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, well it looks like the readers have been here for a bit, want to finish this chapter off before we get to the first official one?" TME said when he points a thumb at the readers.**

**Atomsk nods before looking at the readers.**

"**Welcome back everyone. Hope you enjoy the epilogue chapter of AC: ATS. I bet a lot of you will be surprised about who skely is. Well a lot of other mysteries will be explained later in the story. Also FYI, remember that any negative reviews, and I mean really negative that involves cursing, will be deleted immediately so don't bother if you hate it. Anyhow, see you all in the next chapter. Dueces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**The Scene fades in to show an empty beach with a calm sea near it before a portal opened in the air before TME stepped out… right before he screamed and crashed to the ground in a comical anime style.**

"**Owww…. *Cough** Cough* Remind me… why did I take you two here for a date again?" TME said when he lift his head off the ground and coughed up sand before he looked to the portal.**

**Exiting the portal was Atomsk falling before landing face first in the sand.**

**He lift his head up before spitting some sand out of his mouth.**

**He was about to speak before he heard a woman's voice yelling out.**

"**LOOK OUT BELOW!"**

**Before Atomsk could react, his face was back on the sand as something hard, but a bit soft landed on his head.**

**If you look up top, you see that the female that landed on Atomsk was his girlfriend Monica.**

**She's wearing a black bikini bra with a matching thong.**

**Just then another female's voice was heard when said female fell towards TME with a scream.**

**TME however had a second to turn over onto his back since he was the first here to recover… but most watching would feel bad for TME when a they saw the woman practically elbow dropping him in the family jewels and kneeing him right in the nose… if that didn't knock him out than he would be in agony right now.**

**The Woman who knocked out TME actually wore a red two piece bikini which left little to the imagination which had some kind of musical note pattern on them.**

**Monica cringed before speaking up.**

"**Are you guys okay?"**

**TME… fell limp onto the ground which showed that he was knocked out before the Spirit, who followed them through the portal floats down with a grin on it's face before examining TME… before it spoke up a moment later.**

"**From the vacant look in his eyes… seems Heather's accidental falling hit him twice… once in the family jewels and another in the face, I'd be surprised if any guy stayed conscious from that, how are you doing by the way Heather?" The Spirit asked with a grin on its face when it looked to the woman on top of TME in a suggestive position.**

**Heather groans a bit before getting off of TME before speaking up.**

"**Well despite from the fall… I'm actually happy to be here on the beach with Monica, Atomsk, and especially with TME." Heather said before blushing after saying that last part.**

**The Spirit chuckles before speaking up.**

"**Just because you got your memory back, doesn't mean it will be easy for you to get in TME's pants, you remember what he said about the love thing right?, you're going to have to do something forceful and wear him down first before you can make any headway, TME's pretty stubborn about that in that regard and sadly…. He's a virgin so he's extremely shy around women, even if he does write juicy stories with Atomsk here." The Spirit bluntly said with a wide grin which got wider when it got to the part about part of Heather's possible intentions.**

**Heather blushed a bit before nodding to Spirit as she thinks of plan to help TME.**

**Monica giggled for a bit before her eyes widen as she forgot she was on top of Atomsk.**

**She got off of him before trying to help him.**

"**OMG, I'm sorry Atomy. Are you okay?" She asked.**

**Atomsk spit out a handful of sand from his mouth before speaking.**

"**No worries Mon. Getting hurt is mine and TME's thing." He said before the Spirit moved in front of Atomsk and points to TME with a grin on it face from the state he as in.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Although his nuts gets hurt a lot more each time." He said.**

"**Yep… why don't we leave Heather to… tend to his wounds and we get the intro done in private, than I could leave you and Mon here for some fun time in the sand if you get where I'm going with this." The Spirit said with an amused tone in its voice.**

**Heather blushed brightly after hearing that.**

**Monica and Atomsk blushed as well after hearing that last part before Atomsk spoke.**

"**R-Right… Let's get started." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to the first real chapter of AC: ATS. I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my girlfriend, Monica. Avert your eyes you pervs." Atomsk said while giving the readers a warning look.**

**Monica blushed at Atomsk being protective before waving to the readers.**

"**Now I would introduce TME… but unfortunately he's in no condition to do… anything after that crash landing and whatnot. So anyway, sorry to cut this intro short but, I'm hoping to spend some quality time with Monica while Heather helps out TME. Anything you want to say Spirit?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Well, aside from anything that this chapter will be interesting in many ways, all I can say right now is this… got any rope?... cause I think it's time TME lost his V-card by now if you get my drift… besides, Heather seems like a kinky sister so this shouldn't be much once she gets going." The Spirit said with a humored filled tone when it looked to the knocked out TME.**

**Monica and Heather, who blushed big after hearing that, were shocked while Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

"**No problemo senior." He said before snapping his fingers and out came some rope on his hands.**

"**Just make sure he doesn't find out where the rope came from." Atomsk said before handing Spirit the rope.**

**Unfortunately… the rope phased through the spirit who gave Atomsk, or would have gave him a look,... that would have said…. Really?**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking up.**

"**Oops."**

"**Thought you would have remembered that by now… want me to call Azure and the others?, make this a full on beach party and have Cedric and Daniel do the dirty work with TME and get him prepped for Heather's special night?" The Spirit said with a grin after shaking it's head from Atomsk's forgetfulness.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Well it was supposed to be me, TME and our girlfriends. What do you think Monica?"**

"**Hmmm…. Well, I don't mind Atomy if they don't get in the way of our own fun time, how about this, allow it and I'll do something that you'll really like… it involves some small clams and string though so I'll need to get those first." Monica said before teasing Atomsk with a flirtatious grin on her face.**

**Atomsk blushed brightly before looking at Spirit.**

"**Bring them." He said which made the Spirit chuckle before it spoke up.**

"**Already sent the message when I saw what Monica was about to do, they should be here in a few hours… so while Monica gets the clams and string, mind carrying TME to the hut that's down this path and to the left, has the highest chance of allowing Heather to have her way with him." The Spirit said with a grin when it looked into the future somewhat.**

**Heather blushed again from that before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Alright." He said before he picked up the rope and walked over to TME's still unconscious body before he snapped his fingers and the rope magically wrapped around TME's body before the ends tie into a knot.**

"**Make sure no one goes into the hut at any time beside Heather, if you do than you can kiss Heather losing her own V-cards away for awhile." The Spirit cryptically said to Atomsk while waving its hand.**

**Heather felt very embarrassed from that.**

**Atomsk nods before he did some hand signs before speaking.**

"**Shadow Clone jutsu." He said before two clones appeared.**

"**Alright you two grab TME and follow me." He said before the clones nod and picked up TME before following Atomsk, Monica and Heather to the hut before the spirit chuckles and looks to the readers.**

"**Hehe, well than, the others should get here by the outro so I'll just finish things off by saying this… How will Marceline react when she recognized who those bones belonged to…. How did they and those items get there?, and why is this F person so adamant with having Marceline coming here anyway?... well… not to worry since either most or all of your questions will be answered and more…. But I believe I kept you here long enough… I'll be seeing how things are here with getting rid of TME and Heather's V-Cards while you all enjoy the story… as Atomsk would say, Deuces!" The Spirit said with a two finger salute before the scene shifts to Marceline, Fionna, and Simon in the Tomb.**

**?/ Ancient tomb/ ?/ Marceline, Fionna, Simon (Holographic head)**

The scene fades in to show Marceline, Fionna, and Simon near her while Marceline cries somewhat over the body with a hand on her face.

Fionna and Simon were concerned for the Vampire Queen before Fionna spoke.

"Are you okay Marceline?" She asked which made Marceline freeze before she spoke up while her hands still cover her face.

"Tell me… you say this is F's tomb… but do you know who he is?... cause I realized who F is before we got here." Marceline admits to Fionna when she uncovered her face to show tears streaming down her eyes for a bit before she sniffed a few times.

Fionna was a bit surprised before speaking up.

"May I ask how?"

Marceline was silent for a second before she looked to Fionna.

"Your last name is Campbell right?... Well… I heard that Finn's mom was named Minerva Campbell… and after hearing more about your family and the roundabout ways you tried to avoid the questions, I had a hunch, and the First letter of your family name, Fionna, Flynn,... well it did cause me to think more of Finn since you and him look similar as well if you don't think of the cat like features." Marceline said to Fionna.

Fionna was impressed of Marceline's findings before speaking.

"Nice deduction. And to answer your curiosity, Finn is my ancestor." She said.

"I see… well I guess the good looks passed on well over the generations." Marceline said in an attempt to try and cheer herself up.

Fionna blushed from that before she surprised Marceline by hugging her.

Marceline was indeed surprised before she pats Fionna's back a few times after chuckling.

"Not that I don't like hugs from some people, but I gotta admit that this seems a bit forward for you, this supposed to comfort me or something?" Marceline said when she pats Fionna's back a few more times.

Fionna step back before speaking up.

"Well yes, after you figuring out who my ancestor was, I thought hugging you might help since I look like Finn as you say."

Marceline chuckles again before she spoke up.

"Thanks, but I always knew that he died long ago since he's a human and they don't live long… I just didn't expect him to be here of all places and I just got caught off guard… know why his remains are here?" Marceline said before she looked at the hat and at Finn's remains which held it and the two other items.

Fionna looked a little sad before speaking.

"Well Finn started the creed once this academy was done with construction. And I guess he wanted to enjoy his last day in this place. Though I wished he choose to leave the items here and had his body buried near Me-Mow and my other family members. Though the only person who's still alive right now is his mom."

"Wait wait wait, his mom!?, how is that possible, she's a human right?" Marceline said when that part was new to her.

"Well… I remember reading in Finn's journal that he and Me-Mow were following a lead about anymore possible humans by another human name Susan Strong. The three traveled far and wide till they came upon an island that was filled with humans. Finn found his mom… but he then learns that Minerva downloaded her mind inside a big computer to help out anyone that was sick. But later on there was a big riot going on the island. Finn managed to get his mom in a robot body and took her and some of the humans with him to the village. And to this day, there's still humans living with us in the city."

Simon was surprised after hearing this.

Marceline was shocked at all of that for a few reasons… one of them was mainly the fact that Minerva was still alive… in a sense but alive nonetheless which made her speak up.

"Is she… still alive and in this village?" Marceline asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, Science Cat and the other scientists help make sure that Minerva's robot body stayed active no matter what. She's the village's best doctor. I visit her whenever I can if she ever needed company. Even though it's been a long time, she still miss Finn after his death. I wished he was immortal. It would've been nice to meet him but he did try to live a great age before dying at the age of 102."

Marceline was a bit surprised at the info before she looked to Finn's remains.

"So he died at 102 huh?, what did his journal say what he did in his later years before he died?" Marceline asked with a curious tone.

Fionna was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Not just his later years, but what he did as a kid. He was quite adventurous. A lot of pages were about him and this Jake person, and that Bubblegum person, though I don't care for that bitch. He wrote stuff about you. From the way he talked about you, I say he was in love you." Fionna said.

Marceline blushed a bit at that while she stayed silent, she did get steamed when she heard about Bubblegum but the supposed confession form Finn did make her stomach feel light… before reality hit her hard and made her put her head down when she got bummed out greatly.

Fionna looked at Marceline before speaking.

"You okay?"

"It's just… sometimes the perks of being immortal can really bite you in the ass when you see stuff like this… I would say something like I wish I could go back and change the past to help make things better... but as far I know, there is none." Marceline said with a frown on her face.

"Well there is more. Finn wasn't just in love with you… he was also in love with that Phoebe person you mentioned. Apparently in his journal, he regrets betraying you both because of that dream he had. He also fell into a depression after hearing about Phoebe's death. I might not know her but I wish she was alive. That way you two could've found him and probably make him happy again. He was sad after what happened to Me-Mow." Fionna said which made Marceline sigh but smile a bit before she responds.

"And Phoebe missed Finn greatly as well, I had a bit of a… chat with her about her breakup with Finn and after bit of talking about how we both felt, we decided to date once Phoebe turned 18… hehe, and what an 18th birthday it was… good thing I'm technically fireproof cause Phoebe was one hot fire elemental." Marceline teased to get a reaction from Fionna to mess with her a little.

Fionna blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"W-Wow. Um here's a question… Finn meant alot to you both, but did you two still hate him for what he did?"

"For leaving all of a sudden?… well, for a bit we did at first for a few weeks, and when I ran into Finn once by raw luck when he was still in the guild and apparently partnered with Me-Mow before it split… I kind of slugged him in the face so hard that he got sent flying into a rock and he lost a few teeth as a result and broke his nose as well." Marceline admits when she saw the missing teeth on the skeleton which brought back that memory, looked like the nose healed well though.

Simon and Fionna was shocked to hear that before looking Finn's remains again before seeing said missing teeth.

"Yikes." Fionna said.

"Hehehe… yeah… I apologized to Finn after that and we talked a bit about what he did during his time in the guild, though he did keep some of his… hits… on the down low and he told me about his mom then, he ran off though after our talk and I didn't see him until… now." Marceline said when she looked back to Finn's remains after she rubbed the back of her head.

Fionna nodded in understanding before speaking.

"You said it was a few weeks right? When did you both realise that you two love Finn?"

"Sigh…. Well… I guess for me, it was when he helped me against my dad and his amulet, and there was the few times that he helped me against my Ex name Ash, and then there was Jake and the sun but that's a lesser matter… know about that Donk, Ash?" Marceline asked with a curious tone since that donk was immortal and he could still be alive if someone didn't kill him by now.

"I'm familiar with that name. Finn did mention about being in your head that one time. Also in the journal, he felt jealous about your past relationship. But this Ash guy is a real jerk. If I ever see him, I'll personally kick him in the nuts for you." Fionna said.

"Personally, I prefer castrating him to make sure he doesn't have any children but that's a good one, tell him that Marceline says hi alright?" MArceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Fionna grin before nodding to her.

A moment later after Marceline was silent, she looked to Fionna before speaking up.

"So… you mentioned Me-Mow and… and an incident?... am I asking too much by asking what happened?, I maybe the Vampire Queen but I can respect it if you don't want to talk about it." Marceline said with crossed arms.

Fionna sighs before speaking.

"No it's okay. It's better if you know. *Deep breath* You see… when Me-Mow gave birth to Finn's first born… she somehow lost the will to live. Finn was saddened by her death. He made sure to be there for his son while making sure everything was running smoothly in the village."

"Wait… why would her kid being born cause her to lose the will to live?, did the journal say what her mental state was before she gave birth?, cause some things are not adding up." Marceline said with a raised eyebrow when more questions rose.

"Well… it turns out that Me-Mow was sick for some unknown reason. Whatever she had couldn't be cured." Fionna said with a sad look.

"That doesn't make sense though... If normal medicine wouldn't work than why not try magical or even dark magic to find out what was wrong with her, I knew a few dark mages and wizards would would have been happy to help if they got compensated well... Wait… think it could have been a curse?... I remember that Peppermint Butler did do some dark magic rituals in the past when a few demons came my way in the past after they were forced into some deals with him… maybe Bubblegum found out and instead of punishing him… she used those abilities to mess with Finn or something?" Marceline said when some things did make sense if so.

Fionna took a moment to think before speaking.

"It's possible. It would explain why are healers couldn't save her." Fionna said while getting angry with Bubblegum again while Marceline tries to change the subject.

"Yeah… but talking about what already happened isn't going to change it… mind if I grab Finn's hat and the two items he has and we can leave?... I may like dark areas but this place is bumming me out." Marceline said when she asked Fionna's permission to grab the items on Finn's remains.

Fionna calmed down a bit before speaking up.

"Well the items were supposed to go to you. As for the hat, I guess it's okay. Perhaps when we leave I can bring you to Minerva and introduce you to my family." She said.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up with a teasing tone.

"A bit fast to introduce me to your family but I don't mind, maybe we could have some fun to cheer us up later after night happens, either by seeing how the nightlife here is like… or under the sheets." Marceline teased when she floats to the items and got the items off of Finn's skeletal remains which caused the bones to rattle a bit before Marceline passed the gem and journal to Fionna while she turned to the hat in the skeleton's hand.

Fionna was blushing a bit brightly from that tease.

"You can read the book if you want, I'll be a moment more." Marceline said before she went to grab the hat… but after she did and carefully prying the finger off and pulling it away… it looked like the hat got caught on something… right before a blade shot from Finn's skeleton's right arm which caused Marceline to let out a cry of surprised when she moved away from the skeleton in shock when she saw the blade and the hat was in her hand.

Fionna and Simone were shocked before Simon spoke up.

"_You okay Marceline?"_

"Y-Yeah… I guess being an assassin gave Finn some hidden weapons… did not see that coming… thankfully I was too far to the right of that blade or I would be healing from a open gut right now." Marceline said while she took a close look at the hidden blade after she shined a light on it.

Fionna was surprised to see said hidden blade before speaking.

"Thank Glob for that. Let's get going then." She said.

Before the girls could move, light was coming from above the ceiling before it was shining on Finn's remains.

"What the!?" Marceline said when she got away from the light in case it was sunlight before looking to Fionna.

"Know anything about what's going on, you're the assassin expert here." Marceline said when she wondered what would happen next.

"I don't know. I was supposed to bring you to the items." Fionna said before the light on Finn's body took shape before it became a holographic form of older Finn.

That's when the hologram spoke.

"_**Hi Marcy. It's been a while." **_Holographic Finn said with a smile.

Marceline, aside from blushing at the older Finn's looks, was shocked silent for a moment when she watched the hologram of Finn before she wondered if this was like Simon.

"Finn?" Marceline simply said in case it was just a recording or not.

Finn, or the hologram of Finn, smiled before speaking up.

"_**Yes it's me... somewhat."**_

Fionna's eyes widen when she saw holographic Finn before whispering.

"Mathematical."

Marceline looked to her for a moment before chuckling before she looked to the Holo Finn with a smile on her face.

"I'm wondering if Fionna here is you in another life like that comet thing you mentioned since she's so similar to you in the past… still… wish I could see you in person instead… of your skeleton." Marceline said with a slightly bummed tone when she looked to the skeleton.

Holographic Finn did looked sad before speaking.

"_**I know Marcy. I wish I could've seen you one last time before my… time was up. There was some many things I want to say to you when I was waiting for you. But I guess this will be the best way to tell so I hope you're listening well."**_

"I am… I guess I should have stopped by my home sooner but… " Marceline said before she shook her head before she spoke up.

"So… what do you need to talk about besides showing me this village and your hot descendant here?" Marceline teased to see if she could get some kind of reaction from the Holo Finn.

Fionna blushed big after hearing that while Finn chuckled before speaking.

"_**Well I might not know who my descendant is, but I am very happy to see her. You look so much like Me-Mow."**_

Fionna was surprise to hear that while smiling a bit.

"Well she did say that she was descended from her, I was a bit doubtful at first when I remembered what Me-Mow did with you and Jake before you decided to run off but those soft cat ears convinced me, surprisingly soft as well… got a tail under that coat?" Marceline said while looking behind Fionna since she didn't look back there much and didn't get a chance to check if she had a tail or not.

Said humanoid cat turned around before lifting up the back of her coat to show Marceline her tail.

"Nice to know now, can't wait to see what it can do later when we get a private area to get to know one another." Marceline teased with a humored tone when she leaned back forward to look back to Holo Finn.

Fionna blushed brightly while holographic Finn sweatdrop from that before speaking.

"_**Well first, I just want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you and Phoebe because of that stupid dream. I'm also sorry for hurting Simon as well." **_Holographic Finn said with a regretful look.

"Well why not ask him what he thinks?, Simon, do you accept Finn or Holo Finn's apology?" Marceline asked when she looked to the floating holographic head which seemed to be out of Holo Finn's view.

Holographic Finn was surprised when he saw him.

Simon looked at holographic Finn before speaking.

"_I do. Knowing that the Cosmic Owl was behind all of this, I couldn't stay mad at you."_

"Before you ask, I managed to get a piece of Ice King's crown after he mutated into some kind of monster and after a bit of work, I managed to make this… I guess hanging around Bubblegum did have one good thing by teaching me some stuff about machines before she went insane." Marceline said when her eyes narrow when she remembered how sane Bubblegum was before she went insane.

Holographic Finn's eyes narrow before speaking.

"_**Yeah, let's not bring her up."**_

Marceline's eyes narrow at Holo Finn before she spoke up with anger in her eyes.

"Try and remember that your not the only one who had issues with her… Phoebe died in my arms thanks to her and I got just as much of a reason to hate Bubblegum like you do… I only mentioned her since you probably would have asked how this bracelet was made before she went insane, she taught me on how to do some basic mechanics with machines and I did the rest myself with trial and error to pass the time over the centuries, no more no less… so don't you dare say anything to me about keeping quiet since my anger with her hasn't waned at all… I hate her more than that ass named Ash and that's saying something." Marceline said with glowing red eyes.

Holographic Finn sighs before speaking.

"_**I'm sorry Marcy… its just, its what Bubblegum did that made me hate her. All evidence of her crimes are in this book. The reason I wanted you to have it is because… I found a way for you to go back in time and save Phoebe."**_

Marceline blinked a few times before he used her pinkies to try and clean out her ears before she spoke up after wiping her hands on her pants.

"Uhhhh…. I'm sorry but could you repeat that…. It… sounded like you said you had a way to time travel or something… I mean I may be getting on in years, immortal or not, but I think my hearing still works… did you hear what I heard Fionna… Simon?" Marceline asked with shock and surprise when she looked to the duo.

Said duo nods to her while feeling shock at what they heard.

"_**You heard right Marcy. With some help with the wizards, we were able to create a time travel spell so that way you can go back and stop Bubblegum from killing Phoebe. I wrote down some steps in the journal my descendant is holding. With this, you can finally get the revenge you deserve Marcy since she betrayed you more after I read what she did." **_Holographic Finn said.

Marceline frowns from a few memories before she looked Holo Finn in the eyes.

"You do realize what you're asking right?, aside from the fact that I would be changing the past if this spell works, I could possibly mess up your chances with Me-Mow by accident and messing with Fionna's family if I screw up a step… but if you agree to a few conditions of mine… than I'll go for it since I want Fionna here to exist... after all, would be a shame for a cute looking woman like her to vanish after all." Marceline said when a few ideas came to her mind… she maybe a bit unpredictable but she was much wiser than most would think thanks to how old she was.

Fionna blushed from the compliment while wondering what Finn will.

"_**I'm listening. I don't want my family to disappear. But before you tell me, there's something I want to tell you."**_

"Would your past self tell it or is it something that only you would know?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

"_**Well… he would tell you himself, but right now I want to get this off my chest."**_

"Oh Glob, your not coming out of the closet are you?" Marceline said with a teasing tone to try and break the tension a bit when things got too serious but she shuddered deep down when she actually worried about that.

"_**Oh, haha, very funny. I'm not Marcy. Not there's anything wrong with it."**_ Holographic Finn said.

"True, not like I can complain if you do though since I was with Phoebe in the past and I was flirting with Fionna here but you have to admit that things could have changed over the years." Marceline said with a shrug of her shoulders when she missed messing with Finn greatly.

"_**Yeah it's true. Anyway, the thing I want to say is this… I love you Marcy. Ever since you and I met, I always thought you were coolest vampire I ever met. I cherished the times you and I hang out and stuff. Then when I met Phoebe, what I felt for you was the same thing with her. But of course after what I did I figure I didn't deserve to love until Me-Mow shows up and helped me through it. Even though I loved her, I sometimes wonder what life would've been like if I didn't follow the dream, while at the same time dated one of you. I'm happy with the family I have. Just letting you know before you use the spell." **_Holographic Finn said.

"Well, I'll have to wait a day so I can make a few memories with your mom and Fionna here… but what if you could have the best of all worlds?" Marceline cryptically said when she had an idea to the group.

Fionna blushed a bit while she and Simon were wondering what the Vampire Queen meant.

"_**What do you mean?" **_Holographic Finn questioned.

"Simple, what if you're past self could have all three ladies, Phoebe, Me-mow and Myself and keep your family intact, I could even try and keep Bubblegum sane so that she never even went insane in the first place and caused all of the trouble she did, would have to do a bit of work around to help you with the guild bit to keep that intact so that it splits up but it could be doable… what do you think?... personally I'd like to meet Me-Mow and greet her in my own personal way if you get my meaning if she's not very open minded… hopefully she's at least curious." Marceline said with a teasing grin about Finn getting multiple women instead of just one.

Fionna, Simon and holographic Finn were shocked to hear that before Finn spoke up.

"_**Hmmm, doesn't sound that bad of an idea if it means I can have 3 beautiful women with me at my side."**_

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well well well, seems the little weeny isn't so little anymore… pun intended if you get the double meaning… anyway, there are other things I can do in the past but I have a couple questions before I take a day to hang around here… like can I pick the landing point or is it picked for me and do I run into my past self or is there some kind of catch to this time travel spell?" Marceline teased before getting serious near the end.

"_**Pick the landing point and yes on meeting your past self. There's another spell that will allow you to show your past self what you saw." **_Holographic Finn said.

"Interesting, maybe she and I could… team up with a few things… and give your past self, Phoebe and Me-Mow a surprise you all won't forget, I mean there would be two of us so it would be easier to multitask right?" Marceline said before she teased the holo Finn again.

This time holographic Finn blushed a bit after hearing that which made Marceline giggle before she spoke up.

"What's the matter?, never had a dream about getting two Marcy's coming your way?, well seems it might happen tomorrow, for now, I got your mom to meet and Fionna's family and village to see, want to come with if you have some kind of computer up there?, I can fit you in here with Simon even if you end up as a floating head." Marceline teased before offering Holo Finn a chance to see things around the village when she showed holo Finn the bracelet.

Holographic Finn took a moment to think before speaking up.

"_**Well… it would be nice to see mom again. Plus I do want to see… Me-Mow's grave and see how the village is doing. But how will you upload me to the bracelet?"**_

"Well like I said, I learned this from Bubblegum before she went insane but by using Wifi and a modem or a USB drive and a cord, I can download your programming into the Bracelets hard drive so that I can add you to the projection program… I'd explain more but it gets complicated... mind pointing to where your hard drive is hidden?" Marceline asked when she looked to the light where the projection originated from.

"_**Well all you have to do is fly up to the ceiling till you see the projection. You gonna look around till you see a USB port." **_Holographic Finn explained.

Marceline nods before she looked to Simon and Fionna.

"Want to ask some questions while I work?, could be a bit…. Oh yeah, one thing before I do, can I bring others back to the past with me or is it just a one person thing?" Marceline asked the Holo Finn with a curious tone.

"_**Hmmm… if you want, you can bring Fionna with you."**_

Marceline grins at that before she looked back to Fionna and spoke up.

"Seems we may get to know one another really well during the trip to the past if you agree… and I got the perfect cover for you until we can tell who you really are later." Marceline said when she pulled out the adventure time of Fionna and Cake fanfic from her pocket in full view of Fionna, Simon, and Holo Finn while she got a grin on her face.

Fionna, Simon, Holo Finn sweatdrop before Holo Finn spoke.

"_**Oh Glob… I have not seen that for awhile."**_

"Well I upload the book into the bracelet in case I lost this book, you can read it there, not bad personally since the ending of this story doesn't have a forced Ice King ending just in case you're wondering." Marceline said with a shrug of her arms.

"_**Eh, why not? I could use some reading material." **_Holo Finn said with shrug before speaking up.

"_**Before Bubblegum went insane… how was Jake doing?"**_

Marceline sighs before she spoke up.

"Well… it'll take awhile, but I can give a short version before I put you in the bracelet… anyway, after you vanished, Jake got depressed for a week or so before Lady cheered him up somehow… not going to ask about that part as to how she did, but Jake decided to try and take some things seriously and got a job as a mailman for the kingdoms and passed letters between kingdom… in a sense a royal mailman if you want to get technical." Marceline said with a grin when she remembered that Jake did want to be a mailman in the past and got the Royal level in a sense.

Holo Finn chuckled before speaking.

"_**I guess he finally got what he achieved. Wonder how he'll feel if he finds out about me marrying Me-Mow."**_

"Eh after I put a bit of a scare into him, I'm sure he'll warm up to her, hehe, I miss giving that dog a scare… made it way too easy, beside I'm sure after meeting a cutie like Fionna here, he'll warm up to the idea even faster since she's his grand niece in a sense, makes sense bringing Fionna back to the past more appealing huh?... and she can see what Ooo was like before things went to Nightosphere levels of bad." Marceline said with a grin before she chuckles at the memories.

Fionna did like the idea of seeing what Ooo was like in the past. She was already getting excited meeting past Finn and Me-Mow.

"_**Hmmm… that's true. Did you and Phoebe still talked to Jake after what I did?"**_ Holo Finn asked.

"Sorta, he was still in a funk the first few times, but we managed to really talk before he became the royal mailman for the kingdom, he told us about the advice he gave you in the past and I had to restrain Phoebe for a bit… and calm her down in my own way before trying to talk with Jake again… he did regret the advice he gave you and he was actually doubting the Cosmic owl somewhat which was a bit shocking when he was a real believer of the guy…. Anyway, after that, we talked while I made sure Phoebe didn't try anything and we managed to make things up somewhat but Phoebe still blamed Jake somewhat for you vanishing… but she did tell me before she died that she wanted me to tell Jake that she was sorry for holding that grudge for so long and after I told Jake… he broke down crying and felt greatly relieved…. He passed away a few years later after the war but it looked like he went peacefully**…. I made sure no one disturbed Jake back then on his deathbed… some tried but they died in agony for it." **Marceline explained before she emits some serious killing intent while her eyes and face looked cold… all while she had a grin on her face.

Holo Finn was surprised to hear that before smiling a bit at Marceline.

"_**Thank you Marcy." **_he said before feeling sad about what happened.

"No worries, let's hurry though, this place is bumming me out, and Finn if I had my way, and I might, I would vamp you in a mortal heartbeat cause tombs are not really your thing since this place is not really made to last." Marceline said… right before some rocks fell nearby which made everyone look to them for a moment in awkward silence.

"_**Well Marcy, I wouldn't mind being immortal if it means being with you. I really missed you." **_Holo Finn said which made Marceline chuckle before she spoke up.

"Well then, you three talk, I'll be back in a bit when I set things up." Marceline said when she flew to the ceiling and the base of the projector.

Holo Finn then looked to Fionna and Simon before speaking.

"_**Well like I said before, it's great to meet you Fionna. How's my mom doing?"**_

"Well… she's doing good, she's the head doctor of the village and she's done a good job over the years, I give her some company every now and then during her off days and she seems alright… but I know that she misses you and would love to meet you… seems she got her wish from years ago about having you being digitized, she could make a robot body for your if you want." Fionna suggests with a smile on her face when she took off her hat and her cat ear twitched for a moment.

Holo Finn took a moment to look at Fionna before speaking.

"_**Marcy was right, your ears look so cute to rub with. Reminds me of when I rubbed Me-Mow's ears right before we… Oh I can't say that one."**_

"Thanks for the idea later." Marceline called down with a humored tone while Fionna blushed before she looked to Holo Finn after clearing her throat.

"S-So… what was Me-Mow like… seems important to ask since I'll be meeting her later." Fionna asked while her face had a slight blush on it.

"_**Well… at first she was a pain in the ass, especially when I was partnered with her. But overtime when you get to know her, you find out that she's great to talk to. Plus sometimes she's very cute while purring in her sleep." **_Holo Finn said while blushing a bit from the memory.

Fionna took a moment to see the love struck look on his face before she spoke up with a smile.

"You really loved her did you?... I… heard about what happened to her… after she birthed your son and Marceline and I think it was some kind of curse… said it could have been from some guy named Peppermint Butler or something like that." Fionna said when she remembered Marceline mentioning the dark candy butler.

Holo Finn frown before speaking.

"_**If what you said is true, then it had to have been Bubblegum's doing. That bitch will pay for what she did."**_

Fionna grins before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but if Marceline and I can change things, than Bubblegum could possibly stay sane if we play our cards right so she won't be an enemy... but if she does…" Fionna said before she got a cold look on her face and a steely look in her eyes which showed what she would do to the past candy monarch if she went down this dark road again.

Holo Finn wasn't spooked by that look but nods to Fionna before speaking.

"_**That's good to know. By any chance, is your dad or mom the leader of the village?"**_

"My dad is the leader of the village and the Assassins right now and the strongest fighter here for that reason, intelligent and kind as well, my mom… she's a teacher for some students here, the kids love her, and on a side note, very beautiful, most men feel jealous for my dad and a few women tried to hit on her… really funny moment when the later tried to hit on both of my parents and my dad blushes brighter than a tomato." Fionna said before she starts giggling from the embarrassed look on her dad's face.

"And the funny thing is, my mom sometimes accepts and tries to invite my dad, but he freezes up and blushes so much that he looks like a tomato… oddly enough, aside from the cat like features, he looks a lot like you." Fionna said when she leaned in to get a closer look at Holo Finn's face with a curious twinkle in her eyes while her tail swinged to and fro under her coat.

Holo Finn was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"**Wow, I would definitely like to him and rest of our family. Does your mom still tries to persuade your dad?"**

"Yeah, thanks to her wood nymph heritage she's very frisky, skipped me for the most part but I can make it so that I can move through grass without making any noise, really handy for my work here, I think she's descended from a person who is similar to another person you knew… I think her name was Hunt...something… well Hunt something from my dads side, I think my mom is more Wood nymph from her side but she has no relation to that Hunt something person." Fionna said while she crossed her arms while she tried to remember the name.

Holo Finn's eyes widens before speaking up.

"_**Huntress Wizard?"**_

Fionna's ears twitch a bit before she smiles.

"Yeah, Huntress Wizard, from what I heard, she met your son after he grew up, seems wood nymphs age slowly and they got together, I don't know the rest but it seemed like they had a connection and took some kind of bonding ceremony, again, I don't know the details, do you?... I think it had something to do with flutes and playing them together but that was the best I could get from my mom." Fionna asked when she honestly had no idea about a ceremony.

Holo Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"_**Well your right on that. You see wood nymphs are connected to the forest and if they want to be with a non wood nymph, two beings do a ritual by playing their flutes in harmony to summon the Spirit of the forest. If he agrees, then the two opposites consummate their love all through the night."**_

"Wow… wait… wouldn't that mean that I would have to do the same thing?, seems like a pain if the other person can't play a flute to save their life." Fionna said when she got a half lidded look on her face.

"_**No you mentioned that it skipped a generation. Plus you're more cat than a wood nymph. Tell me what does your mom look like." **_Holo Finn said.

"Hmmm… well her hair is leafy and her eyes have a green color, and she can control plants really well so she has her own garden behind our home and at the school to teach students about plant life, but her skin looks more human like so her parents could have been a wood nymph and a human, but are you sure it skipped me?, I mean I got that silent grass thing so it could be that it was just a small thing I got which would make me in a small part, a wood nymph with mostly cat like features." Fionna said to the hologram of her ancestor.

"_**Hmmm… your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps you should ask your mom about this. And if anything you can try to connect with the forest and see it the Spirit talks to you." **_Holo Finn said.

"What does the Spirit look like if I do meet it?" Fionna asked with a curious tone when her cat like curiosity got her attention peaked.

"_**Well if I remember correctly, Margaret, my adoptive mother, told me that the Spirit, is shaped like a bean… somewhat, has light green skin, pointy ears, and orange hair with a bandana around it. Now just in case, you need to play a flute quite well for him to come out." **_Holo Finn said.

"I see, do I really need to play the flute or does it help with seeing him or summoning him?, I mean the guy could just pop up on his own right?" Fionna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_**I say try both and see what happens." **_Holo Finn said.

Fionna nods, but before she could say anything, Marceline called down to them.

"I'm ready up here, how about you guys?, you ready?" Marceline called down to the duo from above them.

"_**Yeah, I'm ready." **_Holo Finn said before Marceline grins before she looked to Fionna.

"Sorry for cutting your questions short, but we can talk later after I get Holo Finn here in the bracelet." Marceline said when she starts to mess with her bracelet and Holo Finn starts to flicker in and out of sight.

Fionna nods to the Vampire Queen before looking at the Holo Finn.

Holo Finn gives Fionna an assuring smile before he disappeared.

Marceline than floats down while she pulled up a hologem menu and tinkered with it while she spoke up.

"Welp, shall we head out?, It'll be a few hours till he fully integrates within the bracelet so we have a few hours to kill." Marceline said when she closed the hologem menu.

"Yeah let's get going. We can get a bite to eat before meeting Minerva." Fionna said which made Marceline grin before she points a thumb at the door.

"Mind leading the way?, is there a restaurant here or is it purely vending machines?, I may eat red but I can eat other things as well." Marceline said before her stomach growled again which made her blush for a moment.

Fionna giggled before speaking.

"Yeah there's a restaurant. Follow me." She said before walking out of the while still holding the cure and journal in her hands.

Marceline smiles a bit before taking one last look at Finn's skeletal remains before she followed Fionna out of the room but not before looking to Simon.

"Can you check on Holo Finn in here Simon?, he might be disoriented from the sudden shift and he could use a friend to talk with, not only that, but you could be getting a bit bored with just talking with me all the time." Marceline said with a grin when she waits for Simon's response.

Simon smiles at Marceline before speaking

"I would never be bored with talking to you Marceline. And don't worry, I'll check if he's okay." He said before his head disappeared.

Marceline smiles before she followed Fionna out of the room, and she pressed the stone that Fionna pressed which shut the door before she looked to Fionna.

"So… what is this place called?" Marceline asked before wait for Fiona's response.

Fionna looked at Marceline with a smile before speaking.

"It's called 'Crystal Caverns'."

Marceline grins at the name before the scene shifts to show the restaurant in question which Marceline looked at with wide eyes.

It was a big building, made of rocks. You can see different colors shining through the windows.

Marceline was attracted to the red colored gems but shook her head to snap herself back to normal before speaking to Fionna.

"Ok… how did a place like this get built?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

Fionna chuckled before speaking.

"Why don't I bring you inside first before answering that." She said before motioning Marceline to follow her.

"Oh, bit pushy for a first date don't you think?" Marceline teased while she actually walked into the building after she lands while shaking her rear a little to tempt Fionna into looking.

Fionna blushed brightly after seeing that before the duo walked in the restaurant.

After they entered, Marceline took a bit to look around the lobby of the restaurant to see what it looked like on the inside.

The lobby looked a bit fancy with curtains on both sides, lit up candles, nice look chairs for people to wait.

Suddenly they were approached by the Hostess, which happens to be a green female Fire elemental?... which made Marceline remind her about a certain Flame Queen..

"Hello and welcome to Crystal Caverns. Table for 2?"

Marceline pales a bit when she saw the fire elemental before she covered her mouth.

"P-Phoebe?" Marceline muttered a bit which was heard by the duo before she quickly looked for the restroom, which thankfully was to her right before she quickly spoke up.

"Fionna, take care of things here." Marceline said before she flew into the restroom with record breaking speed.

Fionna was surprised and worried for the Vampire Queen while the Hostess was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No no, you just reminded her about someone she lost. Just have a table ready for us please." Fionna said before she went to restroom to check on Marceline.

Once she entered, she starts looking for the Vampire Queen.

"Marceline? You okay?" She called before she heard the sound of puking right from a stall before she saw Simon's head floating to her with a worried look on his face.

"_Marcy's mental state deteriorated greatly and I checked on her to see her puking in the toilet, Holo Finn would have came out but he's still being set up… what happened?" _Simon asked before they heard more puking from a stall.

"Well I was taking her to this restaurant and then this flame elemental hostess shows up. Marceline said Phoebe's name because the hostess looked like her." Fionna explained which made Simon's eyes widen in shock a bit when he sort of remembered Phoebe from when he was still in the Ice king's crown.

"_I see… than wait this out and try and comfort her… I'm sure she just needs to calm down, and if she has a reaction like this again, than she might leave this time, and if it wasn't for the time travel spell… I'm sure she would have left this village entirely so she wouldn't feel any more pain." _Simon said to Fionna before puking was heard again before he looked to the stall Marceline was in with a worried look before he vanished to let Fionna help Marceline while he fills Holo Finn on what just happened.

Fionna waited patiently for Marceline to come out.

It took a couple more puking sessions followed by some slight crying before Marceline exits the stall after a few minutes with the sound of flushing was heard.

Marceline had tears running down her face before she noticed Fionna… but instead of saying anything, she floats to the sink and washed her hands real quick before she starts to rinse her mouth out with water.

Fionna then got behind Marceline before wrapping her arms around her before speaking while Marceline's body shook a bit.

"I'm sorry Marceline. I had no idea." She said while Marceline placed a hand on her arms before she spoke up.

"No worries… you had no idea on what Phoebe looked like right?...why don't you head back and get our table… I'll follow in a bit after I calm down… if you want to ask questions… can you at least hold them for when we sit down?" Marceline asked when she rinsed out her mouth again.

"I don't need to ask. But I told the hostess to hold our table so I'm not going anywhere." Fionna said.

"Thanks… and sorry…" Marceline said when she finished rinsing her mouth out before she waits for her shaking body to stop shaking while she took calming breaths.

Fionna still hugged Marceline to help calm her down.

"Shhh… It's okay." She said before Marceline did calm down after a couple minutes.

Marceline than tapped Fionna's hand to let her know that she was calmed down greatly.

"Thanks." Marceline said while she waits for Fionna to let her go.

Fionna unwraps her arms and took a step back before speaking.

"You okay?" She asked before getting surprised with Marceline's next action.

Marceline spun around before she gripped Fionna by the back of her head and she kissed Fionna on the lips for a few moments before she pulled her head away to speak with the humanoid cat.

"Thanks for the comfort, thought you deserved something for that… why don't we go back and enjoy the meal before introducing me to your family… I'll keep calm now that I know what the Hostess looks like." Marceline said before she walked around Fionna and walked out before Fionna could respond.

Said humanoid cat was blushing like a tomato before bringing her fingers to her lips before thinking.

'_My first kiss with a woman.'_ She thought before snapping back to reality and exit the restroom to meet up with Marceline.

Marceline was actually waiting in the lobby for Fionna and it looked like the hostess was approaching her as well with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay mam?" The hostess asked while looking at Marceline.

Marceline took a moment to wave her off while she took another moment to calm herself.

"Yeah, sorry for causing a scene here if anyone else watched, I'm a vampire and lived for a long time… does the name Phoebe mean anything to you?, my name is Marceline by the way." Marceline asked when she was reminded of Phoebe again.

The hostess took a moment to think before her eyes widen in realization speaking.

"Oh my Glob, I heard of you. My grandmother likes to listen to your music." She said.

"Hehe, thanks, I haven't played for others in awhile but I did try my best… you reminded me of this flame Elemental woman who I dated since you two look similar… she was called Phoebe or the Flame queen of the fire kingdom before she died… you might want to consider that a compliment since she was a beautiful women." Marceline said with a smile on her face when some memories entered her head.

The hostess's eyes widen before speaking.

"R-Really? Wow. I remember my grandma telling me bedtime stories about Phoebe and her accomplishments.

"Who is your granny?" Marceline asked when she looked back to Fionna for a moment to see if she was near them.

"Her name Allison she told me stories about how she met my grandfather, who was part of the Flame Kingdom army." The Hostess said.

"Nice, who are you by the way?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

"Flannery." The Hostess now Flannery said.

"Well Flannery, nice to meet you." Marceline said with a humored tone while she held her hand out for Flannery to take for a handshake with no flame shield which would be surprising if Flannery didn't know about Marceline's resistance to fire.

Flannery was surprised at the handshake before speaking up.

"Your table is ready by the way. Shall I take you to your table?"

Marceline gave her a half lidded look from the attempt in the subject change before she shot her hand forward before she grabbed Flannery's hand with a grin before slowly shaking it while speaking up.

"Now that we got to know one another a little better sure on the table… maybe you and I can get to know one another if I'm still in the neighborhood later." Marceline teased while she continues to lightly shake Flannery's hand which showed she wasn't getting burned.

Flannery was shocked that Marceline's hand wasn't before blushing a bit at the tease.

Fionna was suddenly starting to feel...jealous?

'_Why does this bother me?' _She thought.

Marceline than looked to Fionna with a grin before she spoke up.

"Hey Fionna, say hello to this cutie here, her name's Flannery and it seems her granny is a fan of mine, does the hostess think the same about my music?" Marceline said before she sent a teasing grin towards Flannery.

Flannery blushed before nodding her head at the Vampire Queen.

"Well than, you play for both teams if you get my drift?, The flame people of the fire kingdom were really open about relationships back then and Phoebe and I sometimes let her bring a third lady into the room… means I can multitask really well with multiple women from practice." Marceline said when she teased Flannery.

Flannery was shocked to hear that while blushing brightly.

Fionna was on the same boat.

"So… after Fionna and I eat and we meet her folks, want to meet up later so we can get to know one another better?" Marceline teased while she kept grinning at Flannery.

Said elemental blushed brightly before, without knowing, nodding her head at the Vampire Queen who grins before she responds.

"Great, and who knows, you and Fionna can get to know one another and all three of us could have some real fun later, it's been awhile for me and I'm feeling a bit frisky lately." Marceline said with an amused tone while she wait for Flannery to show her and Fionna to the table.

Fionna was blushing greatly at the idea.

Flannery blushed as well before speaking up.

"O-Okay. Let me take you to your table then." She said before grabbing a couple of menus and silverware before motioning the duo to follow her.

Marceline sent Fionna a grin before she held her arm out like a gentlemen on a date and to see what Fionna would do.

Fionna was a bit surprised by that action before she grabbed Marceline's arm which caused Marceline to grin more before she led Fionna after Flannery.

It was only a few seconds before the trio went further to the restaurant till you see special gems embedded to some of the rocks while some lights shine on the gems.

Marceline blinked a few times while she had a slightly awed look on her face before she looked to Flannery and Fionna.

"Ok, I'll bite, rock people or Wizards or not, who came up with the idea for this place?" Marceline asked when she looked at the many gems around… and a green one made her chuckle for some reason.

"Well story tells that our founder, Finn Campbell, had the rock people and wizards help sculpt the place before discovering the gem around the place. He believed that they gave off a romantic vibe for most couples on the village while the lights that shine on each gem give good entertainment. It was actually a year after this place opened, Finn proposed to his wife Me-Mow." Flannery explained.

Marceline smiles at that before she looked to Fionna before speaking up.

"Tell me, what color do you think that gem there is?, I remember Finn being color blind and I want to see if you are as well." Marceline said when she points to a gem.

Fionna was confused before looking at said gem before speaking.

"Red." She said which made Marceline chuckle before she spoke up.

"Sorry but unless it's a trick of the light for this place, then your as colorblind as Finn was, that was a green colored gem to me and I'm not colorblind." Marceline said with an amused tone when she looked to the green gem.

Fionna was shocked to hear that before looking at Flannery.

Said hostess nods her head at the feline which made Fionna's eyes widen before speaking.

"Talk about embarrassing." She said before facepalming.

"Well unless you have a family member or two who had green on them than you should be good, I mean it's not like you thought they had green on them this entire time instead of red right?" Marceline asked which made her think for a moment.

"Huh… wonder what Phoebe looked like to Finn than… hmm.. Tell me, what color does Flannery look like to you?" Marceline asked when she looked Flannery up and down.

Flannery blushed at the look before Fionna spoke up.

"Uh…Red?" She said.

"Is that your eyes speaking or you just saying red to be nice?" Marceline asked to be sure of her next set of words.

Fionna took a moment to think on her answer before speaking.

"My eyes." She said.

"Oh wow… seems like you really are color blind, Flannery looks more on the green flamed side to me." Marceline said to Fionna while she raised an eyebrow.

Fionna was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"Wait that can't can't be right. When I saw your weapon it was red. And what about those apples I gave you?"

"Maybe it's only for certain objects, I think there was a scientific condition for that but I can't remember, but from what I can tell, that gem is green and Flannery looks like she has green flames to me, I remember some flame people lately being able to change their flame colors lately." Marceline said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Fionna lowered her hat to hide her face while feeling embarrassed.

Marceline pats Fionna's head with her hand in a comforting way before she spoke up.

"There there, no need to worry unless you have any green colored family members you might have mixxed up their coloring with, let's just enjoy our meal and head back to your place alright?" Marceline said to try and cheer up Fionna.

Fionna lift her head up before nodding her head at the Vampire Queen who looked back to Fionna with a grin when she led her to the table and used her hair to pull a seat out for Fionna before she went to her own seat.

Fionna and Flannery were surprised to see that before Fionna sat down.

"Alright, well your server will be Max Stallion and will be with you in a few." Flannery said before handing the girls their menus before leaving.

"So… any recommendation with meat based items… I like mine to be really rare so I can enjoy the blood since I don't drink from humans." Marceline said while she looked through the menu slowly.

Fionna sweatdrop before speaking.

"Well there's a nice selection of steaks a few pages over."

"Nice…" Marceline said before she turned to the steaks section before her mouth waters at all of the items on the list.

Fionna chuckled again before look over at the seafood section.

That's when they heard someone calling them.

"Hello I'm Max Stallion. May I take your order please."

Marceline looked up from the menu when she had an order in mind, but that order fell short when she froze in surprise when she saw who Max stallion was… and what he looked like.

He was a Rainicorn that spoke perfect English without a translator.

"Uh… Ok… not to be insulting but I didn't expect a Rainicorn here… than again I didn't expect a green colored flame elemental here acting as the hostess so what do I know nowadays." Marceline said before she chuckles a bit from the different species here in the village already.

Fionna rolled her eyes a bit before look at her menu.

Max shrugged at what Marceline said before speaking.

"Would you like to order any appetizers before the entree?"

"Hmmm… what do you recommend for a red based item?, names Marceline, I can drain the red color from anything." Marceline said when she introduced herself to Max.

"Well we have our tomato soup and a side of sliced red bell peppers." Max requested.

"I'll take that than, what are you getting Fionna?" Marceline ordered before she asked Fionna that part when she looked to her with a grin.

Said humanoid cat took a moment think before speaking.

"Hmmm… I'll have the potato skins." She said.

Max wrote down the order before speaking.

"Would you like anything drink while waiting?"

"Hmmm… any red based drinks?, like a tea or soda?" Marceline asked with the grin still on her face.

"We have raspberry iced tea and strawberry soda." Max said.

"Hmmm… I'd go for the raspberry iced tea." Marceline said when she felt like she needed something smooth to drink.

Max nods to Marceline before looking at Fionna to see what she likes.

"Hmmm… You know what, I'll have the same thing to." Fionna said.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." Max said before going to the kitchen.

Marceline smiles a bit when she looked back to Fionna.

"So… got any questions you want to ask me?" Marceline asked with an amused tone to help pass the time while she tapped the gem like table a few times.

Fionna took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well… What was Finn like before the war happen?"

"Hmmm… before he vanished… well he was the most heroic person in Ooo, he normally helped people without asking for much most of the time… he had a thing for Bubblegum originally when she was still somewhat sane, but she said he was too young… than there was Phoebe… she was his first original girlfriend but that went down the drain when Finn and to a lesser extent, Jake, messed things up and those two caused Phoebe to fight the Ice King not once, but twice after Finn had that cosmic owl dream after the first fight, before he turned into the monster you most likely heard of nowadays… Finn vanished for awhile shortly after that and it wasn't until I ran into Finn that Final time that I found out what he did in the years between…" Marceline said before she fell silent when she remembered some of the things he did for her.

Fionna let the info sinked in before speaking.

"Well… the good thing is we got to see him. Not physically but you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, better to speak with him like this now instead of him being a skeleton right now… anyway, what about you?, what did you do before you train to be an assassin?" Marceline asked with a curious tone.

"Nothing much really. I hanged with my friends. Sometimes we go to the swimming hole. If you dive down, you see a cave and once you swim through you find an ancient Mushroom war ship that has been sunked for who knows how long." Fionna said.

"Hmmm… maybe I could try and see that later, would also be interesting to see if you got a bikini or something, or do you skinny dip?, maybe I can get a spare and I could join you for a dip so you can show me the boat." Marceline teased Fionna before chuckling.

Fionna blushed brightly at the tease.

Luckily for the humanoid cat, Max showed up with their tea and appetizers.

"Here you go ladies. 1 raspberry ice tea and an order of potato skins." He said before giving Fionna her order.

"And 1 raspberry ice tea with an order of tomato soup and red peppers." Max said before giving Marceline her order.

"Thank you Max, The food looks good." Marceline said when she looked at the food before smelling it for a second.

Fionna was on the same boat before before Max spoke.

"My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything else." He said before going back to the kitchen.

"Well he seems nice, anyway how does the food look to you?" Marceline asked when she took a sip of her drink and smiled a bit from the taste.

Before Fionna could answer, she cut a piece of the potato skin before humming at how good it taste.

"Delicious." She before taking a sip of her own drink.

Marceline than used her spoon before she tasted her tomato soup.

"Mmhmm… don't know what's so good about human blood when there are other things like this soup that vampires can drink, granted human blood does fill us up but the color red works just as good." Marceline said when she took a few more sips of her soup.

Fionna took another bite of her potato skin before speaking.

"Hey Marceline, would you really turn Finn into a vampire when we see him?"

"Maybe... it would be his choice after all, and it would be after he met and knocked up Me-Mow to keep some things on track, I may… like Finn but I'm not going to force him to become a vampire if he doesn't want to, I'll just make the time between us a time he won't forget even if he wanted to if you get where I'm going with it… and with two of me, well, that fun time number is doubled." Marceline teased while she sent Fionna a grin.

Said humanoid cat blushed a bit before speaking.

"W-Well… not sure if this helps but… in Finn's journal, he wrote how he wants to be vampire like you. There were no other pages that said he stopped thinking that. So I believe he still wants to be one."

"Good to know… so… I gotta apologize for that surprise kiss, you said you were straight and I kind of surprised you out of the blue back there… got caught up in the heat of the moment." Marceline said with an embarrassed tone while she rubbed the back of her head.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"No worries. I was indeed surprise. I maybe straight but I'm open to the idea of experimenting and perhaps playing both teams. Plus… it did felt good." She said while blushing brightly.

Marceline perked up a bit with a grin before she spoke up.

"Oh really… maybe after we meet your folks and any other possible relatives… we could have some fun in private if your really want to see if your Bi or not?" Marceline teased while she grins at Fionna with some lust in her eyes.

Fionna blushed brightly before speaking up.

"S-Sure. Sounds like a plan."

Marceline chuckles before she raised her glass to Fionna.

"Well than, a toast to a hopeful night than." Marceline teased before she drank from her glass for a bit before she went back to her soup.

Fionna did the same before she continues eating her skins.

It was only 10 minutes till duo finished eating.

"Those were some good skins." Fionna commented which made Marceline chuckle before she spoke up.

"And the soup was good as well, I gotta say, assassin's home or not, but this place really thrived." Marceline said when she looked around while she sipped her drink more.

That's when Max appeared at the table.

"Did you enjoy your appetizers?" He asked which made Marceline chuckle before she looked to the male rainicorn.

"Oh yeah, compared to what's outside of these walls, this place is like a paradise, guess the owner is making a mint from all the customers here." Marceline said when she drank from her tea again.

"Something like that. So would you like to order an entree?" Max questioned.

"Hmmm… maybe, what do you reccomend Fionna?" Marceline asked when she turned to the entree section of the menu.

"Well I did told you about the steaks. For you I say get the 64 oz." Fionna said.

"Alright, can I get that and make it rare please." Marceline said when she closed her menu for now.

"How rare would you like it?" Max said.

"Well, I'd say I would like to fight it but I doubt that the owner would like a destroyed building so lightly cooked on the outside please." Marceline said while chuckling at the mental image that formed in her head from her joke.

Fionna hoped that was a joke.

Max was thinking it too before speaking.

"I'll see what I can do. And for you miss?" He asked Fionna.

"Hmmm… I'll take the shark please." Fionna replied.

"Alright. Would the two of you like refills for your drinks?" Max asked.

"Hmmm… sure, mind switching my drink for the strawberry soda?" Marceline asked Max while she sent him a teasing grin.

Said rainicorn blushed a bit before looking at Fionna.

"Same for you mam?" He asked.

"Hmmm… actually I like to change mine to cherry cola." Fionna replied.

"Very well. I'll be back with your drinks." Max said before heading back to the kitchen.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Man, everyone here is easy to tease, funny but makes me wonder if everyone here never flirted before." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

"Well I know my parents flirt with each other and sometimes other people do that to them." Fionna said.

"Hehe, maybe I could try flirting with them than, might try and see if I can get them to stutter or something." Marceline said when she looked up from the ideas she had.

Fionna chuckled before speaking.

"Well here's what I told Finn about my parents. My mom can get quite frisky due to her wood nymph heritage. Plus my dad might stutter and blush like a tomato. If you look closely, you can tell he looks like Finn."

"Oh this will be fun than, if his personality is like Finn's than I can have some serious fun making him blush… and you said wood Nymph right?, From one parent or both?, and does that make you part wood Nymph as well?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

"Well it skips the generation but I can swiftly and silently go through grass. Though I do need ask mom if I can talk to the Spirit of forest." Fionna said.

"Interesting, wonder if you tried to train that ability to control grass instead of just making a silent approach, would make some really kinky bed play if you did that." Marceline said when her imagination went a bit wild for a moment.

Fionna blushed a bit at the idea before speaking.

"W-Well… I can ask my mom about the grass thing."

"Nice to know, so… you said that your an assassin right?, what kind of training did you do for the assassin job?" Marceline asked when she wondered what kind of training some assassin's have or if it was an all around thing.

"Well I learned how to silently kill my target without being seen, makes sure to not get caught when listening to someone's conversation and always hide in plain sight." Fionna said.

"Not bad, good thing I'm on your good side or I could have been jumped huh?" Marceline said while she moved her glass around which clinked some ice around.

"Yeah good thing." Fionna said.

"For you or me if I turned the tables?" Marceline teased while something gripped Fionna's right arm gently while Marceline grins at her.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"B-Both to be honest."

Marceline chuckles before she moved the thing that was holding Fionna's right arm to in front of her face which showed a hand made of hair which waved to her before it went back under the table which made Marceline chuckle again.

Fionna was shocked after seeing that before the duo heard a voice.

"Hello. Sorry for taking too long."

Marceline looked over to see who spoke to them and saw that It was Max when he brought their food and drinks.

Marceline smiles at Max before she spoke up.

"Thanks, my compliments to the chef if the chef made the food for us just now." Marceline said when she points at the soup in front of her.

Max chuckles a bit before speaking.

"No the chef did. Anyway, 1 cherry cola and an order shark with complimentary sauce." He said before giving Fionna her order.

"And 1 strawberry soda with a 64 oz steak." Max said before giving Marceline her order.

Marceline's mouth watered at the stake before she looked to Fionna to see what her order looked like since her order looked perfect to her.

Said humanoid cat's meal looked a bit like a steak but has more pink.

Marceline grins at that before she went back to her own meal when she starts cutting into her stake with a knife from the set she had that the restaurant set for her and Fionna.

"So… how's your stake?" Fionna asked which made Marceline chuckle when she ate a few pieces before speaking to her.

"Not bad, want to try a piece?, maybe bloody but it's safe for other people to eat, I should know since Simon told me a bit about foods from before the mushroom war times." Marceline said while she cut off a piece which was a bit red in the middle before she held it above the plate and waits for Fionna's answer.

Fionna took a quick moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm, sure." She said which made Marceline grin before she held out the piece of steak to Fionna in a way that made it look like that Marceline would feed her.

Fionna blushed a bit before opening her mouth, which showed a bit of her fangs, before taking a bite.

Marceline grins at the sight of Fionna's fanged teeth before she pulled the fork away to watch Fionna's reaction.

Said humanoid cat chewed on the piece of steak before humming a bit from the taste.

"Hmmm, this is good." She said which made Marceline chuckle before she noticed some blood on Fionna's lips.

"Seems you missed some blood… here let me get that." Marceline said before she floats out of her chair and she licked Fionna's lips clean a second later with a long tongue before Marceline sat back down to eat her food after winking at Fionna.

Fionna was blushing a bit brightly from the action before she starts eating her shark.

Marceline chuckles at Fionna's reaction before she dug into her own food with gusto before time passed.

The duo were full after eating their meal.

"That is some good shark." Fionna said before using a toothpick.

Marceline chuckles while she used another toothpick to pick her teeth of food before responding.

"Maybe, but don't count that stake out, compared to the shark, the stake wasn't half bad right?" Marceline said while she rubbed her stomach which showed her abs a little when her shirt got pulled up some.

Fionna blushed a bit after noticing it before speaking.

"You're right about that?"

That's when Max showed up.

"Did you ladies enjoy the food?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, Again, my compliments to the chef here, what kind of money do you guys use here?, I collected a bit here and there over the years and I may have enough to pay for the both of us if needed." Marceline said with a grin when she felt that she should pay for her stake at least and Fionna's since she did show her a lot of things today.

Max waved his hand before speaking.

"That won't be necessary. Knowing that you're with the daughter of our leader, it's on the house."

Marceline blinked for a moment before she starts laughing for a second before she looked to Fionna.

"Wow, guess that makes you a princess here huh?" Marceline teased when this place seemed more like a kingdom than a hidden assassin village.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"More or less, considering since Finn founded the village, that gave me and my family a royal status."

"Well your majesty, shall we head to Minerva than then see your family afterword?" Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Fionna chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Yes let's get going. I know Finn will want to see her."

"Hehe, well then, I'll let Flannery know so that if she wants to hook up later, than she can find us at your place, want to get some drinks and take them to go?" Marceline said when she sent Fionna a fanged grin.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"Sure."

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Mind getting me a refill on the soda than?, I'll say goodbye to Flannery and we can leave." Marceline said before she floats away from Fionna to look for Flannery.

Fionna shook her head before speaking to Max.

"Can you get me a refill on our sodas and put it togo?"

Max, who blushed a bit from the display that's happening, nods to Fionna before speaking.

"S-Sure thing." He said before heading back to the kitchen.

It was only a few minutes before the rainicorn came back with said beverages before placing them on the table.

"Here you go." Max said.

Fionna smiled before speaking.

"Thanks." She before reaching in her coat pocket before she surprised Max by using her other hand to grab his hand before speaking.

"A little thanks to your service. Don't let the manager see that." She said before putting what appears to be money in Max's hand.

Max was surprised of Fionna's generosity before he nods to her.

Fionna nods back before grabbing the drinks and left the table to meet up with Marceline.

Marceline was at the entrance with a grin on her face while she had her arms crossed.

"Hey Fionna, thanks for getting the drinks." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she saw the drinks in Fionna's hand.

"No problem." Fionna said before handing Marceline her drink.

"I managed to get Flannery to meet us later when we meet up with your family, hope they like flame elementals and their house is fireproof." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she licked her lips for a second.

Fionna blushed a bit before speaking.

"My family won't mind. Also fire elementals now a days can make themselves fireproof so they won't burn things."

"Hmmm… might as well ask her that so we can make Phoebe fireproof later, may have to bring Flannery with us if it's a flame person exclusive." Marceline said when she had some ideas with Flannery.

"Well that will depend on her if she wants to come. She might teach us the incantation for it."

"Good to know if she doesn't want to join… so… shall we head to Minerva?" Marceline said when she walked out of the restaurant door.

Fionna nods to Marceline before speaking.

"Yes. Let's get going." She said before following the Vampire Queen.

Marceline then stops outside before she floats in the air before she looked to Fionna.

"Mind leading the way, I gotta make sure Minerva's surprise is ready before we get there." Marceline said when she spoke up to her bracelet.

"Simon, how is Holo Finn doing in there?, I'm checking the progress and it's at 80 percent right now before Holo Finn can pop up, might as well let him know that it'll be just his head appearing for now until I can get this thing upgraded, I may have picked up a few things but machines are not one of them." Marceline said when she looked to her her bracelet and saw that while it was impressive… it wasn't much compared to the tech savvy people she knew in the past.

That's when Simon's head popped up before speaking.

"_He's doing okay so far. Still trying to adjust being inside your bracelet and all."_

"Sorry if it's a tight fit in there, but I figured that Holo Finn should at least see how far the village advanced after his… human self passed on." Marceline said with a slightly sad tone before shaking her head before looking back to Simon.

Simon smiled before speaking.

"_It's okay. You'll see him again soon. Plus he appreciates what you did for him back at the temple."_

"No worries, did you let him know that I'm alright now?" Marceline asked if Holo Finn worried for her.

Simon smiles again before speaking.

"_I did and he wished he would hug you after seeing you."_

"Well, tell Finn that hologram or not, I appreciate the thought, also tell him that we won't let him down if I don't get the chance to later." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Simon nods before going back to tell Finn.

Marceline took a moment to look at the progress bar again to see that it was at 82 percent now before she looked to Fionna after she shut off her hologem menu.

"Alright, lead the way please, we got a son to reunite with a mother soon after all." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Fionna smiled before she motioned Marceline to follow her.

Marceline did follow a moment later while she looked at the bracelet one more time before she sped up a bit to catch up with her while the scene fade to black.

**The scene than fades in to show the Spirit on the beach before a portal opens before Azure and Emerald exit with many more people following them before the Spirit waved to the massive group which seemed to grow while they all held beach equipment.**

"**Hello everyone, how was the trip here?" The Spirit asked before most of the group said good or it was well before Azure spoke up.**

"**Well we were at the school and got a message from you to be here in our swimwear, and others just keep appearing in swimwear." Azure said while her swimsuit consisted of a red two piece bikini with black flame patterns on it while her slightly scarred but muscular body was seen by everyone which showed she had a well balanced figure before another spoke up.**

"**Yeah, we got one as well and came to the school to meet up with the others, said something about celebrating someone for some reason but that reason wouldn't be told until we got here." Emerald said with crossed arms while he was seen in his battle form while he wore black swim trunks which had chaos emerald patterning the swimwear, he had an arm on Maite's shoulder when she looked to see if she was doing alright with what she carried.**

**Said cybernetic hedgehog smiles at Emerald as she was holding… two babies?**

**One looked like a small wolf cub which had a diaper on which had a fur color similar to Emerald's wolf form while some parts of the fur had some light pink or blue mixed in tear the neck area to give a hairline like appearance of sorts.**

**The other baby looked… surprisingly human of all things and looked female, aside from a diaper and a onesie… she had a core that was similar to Emerald's but red in color.**

**It looked like the wolf one was sleeping but the human like baby looked around the area with wonder in her eyes from the new location.**

"**Same with me." Cedric said as he appeared in his trunks with a towel draped on his neck.**

**He looked a bit older with more muscles on his chest and arms.**

**The Baby wolf in Maite's arms stirs and whimpers a bit while the human looking baby sent Cedric a comical looking glare from her brother being bothered.**

**Cedric sweatdrop before mouthing the word 'Sorry' in silent hoping the baby wolf doesn't cry.**

**Unfortunately for Cedric, the baby wolf cub starts whimpering more before his eyes opened and the baby wolf cub looked around with a tired look on his face while the human baby girl emitted some aura while her eyes turned white… all while looking at Cedric.**

**Said wolf was now backing up after seeing that look before laughing was heard which got the groups attention and the two babies as well.**

"**HAHAHA, wow Cedric, seems you can't go anywhere without pissing off a lady no matter how young she is." The voice said before Tibet was seen when she exits the portal in a two piece black Bikini and had a towel wrapped around her waist while Aryk walked beside her with a slight half lidded look at Cedric as well before shaking her head with a sigh.**

**Aryk had a blue one piece equipped which showed off her curves well.**

"**Well I must cursed for that." Cedric said which made Tibet chuckle before the human looking baby giggles when she held a tiny arm out to Tibet who chuckles at that.**

"**Hey Maite, mind if I calm down Ruby there?" Tibet asked when she wiggles a finger at the baby girl named Ruby who tried to grab the finger while she giggles.**

**Maite smiles before speaking.**

"**Why of course." She said before handing Tibet Ruby who giggles when she was in Tibet's arms which made Tibet grin before she looked to Maite.**

"**Want Aryk to watch Tobi for you?, would give you some very fun alone time with Emerald here." Tibet teased while wiggling her eyebrows which made Emerald's body glow red from blushing when he heard that.**

**Maite blushed as well before smiling.**

"**Yes please."**

**Similar to last time, Maite passed Aryk Tobi, but when he left her hands, Tobi started to cry loudly which made everyone but Emerald who covered Ruby's ears and Tibet used her tail to cover Aryk's ears while she powered through the loud cry before Azure moved forward and quickly took Tobi from Aryk before Tobi calmed down greatly while Azure rocked him back and forth which made everyone sigh in relief.**

**That's when Cedric had a deep thought.**

'_**Wow. Azure is great with kids. I hope someday we have kids, minus Melody and Aurora. I'm glad we adopted them. But… would my kids hate me? I have feeling Ruby does and Tobi.'**_

"**Thanks for the help Azure, guess Tobi still hasn't warmed up to others well, guess you have a way with kids or something to not have Tobi crying like that." Emerald said while he removed his hands from Ruby's ears who looked around with confusion while Azure blushed a bit.**

"**Well… it's not like it's hard, I had practice here and there and then there's Melody and Aurora." Azure said before said duo appeared from the portal with Melody covering Aurora's ears.**

"**Hey, what the hell happened!?, we go close to the exit and crying was heard, sorry for cussing but Aurora nearly got knocked out from the noise." Melody growled out while Aurora looked like she was about to cry through her blinded eyes.**

"**Tobi got woken up from his nap." Maite said which made the younger hedgehog, Melody, sigh before she sent a glare to Cedric.**

"**Was it pops again?, he always has a knack for waking up Tobi in bad ways." Melody said while she continues to glare at Cedric.**

**Said wolf sighs before speaking.**

"**Yeah it was me. And judging from the conversation, I think its better if I go somewhere else so I won't do something."**

"**Look, I don't care if you make Tobi cry since it's accidental, but I will drag you over here to say sorry to Aurora here." Melody said while she sent Cedric a surprisingly scary glare while Aurora calmed down a bit but it still looked like she was about to cry.**

**Cedric was spooked by that glare before he kneels down to Aurora's eye level.**

"**Aurora, I'm so sorry about that. Can you forgive me?" He asked.**

**Aurora was looking above Cedric for a moment thanks to her blind eyes, but she looked down to Cedric before she walked forward and hugged him around the neck without saying anything which made Melody grin.**

"**Seems she forgives you pops." Melody said with her hands on her hips.**

**Cedric returns the hug before speaking up.**

"**Why don't I take you two out for some ice cream?" He offered.**

**Aurora smiles when she heard that and hugged Cedric more around his neck before Melody spoke up.**

"**Hehe, seems she likes that idea, I'll join you in a moment pops, I got to change Aurora and myself first since it would be a hassle if we had to come back for some reason." Melody said before she looked to Aurora.**

"**Come on Aurora, let pops hang with his friends for a bit and we can get some ice cream in a moment." Melody said before Aurora's ears perked up before she let go of Cedric with a smile before she turned to Melody and let her take her hand before Melody led Aurora to a changing area that was nearby.**

**Cedric smiled as he watched them before turning while wondering if everyone saw that.**

**Everyone did see that before Azure spoke up.**

"**I'll see if I can join you three later, I'll try and get Tobi to sleep first and pass him back to Maite later, you have fun with our daughters." Azure said with a smile on her face while she continued to rock Tobi in her arms while Tobi himself looked like he was dozing off already.**

**Cedric nods to Azure while making sure not to say anything so Tobi can sleep as he waits for Melody and Aurora to come back from the changing rooms.**

**While the two changed, more people walked out of the portal, it showed Demonga who had his ever present frown and he wore red and black…. Speedo's to some peoples horror… mainly Emerald who shuddered… unlike Emerald, Demonga's muscles were all natural and he looked very toned with pure muscles and no fat whatsoever.**

**There was also Lillum who floats out of the portal in a very revealing black two piece which showed off her figure very well which left very little to the imagination.**

**Sonic, Amy, and Blaze of Angel City exit as well and they were wearing various swimwear.**

**Sonic had black and blue trunks that looked like they had waves on them.**

**Amy wore a pink Bikini while she wore her usual blindfold over her eyes, but it looked like it was pink color this time.**

**Blaze wore a purple two piece bikini while she had a blue towel around her waist which acted like a skirt.**

"**So who cried over here?, we followed Aurora and Melody but we heard a cry that nearly made Aurora pass out and Melody rushed her here with an angered look on her face." Sonic asked when he crossed his scarred arms over his chest.**

"**It was Tobi. His nap got disturbed." Maite said which made Blaze sigh before she spoke up.**

"**Who did that?" Blaze asked when she looked around and saw Tobi in Blaze's arms before she went over to check on the wolf cub.**

**Cedric cleared his throat to get Blaze's attention.**

**Blaze looked over after a moment passed before she gave him a half lidded look.**

"**It was you was it?" Blaze asked while Amy shook her head at Cedric's luck.**

**Cedric nods to Blaze while avoiding her gaze.**

"**Wow… you really have some bad luck since you seem to use it all in a lot of battles and with the ladies huh?" Amy said when she walked over to Cedric and pats his shoulder in sympathy for Cedric's luck.**

**Cedric had his down before a little cloud formed above his head.**

**Amy chuckles for a moment before she walked over to talk with Maite to see how she was doing.**

**Cedric sighs before he walks over to rock and sat on top as he resumes waiting for his daughters.**

**Demonga than walked over before he leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms before he spoke up.**

"**Have you been training well or did getting a family make you soft?" Demonga asked while he looked to the large group that grew larger when more people appeared and mingled with the others like Daniel, Cream, Vanilla, and a few other people.**

**Cedric looked back with a raised eyebrow before speaking.**

"**I have not gone soft. I make sure to train extra hard before spending time with Azure and others. Especially my kids."**

"**Could have fooled me with that rain cloud above your head." Demonga said when he looked above Cedric's head and saw the cloud above it with a half lidded look on his face.**

**Cedric choose not to say anything about that before the Spirit appeared near the duo with a grin on its face before it spoke up.**

"**So you two, want to help lead this chapter out?" The Spirit said before Demonga frowned before he walked away without saying anything which made the Spirit chuckle from that before looking to Cedric.**

"**I hope you got the chapter and read it on the way here, hope you like the story so far." The Spirit asked before it floats up and hovers near Cedric.**

"**Yes I did. Atomsk emailed me the script for both chapters." Cedric replied.**

"**Well than, what did you think of the story?, any complaints?" The Spirit asked with an amused grin on its face.**

"**No, no complaints. The story was pretty interesting. I thought the epilogue went smoothly with the way how Ooo ends up in the future like the canon. I was glad that Marceline was able to get Simon back… almost all but at least he was talking. Then there was the end, I kinda knew whose bones it was, but the mystery was a good touch. I was surprised to the parts where Finn did founded the Assassin's and married Me-Mow." Cedric said.**

"**Reminds me of you and Azure somewhat, but in a reverse case of sorts, you and Me-Mow were technically assassin and ninja and Finn and Azure where blushing fighters but got together anyway." The Spirit said with an amused tone in its voice.**

"**Hmmm… you have a point." Cedric said which made The Spirit chuckle.**

"**And the holographic Simon seemed to be interesting since Simon did inhabit the crown right?" The Spirit said with an amused tone in its voice.**

"**Yeah it was. Though I'm wondering how Finn found the cure." Cedric said with a thoughtful look.**

"**Maybe some questions are better left unanswered for now to help the readers with keeping their attention right?" The Spirit said with an amused tone since this story had a lot of potential in its future seeing gaze.**

"**Right." Cedric said before looking at the readers.**

"**Welcome back everyone. I'm your temporary host, Cedric. As you saw earlier I accidentally woke my nephew up while making Ruby my niece mad at me. Though the plus side for me, I get to spend time with my girlfriends and get some ice cream with my cute daughters. I'm happy to be their dad." Cedric said before the Spirit spoke up with a wide grin on it's face.**

"**And the perk of Azure of persuading you and being extra frisky in order to help make Ben and possibly other kids don't make the deal sweet right?" The Spirit said with a greatly amused tone in it's voice while it covered it's mouth to try and hide it's laughter… but fails when the grin passed the width of it's hand.**

**Cedric blushed a bit brightly before speaking.**

"**Well of course I can't forget my son or any other kid that will come in the future. But I will still love them no matter what. Favoritism is not my thing."**

"**Not saying anything about playing favorites… just saying that Azure is giving you a lot of love in the bedroom lately… maybe she's getting into heat or something." The Spirit cryptically said to Cedric with a grin on its face.**

**Cedric blushed again before speaking.**

"**Well… no comment on that… but I always make sure to give Azure a lot love as well."**

"**Well you might want to ask Lillum for a heat crest to even the plainfield… Mmhmm so much rug burn and claw marks I see in your future, that I do." The Spirit said with a highly amused grin at Cedric's blushing face.**

**Cedric blushed brightly at after hearing that before speaking.**

"**I… guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Lillum that."**

"**Indeed…" The Spirit said before it looked to the right and saw Melody and Aurora approaching in swimsuits.**

**Melody worse a black one piece swimsuit which helped show her silver quills off more while Aurora had a white one piece with a small white towel on her which gave her a dress like look before the Spirit grins at their approach.**

**Cedric smiles at the two before speaking.**

"**You two ready to get some ice cream?" He asked.**

"**Yeah pops, you look busy at the moment so why don't we wait here first then head out?" Melody said which made the Spirit grin before waving at Melody who surprisingly waved back with a smile on her face when her eyes glowed lightly.**

**Cedric chuckled before speaking up.**

"**Don't worry sweety. I'll try not to take long." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**Now the first real chapter was something. I mean Marceline knows who F was after realizing who he really was and she's seems to like Fionna a lot. Plus the whole holographic thing was cool. Reminds of Star Wars. Also I was surprised after reading the part about Finn's mom still being alive and all." Cedric said.**

"**Indeed, and it seems like Marceline and Fionna are going to get to know one another better before they head to the past, whether Flannery joins or not is still up for debate though." The Spirit said with crossed arms.**

"**Yeah. But it was sad seeing how Marceline reacted after meeting Flannery and who she resembles." Cedric said.**

"**Yeah, could be coincidence or maybe she could be Phoebe reincarnated, I mean Finn was the catalyst comet so it's not too out there for flame elementals to reincarnate into other flame elementals." The Spirit said with a thoughtful grin on its face.**

"**True. Though the green flame threw me off." Cedric said.**

"**Well like the story said, it could be a evolutionary thing since it has been possibly thousands of years in the future, and who knows, it's never stated in those future episode about what happened to Flame elementals so it could happen." The Spirit said with shrugging arms.**

"**You have point. And I guess the same goes to the talking rainicorn in the restaurant as well since they speak Korean and require those translators." Cedric said.**

"**Indeed, but get ready to take a step back on the evolutionary chain for red colored Flame people and korean speaking rainicorns since the future arc is the prequel arc of the story and won't be seen for a long time." The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

"**Right. Anyway we hoped you enjoy the first chapter and will see you later in chapter 2 for a mother and son reunion, follow by meeting the parents of Fionna. So now if you excuse me, I want to take my daughters out for ice cream." Cedric said before getting off the rock.**

**Aurora had a smile on her face when she heard that but she was a bit more interested in following the spirit who circled around Cedric with an amused grin on its face.**

"**Guess I'll be tagging along since Aurora here is interested in me and ice cream." The Spirit said when Aurora held Cedric's hand and dragged him slightly towards the Spirit with her eyes glowing lightly before the Spirit shrugged before it spoke up again.**

"**I know where a decent ice cream stand is, so I'll help with leading Aurora there, just make sure you have your wallet, the ice cream is pricey but its good stuff." The Spirit said when it floats above Aurora to keep her from walking more and Cedric while Melody followed with a grin on her face when she saw Aurora dragging Cedric around.**

**Cedric chuckled before speaking.**

"**I don't mind as long as they're happy. Hope Azure joins us when she's done."**

"**Oh she will, she just needs to hand Tobi off to someone and I'll get her when that happens." The Spirit said before it starts to slowly float away with Aurora innocently following with Cedric's hand in hers before Melody spoke up when she walked next to the trio with her hands behind her head.**

"**What about that future thing you were talking about?, you gonna finish that up?" Melody asked when she wondered what that future thing was about.**

"**More will be talked about the future thing later on." Cedric said before looking at the readers while still being dragged.**

"**Goodbye everyone and have a pleasant tomorrow." He said before the spirit spoke up.**

"**I get the feeling that your quoting a movie but I agree, have a nice evening and like Atomsk would say right now, Deuces." The Spirit said before the scene fades to black.**


	3. Frisky Lover and Planning Part 1

**The scene opens with Cedric hold his adoptive daughters hands as he walked them to the ice cream store with Spirit tagging along.**

**Aurora was still dragging him alone with a happy look on her face while she followed the Spirit who was able to be seen by her, the Spirit just keeps waving at Aurora who was trying to catch it with childlike innocence on her face.**

**Melody smiles at her sister for being excited while she and Cedric sweatdropped at Spirit's antics.**

**For a bit the four keep on going with Aurora being the happy little girl she was before a few thug like people appeared and started to mess with them when Aurora accidently bumped into one of their legs.**

"**Oi… watch where you're going brat." the thug who got bumped into growled out to Aurora who flinched a bit from that while the Spirit frowned before it says this.**

"**Now now fella's, this is a peaceful place, can't we all just get along?, she didn't mean any harm and if you look at her eyes, you can tell she can't exactly watch where she was going since she is only able to see beings like me and aura from other living beings." The Spirit says before grinning at their confused faces before another thought got a pissed off look at the grin and he says this.**

"**So you could have led her away from us!, and wait… you said… she can see us then even if it's with some freakish vision!" Thug 2 growled out in the Spirit's face while the Spirit frowns when Aurora looked down at the freakish part.**

**Melody went to comfort her while Cedric growls as he stood in front of his daughters to protect them before Cedric said this.**

"**Hey, you two better watch it. I don't appreciate anyone upsetting my children."**

**However before things could escalate, the group heard a new set of familiar voices when they approached the group.**

"**Good grief, and to think we came here to the past to see how our past selves were working and to take our dates here as well to say hello and we run into this… hmmm… wonder if its us doing this or our past selves doing this for drama… hmmm…" A familiar voice says from near the group.**

"**Considering our track record… it could be possible." Said another familiar voice.**

**The two groups blink in confusion before they looked over… and saw TME and Atomsk near the group…. But they… looked different… and the real shocker… TME had an arm around… a much more mature looking Heather… like she aged a few years and had much better proportions… Shocking… for many reasons…. Like TME seeming to like holding Heather now… a complete 180 from earlier….**

**Monica was also there with Atomsk and she went to the same changes her sister went through.**

**Cedric blinked in surprise when he saw the group before he spoke up.**

"**Atomsk?... TME?... that you guys?" He asked with a confused look when he hardly recognized the duo.**

**TME? Chuckles before he says this.**

"**Oh don't worry, I'm the future version of this timeline's TME, long story short, compared to my past self, Heather and I are really lovey dovey, isn't that right?" TME said before he rubbed his cheek on Heathers with a comically happy look on his face while heart icons popped up from his head…. A real 180 indeed…**

**Heather giggles before she kissed TME on the cheek before Heather spoke up.**

"**You said it TME." She said while Cedric's jaw dropped when he heard that before Melody looks at the mystery group and asked this.**

"**Hey pops, who are these guys?"**

**The Spirit however beats Cedric to it when it says this.**

"**Remember TME and Atomsk Melody?, or at least heard about them?, well these are future versions of them, so things should be pretty interesting if this TME is as interesting… and more Dark then he seems…" The Spirit says before chuckling in amusement before Future TME says this.**

"**Hey I'm still a lovable guy, in fact, you guys are going for ice cream right?, why not let me treat you for old times sake." Future TME says before one thug got a pissed off look from them being flat out ignored and actually tried to attack him.**

"**Don't ignore us you sick fu-!" The thug tried to say before TME moved with surprising speed even for his past self and gripped the thug on the mouth and gave him a simple shush gesture before he says this with a relaxed grin on his face while he effortlessly held the thug in the air.**

"**Please no cursing in front of children… I don't show mercy to punks like you nowadays so please take this opportunity to leave so I don't scar these two any further then they already have… alright?" TME says while he gave the thugs an angelic smile while he still held the thug in the air while the thug tried to pry his hand off, but failed every time while TME didn't look tired at all.**

**Thug 2 felt like he should do something before Atomsk said this.**

"**Buddy… I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't do whatever you're about do. So just take TME's warning seriously and take your friend with you."**

"**Yeah… I mean there are plenty of ways to make some death's look like horrible accidents… or you all were never here to begin with…" TME says while his face got shadows over it and his eyes turned pure white while he got a joker like grin on his face to amp the horror for the thugs to a entirely different level and show he wasn't a regular being from here.**

**Thug 2 pales greatly before he spoke up.**

"**U-U-Uhhhh… On second thought, we'll just leave now."**

**TME in turn grins at the thugs normally before he sets the thug on the ground, pats him down to make his clothing neat before he says this.**

"**Now… Get going… NOW!" TME says while he leaked some serious concentrated killing intent that only the thugs would feel before they pale grately and they all ran off screaming like little girls which made TME chuckle before he says this.**

"**Hmmm… could give Cedy here a run for his money with how fast they ran… in running away that is." TME said before chuckling with an imp like grin on his face when he was amused right now.**

**Cedric had a half lidded look on his face when TME called him Cedy before the young wolf spoke up.**

"**Well thanks for the save you two."**

**TME chuckles before he says this.**

"**No worries, I mean considering you are one of the popular guys who could get Laven-!... opps… did I do that?" TME said while trying to act innocent, he even used a cute tehe emoji while he bopped his head with his hand lightly.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather shook their heads while Cedric who blinked in confusion before he asked this.**

"**I'm gonna do what and why did you say Lavender's name?"**

**TME just grins before he waits for Cedric to put two and two together while he waits for the up and coming reaction to be.**

**Cedric was still confuse before he tries to figure out what he would to Lavender in some possible future.**

"**I'll give one hint… because of a future adventure that you may forget about soon since it is quite a long time away… well… lets just say that you will have to… help… Lavender…. And let's just say kids can't know about it…" TME says before winking at Cedric while the grin on his face grew to mimic the Spirit's grin.**

**Cedric blinks a few times before he said this.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I have to help Lavender with… What adventure did you guys send us through? And FYI, Lavender doesn't like me."**

"**Maybe for now… but you never know what the future holds right?" TME cryptically says before he walked by Cedric after he placed an arm around Heather while TME loved the look on Cedric's face right now.**

**Cedric was a bit flabbergasted as he was blushing brightly while Heather giggled and spoke up.**

"**He's right Cedric. Look at where me and TME are right now. We can't tell any spoilers but eventually, Lavender will like you." She said while Atomsk and Monica nod in agreement.**

**TME chuckles at that before he says this.**

"**Well it's not fully set in stone but let's just say that soon, in the future you will rock her world and could probably get two princesses worshipping him." TME says while he keeps leading Heather, and by extension Aurora and Melody to the ice cream parlor with the Spirit in tow.**

**Atomsk and Monica followed as well leaving Cedric with a shocked expression on his face before he said this.**

"**M-Me and Lavender?... Wonder what Azure or Lavender will think if either heard that?"**

"_**Hehe, no clue but at least think about it, you always did love some sisterly action man." **_**Cedric's Hollow says in Cedric's head with a lecherous tone while he filled Cedric's head with perverted thoughts of the sisters going down on Cedric… or Cedrina…**

**Cedric blushes at the images before he shakes his head and mentally spoke up.**

"_**Come on Hollow, not now. Even though it does seem… hot, but I can't have any perverted thoughts since I'm with Melody and Aurora."**_

"_**Try telling that to our big gun, you're not exactly wearing the best for hiding a stiffy after all." **_**Cedric's hollow says before chuckling at Cedric's reaction.**

**Cedric jolts before he looks down and was shocked at the tent forming in his trunks before he quickly sits on the ground and covers his tent with his knees before Cedric tries to think pure thoughts to make his erection go down.**

**Meanwhile while Cedric was busy… Future TME and Future Atomsk had stopped for now and TME says this to Heather and Monica when he held his wallet to the duo.**

"**Mind taking these two lovely ladies for some ice cream while Atomsk and I handle the rest here?, I believe Little Aurora deserves an extra large treat for what happened with those thugs." TME says while he looks at Melody and Aurora with a kind smile on his face.**

**Aurora was feeling a bit better when she heard that while Monica giggled before she said this.**

"**Well of course. Heather and I will happy to give these two princesses a nice treat right Heather?"**

"**Yeah, especially this adorable little furball, she's so sweet she could give me cavities if I'm not careful, I just want to spoil her." Heather says before she hugged Aurora and gushed a bit from her cuteness.**

**Aurora blushes before she hugs Heather back.**

**TME smiles at that before he says this.**

"**Alright you five, get going, Atomsk and I will handle things here and we'll point Cedric in the right direction so no worries about missing your dad you two." TME said while he pets Melody and Aurora on top of their heads with a kind smile.**

**Aurora did smile before Melody said this.**

"**Well make sure pops doesn't get to any trouble."**

**TME grins at that before he says this.**

"**No promises but we'll try, now get going or the good ice cream will be all gone." TME says before he and Atomsk were waving at Aurora and Melody who waved back at them while Heather carried Aurora like she was her own child and the Spirit followed them to keep tabs on them.**

**Monica also carried Melody by having her sit on her shoulders before a moment later Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Ah, a child's innocence. Talk about precious huh?"**

"**Yup, and hopefully she'll have it for awhile, well… at least until she's much older and Cedric may have to fend off and boys and girls from going after his precious Aurora, I mean what's the worst that could happen when we know Aurora is one of the most beautiful ladies when she is fully grown, and pretty powerful to boot." TME said while he grins at Atomsk while not looking behind his back.**

**Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

"**Well don't forget Melody. Knowing what she'll grow up into, Cedric will be facing an army."**

**The duo then jolt before they heard growling behind them before they looked back… and sweatdrop when they saw a royally pissed off Cedric...**

"**You… heard everything… didn't you?" TME says while he sweatdrops at the look in Cedric's eyes.**

**Atomsk also sweatdrops while the duo saw shadow covering Cedric's eyes before said wolf spoke up.**

"**What was your first clue?" He asked before cracking his knuckles.**

"**Hey would you rather she grow up ugly and alone?, Aurora is one of the most desires for her kindness and Melody for being pretty strong in her own right, hell you sometimes help them with boy or girl troubles because you know at the end of the day, they will have to find their special someone after all." TME says while he gave Cedric a raised eyebrow when he wondered if this past version was more naive than his future self.**

**Cedric took a moment to look at the duo before he sighs and spoke up after calming down.**

"**Well I can't keep chasing anyone away. I just have this father instinct that they'll always be my little girls. Can't be at fault for that."**

"**True, anyway, the others went thataway, so let us handle the intro here and you handle the tough job of being an overprotective dad." TME says while he points a thumb to where the others went.**

**Cedric looks at the building before he spoke up.**

"**Alright… but I'm gonna wanna know what you guys are gonna have me do to Lavender."**

"**Hmmm… well… lets just say because of a certain item that your familiar with… she's barely holding herself back from jumping your big bone and long story short… Cream is in on it as well…" TME says while he grins at the look on Cedric's face.**

**Cedric blinks in surprise when he heard that before he said this.**

"**Seriously?!"**

"**Well we could tell more, but I believe we should let that story tell itself, besides, considering how far it is in the future, I really doubt you will remember this little encounter, you know the saying for time travel, don't screw around with it to much or things could turn out better or worse then the situation originally was, and I think you don't want to know anymore because of all the mindfuckery involved… but I will say because of Aura, nearing 500 or so so to the future you, happy 500th birthday, and still looking good for yourself in the future, same with Azure, hehe, one of the most sought after ladies in your group of friends…. Better get going so you can really show her how much you care for her when you bring to happy kids back." TME says while he grins at Cedric.**

**Cedric blinked when he heard that and wanted to know more but was pointless since he is talking to TME and Atomsk, his creator, before Cedric just sighs before he starts walking to the ice cream parlor and to make sure his daughters were okay before he brings them back to Azure… and among other things if necessary.**

**TME in turn, when Cedric left the area, sighs before he says this.**

"***Phew* finally alone to get to the real meat of the intro, so Atomsk, want to lead this little recap?, last time I believe was when Marceline, Fionna, and the newly acquired Finn AI were going to Minerva while Flannery meets up with the group later at Fionna's place, thankfully I have an old copy of the chapter with me so I can skim it for needed info." TME says while he held the chapter and the ink looked well aged, not too bad for over a year long absence but still… since it's nearing 2019 in real life and this was made in december of 2017 to the beginning of 2018, been a long time coming.**

**Atomsk blinks for a second before he looks at the copy and whistles before speaking up.**

"**Oh yeah, definitely how we left things off. Man it's been a while since we did that."**

"**Yup, and hopefully we can have some intense lemons with Marceline and the others in this chapter, I mean it's been building up to it anyway." TME said while getting a lecherous grin on his face.**

"**No kidding. Maybe we can have Marceline have some fun time with Fionna's parents hehe." Atomsk suggested.**

"**Oh definitely, I mean if things go well… she would need their blessing after all… and what's better then wowing the parents?" TME says before he said this.**

"**So want to lead the outro after I lead us into the story?" TME asked while he stored the chapter away and grins at Atomsk.**

"**Sure. Go right ahead."**

**TME nods before he says this.**

"**Right, the game plan is as followed, the meeting with Minerva, who knows how her robotic bodies held over the years, then the meeting… in and out of bed with Fionna's parents… then the fun with Fionna and Flannery…. And the suggestion that Flannery and Fionna join Future Marceline in going to the past to help change things for the better, granted we all know the official adventure time Canon, so maybe we can slip that in to help make it a more… altered proper timeline… but that's way down the line sense we have plenty of twists and turns in this story… for now… we go into this long overdue update with Marceline following Fionna while Simon helps AI Finn adjust in the bracelet…" TME says while the scene shifts to Marceline while she floats after Fionna...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Hidden city/ Fionna (Me-Mow and Finn's descendant), Marceline**

Marceline hadn't heard from Simon much after he went into the bracelet to help Finn get used to his new home while she followed Fionna, she looked around the place and was impressed more when the place was more detailed than she thought before she looked to Fionna who focused on the path… before Marceline's gaze went south to Fionna's ass and took a moment to see how toned it look, she did like what she see so far but the coat did get in the way somewhat… hope to fix that later...

That's when Fionna spoke up.

"See something you like Marceline?"

Marceline blinked once before she looked up at Fionna to see the Cat/Nymph Hybrid looking at her before Marceline said this.

"Well I won't lie, with what could happen much later after hours… well… I was just imagining how good that ass would feel for the both of us or maybe with Flannery joining when I had my way with it before she has a turn." Marceline teasingly says before chuckling at Fionna.

Fionna blushes brightly when she heard that before saying this.

"Well when we get to my place, you'll know it soon enough."

"Hehe, good to know, hopefully I could… really get to know your parents as well… but that's much later, for now, we should get to Minerva." Marceline says while she looked at the bracelet and saw that the progress bar was at 95 percent now and grins when she would not only meet Minerva but give her a surprise like no other.

Fionna blushes when she heard that before thinking how her parents will react to Marceline.

Although Fionna's mom will gladly welcome the Vampire Queen though Fionna's dad… if he's really like Finn as Fionna claimed, then things could be hilarious for Marceline when she meets him.

It wasn't long before duo reached the hospital to where Minerva worked.

To be honest, Marceline was impressed with the place, for starters, it looked like it was built into the wall itself so it had a natural sturdiness and plenty of windows for people to look out from, in fact, the closer Marceline looked, the place looked twice as big as the Candy Kingdom hospital and that could have just been the front part of the hospital, there could have been more levels going into the mountain that Marceline didn't see while multiple statues were seen in front of it in a circle of sorts, one showed Minerva whose statue was close to the hospital and she had a kind smile on her face, another showed Finn in his younger days, not as a kid mind you but in his full assassin garb in his prime while another showed many people of importance in the village from various times, Finn's statue looked like it was being handled with care while another was next to his… Me-Mow's… and to be honest… she looked like she really got a bod that could do no wrong if the statue was accurate… all in all… this looked like some kind of plaza where the statues of the important people of the past and present were seen while some were shrunk down by rock wizards and elementals to help save room, but Finn's, Me-Mow's, and Minerva's stayed tall as ever back to back in a triangle of sorts that faced away from one another so everyone can circle them to get a good look.

"Whoa… gotta say, Finn and Me-Mow look good." Marceline said when she saw how many statue's there were and how strong Finn looked in his adult years in his prime.

"Yup. They sure did. Even though it's cool to be related to them, I always wanted to meet them in person and hear their stories." Fionna said.

"Hehe, well… depending on how things go… we could go back to the past, you… me… possibly Flannery if she's interested and we could see people we wished we could see before we lost them for good." Marceline said while nudging Fionna a few times with an amused grin on her face.

Fionna, though happy after hearing the possibility of meeting her ancestors, blinks a bit before she blushes and spoke up.

"Y-Yes well it depends on Flannery if she wants to."

"Oh ho...me thinks you have a thing for fiery ladies like Finn did… guess the sexy apple didn't fall to far of the descendant tree." Marceline says in a teasing way while she took the lead with leading herself into the hospital.

Fionna blushes brightly when she heard that before blinking when she heard about Finn and Phoebe before Fionna shooks her head and follows Marceline to the hospital.

Marceline in turn looked around the place and… was surprised to see many Minerva's walking around before Marceline says this to Fionna.

"Uh… am I seeing things or did Minerva learn how to multiply?, not bad looking as well but I'm getting plenty of metallic scents from them all… did you mention that she was a robot before?, I think I forgot." Marceline says when she saw plenty of Minerva's working on patients.

Fionna chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Well she kinda is, see in Finn's journal, it was revealed that Minerva not only put her mind in a computer but also she made robot versions of herself so that way Minvera can help other people. They may act like her but they're all connected to the real one. Sorry if I didn't say it correctly."

"So… like a hive mind huh?, well might as well say hello." Marceline says before she floats up to a Minerva bot and says this.

"Hey Minerva, don't know if Finn told you about me, but I'm Marceline, Vampire Queen, just got into town thanks to Fi there." Marceline says while she points a thumb at Fionna.

Fionna waves at the Minerva bot before said bot look alike blinks before she said this.

"Wait? You're this Marceline that my little boy talks about?"

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"The one and only sexy Vampire Queen, want me to tell some embarrassing stories about Finn that only he… and this AI that he made to be modeled after him would most likely know." Marceline says when she saw the progress bar was at 100% and fully installed Finn into the bracelet which allowed her to summon Finn's holographic head in front of the Minerva bot before she, and the rest of the Minerva bots all gasp as one in a rhythmic pattern.

Holographic Finn blinks for a second before he smiles a bit and said this.

"_Hi moms."_

Marceline grins at that before the Minerva bot says this.

"F-Finn?... h-how?... w-what?" The Minerva bot says when she was stumped at what is going on right now.

Holographic Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"_Yeah see, before dying, I added a piece of myself before making an AI version of myself and uploaded it in a terminal in my tomb. It was only activated when Marcy took my old bear hat before she uploaded me to her bracelet and here we are."_

"My Glob… y-you… are telling the truth." The Minerva bot says which made Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well if you want a real shock, I'm planning to meet Fi's parents, sweep them off their feet and under some covers and hopefully Fionna after with a sexy fiery lady who looks a lot like Phoebe, a green Flame Elemental named Flannery, granted I'll have to wait a few years before I go for Pheebs again so guess that means I have to find… ways to entertain myself while I'm trying to make sure Bonnie doesn't go insane or… you know..." Marceline says when she felt excited at the time travel to be and from meeting Fionna and her parents and Flannery, she looked really happy right now with a smile and everything.

Finn, though remember hearing Flannery's name, blinks in surprise when he heard that along with the part about Phoebe's name while Fionna was blushing a bit brightly all together.

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this to the Minerva bot.

"So I came here to visit and show this AI of Finn to you, there's plenty to tell actually so got a private room so I can explain things?" Marceline asked when there was plenty of people coming to and from the lobby here.

The Minvera bot looks at Marceline before she spoke up.

"Of course. Follow me to the basement." She said before she motions Marceline and Fionna to follow her.

Marceline in turn followed the Minerva bot while Fionna followed suit before the trio, with a holographic head of Finn followed next to Marceline before they found themselves in a complex looking room with a large flowing pool of water while some Minerva bots worked to maintain the place while a single complex looking computer sat in the middle of the flowing water on a stand of some kind.

"This place has a naturally steady flow of water from the outside and Rock wizards and Elementals helped with getting it to be able to flow naturally here, there is a room like this as well underneath Fionna's place so I can visit at anytime." Minerva bot says before she surprised Marceline when she starts walking on the water… and while Marceline was a bit confused at the wording, she just shrugged and floats over the water after picking up Fionna bridal style which caused a nearby Minerva bot to smile at the duo.

Fionna blushes a bit brightly from being carried while Finn did think that the scene was cute.

A moment later, the duo with Fionna being held in Marceline's arms, managed to get to the small island where the monitor was before Marceline stops to look at the monitor with confusion while the Minerva bot smiles for some reason…

Fionna knew what was gonna happen before the screen turned on and out comes Minerva.

Though this one acts a bit different than the bots.

The Minerva on screen blinked a few times when she saw Marceline, the Finn AI, and Fionna in Marceline's arms before she smiles and says this.

"_Hello Marceline, I hope my grandbaby hasn't been too much trouble for you, though from the look of things, seems you two get along well if she's still in your arms right now."_ The Minerva on screen says which made Marceline blink a bit when she didn't expect this Minerva to be so… happy sounding about Fionna being in her arms before The Minerva on screen looks at the Finn AI and smiles at him, seems no one had to explain much since she could guess that either A, Finn left this AI behind for Marceline or B, Marceline somehow came up with the AI herself, but from her info of the past, doubtful but people can do surprising things when a thousand years pass… but she was happy to see her son even if it was a simple AI of him.

Fionna blushes a bit while Finn smiles at his mom before he spoke up.

"_Hi mom. Very happy I get to see you again."_

The Minerva on screen smiles more before she says this to the Finn AI.

"_And same to you as well, I'm guessing your flesh and blood self left you as some kind of way to speak to Marceline on his behalf before he passed… still… I really wished I could have said my goodbyes before he upped and vanished…" _Minerva on screen says before she looked a bit down even if she was smiling a bit which caused Marceline to say this.

"Well it's not like he would be dead for long… you see… thanks to Finn… I got a plan to change everything for the better… mind lending an ear?" Marceline cryptically says to the Minerva on screen who looked confused now.

Minvera blinks for a bit before she nods at Marceline to hear what the plan is.

Marceline then told Minerva everything she learned, from when she got here and found out about Finn's resting place, her possible theory about Me-Mow getting cursed to even another theory about Bubblegum being manipulated into being who she was today and even the time travel and the cure for Simon… everything.

"So as you can see, once I'm done here, I'm planning to head back to the past to help things get much brighter here, I know from all those movies and games and what not about time travel can be risky… but I'll counter by asking this… would the future get worse then it is now?... some places like this are pretty sweet… but the rest of the world is either dead or dying off…" Marceline says before getting a serious look near the end which showed she was serious.

Minerva blinks in surprise after she heard everything before speaking up.

"_Well… you have point. I have not seen what the outside world is like now but I have heard things from some citizens that travel and of course some of the assassins that go on missions. So I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to try and help give this world a better future."_

"Yeah, but that's for later, for now I got to spend a few days here so I can really get to know Fi here, she's going to be my travel buddy after all and maybe a playmate in the bedroom, I mean just look at these ears, don't you want to just tease them?" Marceline says while a couple hair hands went to play with Fionna's ears in a teasing manner, almost sensual with the way that moved.

That's when holographic Finn said this.

"_Hey, easy Marcy. Don't want you doing something like that in public."_

Marceline grins before she says this.

"Oh like you would care, I mean I'm sure you would change your tune when you have your past self having not just the past and future me on your arms, but possibly Phoebe and Me-Mow as well… seems to me that you can't really complain if I have some teasing sexy fun with Fionna here, I mean come on, if you mom here, who I'm guessing is around her 30's from the look of things, looks that good, then I doubt Fionna or you in your 30's can complain when a lady with a body like mine hits on you two, hell I wouldn't mind seeing what Minerva's bots can do behind closed doors, after all stranger things have happened when you were alive so you can't deny this wouldn't even be in your top 5." Marceline says before winking at the Finn AI while she keeps on teasingly rubbing Fionna's cat ears.

Said cat/nymph hybrid blushes while her ears were getting rubbed while holographic Finn somehow blushes from what Marceline said and had no way to counter this.

Although he wished he didn't had to hear about his mom bots.

Minerva on screen however giggles before she says this.

"_Wow Finn, seems you really know how to pick'em, first Me-Mow, and now this Marceline is going to help your past self and that Phoebe I heard you mention fondly a few times and you'll end up with more women then you'll know what to do with… ah… I can see many grandbabies running around."_ Minerva says before she got a bit teary eyed on screen.

The Finn AI blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"_Mom…" _He said in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

Minerva giggles at that before Marceline says this with an amused tone.

"Well its not set in stone but I'll do my best, still interested in seeing what those bots of yours can do so why not let me stop by here say… tomorrow?, I can tell you so many stories about Finn as well like, did you know that he used to sing this song about punching buns when he was a small kid, Finn had to rescue me from Ash once but I can explain more later." Marceline says with a grin on her face.

Minerva blinked on screen before she spoke up.

"_Well I remember the Ash part but the singing is something new."_ She said while the Finn AI's eyes widen before he said this.

"_Oh Glob Marcy, please don't tell her that?" _He begged while Fionna was confused about this.

Marceline just chuckles with a slightly evil tone before she says this.

"Oh… I don't know… maybe, I mean I am trying to get in your mom's good graces and I'm sure she would love to hear all of the embarrassing stuff I was told by Jake as well… I believe there was one about you and slime princess… or the times you tried to get Bonnie's eye before she went nuts… I mean there are so many stories… and so little time after all…." Marceline says before grinning widely when she missed the teasing she did with Finn and it really made her feel better as a result.

The Finn AI was now embarrassed before Minerva giggles and spoke up.

"_Oh honey, I think after what you're doing for my little boy, you already are. But I would still liked to hear it. Consider it a mother/daughter-in-law bonding moment."_

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this.

"Thanks… mom I guess, and no worries Finn… I'll keep the stories somewhat controlled so that you won't have to hide for the rest of my time here… hehehe." Marceline says before she surprised the AI when Marceline leaned in and kissed the air around the AI's forehead for a moment before she pulled away and says this.

"Sorry but that's the best I can do since you're a hologram right now." Marceline says before winking at the AI.

The Finn AI was blushing from the gesture while Fionna couldn't help but giggle before she said this.

"Yup. My dad definitely got that reaction from you. Even though its a thousand years and stuff."

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this.

"Oh I am going to enjoy my time here, oh and Minerva or… mom was it… bit strange to call you that when I'm over 2000 years old, then again you're nearly 1000 or so yet still look pretty good so I'm wondering if I should still call you that when I'm pretty ancient compared to everyone else." Marceline said with a imp like grin on her face when she complimented Minerva…. Somewhat in her own way…

Minerva chuckles before she said this.

"_You can call me whatever you want that's comfortable."_

"Good to know, I'll see you later for our bonding session... and considering I'm planning to get with Finn this time and not letting go like I did before… well… I'll call you mom for now, hopefully I can get the past you to let me do the same if I don't accidently sweep her off her feet with how awesome I am, I already got a really far down the family tree grandkid blushing from a simple touch and your son turning red like a tomato from a kiss to the forehead… so I wonder what I'll have to do to get you to slip up to show a blushing face." Marceline says with a mischievous tone to her voice.

Minerva chuckled before she spoke up.

"_Oh you're gonna have to figure that one out yourself but I won't go down that easy."_

"Seems so, anyway I got Fi's folks to meet so if you want to catch up with Finn for now, I can upload his data to where you are so you and him can chat in private." Marceline says while she showed the bracelet to Minerva, granted the tech on the bracelet looked low to mid class but considering it's Marceline, a real shocker if she helped make it.

Minerva blinks a few times when she looks at the bracelet a few times before spoke up.

"_Well I wouldn't mind talking with my son. Plus he can travel from here to the Mansion so you don't have to travel and pick him."_

"Mansion… interesting, well let's get going Fi, I can do this to let Simon speak with Minerva as well if he wants to join in on the AI only group for now." Marceline says before she removed the bracelet and hands it to the Minerva bot who led them here before Marceline says this.

"There is a slot with a small pullable USB cord in it, so all you have to do is use it and hook it up and bam, Simon can handle the rest and he can fill you in on some of the things I've done over the years." Marceline says while she pressed a button to signal Simon to appear so she can give him a heads up on what's about to happen.

Simon's head pops up before he looks at Marceline and asked this.

"_Hello Marceline, do you need something?" _He asked before he noticed Minerva and spoke up.

"_Oh hello there."_

Minerva smiles at Simon before Marceline says this.

"Simon, meet Minerva, Finn's mother and a possible mom in later down the line, Minerva, meet Simon Petrikov, an archeologist and my father figure before he went insane thanks to the Crown of Ice, thanks to the jewel, Simon's mind was stored in there and thanks to the bracelet, he's able to appear as a floating head like hologram, maybe you two can hit it off since you two are big eggheads in your own way." Marceline says before she got a bit of a teasing tone near the end.

Simon did blink when he heard that before he looks at Minerva and spoke up.

"_Well it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Minerva."_

Minerva giggles a bit at that before she says this.

"_Please just call me Minerva, my last name is Campbell after all, and I'm glad to have met your daughter even though she seems flirtatious even to me it seems."_ Minerva said while smiles at Simon while Marceline nervously chuckles from the look that Simon gave her.

Simon did sweatdrop when he heard that before he said this.

"_Well that's Marceline for you but I wouldn't have her change for anything."_

"_Indeed, maybe I could have a robot body made for you and Finn here so you two can give Marceline some real hugs or something, should be a simple cosmetic change for a couple bots so no real issue before you complain, and I have more Minerva bots just waiting in the wing to be activated as well." _Minerva says while she smiles at the group.

Finn, Fionna, and Simon blinked in surprise when they heard that before Simon spoke up.

"_Are you sure? I don't know if Finn and I want you to go through the trouble."_

"_Nonsense, I'm sure you two want to give Marceline a big hug for all she went through and while it may not be flesh and blood yet, this should be the next best thing… besides… after what you two went through over the years, shouldn't you and Finn have some happiness for all the pain you two went through?" _Minerva says while she smiles at the Finn AI and Simon.

Simon blinked a few times when he heard that before the Finn AI said this.

"_She has a point. There were times I wanted to see my friends again including Me-Mow, Phoebe and Marceline. Plus I did wanted to hug Marcy when she wasn't feeling well."_

Marceline blushed from that which made Minerva giggle before she says this.

"_Still it will take time for the bots to be redesigned and refitted if you want to join Marceline in her time hopping adventure and I always did want to give my baby boy a hug in person but until now, my Minerva bots were the only ones who could do that." _Minerva says while she felt excited to meet Finn again even if he was just a fragment in AI form.

The Finn AI did smile at Minerva before he spoke up.

"_Well if that's what you want mom, then I don't mind the wait."_

Minerva giggles before she says this to Marceline.

"_In the meantime while Finn and Simon visit, want me to upgrade this bracelet to hold more data and if Simon and Finn have to go back in there, they will have full body holograms if they want to use them?" _Minerva says before Marceline said this.

"Sure, just don't make it too bulky alright?" Marceline says which made Minerva smile before she says this.

"_Deal, better make sure to play well with Flynn and Kusa before you sweep Fi off her feet, I hear she's been having dating issues lately so I have no issues if you want to try and hook up with her." _Minerva says with a mischievous tone which gave Marceline a mischievous grin before the two looked at Fionna with mischievous looks on their faces.

Fionna was blushing brightly when she heard Minerva mention that before blushing more when the duo looked at her.

Marceline chuckles before she floats upwards and says this.

"Well I'll leave you to your pow wow with Simon and Finn, I got some parents to meet and if Flannery meets us there… things could get very intense, you should meet her Finn, she should really make you blush as well." Marceline says before she starts flying away from Minerva and the bracelet while Simon and Finn watched Marceline carry Fionna out of the room and saw the expression on Fionna's face.

Fionna was still blushing brightly while the Finn AI blinks a bit before he spoke up.

"_Wonder what she mean by that?"_

"_Well that Flannery must look a lot like Phoebe if she said that, and I'm sure Simon knows more since he was with her from when she got to the village til now." _Minerva says before she looks to Simon.

"_Indeed. I was in the bracelet but I was able to see her and the resemblance is striking. She could be a distant relative of Phoebe or something."_ Simon said.

"_Yup, so with that, why don't you two come in here so I can give my baby boy the pampering he missed out on when he was younger." _Minerva says before the bot plugged in the USB cord into the computer where Minerva was in before the upload starts.

The Finn AI blushed in embarrassment while Simon chuckled before the duo starts going inside the computer.

Meanwhile with Marceline and Fionna…

Marceline had flown Fionna to the plaza outside of the hospital and set her on her feet before Marceline says this with a joyful tone.

"Well that went well if I do say so myself." Marceline says before she laughed a bit near the Cat/Nymph humanoid.

Fionna did chuckled a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah. You were able to win over Grandma 'Nerva, and was able to reunite the two. Though it was funny you when you made him blush in embarrassment. But what was that song he sang? Wasn't in the journal of his."

"Oh just this…" Marceline says before she leaned in and whispered the lyrics of Finn's song when he was younger and waits for Fionna's reaction when she pulled away.

Fionna blinks before she starts to laugh after hearing this before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob… HAHAHAHA."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Yeah, your great grandpappy was a real weenie back then but I still fell for him anyway, but stories for that are for much later, for now, let's get to your folks, Flynn and Kusa right?" Marceline said before she waits for Fionna to calm down.

Fionna did calm down before she spoke up.

"Yeah, and judging from the time… they should be almost done with teaching their students so we might as well head to the Mansion and meet them there."

Marceline nods before she followed Fionna to her place… and when she got there… her eyes were wide with shock when she saw the place… and how big it was.

It was almost palace like. There was gold carvings on some parts of the manor, interesting stone carvings. There was also a garden with a nice looking fountain.

"W-Wow… thought you were a princess but this takes the cake, should I call you the assassin princess now?" Marceline said before getting a bit teasing near the end.

Fionna blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Well… you can if you want."

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this when she gripped Fionna's chin.

"Well Assassin princess… shall we get your folks blessing so I can rock your world… though I am wondering where Flannery is." Marceline says in a teasing way before she looked around with some confusion while her hand was still on Fionna's chin.

Fionna blushes before she said this.

"W-Well… she could still be busy with her job. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Actually I just got here when my boss gave the OK for an early leave and it seems you two seem more lovey dovey then earlier." Flannery's voice said from near the group which made them look over to see Flannery approaching them from down the path that led to the mansion.

Fionna blinks in surprise when she saw the elemental before the hybrid spoke up.

"H-Hey Flannery. Glad you can make it."

Marceline in turn grins when she saw Flannery getting close before Marceline says this to her.

"Very glad… seems the soon to be after party just got more interesting for Fionna and I here." Marceline said while she licked her lips to tease the duo.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly before Fionna spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. Let me show you guys the inside." She said before she motions the duo to follow them.

Marceline in turn followed but with Fionna next to Flannery before she grins and flew by the duo to the entrance… but not before slapping them both on the ass.

Fionna and Flannery jolts before blushing brightly when they felt their assses get slapped before a moment later the trio were inside.

Marceline had to admire the interior, while parts looked like rock for stability sake, others looked like a mix of wood, carpet, and other fancy things.

"As you can see this place has been in my family for generations of Assassin leaders, from Finn all the way down to my dad." Fionna said as she gave Marceline and Flannery a tour of the place.

Even showing them portraits of Fionna's ancestors. And surprisingly some of them had Finn's demon blood sword with them. Guess the sword was also passed down as an heirloom as well.

"Wow, wonder if your dad passed the demon blood sword to you or did something happen to it?, or did you refuse since your the more stealth oriented person?" Marceline says while she wondered where the old weapon was nowadays.

"Oh dad has it with him. He said I would get the sword on my 21st birthday and would also give me a spell that can make the sword look stealthy so no one would notice." Fionna said while Flannery listened.

"Ah, how old are you right now?" Marceline asked when she looked to Fionna.

"19. Will be 20 soon." The cat/hybrib replies.

"Ah… then that makes what I'm about to do to you more legal than." Marceline says while she got an imp like grin on her face while she starts to lean towards Fionna's face.

Fionna stops walking for a bit before blushing brightly when she sees how close the Vampire Queen was.

A moment later a male sounding voice cleared his throat before the voice says this.

"Er… I would appreciate it if you didn't try and lock lips with my little girl there." The voice said which made Marceline blink a few times before she looked to see who the source of the voice was and her eyes widen a bit from seeing two figures… but one that really got her attention… looked a lot like Finn… just add cat like features…

The one next to the look alike was a female wood nymph with dark green skin tone.

She was wearing a mask like Huntress Wizard and vine like hair tied in a ponytail. She's even wearing an Assassin robe that can help her camouflage in certain areas.

That's when Fionna spoke up.

"H-Hi mom, hi dad. Didn't know you were home already."

"Yes well when we heard that the legendary Marceline was here, we decided to finish things up and come home as fast as we could… though I am surprised you and her were hitting it off this well, I must say, not bad Fionna." Kusa says while she smiles at her daughter while Flynn says this.

"Moving too fast more like it, I never get why you try and make things quick like that Kusa, but I guess even after all these years, I still have a lot to learn about Nymph culture." Flynn says while he shook his head at his wife's antics.

Kusa giggles at her husband before she notices Flannery and spoke up.

"Oh hello. I didn't noticed you there. Are you a friend of Fionna?"

"O-Oh uh…" Flannery tries to say before Marceline says this to help her.

"Well… she may join Fi and I later after hours for some real fun but must say, you two look pretty good as well, I can see where Fi got her good looks from." Marceline says which made Flannery blush brightly from that while Marceline just grins when she flat out said what she would do later with Fionna to her parents.

Fionna blushes brightly while Kusa blinks a bit when she heard that before speaking up with a grin.

"Really? Well I gotta say you don't look bad yourself. I can see why Finn spoke highly of you in his will."

"Will?, well hopefully after we talk a bit, you and your husband can really get to… know me… before I can get to know your daughter… very well I might add…" Marceline says before she licks her lips which made Flynn blush brightly from that before he stutterly says this.

"H-Hold on!, w-what do you mean by that!?, and who said you can do that with my little girl!?" Flynn tries to say while he got a massive blush on his face, either from shyness from the first bit or anger at the later bit while Marceline chuckles at his reaction.

Fionna and Flannery blinked when they saw that before Kusa places her hand on Flynn's ass before speaking.

"Now dear… I don't mind you being protective for our little Fionna. In fact I always find that hot and attractive about you but you can't always do that. She's a full grown woman. Do you want her to be alone?" She asked before squeezing Flynn's ass.

Flynn jolts from that before he blushed from his wife's antics and he says this.

"B-But she barely knows our little catnip, I mean great grandpa did mention her and I'm sure she's a nice person but we don't know if Marceline is even safe to be around." Flynn says while Marceline just ignores the worrying dad and says this to Fionna.

"Catnip?, I'm going to enjoy calling you that later." Marceline teasingly says while she plays with Fionna's ears again from behind Fionna while Flynn was flabbergasted while he pointed at Marceline before he looked back and forth from Marceline and to Kusa to show what he meant.

Flannery blinked while Fionna blushes in embarrassment.

Kusa gave Flynn a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Honey, she's just rubbing her ears. You don't see Fionna complaining. Plus you like it when I rub your ears."

"B-But… F-Fionna barely e-even knows her… I mean d-did they even go on a date?" Flynn says while he prayed to Glob that didn't happen before Marceline says this with an innocent smile.

"Yup, the Crystal Cavern, where we met the feisty fireball, Flannery." Marceline said while Flynn froze in shock before he shakingly turned his head towards Fionna and mentally begged her for that to be some kind of lie while he had a comical look on his face.

Flannery felt like there was bad tension while Fionna blushes before she spoke up.

"I-It's true dad. I took Marceline to Crystal Caverns and met Flannery on the way."

Flynn froze in shock and if this was a comedy he would have turned to stone and crumbles away while Marceline grins before she says this.

"Yup… and to make that a date to remember…" Marceline says before she turned to Fionna and smashed her lips onto Fionna's and quickly kissed her and made it intense while Flynn's jaw dropped while he silently screamed and comically cried tears of blood from the sight.

Flannery was shocked as well while blushing brightly at the scene while Fionna was completely caught off guard by that action.

That's when the hybrid surprisingly starts to kiss back before Kusa smiles and said this.

"Awww isn't that cute?"

Flynn however was still in his shocked state before Marceline pulls away before she says this to the breathless Fionna.

"Just leave things to me and hopefully you and I can really get to know one another later with Flan here." Marceline said while teasing Flannery with a nickname.

Flannery blinked when she heard that while Fionna was still blushing brightly before she nods her head at Marceline.

Marceline grins at that before says this to Kusa.

"Now considering I heard you're a swinger and trying to get your hubby in on it, want me to show you my skills and maybe your husband as well so that you two will know I can rock your daughter's world, but that would happen after I tell you everything I learned… like where Finn's remains were and that he had an AI of him with his remains that is with Minerva and there is another of Simon Petrikov…" Marceline says while grinning at the duo's reaction.

Kusa and Flannery were surprised when they heard that before Flannery asked this.

"W-Wait… you actually found the Finn's remains and he had a AI look alike?"

"Yeah, Fi can show you later, was hidden behind some kind of sealed door." Marceline says while she crossed her arms under her large breasts to help tease Flynn more which worked when he looked away with a bright blush on his face.

Kusa giggled when she saw that before looking at Fionna to hear if it's true.

Fionna sees her mom looking before she nods and spoke up.

"It's true mom. The will said I was to bring Marceline to the old Assassin Academy where I lead her to the entrance. It's where we saw Finn's remains and when we saw the AI. I will tell you, it was awesome when I first met him. Plus he was happy when he saw Marceline."

"Yup… anyway got a place to sit so that when I tell you everything, you won't crashed to the floor in shock." Marceline says while she grins at the duo.

"Sure. Just follow us to the living room." Kusa said after helping her husband there.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she floats after Kusa and Flynn which left Flannert and Fionna behind before Flannery asked the hybrid this.

"Are… you alright Fionna?" Flannery says when she was in front of Fionna, and thanks to their closeness, not as close as Marceline, Fionna was able to get a good look at her face… more importantly her soft looking lips.

Fionna blinks before she looks at Flannery and spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said before she gave the elemental a slight smile.

Flannery smiles back before she went to follow Marceline and Fionna's parents which left Fionna alone in the room.

Fionna blinks before she shrugs and follows everyone to the living room.

A few minutes later, with everyone in seats, Marceline explained to Kusa and Flynn about what Marceline did today, the part where Finn's remains were, taking the AI, getting the time travel spell and the cure, the plan to go back to the past, possibly with Fionna and Flannery so that Marceline could have backup, everything all the way up to now.

"So hopefully, if Flannery is interested, she could join Fi and me when we go back to the past, but I understand if you two don't want Fionna to join me, being your daughter and all, but know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her…" Marceline says while she relaxed on the soft chair.

Flannery was a bit surprise when she heard that they wanted her to join on their journey while Fionna was a bit concerned on what her parents think.

Kusa, though surprised, didn't show other emotion while Flynn...

He had a thoughtful look on his face before he says this.

"I don't know… Fionna maybe tough but if you change things in the past, wouldn't that cause my family to not be born?" Flynn said before Marceline waved him off to say this.

"Oh don't worry, I would only interfere with things after some key points have passed, I can't get in the way with Finn meeting with Me-Mow or this sexy kitty here wouldn't be born but I would do things to try and keep Bonnie from going bat shit insane." Marceline says while she grins at Flynn who still seemed in thought about all this.

Kusa was also in deep thought before she asked this.

"And how do you plan to do it?"

"Well first off, I would have to wait a bit since if we get there exactly when things get into trouble, then we can't interfere, I wouldn't get with Phoebe, Finn wouldn't leave to join the guild, but I can help him with certain things after he does join… besides it's more like making plans in the moment but all in all, I have a general plan, one that involves making sure Bonnie doesn't go insane and cause a lot of issues and the other is to make sure that Finn knows that he doesn't have to run away like that, granted we can't stop him from joining the guild since he and Me-Mow need to cause the separation… hmmm… bit of an idea… but what if Finn or Me-Mow took over as the head of the guild of assassins?, I mean I don't know how they work but couldn't a show of power in their terms make Finn the leader of the entire guild and pretty much change things so that there would be no bloodshed?... though that's probably a bad idea… hmmm…" Marceline says while she got lost in thought when she tries to think of other ideas.

Kusa did had a thoughtful look before she spoke up.

"Well… Finn being a leader of a guild would sound like a good idea… what do you think dear?"

"I don't know… what about their son?, would he even meet Huntress and all that?, I mean even if that does work out, we can't be 100% certain if he would even hook up with her unless the conditions are right." Flynn says before Marceline says this.

"No need to worry, all I'll have to do is bring the kid when he's old enough to Huntress and help set them up, granted I did have fun with messing with Finn back then but this time is different, besides, shouldn't the risk be worth it to bring a new brighter future to Ooo?" Marceline says while she gave Flynn a serious look.

Fionna and Flannery both believed that Marceline made a point while Kusa, couldn't find nothing wrong with that logic before she looks at Flynn to see what he would say.

Flynn in the meantime had a serious look on his face before he says this.

"And how will you do all of this?, I mean even if my daughter and Flannery here do join you, there still can be issues where you won't be in multiple places at once." Flynn says before Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"I've been experimenting with my powers and managed to make a pretty handy one where I can use the moons regeneration and the Hierophant's shapeshifting and can make multiple clones of myself, only drawback is that the clone is only 1/10th of my strength and I lose that amount while the clone is active." Marceline says while she gave a fanged grin at Flynn's wide eyed look.

Kusa, Flannery and Fionna were a bit shocked when they heard that before Kusa asked this.

"And you can have these clones you speak of in certain places?"

"Well more like aside from having all of my memories and personality and powers at a 1/10th level, they can do their own thing but I can recall them so I can get my power back so no worries about any of them going rogue… they can also make things very interesting in the bedroom so I'm no one trick Vampiress." Marceline says while she grins at Fionna while Flynn, though blushing got a angered look on his face before he brought a couch pillow to his face and he mumbles into it to vent.

Fionna, though blushing, sweatdrops at her dad before Kusa grins before she said this.

"Oh this I gotta see." She said.

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Alright, here we go." Marceline says before she held her hand out before a ball of blood flowed from Marceline's hand before it floats in front of her before Marceline sent some power into it before it pulsed and glowed before it rapidly shifts and shines with a dark light before a second full sized Marceline was in the room… only issue was that she was fully naked which cause Flynn to blush like a tomato before he hid his face behind the pillow while everyone could see his shyness in full.

Fionna and Flannery's jaws dropped while blushing brightly though Kusa did licked her lips as she eyed the nude clone before she said this.

"My my, where have you been all our lives?"

The double in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Eh the original travels around Ooo, never really staying in one place long, but we're here now." The clone of Marceline says while she used some shapeshifting to form fur around her breasts, ass, and pussy to form a bikini like look before Marceline herself says this.

"If you want, I can make a few more that you can use so that you can finally get your husband some pretty kinky fun while I have some fun with Fi and Flan here… consider it a fun perk if I stick around… I can make about 8 more me's for 10 sexy vampire Queen's after all." Marceline says before winking at Kusa.

Flannery and Fionna blinked in shock when they heard that while Kusa perked up when she heard that before speaking.

"Hmm… that could be fun. I do think it's cute to see Flynny here blushing like tomato. But it gets a bit tiring when he doesn't want to try new pleasurable things."

"Well want to make him jealous and make him join of his own will… I can do more than just shapeshift a new clone into existence… long story short, my clones and I can grow dicks of various sizes and shapes… can also shapeshift into others… want the clone or me to go to you while I have some clones stay here and warm Fi up?... bit of a tip… I can mimic you exactly so Flynn here won't be able to tell who is who easily when he technically sees his wife going at it with another… can also turn into a sexy cat girl but I think I can make my point with this." Marceline says before she shapeshifts to look exactly like Kusa, mask and all.

Fionna and Flannery blinked in surprise when they saw the double of Kusa while said Nymph had an impressive look on her as she likes what she saw before looking at her husband to see Flynn's reaction.

Flynn had a bright blush on his face but he was still stubborn about this when he held Kusa and says this.

"L-Like I would mistake a double for my wife, we got a bond stronger than steel, not only that, she's wearing her bonding necklace like I am." Flynn says while he points to the necklace that Kusa wore and to his own while Marceline had a lack of one.

"Ah, well then…" Marceline says before she used her hair to shapeshift a necklace that looked like an exact double of the one that Kusa wore before Marceline grins while Flynn's jaw dropped from that when he didn't see that coming.

Flannery and Fionna blinked a bit while Kusa giggled before she said this.

"You walked yourself into that one dear."

"B-But I can't cheat on you, what if I accidentally knocked another up?" Flynn says while he still seemed reluctant to go through with getting it on with Marceline even if she was perfectly replicating Kusa's form.

Marceline in turn gave Flynn a half lidded looked before she looks at Kusa before she says this.

"So Kusa, original or clone?" Marceline says while she pointed to herself and to her clone for Kusa's options.

Kusa did have a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Hold on to that thought." She said before she looks at Flynn and said this.

"Flynn…" she said to get his attention.

Flynn blinked a few times before he looked at his wife before he says this.

"Yes?" Flynn asked while his ears twitched cutely in attention.

Though Kusa did blush when she saw that before speaking.

"Now Flynn you know how much I love you, yes?"

"Yeah, the main reason why we bonded, I love you more then any lady here, why do you think I decline their advances, you're the only woman for me after all." Flynn said while Marceline whistles before she says this.

"Wow, good line." Marceline says which made Flynn sweatdrop from that but he ignored that to look at Kusa with a loving look.

Kusa blushes as she smiles at her husband before she spoke up.

"It's true, I am. But there's something you should know about wood nymphs. You see the reason we bonded was because of how much an exceptional beast you are. That's what I thought about you when we were younger back at the academy. Though my feelings for you did grow at the time as I watched you become the strong man that I wanted to marry. But honey, you can't be afraid of trying something new. Also it's not really cheating if I'm the one that wants to invite a couple people over in the bedroom for us. Plus I think Marceline has a spell that prevents any knock ups am I right?"

"Er… yeah but being undead, the chances of me knocking anyone up are so low, I would have to fill them like a balloon or get filled up constantly for any hope of anyone knocking me up… and that's after some fertility potions are used… hear that Fi and Flan?... really going to enjoy you two sooner or later." Marceline said before wiggling her eyebrows at Fionna and Flannery while Flynn sweatdrop when he wished he didn't get that image in his head before he says this.

"Even so, I was raised to be a one woman person, I mean I get the thought and I know that you have your needs and I can't keep up sometimes when you really get heated, but you know how virile I am, I'm worried I could knock up one of those ladies you bring and we already have enough people in the village and sometimes it gets hard to support everyone, I'm just trying to think of the village as a whole and if I knock up other ladies, that would cause a lot of issues…" Flynn says while he got a slightly worried look on his face since he heard that some rumors that some women use birth control but some don't, and he was the head of the village so he worried some ladies would try and take advantage of his status and cause serious issues down the line.

Fionna and Flannery were surprised when they heard that before Kusa places her hand on Flynn's shoulder before speaking.

"I can understand how worried you are dear. But if that's the case then we can always let any lady that I bring know that they can have fun but only if they're on the pill. Plus like some people, I can make a potion that can make sure you can't knock anyone up. Though the idea of Fionna having a sibling would be nice. Plus I always enjoy when you become so beastly in the bedroom."

Flynn blushed before he took a good look at his wife's face to see how badly she wanted him to join in.

Surprisingly, Kusa was using her cute begging as she hoped for her husband to say yes.

Flynn looked like he was having conflicted looks on his face when he saw that before he says this when he looked defeated.

"F-Fine… I… I'll…. Give it a shot…" Flynn says when he couldn't take the begging look anymore.

Fionna and Flannery were surprised when they heard that while Kusa smiles and kissed Flynn on the cheek before she spoke up.

"See that wasn't so bad. And believe me, I promise you'll enjoy it." She said before she rubs her cheek on Flynn's.

Flynn grumbles a bit from that before he says this.

"Y-You're lucky I love you so much to even agree." Flynn says before he hugged Kusa while he rubbed his cheek on hers.

"And I love you too." Kusa said as she hugs back and rubs her cheek back against his.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Ah that's sweet, I'm going to enjoy my time with Finn later when I bring Phoebe, my past self, and Me-Mow to him for some sexy 5 way fun." Marceline says when she left out the multiple romances part for Finn later.

Even though Fionna knew, Flannery and Kusa were a bit surprise when they heard before Kusa spoke up.

"Really? You're gonna make sure that Finn gets more than one wife? Including yourself?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Well considering what I'm about to deal with, might as well get plenty of ladies to help keep Finn under control, he did have a knack for getting into more trouble than me, Phoebe, or Me-Mow combined, besides, considering you're trying to get your hubby to get it on with other ladies and myself or my clone here included, you can't really complain if I get my soon to be man some extra tail right?" Marceline said with her own teasing smirk.

Kusa chuckles before she spoke up.

"Hey, no complaints here. Besides, what you're about to do seems very romantic."

Marceline grins at that before she says this.

"Lady, if things do change for the better and if you and your family like is still existing, you better believe I'll be showing you two some serious loving for being this understanding." Marceline says while she got off the couch and says this when she got next to her clone.

"So… my clone or me?, whoever you pick will stick with you two while the other goes to Fi and Flan I make some clones to go to split between us." Marceline said before she waits for Kusa's answer.

Kusa chuckles a bit before she took a moment to think on this before another moment pass before she finally said this.

"Well… if it's okay with Fionna, I think Flynn and I would like you to come with us." She said making Flannery and Fionna blinked in surprise.

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this.

"Alright, but first…" Marceline says before she made more clones till there were 10 Marceline's standing around one another before one of them, the original, said this.

"Mind if Fi here picks how many go with her since you picked me?, fair is fair after all." Marceline says while she and the clones grin as well while Flynn felt a bit surreal when he just saw Marceline multiply again enmass.

Kusa chuckles before she spoke up.

"Of course. Fionna, how many Marceline's do you want?" She said while Fionna blinked a bit when all eyes were on her.

Flannery did the same when she looked to Fionna while she blushed when a few Marceline's grin at her, all in all, they wondered how many Marceline's Fionna would pick.

Fionna blushes brightly from the looks before a moment later she said this.

"I-I'll take… 5 of them."

The original Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well then, 5 it is... ladies, seems you gotta decide who to have fun with while the four of us and I go to Kusa and Flynn here." Marceline says while she and 4 clones went to Kusa and a blushing Flynn while the 5 went to Fionna and Flannery.

Said duo blushes brightly when the 5 clones stare at them while Kusa grins knowing she's gonna enjoy this greatly while hoping Flynn enjoys it as well.

"Now then… mind leading the way to your bedroom?" Marceline says to Kusa while a Marceline clone picked up Flynn effortlessly much to his wide eyed shock.

Fionna and Flanny blinked a bit in surprise while Kusa chuckles before she says this.

"Sure. Follow me." She said before she motioned Marceline and the clones to follow her.

Marceline and her clones did so but Marceline stopped to say this to Fionna and Flannery.

"Don't have too much fun you two, I'm hoping to get what my clones are getting as well." Marceline said before she winked at the duo before she left the room with the 5 clones grinning at the duo before one spoke up.

"So… got a bedroom big enough for us all or do you just want to do things here in this room?" the clone says while the others wait for Fionna's answer.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly before before Fionna spoke up.

"N-No need. My room is big enough to fit all of us."

The clones chuckle at that before one picked up Flannery before another clone says this.

"Mind leading the way then, or want to give directions while I carry you there?" A clone says while she didn't mind either answer.

Flannery blushed from being carried before Fionna blushes and motions for the clones to follow her to her room.

The Clones grin while they floated after Fionna while the scene went to Marceline and her clones while they followed Kusa while Flynn was still being carried before they found themselves in a pretty impressive looking bedroom, it looked like aside from some things to keep the room stable, it looked like a royal suite from a classy hotel which made Marceline whistle with an impressed tone while she looks around.

Kusa chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well here's our room. You like it?"

"Well it's nice I'll give it that, but I think the bed is a much better sight to me right now… ladies… why not tie up pretty boy here so we can show him what we can do with his wife." Marceline says which made the clones grin at the order before Flynn says this.

"Er… what?" Flynn says before he was quickly undressed and fully nude by the clones before he was tied to the center of the bed with some rope that Marceline had stored while all the Marceline's admired the sight of his body.

He was nicely thin with good muscles on his arms and legs. He also appears to have a 6 pack on his stomach and if you look closely at dick, which is limp, it is 9 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

Marceline and her clones licked their lips at the sight before Marceline says this to Kusa.

"Not bad for your hubby, reminds me of Finn's size when I saw him in the shower once, heard from Jake he peaked on me so I gave Finn a free pass that day but I must say, seems Finn and his bloodline really got it good, forgot who's bigger, Finn or Flynn… but I'll find out later, and those cat ears and tail just make him look both sexy and adorable… which I'm guessing helped with that beast bit that you wood Nymphs have huh?" Marceline says while she admired the sight of Flynn's body.

Kusa giggles before she spoke up.

"You betcha. If you were here way earlier, back when Flynn's father was in charge, you should've seen how much of a beast Flynn was with me before I got pregnant with Fionna. With everything he did, I couldn't walk for a week."

"Hooo… so he mellowed out?, guess I missed out on one hell of a fun time then…." Marceline says before she said this when she grins.

"Might as well see if we can't get that side of Flynn here to surface girls." Marceline says before she starts stripping in front of everyone and her figure was seen by all while her breasts bounced a few times, she returned to normal so everyone saw her full figure without any enhancements.

Kusa licked her lips a bit before she spoke up.

"Really nice. What do you think Flynn?" She asked as she stared at her husband to hear his reply.

Flynn just blushed when he saw Marceline's figure before his dick quickly gets erect before Marceline says this.

"Hehe, seems like he likes the sight… why don't we all take some interesting forms ladies…" Marceline says while Flynn blushes before he blushed more when Marceline shapeshifted to have cat ears, a cat tail, and some fur to accent her breasts, pussy, and ass while the others took similar forms with various different fur colors to help tell the difference… all in all… it was like Flynn was looking at a crowd of catwomen in heat… and they were all looking right at him.

Kusa, though surprised, giggles when she saw Flynn's reaction.

Marceline, the one with the black fur to show she was the original, looked to Kusa before she says this.

"So… considering were all guests… why don't you give us all orders Kusa… or should we call you mistress for now?" Marceline said while she grins at the Wood Nymph while her clones did the same.

Kusa did perk up when she heard that before she grins and said this.

"Ooo, Mistress sounds good. Very well, for my first order… I want you two to give my husband's dick a nice licking." She said as she looks at the first two clones.

The two clones closest to Flynn grin at that before they leaned down and start to lick the shaft of Flynn's dick before one goes to lick the head, and thanks to their shape shifting, they made their tongue extra scratchy which caused Flynn to hiss a bit from the feeling while his dick pulsed a few times from the pleasure while everyone else watched.

Kusa giggles at that reaction before she spoke up.

"Well then, might as well undress first before starting." She said before she made her Assassin robe disappear.

She had a nice hourglass figure with nice smooth looking legs. Her breast size were also D-E size as well.

Marceline and the clones who were not pleasing Flynn grin a bit wider when they admired Kusa's figure before Marceline licked her lips and said this.

"Nice… so want me to change forms or got any requests?, shapeshifter remember?, so no issue with taking personal requests… even dick size as well... Or we could go purely woman for now, I got a long tongue after all Mistress..." Marceline said while she waits for a request while she opened her mouth to show a long tongue that wiggles a bit to tease Kusa somewhat.

Kusa did have a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Hmmm, I'll take the shapeshifting thing and… how about you surprise me?"

Marceline chuckles before she did just that when she starts to shift her form before she took the form of Phoebe, the Queen of Flame in her prime in her 20's, Marceline's breasts shrank a bit to a respectable C to a near D in size while she had a model like figure and because of Marceline's memories, her Phoebe form was spot on with the flaming hair as well, though considering Marceline was the daughter of the ruler of the nightosphere, manipulating fire was a simple thing to her, and being in a relationship with Phoebe plus an extra thousands of experience really helped while *Phoebe* grins at Kusa and Flynn's reactions when the clones licking Flynn's dick stopped to let Flynn get a good look.

Kusa was surprised when she saw this Flame Elemental while Flynn, who was also surprised, did blush a bit when he saw *Phoebe's* nude body.

That's when Kusa spoke up.

"Wow, that's amazing. I take it that's the old Queen of Flames, right?"

*Phoebe* chuckles before she says this with Phoebe's voice.

"Indeed, see why I fell for her as well?" *Phoebe* said while she posed a bit when she got on her feet so she could show Flynn and Kusa Phoebe's full body.

Kusa was indeed impressed by that while Flynn, who continues to blush, surprisingly felt his dick twitch a bit which meant that he liked what he saw.

*Phoebe* chuckles before she says this to the duo.

"So… want to see the others taking interesting forms Mistress?" *Phoebe* said while the Marceline clones grin when they wondered what Kusa will say.

Kusa did had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before she grins and spoke up.

"You know what?, sure give me the works."

The clones grin before they start to shift their forms before they all took surprising forms.

One near Kusa, had taken the form of Huntress Wizard, complete with mask and everything, though in the nude and she had sizable D cup breasts and well trained hips, in fact, the rest of her body looked trained.

Another near Kusa took the form of Me-Mow of all people, either from the look of the statue earlier was used as an inspiration or from Marceline's own account in the past, she had B sized breasts and thin hips, all in all, she looked petite compared to the other clones.

The third clone by Flynn took form that was probably something from Ice King's fanfiction.

The form the clone took was Ice King's female counterpart, Ice Queen, but in nude form.

Ice Queen had a figure that could make her look like a model while her long white hair hangs in the middle of her back. Her breasts were at last E size.

The final clone surprised Flynn and Kusa when she actually took Bubblegum's form of all things, most likely modeled from the past since this version of Bubblegum looked sane, she had C sized breasts and with a round bubblebutt that looked perfect for spanking and other things while *Phoebe* grins at that before she looked to Kusa and Flynn to see their thoughts on the forms.

Kusa was surprised when she saw the forms of Huntress Wizard and Me-Mow since they are widely known and even though she doesn't know Ice Queen, the nymph still blushes at these forms, including Bubblegum's form.

Flynn however, though blushes at the forms, glares when he saw Bubblegum's form. He was now wishing he was free so he can kill her for what she did.

*Phoebe* however just rolled her eyes before she says this to Flynn.

"Oh relax, consider this form that she took as a two fold reason, one is obviously for getting your anger and stress out and the other is to show how she acted before she went insane and helped cause this future, besides, I'm pretty sure you wanted to at least do some kind of rape based fantasy with Bonnie right?, you can't say anything negatively about roleplaying if you want… maybe could switch things up and have her take the current Bonnie's personality and what not after some good ol loving from classic Bonnie before going to Tyrant Bonnie." *Phoebe* says while she grins when she saw the thoughtful look on Flynn's face.

Flynn blinks a few times when he heard that before thinking a bit.

That's when he said this.

"You know… there were times when my family had tried looking for that bitch for what she did so she can be brought to justice but we all failed to do that. Personally, I wanted to find her so I can slit her throat and watch her bleed to death but… this will have to do for now."

*Phoebe* in turn chuckles before she says this.

"You know, if this was 200 years ago, I would have argued with you but considering what she did to me in order to try and kill me, I can't say I don't hate the current her, but I will say this, if I manage to change things, she won't be like the bitch she is now, so try and at least keep that in mind when you dominate this clone here, bit of a tip, I'm a pretty masochistic bitch but I can be pretty dominating as well… Bonnie… well… while she enjoys being in power, she really loses it when a person dominates her in the sack… bit of a bonus as well when we did use to date… I brought in some others for a gangrape so to speak to spice things up… hehe… never really seen her make pleased looks like that in a long time." *Phoebe* said while she grins at Kusa and Flynn's reactions.

Kusa and Flynn blinked in shocked when they heard that not only did Marceline dated the tyrant but also said candy humanoid acted very slutty in the past before Kusa chuckled before saying this.

"Wow, this Bubblegum or… Bonnie as you called here sounds very slutty when you said that. Makes me wish I was there to see it."

*Phoebe* in turn chuckles before she said this.

"Well thanks to my memory of those times, I believe this Bonnie can remake that scene later… for now how about we get warmed up with our respective partners… *Myself*, *Me-Mow*, and *Huntress* with Kusa, and *Ice Queen* and *Bonnie* with Flynn… we can do some roleplaying later… maybe Flynn got captured by the Tyrant and is getting taken advantage of while her servants… *force* his wife in certain situations and both are *Forced* to watch it happen to one another for a round or two before Flynn here does some fancy trick to get out of her grip and *save* Kusa before you two bring her to your base and you two and your allies get revenge on *Bonnie*... so… how's that for interesting times?" *Phoebe* says to Kusa while she grins at the ideas she had.

Kusa was a bit surprise when she heard that but otherwise chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh, I would love to try that."

"Hmmm… well want to just make things interesting and skip to the roleplaying?, I believe I got a good Tyrant Bonnie down, and Flynn here is tied down… so..." *Phoebe* says while she shrugged at Kusa since this was hers and Flynn's lead for now.

Flynn wonder what *Phoebe* is saying before Kusa asked this.

"How interesting are you talking about?"

"Hmmm… well…. Lets just say I could have my way with you in Bonnies form while Flynn is forced to watch and can't do anything for a round and if he begged… I could do something to help him… just ideas, if you got some that work with it, feel free to jump in, Flynn's your man and all." *Phoebe* says before she returned back to her Marceline form while the clones did the same while they wait for Kusa's suggestions, though one went over and strokes Flynn's dick to keep him erect.

Flynn groans a bit while Kusa giggles at that before she took a moment to think a bit before she said this.

"Hmmm, sure let's try that."

"Great, why don't we all leave Flynn in here for a moment so we can get things set up." Marceline said while she floats next to Kusa and gestured for her and the clones to follow out of the room while the clones did that, though one clone, the one stroking Flynn off, leaned down and kissed him on the tip of his dick before she pulled away and floats after the others.

Flynn blushes from that action while Kusa giggles again before she walk towards her husband which caused her breasts to bounce before the nymph kissed Flynn's lips for a second before she pulls back and said this.

"I'll be back dear." She said with a look of love and lust in her eyes before she follows the clones out.

Flynn blushed from that before he says this.

"Don't take too long honey, I… don't want to be left here tied up after all and I would miss your touch." Flynn said before grinning at Kusa.

Kusa blushes before giggling a bit as she exits the room.

When she did, she saw the Marceline's waiting for her behind the door before one of them says this.

"So… want to be led in on all fours with a leash or be brought in by one of us with your arms bound behind your back to really make this roleplay more authentic?" Marceline says while she and her clones grin at the ideas that they had.

Kusa took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"I'll take option 2."

"Alright… but to make this more authentic, you got to really fight against my subjects…" Marceline says before she starts to shift before she took the form of an evil looking Bubblegum who looked like the classic version, but had some tears in her hair near the end to make the hair look more wild, she also had a twisted grin on her face while the clones shapeshift to look like female goons in dominatrix gear while their hair turned into leather masks that hide their faces, all in all, they looked very convincing right now.

Kusa blinked a bit when she saw that before she chuckles and said this with a grin.

"Oh I'm really gonna enjoy this." She said before getting ready to be in character.

"One thing first… you'll need to be… soiled a bit so while I go in to warm your husband up… hope you don't mind a cum bath… mind giving a good show to egg them on?" *Bubblegum* says while her subjects grew dicks and start to stroke themselves off near Kusa.

Kusa licks her lips before she did some poses which caused her breasts to bounce a bit.

The subjects stroke themselves off at a faster rate before *Bubblegum* chuckles before she says this.

"I'm getting into character now and going on in, I'll have a clone signal me when they are finished so get ready to look like your struggling, but barely… they are productive after all." *Bubblegum* said before she walked to the bedroom door which left Kusa with the clones who keep stroking themselves off at faster rates.

Kusa grins before she did a few more poses but made sure they were sexy before she starts to rub her folds a bit.

The Clones got more intense with their actions while the scene went to Flynn right before the door was opened to show the Tyrant Bubblegum who walked into the room in the nude, if Flynn didn't know any better and this was fake, he would think that she was the real deal, especially with the crazed look in her eyes.

Flynn knows this is not real before he made sure to be in character as he glares at the tyrant before speaking.

"Bubblegum." He said with venom in his voice.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she said this.

"The one and only Master Flynn, I'm glad I placed a tracker on Marceline in the past, because unknowing even to her, she led me to this place, good thing she left for the past, because it allowed me to take this place over… don't worry, I have a few of my people… taking care of your wife right now… so I figure I should see why she sticks with a man like you… and I must say, not bad equipment wise, seems the apple didn't fall to far from the tree since your descended from Finn... maybe after this, I can alter your body to be the perfect fucktoy." *Bubblegum* says while she licked her lips when she saw Flynn's dick.

Flynn's eyes widen before he tries to break himself free before he spoke up.

"I swear if you did anything to my wife, I'll rip your heart out and eat it raw."

*Bubblegum* however giggles before she says this.

"Cute, but depending on your actions here, things won't have to get worse for your wife… I heard about that bond of yours… wonder what would happen if I destroy those necklaces of yours?, would it allow me to knock your wife up?, would she make one with me after I break her in with pleasure that my science can bring?, who knows…. All I do know is that my subjects are giving her the time of her life so unless you want it to get painful for her… I suggest you stop struggling… your village has fallen, you have fallen, and it would be illogical to resist anymore…. Though I don't mind giving you a taste of what I can do whether you like it or not… just make sure to not get physical and I won't have to signal my subjects to do worse to your feisty wife." *Bubblegum* said while she got a twisted grin on her face which seemed really real for some roleplay right now… was Marceline getting to into character?... or is that the demon part of her just having fun right now.

Flynn was wondering about that as he stays in character before he spoke up.

"You think you won… but the heart of this village will not die. Someone will rise and finally defeat you."

*Bubblegum* just shook her head before she says this when she got on the bed and crawls on all fours to him.

"Maybe… but considering the state of the world, highly unlikely, and I already sent some men to the past to make things very complicated for Marcy and her friends… maybe they could have fun with your daughter before they bring her back a broken woman… would love to see the look on your defiant face then." *Bubblegum* said with a twisted grin while she got between Flynn's tied up legs and her head was near his dick.

Flynn's anger rose when he heard that as he continues to struggle before speaking up.

"You leave them alone!... Do what you want with me but if something happens to my family, your death will not be quick and painless."

*Bubblegum* however just chuckles before she says this.

"I'll enjoy breaking you down, maybe I should have you knock me up to continue your bloodline with your most hated enemy… or maybe I'll knock up your daughter… I do love those cat ears and I always did love to fantasize about Fionna… hehe… the fanfic character in the past, she's even better since she's like a perfect combo… innocent as well… going to enjoy teaching her all kinds of things." *Bubblegum* said before she opened her mouth and starts to lick the head of Flynn's dick while she used her right hand to stroke him off.

Flynn groans a bit before he said this.

"N-No. You will not… l-lay a hand on my… d-daughter." He said before groaning a bit more.

*Bubblegum* chuckles before she moved to suck on his balls while she strokes him off more and more to work his dick to full power.

Flynn groans a few more times before he felt part of his body betray him when he felt his dick going to full power but tries to fight back.

*Bubblegum* in turn moved her head so that her mouth was over Flynn's dick before she surprised him when she deepthroats his dick from the get go while she used her right hand to fondle his balls.

Flynn was indeed surprise before a slight blush appears on his face before he groans again for a moment before a slight moan escaped his mouth.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she keeps on going for a bit while she looked at Flynn and winks when she used her tongue to really lick around his dick while she could feel it slowly pulsing in her mouth to show he was getting close.

Flynn surprisingly blushes again when he saw that and didn't want to admit that it was somewhat cute before he tries to hold back his climax.

*Bubblegum* then slowly pulled away while she licked the tip of his dick once before she says this.

"Now now, we can't have that yet… I want to show you how good my pussy is before you blow, I mean I don't know if your a one shot type of man after all." *Bubblegum* said when she leaned back and brought her left hand to her folds and used them to play with them to mess with Flynn more while he saw how soaked she was right now.

Flynn not only was shocked when he saw how wet the tyrant's pussy was but he can also smell the heat coming from that.

*Bubblegum* just grins at that look before she says this.

"You know… if you just ask nicely, I can let you fuck me… consider it a perk of working as my subject… well… you'll have to work to the position but I believe I can give you a good drive to work to at least my sex toy." *Bubblegum* says while she waits for Flynn's response before she got the signal that the clones were finished with Kusa but *Bubblegum* waits to see if Flynn would be stubborn about this.

Flynn knew what *Bubblegum* wanted and tries to be strong by not giving in.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Well if you're going to be like that… well… why don't we bring in your lovely wife and see if she can give me what I want." *Bubblegum* said while she snapped her fingers before the door opened to show a semen covered Kusa being guided into the room while it looked like Kusa still had some fight in her… but not much when two *Subjects* held tightly onto her arms which were bound behind her back.

Flynn's eyes widen in shock when he saw his beloved in that state before he spoke up.

"Kusa!"

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she says this to Flynn.

"As you can see… my lovely subjects here gave your wife her some of their loving touches… so… why don't we do this…. Girls… set Kusa up in view of Flynn here so I can dominate one of Kusa's holes… would you like that my soon to be pet?" *Bubblegum* says while she held Kusa's chin and made her look her in the eyes while the one that was out of Flynn's view winked at Kusa before the *Subjects* forced Kusa over to the bed while two summoned some chains that shot to the ceiling and stuck there with magic before Kusa was set up so that she was hanging over the bed over Flynn who had the perfect view of her figure while *Bubblegum* grew a pink dick that was at a monsterous 12 inches in length and 3 in width before she grins at Kusa and Flynn's reactions to that.

Flynn's eyes widen in shock when he saw that while Kusa, who was in chains, had the same reaction as her face blushed brightly when she saw the tyrant's dick.

*Bubblegum* chuckles at that before she says this when she approached Kusa while the Subjects held Flynn down so he couldn't struggle.

"Hehe, like what you see my pet?, well believe me, after I break you in a bit, I'll be showing your daughter what this can do when she is brought back here from the past." *Bubblegum says while she used a couple fingers to play with Kusa's folds to see how wet they were.

Kusa shudders while surprisingly, her folds were very soaked from earlier thanks to *Bubblegum's* subjects.

*Bubblegum* chuckles before she says this.

"Well now… considering how wet you are… why don't we get to the fun part shall we my pet." *Bubblegum* said while she got between Kusa's legs and rests her massive dick on her stomach which showed how deep *Bubblegum* would go.

Kusa's widen as she imagined the tyrant's dick going that deep while Flynn struggles against the subjects as he wants to save his wife.

*Bubblegum* leans down and whispered this into Kusa's ear.

"_I'll try and be gentle… but not too gentle, so pretend to be in agony when I put it in… I want to see your husband snap after all." _*Bubblegum* whispered while she slowly grinds her dick a few times on Kusa's pussy to slick it up.

Kusa made sure to remember that as she shudders when she felt *Bubblegum's* dick on her folds.

*Bubblegum* then grins before she pulled her hips back before the tip of the dick was aimed at Kusa's pussy before she slowly but strongly pushed herself in without stopping which caused inch after wide inch to force its way into Kusa's pussy.

Kusa's eyes widen before she screams a bit which made Flynn's eyes widen in horror.

*Bubblegum* in turn got a dark grin on her face when she keeps forcing herself deeper and deeper into Kusa's pussy while she says this.

"Oh… nice and tight, seems you'll need training later to enjoy it but at least your wet enough to take this without tearing." *Bubblegum* darkly says while she keeps pushing her dick deeper and deeper while Flynn couldn't do anything but watch while she wondered what Kusa and Flynn thought during this roleplay.

'_Damn this is exciting. It's almost like it's actually happening.' _Kusa thought while Flynn had a similar thought but did thought of this.

'_Okay… even though it's role play and there's another dick in my wife's pussy, this is actually… pretty hot… even if it's Marceline posing as that Bubblegum bitch. Hate to think if it was actually her and this possibility could happen.'_

*Bubblegum* in turn just keeps on going deeper before she bumped into Kusa's cervix and says this.

"Oh my… really feels top class… definitely going to enjoy training you later… so… how does it feel to have a dick like this in you?... bet it's better than most that you had before." *Bubblegum* teasingly says while she moved her hips from side to side which caused her dick to shift around in Kusa's pussy which got this reaction.

Kusa groans for bit before she let out a slight moan as she tries to fight back.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she said this.

"Come on, I won't do anything else besides this unless you answer… or do you want a good spanking in front of your hubby?" *Bubblegum* says before she smacked Kusa's ass a few times to get things started.

Kusa yelps a bit as she tries not to say anything while Flynn could painfully only watch since the subjects were still holding him down.

*Bubblegum* however keeps on spanking Kusa before she used a hand to fondle Kusa's left breast and roughly pinched and twists her nipple to really get rough while she says this.

"Well?... well!?... WELL!?" *Bubblegum* said while she sounded more crazed while she used stronger and stronger actions which caused Kusa to have a royally red ass cheek which *Bubblegum* keeps smacking.

Kusa couldn't take any more before she said this that made Flynn's eyes widen.

"Yes!"

"Yes what!?... how does it feel to have my dick in you!?, how does it feel to have a dick that can go places that most can't!?" *Bubblegum* growled out when she grinds her hips towards Kusa which forced her dick to press into Kusa's cervix a few times.

Kusa grinds her teeth a bit before she said this.

"I-It feels… g-good! Better than any of my previous lovers!"

*Bubblegum* in turn grins before she says this.

"Hooo…. Better be specific or your hubby here will get jealous… he's a past lover after all..." *Bubblegum* says while she got a fanged grin when she starts to thrust her massive cock in and out of Kusa's pussy.

Kusa groans and moans a bit before she spoke up.

"I-I meant anyone before my husband. H-He out best them!" She said which made Flynn feel somewhat better.

*Bubblegum* however grins before she says this darkly.

"Hehe… better try and top your hubby then… after all… I'm about to make you two my pets after all… and I want to be the best no matter what so…" *Bubblegum* says before she starts to thrust her dick with so much power that Kusa was launched a bit away from *Bubblegum* and swings on the chain before she swings back down and slammed onto *Bubblegum's* dick each time, it was slow but each thrust rammed into Kusa's cervix each time which risked busting through it and into her womb with each swing.

Kusa moans got louder as she felt her pussy getting pounded while Flynn tries to break free again as he doesn't want to to see his wife in this state.

*Bubblegum* chuckles before she said this.

"What's the matter Flynn?, not liking what's happening?, but from the look on your wife's face says it all on how much she likes it… want to see?" *Bubblegum* said when she forced the subjects to release Flynn's limbs after they were bound in chains so he was in the air and he got a perfect view next to Kusa to see the look on her face while she keeps bouncing strongly on *Bubblegum's* cock.

Flynn's eyes widen in shock when he saw his wife having a fucked up look on her face as she continues to moan loud.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles from that before she said this while she keeps on fucking Kusa.

"Hey girls, from the look of his dick, he seems left out… why don't one of you help him feel better?" *Bubblegum* said which made one of the *Subjects* nod before one of them on on top of Flynn and after moving her panties to the side, starts to grind on his dick.

Flynn groans a bit before he said this.

"N-No."

*Bubblegum* chuckles before she says this.

"Oh fuck yes… better get ready for the ride of your life… I want to see how much semen you have in those balls before I give that dick a ride." *Bubblegum* says which made the *Subject* raise her hips and Flynn's dick points at her pussy before the *subject* dropped down and fully took in his dick before she starts riding him while she held the chains on Flynn's arms.

Flynn groans loudly when he felt his dick in the *subject's* pussy before he starts to thrash a bit while trying to breakaway from the chains.

However that only seemed to egg the *Subject* on and help her ride him faster and faster as time went on while she was silent, either the *Subject* was to use to taking big dicks, or the mask made it hard for sounds to escape, but from the way she moved, she was loving how things were going while two of the subjects moved and pulled their masks up a bit to show sensual looking mouths before they latch onto Flynn's nipples before they licked, sucked, and bit at his nipples while the forth went to lick and suck his balls.

Flynn hisses from that as he keeps trying to fight back while trying to make sure he doesn't give in and fight back.

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she looked at Kusa and says this.

"Seems your hubby is liking my subject's pussy, maybe I should bring more next time so he can really get his dick worked good as a source of training…" *Bubblegum* says while she keeps on fucking Kusa without holding back on fucking the Wood Nymph into submission.

Kusa moans loud before she said this.

"M-My Flynn won't… b-be beaten!"

*Bubblegum* just chuckles at that before she says this.

"Maybe… who knows, depending on what he does, I may bare a child from him… but until then… I'm going to fuck the rest of that stubbornness out of you… maybe I should try and knock you up as well… heard that unbonded and even bonded Nymph's can get knocked up by another if filled up again and again..." *Bubblegum lustfully says before she leaned down and kissed Kusa on the lips while her thrusts got rougher and rougher while her dick starts twitching in Kusa's pussy.

Kusa's eyes widen when she heard that before screaming in *Bubblegum's* mouth while Flynn, who also heard, had his eyes widen in shock before he spoke up.

"Wait!"

*Bubblegum* however ignored him to keep on thrusting her hips after and faster while the *Subject* rode Flynn's dick at a more intense rate before Kusa and *The Subject* could feel Flynn and *Bubblegum* getting close.

Kusa was very afraid of what could happen while Flynn said.

"Stop! I'll do whatever you say! Just leave my wife alone!" He pleaded.

*Bubblegum* stopped her thrusts while the *Subject* keeps up the intense ride before *Bubblegum* says this.

"Really?... you'll do whatever I ask?" *Bubblegum* says when she grins at Flynn.

Kusa panted before she turned her head and gave a look to Flynn not do anything.

However said cat did said this when he put his head down.

"Yes… I'll do whatever you ask."

*Bubblegum* grins at that before she says this with a hard to read tone.

"Really?... well I do have one thing in mind for now." *Bubblegum* says while she grins darkly at Flynn.

Flynn and Kusa now wonder what the tyrant was gonna say. Though they both felt it wasn't gonna be good before Flynn asked this.

"And what's that?"

*Bubblegum* grins at that before she gripped Kusa's hips and roared this out.

"THEN WATCH WHILE I KNOCK YOUR WIFE UP!" *Bubblegum* roared out while she thrusts harder then she ever did before now while the *Subject's* riding motions got really intense when she wanted the semen in Flynn's balls.

Kusa groans and moans very loudly while Flynn's widen before he spoke up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!"

*Bubblegum* however just keeps on fucking Kusa while the *Subject* keeps in riding Flynn's dick while the married couple got closer and closer to cumming until…

Kusa eyes widens before she felt her pussy tighten around *Bubblegum's* dick before Kusa climaxed on top of it.

Flynn, who tries to fight back, growls loudly before he climaxed hard inside the *Subject's* pussy.

The *Subject* in turn shudders when she felt that before she came hard on Flynn's dick while *Bubblegum's* thrusts got more and more intense before she pushed herself as deep as she could go and busts past Kusa's cervix by force and unloads a torrent of cum right into her womb which quickly starts to inflate it while the semen had a hard time getting out which cause only a little to get free…

Kusa screams when she feels her womb getting bloated which causes her climax to get stronger while Flynn's eyes widen in shock when he saw that before screaming this.

"NOOO!"

*Bubblegum* in turn took about 30 seconds or so to tap off before she pants for breath while the subject tapped off about 25 seconds later while she waits for Flynn to tap off.

Flynn also tapped off the same time as *Bubblegum* before he pants and angrily said this.

"D-Damn you… B-Bubblegum."

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she says this.

"T-Try saying that to your wife… looks like she enjoyed the mother of all creampies from yours truly." *Bubblegum* said with a dark grin on her face while she points at Kusa while the *Subject* got off of Flynn and one of them starts to eat the *Subject* out to clean her.

Kusa has a fucked up look on her but if you look at her eyes, you can see a bit of tears leaking down on her face. Either that's what the wood nymph is feeling or she just forced it for better drama.

*Bubblegum* chuckles before she says this when she slowly pulled her dick free of Kusa's pussy and a subject starts to eat her out to clean her pussy while *Bubblegum* made her dick vanish back into her body before she says this to Flynn.

"Now then… time to get a taste of that dick of yours." *Bubblegum* says while she walked over to Flynn and looked to see how his dick was doing.

Surprisingly, Flynn's dick had not gone down yet while said male feline glares directly at *Bubblegum*.

*Bubblegum* however grins at the look on his face before she says this.

"Nice look… let that hate flow through you and lets see if you can turn the tables… after all… I'll be going back to your sexy wife after this so better make it one that makes it hard for me to move." *Bubblegum* says while she approached Flynn and got on his lap while the other subjects went to please Kusa's breasts while the one who ate her out used a finger on her ass to really make her feel more pleasure.

Kusa shudders for a moment before she starts to moan as she was a bit too tired to fight back while Flynn saw that with sad look in his eyes believing he had failed to protect her.

*Bubblegum* chuckles at that before she just lifts herself up and dropped down on Flynn's dick before she starts to ride him while she moans and groans with each bounce.

Flynn groans each time as he stares at Bubblegum with hate in his eyes.

*Bubblegum* just grins darkly at the look while she rides him at a more intense pace while she did wonder as Marceline what they thought of the roleplay so far.

Kusa shudders and moans from the *subjects* pleasing her body before she had this thought.

'_Wow, talk about intense. I was almost actually afraid of someone else, other than my husband, knocking me up. Marceline really knows how to bring excitement in these role playing games. Wonder what Flynn is thinking.'_

Flynn continues to groan a few times from having *Bubblegum* ride his dick for the cat humanoid had this thought.

'_D-Damn… I don't know what's going on but… I can actually feel my heart beating quickly. Seems I'm starting to get excited from this and I'm also starting to feel that urge to try and dominate that pink bitch in front of me.'_

*Bubblegum* in turn had this thought when she saw the look in Flynn's eyes.

"_Hehe… cute… better *drop* my guard when I finish so the tables can be turned." _Marceline thought before she went back to play as Bubblegum the Tyrant before she says this.

"Come on, if you want me to finish here, then thrust away, I only bound your arms and legs, not your hips!" *Bubblegum* says before she used her hands to pinch his nipples and twists them a bit to get him in gear.

Flynn hisses a bit before he said this.

"If that's what you want then… HERE!" He said before he starts to thrust his dick up hard in *Bubblegum's* pussy.

*Bubblegum* in turn moans and groans loudly when she felt that before she said this.

"Fuck yeah… that's the good stuff… come on kitty, show this Empress how much of a manly feline you are and lets see if you can pass my test!" *Bubblegum* groans out before she bounced more and more on Flynn's dick to meet his thrusts to really get him to go deep in her pussy.

Flynn groans a bit more before he said this.

"Fine then!" He said before he really starts to thrust his dick up even harder while using his anger on the tyrant as support.

*Bubblegum* moans and groans from that before she played with her breasts and even tweaked her own nipples when she really enjoyed what was happening now, all in all, Kusa could see a really enraged Flynn fucking *Bubblegum* right now next to her.

Kusa, though surprised, was happy on the inside as she watches her husband being the very beast she knew and loved while Flynn continues to fuck *Bubblegum's* pussy hard.

*Bubblegum* felt her orgasm approaching which caused her to wink at Kusa when it was about time to dethrone the Tyrant before *Bubblegum* keeps on riding Flynn's dick while both of their chains start to crack a bit while *Bubblegum* could feel Flynn's orgasm approaching with how intense he was getting.

Flynn could feel his orgasm approaching as well but decides to hold it so he can make the evil tyrant climax first.

And climax hard she did when she threw her head back and came hard on Flynn's dick, however both Kusa and Flynn's bonds shatter from the lack of concentration and Flynn and Kusa fell to the bed while the force of the fall broke Flynn's control and this happened with somewhat unfortunate results thanks to the fact that *Bubblegum* was still standing and his dick was no longer in her pussy…

Flynn groans before he growls loudly and felt his dick spurt out like a volcano that went straight up and hit *Bubblegum's* folds.

However… thanks to the angle… some flew a bit away from Bubblegum and splashed right onto Flynn's body, mainly his stomach, groin, and legs while *Bubblegum* rides out her orgasm.

Kusa was amazed at the amount Flynn released before 30 seconds pass before said cat humanoid finally taps off.

*Bubblegum* in turn fell back on the bed while she pants for breath and left herself defenseless to the duo while the *Subjects* were distracted by that.

Flynn knew he was free from his chains which gave him the opportunity to pounce and pinned *Bubblegum* down on the bed.

*Bubblegum* in turn got a shocked look on her face while the *Subjects* tried to get up to help their ruler but got surprised when roots held their legs to the bed and looked to Kusa in shock when the only wood user in the room was her…

Kusa grins at the *Subjects* before she spoke up.

"Think I'm gonna let you all stop my husband then again." She said while Flynn chuckles before he spoke up.

"Thanks honey." He said before he grins at *Bubblegum* and said this.

"My how the tables have turned."

*Bubblegum* tried to struggle but found it pointless with Flynn's strength before *Bubblegum* gave Flynn a slightly crazed look before she says this.

"Better enjoy it while you can, you and your wife were put through the wringer and I bet thats the best your wife can do right now with how much cum I pumped into her… hehehe… HAHAHA!" *Bubblegum* said before she went into a full blown crazed laughter near the end.

Flynn was indeed angry when he heard that before he said this.

"You know… ever since I was born, I was told of all the evil things that you did. Though what pissed me off more is what you did to my family and after what Marceline said about you being responsible for Me-Mow's death, I could just kill you now." He said with a look that shows he was serious before saying this.

"However…"

*Bubblegum* got a confused look when Flynn trailed off before she says this.

"However?" *Bubblegum* said while she looked up at Flynn without batting an eye at the threat.

Kusa wondered what Flynn was gonna say before her curiosity was answered when she surprisingly heard this.

"Death would be too easy so I have a better solution. Since you're so keen on trying to break me and my wife, I'm gonna try and break you. Kusa is my only Queen but I have no problem making you my personal concubine and bitch."

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Wow... looks like I did my job too well if your seriously going for the payback route, better try your best… I have over 2000 years of experience so better work that dick well… I could turn the tables if you let your guard down." *Bubblegum* says while she chuckles when she waits for Flynn to act.

Flynn angrily growls before he spread *Bubblegum's* legs and just shoved his still erect dick inside the tyrant's pussy before he fucks her hard.

*Bubblegum* in turn groans loudly from that before she gave Flynn a strained grin and says this.

"N-Not bad for an entrance… but h-how's your stamina!?" *Bubblegum* groans out while she gripped the bedsheets while she enjoyed her pussy getting fucked like this.

Flynn continues to thrust his hips hard before he said this while making sure to pin *Bubblegum's* arms.

"Y-You'll find out soon!"

*Bubblegum* in turn got a crazed grin on her face while she wrapped her legs around Flynn and said this through pleased moans and groans.

"T-That a-a warning… f-for an early f-finish from you?" *Bubblegum* groans out while she used her legs to help Flynn get his dick deeper into her pussy.

Flynn groans from that before he actually decides to give *Bubblegum* what she want when Flynn used his anger to make him thrust his dick deeper in the tyrant's pussy.

That's when he brought his hands to *Bubblegum's* breasts and roughly squeezes them before he leans down a bit and said this.

"Just shut up and moan like the whore you are!"

*Bubblegum* in turn chuckles before she said this.

"Sure but remember, 2000 years under my belt, going to really bring up the kink factory if you want to get anywhere with me!" *Bubblegum* groans out before she just went back to moaning and groaning while she wondered what Kusa and Flynn thought about this since a few minutes did pass after all with Flynn dominating *Bubblegum* after all.

Kusa was feeling turned on watching her husband get it on with Marceline disguised as *Bubblegum* before the wood nymph had this thought.

'_Wow… Who knew Flynn can be so damn irresistible when angry. Makes me wish I was in Marceline's place right now.'_ She thought while Flynn who continues to fuck *Bubblegum's* pussy and squeezing her breasts hard before the cat humanoid had this thought.

'_Fuck… never thought I would fuck another woman that's not my wife. It actually feels pretty good. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if Kusa did bring another woman or two to the bedroom.'_

For a few more minutes, Flynn keeps his actions yup while *Bubblegum* moans and groans before she could feel Flynn getting close and just lets him do what he wants until….

Flynn thrusts his dick hard a few more times before a moment later, he made sure to have his dick bust into *Bubblegum's* womb before Flynn growls loudly before he climaxed hard inside.

*Bubblegum* moans loudly from that while her pussy came hard on Flynn's dick before her arms went to hug him and she surprised Flynn when she pulled him in for a intense kiss.

Kusa was a bit surprised when she saw that while Flynn, who was indeed caught off guard, was able to surprise both his wife and *Bubblegum* when Flynn flat out returns the kiss as he continues to releasing his cum inside the tyrant's pussy for 35 seconds before tapping off.

*Bubblegum* shudders before she decided to drop the roleplay persona and said this to Flynn and Kusa while she shifted back into her Marceline form.

"Wow… gotta say if you think this intense, then I hope Finn gave you that sex drive, really going to enjoy this trip to the past… so… how was our acting?" Marceline said before her clones return to normal and shifted to get out of their bindings and reformed on the bed next to Kusa to help her up while her womb was still extended a bit.

Flynn panted a bit as he was still on top of Marceline with his dick not leaving her pussy before Flynn spoke up.

"Well I won't lie… I was only doing it to support my wife at first but… all that role playing actually gave me some… excitement. Especially with how you and Kusa acted. Gave me some good thrill."

Marceline chuckles before she says this when she rubbed Flynn's cat ears.

"Good to know, sorry about how much I put into you Kusa, was really backed up since it's been awhile since I last had a good fuck, good thing I used that anti-pregnacy spell on you so the small chances of knock ups today are 0, so you might as well go all out with Flynn here, may leave these ladies to help spice things up while I go to Fi and Flan in a minute, unless you two have enough for one last round..." Marceline says while she gave a fanged grin to the duo.

Flynn and Kusa both chuckle when they heard that before Kusa said this.

"Oh honey, we're not even close to tired."

Marceline grins at that before the scene went to a minute to two later to show Marceline riding Kusa who grew a plant like dick while Flynn was fucking her round ass with all he had, all in all, it looked like the trio was enjoying themselves.

Flynn was grunts and groans as he keeps fucking Marceline's ass with such vigor before he uses his hands to grope and squeeze her breasts hard while Kusa was moaning loud with ecstasy from having her dick ridden.

Marceline in turn used her hands on Kusa's breasts as leverage while she moans and groans from the feeling that Kusa and Flynn gave her while she made sure to slowly tighten both holes on their dicks while she felt them throbbing more and more as time went on.

Kusa groans from that before she starts thrusting her dick up in the Vampire Queen's pussy while Flynn, who also groans from how tight it was, thrusts his dick even harder before the cat humanoid leans down a bit before he starts to kiss and nip at Marceline's neck.

Marceline moans from that while part of her hair shifts to form a hand which pets Flynn's head to show he was doing very good before Marceline starts to gyrate her hips to help the duo feel better while she had this thought.

"_Hehe, gotta love regeneration, eternally tight holes so I won't stretch, still… gonna miss these two when I go to the past, but if I play my cards right, I'll see them again in 1000 years, so I'll just enjoy this for now and worry about the details later." _Marceline thought while she made sure to really please the duo's dick.

Kusa and Flynn groans and moans from the work Marceline is giving them before Kusa had this thought.

'_Wow… I haven't use my attachment for a while and Marceline is really bringing in new levels of pleasure. Hope Flynn and I will get to see her again if she's successful on her mission.' _She thought while Flynn had this thought.

'_Fuck… this is amazing. I can see why Finn had liked her before. Surprisingly it's making me feel a bit jealous. But I still love Kusa either way. Seems I'm gonna have to enjoy having fun with Marceline until she leaves.'_ He thought before Flynn uses one hand to grip Marceline's chin so she can look at him before Flynn surprises the Vampire Queen by kissing her lips.

Marceline got a bit surprised by that before she melts into the kiss while she lets Flynn do whatever he wants while the clones look to one another and grin when they approach the trio.

One went behind Flynn and starts to lick and tease his balls, another went to mess with his nipples, and the other two went to eat out Kusa's holes, all in all, looks like things were getting intense while the one eating Kusa out really enjoyed the taste of her pussy when semen dripped from it.

Kusa moans from having her holes eaten out while watches Flynn kiss Marceline which made the wood nymph felt turned on.

Flynn, who shudders from having his balls licked, continues to kiss the Vampire Queen before the cat humanoid slides his scratchy tongue inside her mouth before he fights Marceline's tongue.

Marceline in turn keeps on riding the duo while the clones keep pleasing them more and more while Marceline could feel their orgasm's approching until…

Kusa moans very loud before she climaxed hard inside Marceline's pussy before some of that head straight to her womb.

Flynn growls as he hugged the Vampire Queen close before he unleashed his cum inside Marceline's asshole.

Marceline in turn groans in Flynn's mouth when she came hard on Kusa and Flynn's dicks, all in all, her holes worked in overdrive to milk their dicks for their loads.

It took 25 seconds before Kusa finally taps while Flynn taps off 5 seconds after as he continues to kiss Marceline.

Marceline just keeps the kiss up for a bit before she pulled away and says this to the panting duo.

"Hehe, not bad, really showed my holes who's boss, but I believe it's time for me to head to Fionna and Flannery so I'll leave these sexy ladies here… girls… mind doing the honors." Marceline says while the clones quickly pulled Flynn off and held him on the bed again while Marceline moans when she pulled herself off of Kusa's dick and she says this when she looked at the Wood Nymph wife.

"Consider these clones under your command until I recall them, got any last requests before I leave Mistress?" Marceline says before winking at Kusa.

Kusa, though blushes, giggles before she said this.

"Just make sure that our little catnip has a great time. But not too great. Don't want any grandkids… yet."

Marceline chuckles before she says this when she floats to the door.

"Can't make any promises, I mean if she's like you two, she may have the sex drive to match me so if she asks for more, I'll give it, but I'll make sure to use an anti-pregnancy spell for just in case M-O-M." Marceline says with a grin before she shifted into a snake and flew under the door which left Kusa and Flynn with the grinning clones who kept Flynn pinned, though two of them were licking his dick from base to tip to clean it well.

Flynn groans a bit before he looks at Kusa and said this.

"Kusa…"

"Flynn…" Kusa says while she smiles at Flynn when she enjoyed what was happening right now.

Flynn did blush before he spoke up.

"Despite knowing that Marceline is with Flannery and our little catnip… you were right about me enjoying it."

Kusa chuckles at that before she says this.

"Well… considering we have these four beauties here, why don't we all really show you how good it can be when your with multiple ladies at once… right ladies?" Kusa says while she grins at the clones.

The clones chuckled before they said this in unison.

"Right Mistress."

Kusa licks her lips at that before she says this.

"Now then girls… time to see how much of a beast my hubby can be when properly forged." Kusa said while the scene went to Marceline, who after returning to her human form, heard this from Flynn and Kusa's room when she heard Flynn's voice.

"OH FUCK!" He shouts as he moans and groans a bit from whatever the clones are doing to him.

Marceline just chuckles at that before she followed Fionna's scent through some halls and what not before she was in front of a large set of double doors and could hear pleasure based tones coming from the room.

"O-Oh Glob." Said a voice that belonged Fionna.

Marceline chuckles when she heard that before she heard Flannery making pleased tones before she opened the door and saw that Fionna and Flannery were in the nude while they were getting pleased by the clones there, seems they were sticking to foreplay and anal mainly when two of the clones had Fionna and Flannery ride their dicks while two more were licking their pussies, all in all, it looked like the group was having fun so far and it looked like Flannery wasn't burning anything somehow which Marceline chalked it up to evolution or something, aside from flame color, some flame Elementals in the last few hundred years were able to control what they could and couldn't burn, heard it help them feel more during acts like this and Marceline didn't complain with how sexy the Flame person looked.

Flannery had a nice looking body with smooth legs while her breasts were C-D size.

Marceline licks her lips at that before she looked at Fionna and admired her figure, hugging and what not was one thing, but seeing Fionna's nude body in full was another.

Seems Fionna inherited a nice body either from Me-Mow or her mom but slightly better. Her breasts was at least D size for the time being while her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Marceline grins at that before the 5th clone here, the one who was watching things, saw Marceline before she says this.

"Oh hey, how was Fi's parents?" the clone asked which made Marceline grin before she says this.

"Very good, even roleplayed a bit as the Tyrant version of Bonnie as well which really made things intense, anyway, how are these two doing, looks like your just sticking with anal and licks and all that… or were you holding their soaked pussies for me to use?" Marceline says before she grins at her clone when she saw how wet Fionna and Flannery was.

The clone grins at Marceline before she spoke up.

"Oh we were saving the best for last. Flannery was a bit of a quick shot but she's getting the hang of it. Fi here also seems like she's enjoying how rough it is."

"Nice to know, mind if I take Fi and you get Flan?, seems like you didn't get as much action as the others and I believe Flannery's hot pussy will feel very good on your dick." Marceline says before she summoned her dick again, the 12 inch in length and 3 in width dick, in front of Flannery and Fionna.

Said duo blushes brightly when they saw the Vampire Queen's dick while the clone chuckles and said this after summoning her own dick of equal size.

"I don't mind. Fi is all yours." She said before she walks over to Flannery.

Flannery blushed from that when she saw the clone approach while Marceline looked to Fionna and chuckles from the look on her face before she approached the Cat/Nymph Hybrid and says this.

"Welp Fi, time to see how loud you can yowl when I fuck your brains out." Marceline says while the clone licking Fionna's pussy moved away but stuck nearby to use her hands to spread Fionna's folds which Marceline had a perfect view of, even the twitching and what not which really got Marceline to grin when she saw how adorable and sexy Fionna looked right now.

Fionna slows a bit on her bounces with the clone's dick in her ass before Fionna said this.

"B-Be a bit gentle please." She said before giving the Vampire Queen a very cute blush.

Marceline blushed a bit from that but still had a grin on her face before she says this.

"Oh don't worry… I'll start slow at first… but keep giving me adorable looks like that in this situation… and I may just lose it." Marceline says while she grinds her massive cock on Fionna's folds while Marceline looked really turned on right now.

Fionna continues to blush cutely at Marceline as she shudders a bit when she felt that.

Marceline then pulled her hips back and the head of her dick pressed against Fionna's fold before Marceline grins and says this.

"Before I start… I want to hear you beg for it like the good little bitch that you are… I know you know that's no insult thanks to your nature and I'll play on that if I have to get what I want from you." Marceline said with a dominating tone while she teased Fionna when the head of her dick rubbed against Fionna's pussy lips.

Fionna shudders again while that nagging feeling in her head tells her to go for it since the clones did pleasure her greatly.

After a moment, the cat/nymph hybrid said this.

"P-Please Marceline… F-Fuck my pussy with your… c-cock."

Marceline grins at that before she whispers this.

"_Good girl… and good girls deserve a reward."_ Marceline whispered while she placed her hands on Fionna's hips and slowly pushed her massive dick into the Hybrid's pussy, but the icing on the cake, Marceline full on kissed her on the lips the entire time.

Fionna's face blushed brightly before she moans loud in Marceline's mouth when she felt her pussy get penetrated.

For a few minutes, Marceline keeps on going deeper and deeper while she made her kiss more and more intense throughout it all, she even hugged Fionna a bit as well.

Fionna finally melts into the kiss before she hugs Marceline and returns the kiss before Fionna looks at the Vampire Queen in the eyes with a bit of lust and a different feeling that's hard to read.

Marceline in turn couldn't read that other look, but she did want to give Fionna the pounding of her life when she felt her dick hit Fionna's cervix before she starts to pound away from the get go while she keeps the kiss up.

Fionna moans and groans in Marceline's mouth as as she starts to enjoy having her pussy fucked which causes her to resume bouncing on the clone's dick in her ass.

The Clone in turn groans from that before she used her hands to play with Fionna's breasts while the other clone took a moment to think on how to join in before she just shrugged and summoned a dick before she got behind Marceline and right from the get go, pushed herself balls deep in her ass and gripped Marceline's breasts which made Marceline groan loudly from that but instead of saying anything, she just thrusts her hips harder into Fionna while the clone's worked their dicks in their respective holes to really egg the two on.

And egged on Fionna was as she bounced harder on the clone's dick before the hybrid made the kiss with Marceline intense when Fionna uses her tongue to interact with Marceline's tongue.

Meanwhile with Flannery...

She was in the same position as Fionna but unlike Fionna, the clone with her that was fucking her pussy was showing no mercy with her thrusts, same with the clone who was pounding away at her ass, and Flannery was even getting facefucked by the third clone while the first ate the third clone's ass out to really get that clone to hump away, all in all, they were really going hardcore with Flannery.

Flannery's moans were muffled but can still be heard follow by some gagging noises but surprisingly… the green flame elemental was actually enjoying this pleasure and wanted to experience more of it.

The clones in turn gave no reason to stop when they keep their actions up, they even used their hair to form hands that went to please various parts of Flannery's body like her nipples, bud, and even caressed parts of her body to get her to feel more pleasure while they wondered what she was thinking through all of this.

Flannery keeps groaning and moaning from how good the pleasure was before she had this thought.

'_O-Oh… fuck! I never felt anything like this before… and it feels amazing!... good thing I used a toy or dicks these size would hurt like the nightosphere'_

For a bit more, the trio keep their actions up while the camera went back to Fionna's group to show things really getting intense with the three Marceline's getting closer and closer to cumming from how erratic their thrusts where while Marceline keeps up the intense kiss.

Fionna moans loud as she can feel her orgasm coming closer as she continues to kiss the Vampire Queen while hugging her.

A minute later, the clone in Fionna ass pushed herself as deep as she could go before yelling when she came hard in Fionna's ass, same with the Clone in Marceline's ass which set Marceline off who hugged Fionna tightly and pushed herself as deep as she could go without harming her and came hard in her pussy which quickly starts to fill her up.

Fionna moans loud in Marceline's mouth as she hugs her tightly before she felt both of her holes tight around Marceline's and the clone's dicks before the cat/nymph hybrid climaxed hard on Marceline's dick.

Marceline and the clones in turn tapped off after 30 seconds before Marceline pulled away to pant for breath while the clones did the same before Marceline looked down and blushed at what she saw.

Fionna, who taps off, had a deep blush on her face and pants a bit for a moment before she said this.

"G-Give me more… M-Marcy."

Marceline blushed more before she says this to the two clones.

"Hey… mind returning to me so I can give our pretty pussy what she wants, I'll summon you later if Fionna is still wanting more… but I believe I need a bit more power to show Fi what I can do?" Marceline says to the clones with a fanged grin while she felt her dick get iron hard in Fionna's pussy when she saw how adorable and sexy Fionna was right now.

The clone in Fionna's ass was a bit jealous before she shrugged and said this.

"Fine by me. I can use a break."

The other clone just chuckles before she says this to the one on the bed.

"Now now, we both know that we are just returning to the main Marceline, we will experience everything that she does so it's not like we won't get some fun… besides… considering the look on Fi here, she may be able to take a somewhat serious Marceline before we come back for a real gangbang." The clone says before she turned into a black mist that flowed into Marceline who's body felt rejuvenated from 1/10th of her power returning.

The clone in Fionna's ass chuckles at how right her sister clone was before she turns into black mist which caused Fionna to fall on her back a small bit onto the bed after taking her dick out of Fionna's ass before flowing into Marceline's body.

Marceline's body pulsed from that while she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt more alive than ever before she looked at Fionna with a lustful look that showed she would give her a lot of pleasure now.

Fionna blushes brightly but in a cute way towards the Vampire Queen when she knew that Marceline will be rougher than ever now.

Meanwhile with the clones with Flannery…

All three had changed things up when all three were standing in front of Flannery and were jerking themselves off vigorously while semen was flowing from Flannery's holes, they really wanted to give Flannery a finish she would remember.

Flannery pants a few times while her face blushed brightly when she saw the clones stroking their dicks before Flannery surprisingly starts to finger her own pussy, even if there was cum inside, to entice the clones.

The clones were indeed enticed when they stroked themselves off at a faster and faster rate until all three groan loudly when they came hard on various parts of her body, one came on her stomach and pussy, another came hard on her breasts and one aimed her dick so that Flannery's face had a decent coating before all three tap off and pant for breath when they admire their work.

Flannery moans as she felt all the clones cum on her body which causes her to finger her pussy a bit harder.

The clones watched with lustful looks on their faces before they wait for Flannery to finish herself off while one clone says this to the others.

"Hey girls… mind lending me your power?, I want to see if she can take me at 30%." the clone says while she grins at the clones.

The first clone chuckles before she nods at her sister clone before she turns to black mist and flows inside the clone.

The other clone just shook her head before she says this to the one who got the boost.

"Try and not break her by accident, we do want to see if she will still join us in going to the past after all." The clone says before she turned into a black mist and flowed into the clone, she was now at 30%, so things would get very interesting in a moment when she licks her lips when she looked at Flannery to see how she was doing and liked what she saw.

Flannery continues to finger her pussy a bit before she stops as she pulls her fingers out which had some cum on it.

That's when the elemental looks at it before she sticks her fingers in her mouth before licking the semen off.

The clone grins at that before she says this to the Green colored flame Elemental while her dick was over Flannery.

"Hey Flannery, want more cum to eat?, you know what to do right?" The clone says while she waits for Flannery's response.

Flannery blushes brightly when she heard that before she slightly nods at the clone.

The clone grins at that before the camera turns toward Fionna and Marceline who were already well into it when Marceline had Fionna on all fours and she was fucking her pussy at a strong at steady pace while Marceline had a tight grip on Fionna's ass.

Fionna groans and moans loudly with each thrust before she spoke up.

"O-Oh... Marceline!"

Marceline just chuckled before she says this to Fionna.

"That's right my pet, who owns this pussy right now?" Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice while her dick sped up more and used stronger thrusts then ever.

Fionna moans a bit loud before she turns her head to look at Marceline with a cute blush before saying this.

"Y-You do!"

Marceline in turn just chuckles before she says this.

"That's right… unless you find another lover… and are busy... you might as well be my go to gal when I want a good fuck or to just straight up have fun for stress relief, we will have to blend in so might as well play the part of the cute couple if we need to go in hiding or to throw off others until the time is right." Marceline says before panting a bit when she used more effort to fuck Fionna hard.

Fionna moans a bit more before blushing brightly at the idea of pretending to be a couple with Marceline though part of her surprisingly likes the idea before Fionna said this.

"M-Makes sense… d-dear!"

Marceline had a surprisingly bright blush on her face before she says this.

"Well then my sweet catnip… why don't I give you the best that I can do so far." Marceline teasingly says before she used her left hand to spank Fionna's ass.

Fionna yelps a few times which causes her to moan and groan loudly when she starts to enjoy having her ass spanked before she starts to thrust her hips back and forth to meet with Marceline's thrusts.

Marceline then used her shapeshifting power to grow a second dick that slid between Fionna's asscheeks before Marceline stops moving so Fionna could feel it.

Fionna blinks in before she turns her head only for her eyes to widen when she saw another dick on Marceline.

Marceline just grins at the reaction before she says this.

"So… ready to feel real pleasure?" Marceline says while she thrusts her dick in Fionna's pussy while the dick on Fionna's ass grinds between her asscheeks.

Fionna groans for a bit before she was a bit silent for a moment before she nods her head at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Then you know the drill… beg for it like the good little sinful kitten that you are." Marceline teasingly says while she grinds her hips which caused her dick to wiggle in Fionna's pussy.

Fionna blushes brightly as she wanted to get more of this before she said this while looking cute.

"P-Please fuck both my holes Marceline."

Marceline grins big time from that before she whispered this.

"_Please have who do what to you my pet?... unless you ask like a good girl and stop holding back that slutty side of yours… I may just stick with one dick for now… and I want you to yell it loud enough for your parents to hear." _Marceline teased while she slowly slows her grinding motions to a near halt.

Fionna blinked in surprise when she heard that.

Part of her didn't want her parents to hear this but… the pleasure was to much. So she continues to blush brightly when she yells this.

"PLEASE FUCK BOTH OF MY SLUTTY HOLES HARD WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCKS MISTRESS!"

Meanwhile in Kusa and Flynn's room…

The clones had gotten the duo food and drinks to recharge for another round of sex while Flynn was happily drinking some tea before he and Kusa heard this which made Flynn's eyes widen in shock.

"PLEASE FUCK BOTH OF MY SLUTTY HOLES HARD WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCKS MISTRESS!" Everyone heard Fionna yell out before pleasure filled yells where heard while Flynn had a serious spit take moment, thankfully no one was hit by that but the clones still laughed at Flynn's reaction.

Flynn was beyond flabbergasted before he asked this.

"Oh Glob… Please tell me that wasn't my little catnip saying something like that."

The Clones in turn looked to one another before giggling before one spoke up.

"Indeed, and from the words she said… looks like the main us is using dual dick mode… hehe… seems we'll be getting a very slutty kitty soon girls when she's fully trained." One clone said to the others who had grins on their faces at the ideas they had.

Flynn's eyes widen when he heard that before saying this.

"T-Two dicks?!" He said while Kusa rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Oh calm down Flynn. Remember Fionna is a big girl. She's one of the toughest assassin's in the order. She'll be fine."

"_Yeah I mean considering things, she and the main us maybe an item if she plays her cards right, I mean she is technically, in the past around the time the three of us, after we go back to the original, a Fanfic version of Fionna, so it's not like she won't be popular among many… even plenty of boys and girls who would love nothing more then to get in Fionna's pants… wouldn't it be best to at least let her go to someone who can keep up?... besides… with the main us around, she can at least gauge to see if there is a boy there that can actually wow Fionna without causing issues, I mean are you gonna keep her single forever… are there any boys here who actually get Fionna's interest?" _One clone whispered into Flynn's ear and enjoyed the looks on his face when many situations happened.

Flynn was again flabbergasted when he heard that before sighing in defeat when he spoke up.

"I'm not sure but I don't want her to be alone I just… don't want her to get hurt again after what happen with her last boyfriend."

One of the clones just chuckle before she says this.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart, does the main us at full power seem like a pushover in the protecting department?, besides, with how adorable she is and with the main us's supervision, she can find a guy in the past who's not a scumbag. Ooo back then is not as bad as it is today, just don't be surprised if we can't get back to the future anytime soon, things could change but hopefully for the better… I mean… you already know what will happen after the three of us leave right?... you're not the head of the assassin's guild of today for your brawn only right?" One of the clones says with a serious look in her eyes when she spoke of the possibility of this future being erased to make room for a new one where it's not like the Nightosphere on Ooo… plenty of time travel stuff does tell about some futures being completely destroyed to make room for the new one or for the old one to be an alternate timeline instead of getting changed at all… so many horrifying what ifs...

Flynn blinks for a bit when he heard the possibilities before he spoke up.

"You have a point."

"Yeah… and it's not like we haven't worried about those issues…. Ever since we found out about that time travel spell, we weighed the pros and cons and while the risks are there…. The hope that a better future then this that can be made if things are done right… hopefully the real us can keep the group together but we know what the pressure is like… succeeding or failing…" The clone said before she and the other clones looked down when the risk of losing this place… was a heavy weight even to them…

Flynn and Kusa blinked in surprise when they heard that before realizing that the clones had a point before Flynn spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

One clone waved him off before she says this.

"No worries, you didn't know, we may act like we know more then we should, we just make shit up as we go… the real us… the true us practically lost everything so finding a place like this really made us… feel at home… but… now we're practically gambling this world's safety by going to the past… and one change could cause everyone here to not exist anymore…" The clone says before tears start to form in her eyes while the other Clones had similar states before another says this.

"Finn…. Jake… Bonnie… Phoebe… Simon… BMO… Neptr… Schwabl… Mom… everyone I knew in the past that I cared for are either batshit insane or… gone!… and here…. Everything could fade all because of me wanting to be selfish…. W-why can't things ever be simple?" The clone says while dropping the we bit before she starts to full on cry like the other clones were doing…

Flynn and Kusa were again surprise after hearing this before Flynn surprises the clone when he hugged her.

The clone's eyes open from that before she looks at Flynn with the clones doing the same when they wondered why he did that.

Flynn continues to hug the clone before he spoke up.

"Sometimes it's how life is. All you have to do is keep fighting hard to protect what it's important to you. What the real you will do may sound selfish but… I think it's a great noble cause."

The clones looked surprised by that before the one getting hugged by Flynn chuckles before she says this.

"Wow… 2000 years old and I'm still getting cheered up by people like you, guess the charisma was also passed down the bloodline huh?"The clone says while Kusa looked on when the clones looked a bit calmer now.

Flynn rubbed the clone's back as he continues to hug her before speaking up.

"Indeed. I know what will happen will be dangerous and the risks are great but I know the real you will be able to succeed because you're the Vampire Queen for a reason."

The clones blink at that before one says this.

"Wow… impressive… but what if we… erase your timeline completely?... or flat out cause you all to be left here in this state while Fionna, Flannery, and I are living in the past?... I doubt the time travel spell can take everyone here…" The clone says while she looked greatly worried since this village was big and she doubt the spell would work for more then 5 or 6...

Kusa was worried about that while Flynn, who pulls back a bit, was also worried before he spoke up.

"Sadly... I don't know the answer. Whatever happens will be up to you. The only thing you can do is stop certain events and also to help Finn. We may not be erased for sure but if we're left behind, then do what we always been train to do, which is to survive. Although I'm sure there can be a way." Flynn said with some confidence.

The clone looked at Flynn while the others did the same before the clone getting hugged by Flynn sighs before she says this.

"What is it with this family and optimism, even if I feel pretty low, you or Finn just helped pull me back up… hehe… you know if it wasn't for that time travel spell, I probably would have offered to a woman of yours if I didn't have an eye on Fi here, she's too adorable to ignore." The Clone says while she grins at Flynn with the clones doing the same, seems they were cheered up now.

Flynn blushes a bit brightly when he heard that part about the clone being his woman while Kusa giggled at his reaction before Flynn said this.

"Indeed and knowing the pleasures that you showed me and Kusa… I would've actually considered it."

The clone chuckles before she says this.

"Thanks for that… and while I would love another round… I think the clones and I should go back to the original now… a lot to think about and I think you two should get some rest or maybe some one on one loving to help forget all of this drama…" The clone says while each clone starts to vanish and flow out of the room except for the last one being hugged by Flynn.

Flynn wondered why this clone didn't leave yet.

The clone just smiles and gave Flynn a light kiss on the lips before she says this when she starts to vanish.

"Kusa and Fi was right… you are fun to tease just like how Finn was." The clone says before she vanished and left Flynn and Kusa alone on the bed.

Flynn blushes a bit from both the kiss and embarrassment when he heard that before he looks at his wife.

Kusa just giggles before she says this.

"Want to just cuddle or something?, or do what the clone said and have one last round?... or maybe go all night?.. possible timeline change or erasure so… no holds barred my dear." Kusa said while she raised her hand to her mask and removed it before she sets it on the nightstand before she looked at Flynn to see how he would react.

Flynn just stares at his wife for a moment before he surprises Kusa when he pounced on her pins her down.

Kusa grins at that before she pulled him in for a kiss before the scene went back to Marceline while she was busy fucking Fionna's ass and pussy, however she got a major boost in power when 4 of her clones returned on their own and she made a couple must stronger thrusts then usual while oddly enough… tears start to leak from her eyes from that when the memories from the clones came back to her which made her get a somber look on her face before she quickly wiped them away…. 70% of Marceline was back…

Fionna felt something was off before she turns her head and sees the Vampire Queen with tears before the cat/nymph hybrid asked this.

"M-Marceline? What's wrong?"

Marceline just shook her head and grins at Fionna before she says this.

"I'm fine, just had a bit of drama in the other room that was resolved and I got my clones there back… so sorry for stopping so let's continue." Marceline said before she starts to thrust her hips with many times the speed and power till her hips looked like they were blurring and the sounds of resounding smacks were heard when the force of Marceline's thrusts really caused her dicks to slam into Fionna again and again.

Fionna's eyes widen when she realised that Marceline got some of her clones back either from Flannery or her parents which explains the powerful thrusts she the cat/nymph hybrid was receiving before she starts moaning and groaning very loud.

Marceline in turn keeps on going while she leaned down and licked and sucked at various parts of Fionna's neck to really egg her on in losing her restraints.

Fionna shudders from that before a moment later, she said this.

"O-Oh fuck Marceline! Please keep going! Make my body remember your massive cocks!"

"_Oh I intend to." _Marceline thought before she opened her mouth and used her fangs to lightly scratch against Fionna's neck while she thrusts harder and faster than ever before while she could feel her orgasm approaching.

Fionna groans when she felt the Vampire Queen's fangs on her neck before the hybrid felt her climax approaching as well before Fionna said this.

"P-Please don't stop Marceline! Use all the cum you have and give me everything!"

Marceline in turn chuckles before she pulled a very surprising move when she could feel Fionna about to cum… and pretty much shot her control when she actually bit into Fionna's neck while not going too deep and lightly drank her blood before she groans and came hard up the hybrid's holes.

"GAAAAHHH!" Fionna groans before moaning loud from not only having her holes filled up but also having her neck bitten before Fionna climaxed hard on Marceline's dicks.

The Marceline clone with Flannery, who was lifting and lowering Flannery hard on her dual dicks, just chuckles when she saw that before she looked to Flannery to see what the green colored Flame person thought when she had the perfect view to see this.

Flannery had a bright blush when she saw real Marceline cumming inside Fionna and biting her before Flannery had this thought.

'_Whoa… I can't believe what I'm seeing. It looks like Fionna is enjoying it but… would she end up like Vampire too?'_

The clone, after seeing Marceline tap off and pull her fangs free of Fionna's neck, said this when Marceline gently licks the bite marks and her saliva acted as a healing agent of sorts which healed them up.

"Don't worry, unless Marceline injects some of her own blood into Fionna shortly after drinking Fionna's blood, she won't transform into a vampire unless she wants that to happen, bit of a trade secret of vampires… I mean can a bite really transform someone?, our teeth aren't that different to other beings fangs and it's not like rabies or something… it's the blood of a vampire that is the key." The clone says while she grins at Flannery while she puts more power into her thrusts.

Flannery blinked a few times since she never much about a vampire's bite before she starts to moan and groan very loudly.

The clone in turn grins before she leaned in and starts to lick and suck at the side of Flannery's neck when she could feel Flannery about to cum while also showing what the clone had in mind… seems Fionna isn't he only one getting bitten today…

Flannery shudders before her eyes widen when she realized that she's also gonna get bitten while feeling her climax getting closer.

A moment later, The clone bit into Flannery's neck lightly and hummed with pleasure when she could taste the fiery blood flowing into her mouth which reminded her of Phoebe before she groans loudly when she came hard up Flannery's holes.

Flannery moans loud when she felt her neck get bitten while feeling her holes getting filled up.

Surprisingly though, she was actually liking this feeling which causes the green flame elemental to climax hard in the clone's dicks.

The clone hummed with delight when she could feel Flannery's pleasure before she pulled away and starts to lick the wound that she made gently while her saliva slowly healed it, not as fast as Marceline's but definitely healed Flannery while she rode out her orgasm.

Flannery moans a bit more before she taps off after 30 seconds passed.

The clone did the same as well 5 seconds later but keeps holding Flannery so she could enjoy the afterglow, she would have a light head from the blood drained but that would be fixed soon, same with Fionna as well when the clone says this when she set Flannery next to a light headed Fionna.

"Well you two, I'm going to head on out for now since I'm sure plenty of time passed here and Minerva is probably wondering where we are so…" The clone says before she shapeshifted into a bat and says this to Marceline.

"You can handle their special drinks right?" The clone says before she flew out the window which made Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Oh I got a special drink for them… so ladies… thirsty?" Marceline says to the two light headed women.

Fionna and Flannery nodded but we're both curious about those drinks before Fionna asked this.

"W-What type of… s-special drinks?"

Marceline just grins when she points to her dicks and she says this.

"Should be obvious… does her kitty want her cream?... well… you'll have to work for it to quench that thirst that you have… same to you Flan… bet even for a flame person… you deserve a hot beverage... " Marceline says before she licked her lips when she saw the duos gaze when she swings her dicks a few times to get their attention focused on the two dicks… one for each lady…

Fionna and Flannery both had their eyes widen before blushing big when they now realized what Marceline meant.

Marceline grins while the scene shifts to a minute later with Marceline who was leaning back while she sat on her legs while Flannery and Fionna were working both of Marceline's dicks for their prize while Marceline pants and moans through it all when she used her hair to form tentacles which thrust in the duo's holes to egg them on.

And egged on Fionna and Flannery were which causes them to lick and suck hard on Marceline's dicks.

Marceline in turn pants and groans while he had a couple hand hairs form and pet the duo's head before she says this.

"G-Good girls… make sure to really get around the head, really sensitive there." Marceline says while she liked the looks on Fionna and Flannery's faces while they sucked her cocks.

Said duos had bright blushes on their faces while they had a look of lust in their eyes before they start going to the heads of the Vampire Queen's dicks and focused their efforts there.

Marceline groans from that while she just lets the duo work her dicks for a bit while her orgasm was slowly approaching her.

Fionna and Flannery we're able to feel that which made them double their efforts before they each used one hand to stroke Marceline's dicks.

Marceline in turn shudders before she says this.

"O-Oh fuck… yeah… d-don't worry about… a m-mess… m-make sure to drink u-up… n-need your fluids after all." Marceline groans out while she enjoyed this time.

Flannery and Fionna understood that as they continue to pleasure Marceline before the duo uses their tongues to lick both tips.

Marceline in turn used her tentacles more on the duo while she could feel them about to orgasm as well while she herself got closer and closer until…

Fionna and Flannery muffly moans a bit loud before they climaxed on the tentacles which causes the duo to suck on Marceline's dicks even harder.

A moment later Marceline groans loudly after throwing her head back when she came hard in Flannery and Fionna's mouth and a large dose of semen blasts into them.

Said duo were taken back by the amount before they both tried to drink down the Vampire Queen's cum as best as they could.

Marceline keeps moaning and groaning while her dicks pulsed each time with semen before she tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while she looked down and saw with a blush how messy she made the duo and how greedily they were slurping up her semen.

Fionna and Flannery were both using their mouths to make sure that Marceline's dicks were super clean.

Marceline in turn just grins when she saw that before she asks this.

"S-So… h-how was your treat?" Marceline says when she saw the duo were really going at it with their licks and in their lust driven states, they actually start to kiss one another in the heat of the moment.

Fionna moans during the kiss before she slides her tongue in the elemental's mouth before hugging her.

Flannery returned the kiss while Marceline enjoyed the sight before she had this thought.

"_Hehe… going to enjoy the time in the past if I can see sights like that." _Marceline thought while she really liked the sight of Fionna and Flannery and them cleaning off one another's bodies with licks and kisses.

Shortly after, the trio was resting on the bed while Marceline had a fanged grin on her face while she gently held Flannery and Fionna, if one didn't know any better, Fionna would look like a tomato and Flannery could look like a near perfect double of Phoebe right now with how bright they were blushing when their heads cleared up.

Fionna blushes brightly as she was held while taking a few nervous glances at Flannery as she remembered kissing her.

Flannery did the same before the duo jolt when they saw one another and looked away which made Marceline chuckle before she says this.

"Awww… cute… but considering what we just did, shyness is just going to get in the way of the group dynamic… so… Fi… Flannery… how are you two feeling right now besides that?, hope I gave the best lay in your lives." Marceline says before she chuckles while she hugged the duo a bit more and their heads were resting on Marceline's breasts like they were pillows.

Fionna blushes brightly before she said this.

"W-Well… It was different when I… lost my virginity with my first boyfriend but… it felt… great."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well I aim to please, and if you want a repeat, just ask and I'll be more than happy to oblige… Flannery, how was it for you?, sorry if my clones got too intense but you flame people, past and present, just love it rough." Marceline says while she winked at Flannery.

Flannery blushes brightly before she said this.

"Y-Yes… Though it was my first time experiencing this it just… felt so amazing." She said which made Fionna blinked a bit.

Marceline blinked at that before she laughed and says this.

"So I was your first time?" Marceline says while she gave Flannery a fanged grin.

Flannery couldn't trust her voice but slightly nods her head at the Vampire Queen which meant yes.

"Hehe… guess I should take responsibility later then huh?, that is if you join us in the past and all that, could even help you find a guy if you want to get really kinky." Marceline says before she kissed Flannery on the forehead before pulling away with a grin on her face.

Flannery blushes brightly from the kiss before she took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Well… I be missing some of my family members but… I always wanted to see what Ooo was like in the past, especially the Fire Kingdom."

Marceline in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Well then, better get stuff ready later, you may get plenty of peoples eyes since Elemental's back then are in shades of red and orange, not able to pick their own color… wonder how many men will go for this sweet ass of yours as well…." Marceline says while she used her hand and gripped Flannery's ass.

Flannery jolts before she blushes brightly from not only having her ass grabbed but the thought of men from the past going to her.

Marceline keeps on holding Flannery's ass before she looked to Fionna and says this.

"And you Fi, same to you, I mean a cutie like you would get plenty of guys going after you, but better make sure to keep Finn away, you being his descendant and all that… would be funny as hell to see him trip over his own feet trying to impress you though." Marceline says before she laughed at the look on Fionna's face.

Fionna blushes brightly at the thought of seeing younger Finn trying to impress her before the cat/nymph hybrid shudders before taking a mental note to not be so close to Finn if she ever sees him.

Marceline just smiled at that before she says this.

"No worries Fi, just let Finn know that your seeing someone else and he'll back off, I mean we could pose as girlfriends and I don't want to share or you could find a guy and he could tell Finn that you two are dating, simple as that… would also make it pretty kinky if you bring your boyfriend to me for some… training..." Marceline said while she wiggles her eyebrows at the training bit.

Fionna blushes brightly when she heard that before she thinking of meeting a guy in the past.

Marceline just smiled at that before she says this.

"Better rest up you two, we got plenty of time to think of a plan before we make that leap through time… though to be nice and mannered, Flannery, want to join us?, You don't have to force yourself." Marceline says while she gave Flannery a serious look.

Flannery blinks for a bit before she took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Well… I have to talk with my family about this but… yes I'll join. But mind if you do me one favor?"

Marceline grins before she gave Flannery a kiss on the cheek and says this.

"Welcome to the team Flan, hope we can get to know one another much more later." Marceline says while she laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes to relax before she opened them and says this.

"Oh yeah, what was that favor Flan?" Marceline says while she looked at the Flame Elemental.

"Well, tomorrow is my grandma's birthday and I think it would be a nice surprise if you came over and sing for her." Flannery said.

Marceline blinked at that before she chuckled and says this.

"Well then, what kind of loving teammate would I be if I didn't agree and impress your grandparents, just make sure to make my entrance suspenseful and you and I could have some real one on one time as a good stress reliever… and maybe as a reward if I can get your grandparents to dance in their prime." Marceline says before winking at Flannery.

Flannery blushes brightly when she heard that before saying this.

"S-Sure… sounds like a plan."

"It's a date then." Marceline says before she closed her eyes again while she moved her arms to hug the hybrid and elemental gently.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly from the hug before Fionna looks at Flannery and said this.

"G-Good night Flannery."

"N-Night Fionna, pleasant dreams." Flannery said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Fionna blushes a bit before she closes her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

Meanwhile with the clone…

She was in the hospital again while she was speaking with Simon, Finn, and Minerva on screen.

"...so that's why going there now wouldn't be good right now since Kusa and Flynn maybe busy and the main me is probably sleeping right now with Fi and Flan by now, so here I am, I could return to the main me, but I believe Minerva and I got a play date to get to know one another before Fi, Flan, and I go back to the past with you two." The Clone says while she grins at the trios reactions, mainly the Finn AI's since she never did that cloning trick when Finn was still alive.

The Finn AI blinks in shock on all levels before he said this.

"_Okay… despite hearing you had *fun* with Flannery, Fionna and her parents… never in my life did you ever show or tell me you can make clones."_

"Well the main us back with Fi and Flannery did have to practice a bit for that to happen, just mix the Moon's regeneration and the Hierophant's shapeshifting and boom, then again considering things, I never did tell how we got our vampire abilities did we?, simon can help with explaining but lets just say that using 1/10th of the main us's power can make one clone, so 10 Marceline's can be in the room at once, or less for more power with the original and the clone, I'm at 30% so I have three clones worth of power, you following so far Finn?, you never were good with math last time but time could have changed that." The clone says in a teasing way while she looked at Finn.

The Finn AI puffed his cheeks a bit from the tease before he spoke up.

"_Yeah I'm following. Mom had to make sure to tutor me after I, or the real me, brought her and some humans here when the village was starting."_

"Nice, but try and think of not just 10… but 20 Marceline's pleasing you if the main us can help teach the past us, who knows, we could get the power to the point so that only 5% is needed for a clone which would double that… seems like you got a package deal Finn, so bad you don't have a bot body yet or I would show you how freaky I can be right now, unless Minerva here managed to get one changed at least to look like Finn." The clone says with a lustful tone before she gave a curious glance to Minerva to see if she did managed to do that or not.

The Finn AI blinks a few times before he blushes brightly at the thought of so many Marcelines attending to him which made Simon had a virtual sweatdrop before he said this to Minerva.

"_Our kids, huh Minerva?"_

Minerva giggles at that before she says this.

"_Yeah, but what can you do?, and unfortunately I'm only halfway done with configuring things for the two bots, and by halfway, halfway with one, I've been talking with Finn and Simon here and by using certain parts of the time travel spell, I could send a Simon and Finn bot to you when they are finished but unless we have a way to communicate, it would have to be a one time thing since I have no idea what situation you three will be in, I'll work to make them pretty strong so no worries about them breaking anytime soon, one thing about 1000 years in the future… things advance… think I can add a feature to turn them into liquid metal if I use nanobots to help and they can reform… think I saw it in an old movie before and the idea does have it's applications." _Minerva said while she got a thoughtful look on her face while the clone rubbed her head before she says this.

"Well… I'll leave the complicated stuff to you, 2000 years old or not, I'm definitely not he brainy type even if I do look some things up, still I did come here for some one on one time in a sense so why don't I make a clone to show Finn here what I and my past self will do soon so he and Simon can head to Fionna's place, going to stay an extra day since Flan wants the main us to sing at her grandparents' anniversary and I would love it if everyone could be there, might as well make it a concert that everyone will remember." The clone says while she grins at Minerva.

Simon smiles at Marceline before he spoke up.

"_Of course I would be there Marceline."_

The Finn AI blinks in surprise when he heard that before he said this.

"_Heck yeah I would come! It's been so long since I heard you sing. I still remember the songs we did together."_

The clone chuckles before she says this.

"Well get ready then because I made some serious upgrades to my Axe, take a look." the clone says before she held her hand out before a crest appeared in front of her hand and her Axe appeared from it, but the difference between back then and now was apparent.

First was the head where the strings went, it looked like the head was changed to a bat shaped bit with a skull like icon on the middle while various bits to keeps the strings straight were seen around it to allow tuning.

The neck of the axe seemed to be changed a bit as well to have some engravings in them that looked like they were spell incantations or something that glowed with a dimly red light.

However… the real eye opener was the axe part of the guitar, it looked like it was seriously overhauled to be like a one handed axe but the blade itself was massive like some kind of crest moon of sorts that had similar spell symbols on them while the strings went down the handle part, all in all, the clone effortlessly held it so that it rests on her shoulder while she waits for the Finn AI's reaction.

The Finn AI had wide eyes when he sees the Vampire Queen's instrument/weapon before the AI said this.

"_Wow Marcy… it's so… Mathematical."_

"Thanks, unfortunately this is just a downgraded version of the original since I'm only at 30% but the shapes like this, I had various wizards enchant it only for people who are near my strength can wield it, and contrary to its looks, its a one handed weapon now thanks to the axe shape, but considering that this thing has gotten me out of more jams then I can count, I won't complain, can also shift it back to it's classic look thanks to a few tricks of my own and I never showed Fi this so I'm planning to make a reveal later, so… Minerva, your thoughts on this bad boy?" Marceline said while she swinged the musical based weapon easily a few times with one arm before she rests it on her shoulder again, each swing picked up a gust of wind and that looked like just simple movements.

Minerva blinked a few times when she witnessed that before she spoke.

"_It's definitely a remarkable item. Finn had told me some stories about it and I can see why he admires it or how he admires you wielding it." _She said before she giggles when Finn blushes from that.

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this.

"Hey Finn… one thing before you and Simon head to Fi's to check the place out…" The clone says while she looked at the Finn AI with a gentle smile.

Both AIs wonder what the clone meant before the Finn AI asks this.

"_What's that Marcy?"_

The Marceline clone just chuckles a bit before she says this.

"Considering I never got a proper time to say this… but I love you Finn, and you can bet those Finn cakes in the past that I'll make sure that a bright future comes to this place." Marceline says while she had a blush on her face but she never broke from the smiling look that she had.

Simon, though a bit surprises, smiles at his daughter figure while the Finn AI, who was also surprise, blushes at the confession even if it was from the clone before the AI said this.

"_Clone or not… I love you too Marcy." _He said while smiling back.

The clone chuckles before she says this.

"Alright, Simon, can you take Finn to Fi's place?, I doubt it would just be an underground computer there so I'm sure there are ways for you and Finn to look around, you would be surprised at how good Finn's family has it here all things considering, just don't peak in Flynn and Kusa's room since knowing what happened in there, they should be going at it like rabbits right now, and not Fi's room, my real self, Fi, and Flan are sleeping now." the clone says to Simon while she showed Finn how she could make a clone and summoned one which stood next to the clone before she shapeshifted clothing though Finn and Minerva did get a real eyeful of Marceline's figure thanks to that.

Simon sweat drops again when he saw the Finn AI blushing when he glanced at the clone's figure which reminded the Finn AI of seeing Marceline naked before though he never did told anyone about that.

Minerva chuckles at the look before she says this.

"_Well I'm to say that if Finn and Simon don't want to be carried, they can go there now, but I made alterations to the bracelet so I hope you don't mind." _Minerva says to the clones who looked to one another in confusion before a Minerva bot walked over and in a box, Minerva says this when the bot lifts the lid to show not a bracelet… but a complex looking gauntlet which made the clones eyes widen.

"_As you can see, I upgraded this to be able to hold hundreds of times more data then its former form, I altered some things so full body holograms can be seen so if anything happens to Finn and Simon's robotic bodies, they can just return to the data gauntlet and boom, aside from missing some robotic bodies, my little boy and your father won't be harmed." _Minerva says while she hugged Finn lovingly while Simon rubbed the back of his head and had a slight blush on his face when Minerva smiles at him which made one clone say this with a grin.

"Oh ho… Simon… are you getting a crush on Finn's mom?" One clone says with a teasing tone to her voice with the other clone grinning a moment later.

Simon blushes from the teasing before he said this.

"_Uh… I-I well… I mean she is nice, intelligent and pretty…"_ He said before his eyes widen when he realized what he just said.

The clone just stayed silent while grinning more at Simon which showed they noticed his slip up while Minerva had a slight blush of her own when she heard that as well and didn't know how to respond to that, she was really rusty after all since she never really did much in a computer…

The Finn AI blinks a few times when he saw that before he had a teasing grin and said this to one of the clones.

"_Hey Marcy, maybe the three of us should leave so Simon and my mom can get to know each other well."_

Minerva blinked at that before blushing brightly when her son just vanished and his full body hologram appeared from the gauntlet before one clone picked the gauntlet up and says this.

"Yup, see you later Simon, better try and at least make sure I don't get any sibling anytime soon, shame, I was hoping for some fun times with Minerva but you deserve some attention as well and what kind of daughter would I be for getting in the way." The clone says before she and the other clone fly off which caused the Finn hologram to wave at the stunned duo before he vanished when the gauntlet was out of range which left a blushing Simon with Minerva.

"_Did she just…" _Minerva says before blushing when she couldn't say much more.

"_Uhhh…" _Was the only thing Simon could say while blushing brightly as he looks at Minerva.

Minerva just blushed when she had no idea what to do right now before she says this.

"_Er… want to… uh… talk elsewhere?, I can have my bots run on auto so no worries about cross connection."_ Minerva suggests while she blushed more when she realized she could have worded that better.

Simon blushes before he nods his head at Minerva since he couldn't trust his voice for the time being.

Minerva then set the bots to auto before they went back to work in their assigned areas before she gestured for Simon to follow her to another sector of the data stream that let to various points.

Simon was now feeling nervous before he follows Minerva but did had this thought.

'_O-Oh my. I don't know what's happening. Haven't felt this nervous when I was with… Betty.'_

Meanwhile with the clone and the Finn AI after the clone with the gauntlet recalled the other into her…

The clone flew over the town while she could see the night sky before she says this.

"Pretty peaceful this place is… reminds me of the good old times…" the clone says while she stopped moving to look at the night sky and felt invigorated… after the talk with Flynn all the way up to now… she felt like she had a weight lifted from her… granted the thought of this time being erased or flat out different would always scare her… but with how things are now… things could only get better right?

The Finn AI comes out of the bracelet, but in full body hologram. Though it seems he was wearing his old Assassin's robes.

The AI took a look at the city he, or the real Finn, once founded 1000 years ago before he spoke up.

"_Yeah it does."_

"I'm going to miss this place, good thing I haven't gotten a good look around here or I would have had trouble leaving… to bad things can't turn out like we hope but we can hope for a better future then this… who knows… if I play my cards right, I could get Bonnie before she went mad to actually come onto you and all that hehe… I mean sure I would love nothing more then to choke the current Bonnie out for what she did to the world and maybe make her pay by raping her in various ways but I still… love her as well… strange huh considering all she did." the clone says while she held her arm and her hair hid her face from view.

The Finn AI sighs a bit before he said this.

"_Yeah it is but… I don't actually blame you. I figured something was going on between you two ever since the Door Lord incident and also… even though I hated her for what she became… somehow I, or the real me, still had some small feelings for her."_

"Hehe… well… we were broken up at the time… I just wish I knew why she turned out like this… was it because I didn't try hard enough back then?, did she get possessed by something?... or… was she just jealous of everyone's happiness and couldn't get her own?... I could never read her sometimes after you left Ooo and…" The Clone says while the Finn AI saw some tears leak from her eyes and drip to the ground.

The AI sees the tears and wished he can hug her in a comforting way but couldn't being a hologram and all. So the Finn AI decided to do this.

"_I wish I knew Marcy. Even I'm still wondering why… PB did this. Luckily we'll be able to solve this mystery together, with Simon, Fionna and Flannery's help as well. I know we can do this."_

"Hehe… yeah… still we will need help settling in… so why not do this… and make our entry point in the past to rescue Billy from the Lich?" the clone says while she looks at the Finn AI to see what he would think.

The AI blinks a few times when he heard that before he spoke up.

"_S-Seriously?... I had not even consider that."_

The clone chuckles before she says this.

"Yeah, I mean you mentioned this prismo and what not and technically it doesn't have to be Billy the Lich takes over, who knows, that incident could never happen in the first place and I could stop by there later with some connections I made, granted they may not work in the past, but it's better than letting the Lich get to the wish granting Glob right?, guy would have probably wished for all life on Ooo to be extinguished I bet." The clone says while she shook her head at the thought.

Though the Finn AI did say this.

"_Well actually Marcy, when me and Jake were at Prismo's place to stop the Lich, we were too late stop him when he wished all life on Ooo to be dead before I made a wish for the Lich to not exist. However, I later learned that whatever wish I or the Lich made would've send us to a different reality based on that wish. Thankfully Jake was able to change that before we went back to our real home. Though saving Billy would be a great idea. That way the Lich won't possess him and me and Jake won't get tricked into getting the all the royal jewels."_

The clone blinks at that before she says this.

"Hold on, wouldn't that mean Prismo is not a wish granting Glob but a dimensional shifting one?, I mean you said so yourself you and the Lich were sent to a reality based on that wish so wouldn't that mean that nothing really happened to Ooo, but you guys were sent to a dead world?" The clone says while she was a bit confused at that bit.

The Finn AI shook his head before he said this.

"_No Marcy, Prismo is a bit of both. He gives whoever visits him one wish before going to said different reality. I don't remember much of my wish but… Jake told me that in my wish, there was no royals, everyone was human, Jake was a regular dog that didn't talk or stretch. I even had human parents and a sibling though I did have a mechanical arm for some reason but still. Everything then started to coming back to me. I even saw Simon but…" _He said before stopping.

"... he was dead huh?, considering what you said, I wouldn't be to surprised, I mean no magical beings and all that right?, would make sense that he would be long dead by the time your born… still helps me feel better that I'm not some kind of magically constructed version of the original Marceline… you get what I mean though… and that the Lich's wish just moved you guys to a different dead dimension and Jake's wish just brought you back… hold on… wouldn't that mean since you technically never made a wish thanks to Jake's wish, wouldn't that mean you technically have one wish again?" the clone says while she got a bit confused near the end.

"_Yeah sorry Marcy even I'm still confused about that. Bottom line is, Jake's wish was able to save the day. But thing is, in my wish world… magic can still surface. When I saw Simon's… body, he was pinned down by what appears to be a frozen bomb of sorts and he had the crown. You were also there but… you weren't a vampire but a half demon." _The Finn AI said.

The clone was surprised by that before she says this.

"Hmmm, interesting, any chance I was still hot there?, she a teaser like me and tried to seduce you or something?" the clone said with a grin on her face.

Sadly the the Finn AI had a paled look on his holographic face before he said this.

"_Uh… Actually Marcy, the other you may have been a half demon and a 1000 years old but…" _He said before stopping.

The clone got a half lidded look on her face before she says this.

"That alternate me was ugly as sin wasn't she?" The clone says while she really didn't like that world.

"_I don't want to say it but… yeah. Don't know how you got your vampire powers but the other you never left Simon's side even after death."_

The clone rubbed the back of her head before she says this.

"Well she's got stubbornness that's for sure, why don't we change the subject and talk about how to deal with the complicated stuff with Me-Mow, like what should I do exactly since that seems a bit touch and go since you do need to leave Ooo for a bit with Me-Mow for everything to go into place, or was their a location I could meet you and Me-Mow at so I can make sure things stay safe for them, I can transform so not too hard to disguise myself." the clone says while she crossed her arms next to Finn.

The Finn AI took a moment to remember before he said this.

"_I remember… Me-Mow finding me an hour later when the Ice Kingdom was still melted. She talked me into going to the Guild although I forgot that she was kicked out so she was using me at the time."_

"Well sounds like her given personality back then, I'm guessing you two didn't pal around at first huh?" The Clone says while she looks at the AI.

The AI chuckled before he spoke up.

"_After the Guild boss forced us to be partners, Glob no. It was like torture and excuse my language but she was a total bitch to me."_

"So what changed her mind about you?... I mean it wasn't that bad right?, at least she wasn't a Yandere so maybe she was acting like that since she liked you secretly, I mean you do have a strong looking body even in hologram form so I bet you wowed her on a mission, I mean she can't be all bad since you did knock her up." The clone says while she grins at the clone's reaction to the terms Yandere and Tsundere.

The Finn AI blushes brightly before he said this.

"_Well… she wasn't a Yandere that I can tell you. And well I did went into some training with the guild that gave me some muscle. Me-Mow was able to get a good look when she walked in on me… undressing. But I remember she started to warm up to me a bit when I saved her life when a pack of forest hyena's tried to eat her."_

The clone chuckles before she says this.

"Nice to know… so… quick question… how intense was she during your first time with her?, you can't say I wouldn't ask details, I mean if I play my cards right… I could join in for some intense fun." The Clone says while she grins at the look on the AI's face.

The Finn AI was beyond blushing brightly before he said this.

"_W-We'll… she was like a jungle cat in heat. Surprisingly I ended up dominating her and stuff."_

"Hooo… and how would you know what a woman in heat would be like, or did you lose your V-Card to someone else?, unless you were a virgin until her but considering how heats work… well for a first time, you would have been down long before she was finished… trust me I get them every now and then and lets just say not even if your entire family tag teamed me and Flan as well could take me on without firing blanks." The clone says with a teasing grin on her face while she sat in the air.

The Finn AI was now looking like a tomato before he said this.

"_W-Well… the Guild had to… teach me the basic of tier 15. They have a rule where if a member dies, one of the partners had to… do the deed with their female partner to increase the numbers. I only lost it when I turned 18 and at that time, Me-Mow was already liking me along with my body. We tend to have spars and I would try to pin her down while being shirtless."_

The clone blinked at that before she chuckles and says this.

"Guess the same happens with the female members going to male ones for equal treatment huh?, guess you had to seduce some targets to get them in private places… so… mind trying flirting with me and see how it works?" The clone says while she floats to the Finn AI and grins at him.

The Finn AI blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"_Uh well… it's been awhile since I flirted and I have been waiting for you after real me passed a away."_

"Well… why not try a simple one… see if you can try, after all you never know, you could be rusty but that's what practice is for… if your mom gave your bot body the full package… and I mean a nice thick dick that works… well… lets just say that if you do seduce me… the past Finn won't be the only one getting lucky." The clone says before she teased the clone when she pulled her shirt down a bit and the AI saw she wore no bra… but she left it high enough so that her nipples were not seen...

The Finn AI blushes brightly when he saw that before he smirks a bit to the clone and said this.

"_Well if I did have a body, I would rocked your fucking world right here so I can hear that lovely voice of yours when you scream my name."_

The clone blushed quite a bit from that before she teasingly says this.

"Not bad… not bad… but when I have my lips wrapped around that dick, you maybe the one screaming my name… no need to breath after all so…" The clone flirted back before winking at the Finn AI.

The AI did blush when he heard that before he teasingly said this.

"_Clever though the only thing I want to do first is have a taste of your beautiful lips… before squeezing that hot ass you got." _He said before whispering that part.

The clone blushed more from that before she chuckles and she says this.

"Well you want to know what's so good about this moment right now?" The Clone says while she leaned in to the AI's face with a blush.

"_What's that?" _The Finn AI asked with a blush as well.

The Marceline clone leaned in and whispered this.

"_I can tease you and you can't physically stop me."_ The clone says while she pulled the front of her shirt down and flashed the AI and he got an eyeful of her massive breasts.

The Finn AI blushes brightly when he saw the clone's breasts before realizing that he actually can't do anything since he's a hologram. Which is worse than death.

The Clone chuckles while she left her chest alone which caused her to constantly flash the AI before she says this.

"Better hope your mom makes you a durable body later… I'm going to enjoy making you moan my name later… for now... time for me to go back to the original." the clone say while she put her shirt back to normal and turned away from the AI and shook her ass at him before she slowly flies away.

Even though the AI blushes, he still chuckles before he said this.

"_You may think so my radical dame but when I do get my body, you will be the one that will moan my name out loud."_

The scene then fades to black after the AI vanished from being out of range again while the clone smiles from the soon to be fun she would have, or the main her would have… hehe… so many ideas to trip the AI up… so little time to have some more fun before things get serious.

* * *

**The scene then fades in to show Future TME and Atomsk walking into the ice cream parlor and saw everyone sitting near one corner while they ate some ice cream while Aurora sat on Cedric's lap while she happily ate her ice cream while the Spirit floats near the group.**

**Cedric smiles at his adoptive daughter while he was having ice cream of his own but made sure to not dirty her by accident while Heather and Monica sat across and Melody was next to Cedric and Aurora.**

"**Hey everyone, how's the ice cream?" Future TME asked while he walked up to the table.**

"**Delicious. Cedric was kind enough to treat all of us." Monica said while Heather nod in agreement.**

**TME however was confused before he said this.**

"**Didn't I give my wallet to you guys for ice cream?" TME said while he raised an eyebrow at the group.**

"**Yeah, but Cedric felt he owe you two for helping him out back there with those thugs." Heather said before Cedric spoke up.**

"**Better believe it." He said which made Atomsk blink before he chuckled and said this.**

"**Well, thanks for treating our gals than."**

"**Yeah… though that reminds me, is my past self still tied up in the cabin with the past Heather?" TME said when he pulled up a chair and sat it in before he looked at the ice cream options.**

**Cedric shrugged before he said this.**

"**I don't know. Maybe you can call past Atomsk or have Spirit check."**

"**Oh he still is, but we can deal with what future TME here has in mind next chapter, for now, just enjoy the ice cream everyone, especially you two here." The Spirit said while grinning at Melody and Aurora.**

**Melody gave the Spirit a firm nod as she was eating her ice cream while Aurora did the same.**

**Monica sighs a bit before she spoke up.**

"**Cedric, you're one lucky guy." She said which made Cedric chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**Indeed I am. I'm in a relationship with my beautiful girlfriends and have two cute daughters with me."**

"**Yup, but considering he's still getting toasted by Ruby right now, I wouldn't say it's all smooth sailing." The Spirit says before chuckling while TME chuckles at that as well.**

**Atomsk also chuckles while Monica and Heather sweatdrops at their boyfriends while Cedric sends the Spirit a half lidded look before he said this.**

"**Geez, thanks for the reminder Spirit. I was hoping to enjoy this nice time with my daughters until you had to say that… *Sigh*... I'm just gonna have to go with the fact, my niece and nephew just don't like me."**

"**Well I'm just making sure you don't get a big ego here, and I do love to tease others, I mean you should know me by now since my body can't physically touch things, limits my amusement so eh… work with what you got, at least you can have some fun with your wife later if you know what I mean?, I mean it's obvious that you two will hook up like that so…" The Spirit says while TME laughed at that when he saw the look on Cedric's face.**

**Atomsk also laughed while Monica and Heather giggled a bit as Cedric blushes brightly when they mentioned Azure.**

**TME then calms down before he says this to Atomsk.**

"**Hey Atomsk, mind getting some ice cream for you and me and I'll take care of the outro ending?, I'll pay extra so you can get toppings." TME says while he got his wallet back from Heather and holds it out to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he took TME's wallet and gets up before he spoke up.**

"**Sweet. What ice cream do you want?"**

"**Chocolate ice cream if you please my good man." TME said while trying to sound like a gentleman which made him sweatdrop when all the ladies around him giggle and the Spirit chuckles at that.**

**Cedric and Atomsk also snickered before he gets up and goes to the counter to make the order.**

**That's when Cedric asked TME this.**

"**So wait, are you and Atomsk coming back to the beach with us along with your girlfriends?"**

"**Well unless you don't want us showing up then I understand but should be a good laugh from our past selves reactions right honey?" TME says to Heather while he grins at her.**

**Heather, though blushes, giggles when she spoke up.**

"**You said it dear." She said before Cedric spoke up.**

"**Well I wasn't saying you guys can't. I'm asking if it's safe knowing you guys will meet your past selves."**

"**Oh don't worry, if anything serious does happen, I have a double who is ready to go to the past to stop my future past self from doing this, kind of giving the timeline a middle finger but eh…" TME says before shrugging like any issue coming up is nothing.**

**Cedric blinks when he heard that before speaking.**

"**Then I guess we have nothing to worry about. Although, don't mention anything about Lavender and me to the others especially Azure and Lavender. Don't want to know how they'll react."**

"**Alright, but she may seem thrilled about you two getting along with one another… hehe…" TME says while he chuckles when he could see how happy Azure could be since Cedric and Lavender wouldn't possibly fight in the future.**

**Cedric did sigh before he spoke up.**

"**Yes it's true Azure is tired of me and Lavender fighting and I've been hoping Lavender and I would finally get along. Just wasn't expecting… the thing that will happen later on." He said which made Melody ask this.**

"**What are you guys talking about? Is pops planning to have aunt Lavender as another mom?"**

**TME chuckles before he gave Melody a shushing gesture before he says this.**

"**Keep that possibility a secret and I'll buy you and Aurora more ice cream, deal?" TME said while he held a hand out for Melody to shake.**

**Melody and Aurora blink a few times after hearing that though they like sound of that before Melody chuckles and brought her hand out and said this.**

"**Deal." She said.**

**Right after that happened, the ice cream parlor door opened and Azure walked in before she was looking around for Cedric and the others.**

**Cedric noticed before he uses one hand to wave at Azure to get her attention.**

**Azure noticed before she smiles… before looking confused when she saw TME, Heather, and Monica in the room before she says this.**

"**Errr…. Hey guys… thought you were tied up TME… and Heather?... Monica?... you guys look… different…" Azure says before TME says this.**

"**Hey Azure, we're the future versions of TME, Heather, and Monica, Future Atomsk is here as well but long story short, were palling around with Cedric, Melody, and the adorable Aurora and that was after I scared off some thugs who tried to mess with this little furball." TME says while he pets Aurora on the head in a kind way while Azure's eyes widen at that before she looked at Cedric with a pointed look when her anger was starting to show since her little girl was in trouble back then.**

**Cedric was gonna say this something till Melody spoke up.**

"**Don't worry mom, pops here was gonna teach those idiots a lesson for upsetting Aurora before TME and Atomsk saved the day."**

"**Yup, I'm pretty sure we made sure things didn't end up bloody though so…" TME says which made Azure sigh before she says this when she got to the table.**

"**Well I won't ask details, but hows the ice cream you two?, think you got a recommendation for me?" Azure says while Aurora smiles and held out her ice cream to Azure which made her smile from how innocent Aurora was being.**

**Monica and Heather cooed at how adorable that was while Cedric smiles at Aurora.**

**Azure then took the ice cream for a moment to taste it before she hums and says this when she passed it back to Aurora.**

"**I'll have what Aurora is having, I'll be right back Cedric, Melody, Aurora." Azure says while she got up and kissed Cedric for a moment and walked away while Cedric got a good view of her swaying ass.**

**Cedric blushes when he saw Azure's ass sway a bit which made Melody had a half lidded and said this.**

"**Really pops?" She asked which made Cedric whistled nonchalantly.**

**TME chuckles before he says this when he leaned in and says this to Melody.**

"**Well considering things, you could get a new brother or sister in the future… bit of a possibility if we never got to that point yes?" TME says while he gave an innocent look that was too innocent to be played off as a normal one which means…**

**Melody blinked a few times while Cedric looks at TME and said this.**

"**Seriously?, are you trying to spoil more surprises?"**

"**Will you all remember this years from now when you have plenty of adventures to keep you from thinking about it?, besides you don't know how many years it will be from here till then right?, hard to say since Aura users have a slower aging process and that is amped with Chaos energy so... " TME counters while he grins at the wolf with a knowing look when he enjoyed this conversation so far.**

**Cedric blinks a few times before he sighs and spoke up.**

"**Yeah I guess you're right."**

"**Yup, and just FYI, if you want, I can give you some stories to read… in fact, one of them deals with you being the principal of a school that is just now accepting Hybrids and Azure is your vice principal… gets pretty interesting so…" TME says while he summoned the Sonaze: Step Love story and passed it to Cedric for him to read.**

**Cedric blinked a few times when he heard that before he chuckles and said this.**

"**Well I'm liking what I'm hearing already. Maybe later I can read this with Azure."**

"**Alright, just know there is racist issue since it deals with most Mobians not being too happy to see Hybrids in the school and it was recently implemented so don't expect happy times at first, I mean this Emerald in this story is really unsociable, I mean he got part of his cheek cut off from being so different since he is a Hybrid here… and that was before he went to the school your principal self runs." TME says with a serious look on his face while he told Cedric how different the Emerald in this story was.**

**Cedric gulps when he heard that before he spoke up.**

"**Yikes. Now I'm worried what this Emerald went through. Though I can't stand people not accepting hybrids. People like that is something I don't want my kids to ever socialize with."**

"**True, but should show how hard your SL self is doing to try and help them, should also give you some ideas in the future when you get to a juicy part… lets just say Azure helps you relax in the office after everyone else leaves... " TME says while he sets the chapters in front of Cedric to read if he wants.**

**Cedric did want to look but he remembered he's with his daughters before the young wolf closes it and spoke up.**

"**Perhaps later. I'm with my daughters after all."**

**TME chuckles before he says this.**

"**Well then, why don't I end this now by saying this to the readers." TME says while he looked to the readers.**

"**Hope you all enjoyed the story so far and hope you like the future chapters… pun fully intended… jokes aside things are more complicated with the whole ramifications of time travel, could say this story is more like Chrono Trigger in that sense, I mean take Marle for instance, when Chrono went back to the past in 600 A.D., 400 years back in time from his time when he had to rescue her, Marle was accidently mistaken for her ancestor and was taken to the castle and the search called off, and if your a fan of the game like I am, then you know how that turns out so Chrono and his friend Lucca who joined him in the castle when she got the time machine working, went to rescue the Queen with the help of a soldier turned into a frog like Humanoid named… well… Frog… which helps sets things back on track and Marle returns to the group, so think of it like this… will the ladies and Simon and Finn rescue Billy when they go back to the past?, how will things change?, will the lich just get destroyed by the new and improved Marceline and the others or will he flee and find someone else to possess to try and get to Prismo's room?, find out next time on ACAT!, see you all next time." TME says while he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


	4. A Good Time Around Town

**The intro fades in to show Future TME, Future Atomsk, Future Heather, Future Monica, Cedric, Azure, Melody, and Aurora, were walking out of the Ice Cream parlor with satisfied looks on their faces while Aurora had one ice cream cone in hand while she sat on Cedric's shoulder and looked like one happy kitten while Azure and everyone smiles at the little Mobian while the Spirit followed the group.**

**Cedric smiles a bit before he spoke up.**

"**I will say, those were some good ice creams."**

**TME in turn chuckles before he says this.**

"**Yup, and we're heading back to Camp so we can meet our past selves and what not, but mind if Atomsk and I get this chapter underway first?" Future TME says while he crossed his arms while he walked next to Future Atomsk.**

"**Sure. I don't mind." Cedric said as he walked next to Azure and Melody while hold Aurora.**

**Future TME nods before he looked to Future Atomsk and says this.**

"**Want to lead this one Atomsk?, I did handle the ending of the outro after all." Future TME said while he grins at Future Atomsk.**

"**Okay sure." Future Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Welcome to Chapter 4 everyone. As you can see, we just finished eating some ice cream and are heading back camp. I have a feeling our past selves will be shocked to see us although I don't know what past TME reaction will be since he's still tied up right Spirit?"**

"**Yup, he still is, should be coming to soon so we can meet up at the camp after we get there." The Spirit says while he floats next to future Atomsk.**

"**Well still it's going to be quite interesting reunion." Future Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Yeah, but I believe you're getting off track since you're suppose to talk about the chapter itself like what's about to happen with Marceline and the others before they go to the past." The Spirit points out while it points at the readers since it couldn't give many facial gestures except for a smile or a frown.**

"**I was getting to that." Future Atomsk said before he said this to the readers.**

"**Now last chapter, Marceline was able to meet Minerva and Fionna's parents before things got real steamy like with Marceline and her clones doing things with Fionna and Flannery. Plus there was that role plaything thing with Flynn and Kusa before Flynn took control against *Bubblegum*."**

"**Yup, but you can read all about that last chapter, for now, we got more in store for lemony situations, maybe a lemon with the AI versions of Simon and Minerva, or maybe one with the AI Finn in a robot body and Marceline?, hehe, all we do know is that for the two of us, a lemon is inevitable like Beerus from Dragon Ball getting his food no matter what, and that's saying something." Future TME says before laughing at that analogy.**

**Though Future Atomsk chuckled, everyone else sweatdrops while Melody and Aurora don't know what's going on before Future Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Hehe yeah and actually that's a good idea so let's do that I mean the group still has a couple days left before the big mission."**

"**Indeed, I'll try and remember that and suggest good spots later, for now, want to finish this with one last thought or something for the readers?, like do we do some time skips through the day past major events to save time so we can have the rescue of Billy happen or do we go full on detail?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk with a serious look on his face.**

**Future Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**Hmmm, I think going full on detail has been our dynamic."**

"**Alright, let's get started then, this chapter starts out after everyone wakes the morning after." TME says while the scene shifts to the Campbell Mansion with Fionna starting to stir.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Hidden village/ Campbell Mansion/ Marceline, Flannery, Fionna, Kusa, Flynn, Finn (AI version)**

When the scene focused in Fionna's room, the blinds were closed to prevent any damage Marceline from any possible sunlight while Marceline had her arms around Fionna and Flannery and Marceline had a pleased look on her face even when she slept while Flannery's was relaxed.

Fionna begins to stir a bit before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… oh man, what a night." She said before rubbing her eye.

Marceline starts to stir from that before she groggily says this.

"Mmmmm…" Marceline muttered before she opened her eyes and blinked them a few times when they adjust to the dim light in the room while Flannery groans when she woke up as well and rubbed her eyes.

Fionna blinks before she blushes as she remembers what happen last night before she spoke up.

"M-Morning Marceline, morning Flannery."

"Morning Fi, Morning Flan, hope you two had fun last night." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she sat up and her breasts jiggle a bit from the movement which made Flannery blush from the sight.

Fionna blushes from the sight as well before she lightly nods her head at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well as much as I want to have another round, I believe we should get ready for Flannery's grandparents and to let her family know about this time travel stuff, not only that I got a concert to plan to really wow them." Marceline said before she got up from the bed and went to get her clothing while her ass was on display.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly when they looked at the Vampire Queen's ass as it shook a bit.

Marceline looked back and grins before she grins and her form shifts to a more think petite form with B to C sized breasts and a thin waist with a black cat like tail and ears forming on her body before she stood up and starts dressing while chuckling at Fionna's reaction.

Fionna's eyes widen while her blush grew a bit before thinking how cute and adorable Marceline looked right now.

Flannery had a similar reaction before Marceline was fully clothed and her clothing shrank to match her smaller figure before she says this.

"I'm going to check on your parents Fi and see how they are doing, see you two later when your dressed." Marceline says while she flew out of the room with a grin on her face.

Fionna continues to blush a bit before she looks at Flannery and said this.

"S-So… Last night was… interesting."

"Y-Yeah…." Flannery says while she blushed more since she and Fionna did do quite a bit before Marceline joined in.

Fionna continues to blush before she said this.

"Earlier… you looked… good."

Flannery keeps blushing as well before she says this.

"So… do… we do something to pass the time like a date or something?, we did… do a lot…" Flannery says while she wondered what to do now, she heard from her parents to at least take a person on a date first before anything but steps were skipped last night…

Fionna blinks in surprise when she heard that while blushing before she said this.

"W-Well... if you want to I mean… it would be a good chance to get to know one another and… among other things as well."

"G-Great… might as well after we get dressed and everything so Marceline can do something else in the village, pretty sure she may have to think a bit on what to say to my parents and grandparents." Flannery says while she got up from the bed and with her figure shown to Fionna, she made a ball of fire around her and she was dressed instantly.

Fionna at first blushes when she saw Flannery's bod before staring at amazement when she saw the elemental dress herself before the cat/nymph hybrid spoke up.

"That's amazing."

"Thanks, easy to do, so I guess I'll see you later, I got to get to work and see if I can explain things to my boss… not sure how I'll do it and he would probably need proof or something." Flannery says while she shook her head when that seemed to be a headache.

Fionna sees that before she gets up and walk towards Flannery before Fionna place her hand on the elemental's shoulder and said this.

"If you want, I can talk to your boss and tell him it's an a official assassin business and that I need your help with that."

"Well at best I could get a week off if I just request time off or I could quit if the time travel thing is one way, but the guy's really perspective, he actually trained as an assassin but because of his size, the only things he got was making things like weapons, and a pretty good grasp on reading people to see if they are lying or not, so best to at least come clean, maybe I could take Marceline as well since she is like a living legend here and I'm sure a shapeshift or two would be more than enough proof." Flannery says while she smiles at Fionna.

Fionna blinked a few times after hearing that before she spoke up.

"Yeah we might as well bring Marceline with us for more support."

Flannery nods before she says this to Fionna.

"Well see you later then, I'll be talking with my boss to set up the meeting at least." Flannery says before she turned into green fire and slipped under the door to the room, but not before she kissed Fionna on the lips for a moment.

Fionna blushes brightly from the kiss before she sees Flannery leave before the cat/nymph hybrid said this.

"Whoa… I guess Marcy is right, I really am following Finn's footsteps if I have a thing for Flannery. I won't lie she is cute looking. Just gonna have to see how our next few dates go before anything though."

Meanwhile…

Marceline floats through the air towards Flynn and Kusa's room before she stopped at the door before she placed a ear to the door to see if the duo was asleep and she heard light snoring inside before she knocked a few times to get the duo's attention.

It was only a moment after the snoring stopped the door opened to reveal a nude Flynn as he yawned a from waking up.

Marceline chuckles when she saw how tired Flynn looked before she says this.

"Nice statement Flynn, good thing it wasn't Fionna or she would be scarred for awhile, anyway I'll let you and Kusa sleep in if you want, I have plans to make with Flannery that involves a concert for many so see you." Marceline says while she turned away and starts floating away while petite body was seen and her tight ass was seen in her pants as well.

Flynn blinks a few times after his brain starts to fully register things and tries to say something before he groans a bit when he felt his dick start to get hard, seems when he woke, he was starting to get morning wood but seeing Marceline's ass really got it to full power.

Marceline in turn looked back to see what Flynn needed but she saw his morning wood and says this with a chuckle.

"Need a quicky or something to get rid of that?" Marceline says when she misinterprets the assassin master's actions in his half tired state.

Flynn blushes at the state he's in and even though he woke up, he still was able to say this.

"P-Perhaps. We can do it in the guestroom or bathroom."

"Bathroom then, is Kusa still asleep?" Marceline says while she made sure to not look in the bedroom in case the wood Nymph forgot to put her mask on.

Flynn chuckles before he spoke up.

"After the pounding I gave her last night, she'll be like this till noon."

"Alright, let's go to the bathroom then, I'll need a shower anyway after what happened last night, unless Kusa put her mask back on, I don't think me going in there yet would be a good idea so got a guest bathroom that we can use?" Marceline says before she winked at Flynn in a teasing way.

Flynn blushes before he said this after grabbing a bathrobe that hang next to the door and wore it before tying the sash and said this.

"Yes of course. There's was one in the guest bedroom actually. Follow me." He said before he exits the bedroom before closing it quietly and motions Marceline to follow him.

Marceline grins before she did just that and she said this when she floats next to him.

"So, like the new look?" Marceline said while she floats backwards and showed her more leith figure to Flynn and her shifted cat ears and tail.

Flynn did blushes when he saw that before saying this.

"Yes. You look quite sexy with that."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well considering that your robes can't hide what your packing right now, I would say that you are telling the truth, either that or its some serious morning wood." Marceline says while she turned away from Flynn and keeps following him through the hallway.

Though Flynn did say this.

"A bit of both actually." He said before a moment later the duo reached the guest bedroom.

Flynn opened the door and offer Marceline to go in first like a gentleman.

Marceline chuckles at that before she entered to humor him and after he entered and a couple minutes pass, moans and groans were heard from the room while the camera went to the bathroom to show a very foggy room while the glass door there was closed and two sets of hand prints were seen while the camera went in to show Flynn who was pounding away at Marceline's pussy while Marceline lightly clawed at the glass wall while she moans and groans from Flynn's actions.

Flynn keeps pound the Vampire Queen's pussy as hard as he could before he lean down and said this.

"F-Fuck… you're so hot when you moan." He said before he licks the inside of Marceline's ear.

Marceline moans from that before she says this through some groans.

"S-Same to… you… f-from g-giving this m-much e-effort w-with your t-thrusts, b-better empty t-those b-balls fast… d-doubt F-Fi w-will take t-that m-much time in the s-shower h-herself." Marceline said to remind Flynn this was a quickie for now.

Though Flynn did say this.

"A-Actually… Fionna tends to take an hour to get ready so we have plenty of time."

"W-Well t-then… p-pound away a-and show me w-what you can do!, r-really wake up a-and show m-me h-how much o-of a beast y-you are w-with your w-wife." Marceline groans out while she pushed her ass back so she could really get Flynn deep into her as fast as possible.

Hearing that made Flynn grin as his mind was now fully awake before he starts giving Marceline's pussy the same treatment he gave Kusa like if Flynn was in heat or trying to mate with her.

Marceline moans and groans from that while the scene went to Fionna in the bathroom for a moment while she was trying to get ready for today, she was thinking about getting a new outfit for her trip to Ooo and other things while she made sure to wash her body thoroughly, she found some dried up semen in unexpected places like her tail somehow… which did give her some… pretty naughty ideas to try later…

Fionna blushes for a bit before she had this thought.

'_Maybe I can have Marceline bring out her… cock and show her this neat trick my tail can do.'_

Meanwhile ironically….

Marceline at this time, after getting a serious creampie from Flynn, was using her shapeshifted tail to stroke Flynn's dick while she grins at the look on his face when she looked back at him.

Flynn, though surprise, had a deep blush on his face as he moan a few times before Flynn said this.

"O-Oh Marceline… that feels so good."

Marceline in turn chuckles before she says this.

"Thanks, I do my best, sometimes when I want to masturbate, I use a tentacle on my pussy or just straight up stroke my dick so I got some practice doing this, though I bet it would feel much better in my mouth right?" Marceline said while she kneeled on the ground after removing her tail and looked up at Flynn and says this.

"Mind giving this cat her creamy treat?, no need to hold back, I'm undead so I don't need to breath normally… so better fuck this throat like your life depends on it." Marceline says while she opened her mouth and said Ah while her tongue sticks out of her mouth.

Flynn blushes brightly when he heard that before saying this after grabbing her head with his paws.

"Anything for you… beautiful!" He said before he jams his dick inside Marceline's mouth and starts face fucking her hard.

Marceline made the occasional gagging noise when that happened but aside from that, she just used her tongue on Flynn's dick while she had a look on her face which told Flynn she enjoyed what he was doing, she even used one hand to fondle his balls and used the other to finger her ass to show where Flynn's dick would be going next.

Flynn blushes brightly when he realised that which made him thrust his dick even harder as he looked at the Vampire Queen with lust in his eyes.

Marceline had a similar look while she keeps on letting him facefuck her more and more while she could feel his dick throbbing more until…

Flynn growls loudly before he pushed his dick in as deep as he can in Marceline's mouth before he unleash his load inside the Vampire Queen's mouth and throat.

Marceline gagged and groan from that while she drank down Flynn's load and used her hand to fondle Flynn's balls to help Flynn feel better while she waits for him to tap off.

It took the cat humanoid about 30 seconds before he taps off.

Marceline in turn took a few more gulps before she slowly pulled her head away and licked Flynn's dick clean before she pulled away and grins at Flynn while she licked her lips when she looked like she enjoyed what happened.

Flynn had a deep blush on his face as he pants a bit while his dick, which was still hard, twitch a few times.

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Get on your back and I'll show you how this Vampire Queen can dance when she's serious." Marceline says with a grin while she floats in the air a bit and blocked the water from hitting Flynn in the face.

Flynn blinks for a bit before he nods at Marceline and lays on his back on the floor of the shower floor with his dick pointing up.

"So… want me to face you or face away from you?" Marceline says while she used her right foot to tease his dick a few times.

Flynn shudders from the touch before he said this.

"F-Face me."

Marceline grins at that before she moved so that she sat on Flynn's stomach and grinds her ass on Flynn's dick which sat between her petite ass cheeks.

"So Flynny how bad do you want to fuck my tight little ass, I can go back to the more rounded form for next time but I want to hear you beg." Marceline says with a teasing grin when she raked her nails on Flynn's chest in a teasing way.

Flynn hisses from that but he surprisingly enjoy it before he said this.

"P-Please… let me fuck your ass hard."

Marceline grins before she whispered this when she leans down and teasingly used her tail to have the head of Flynn's dick prod her ass but never go in.

"Please what?... got to ask me properly or I may not do it." Marceline teasingly says while she keeps on teasing her own asshole with the tip of Flynn's dick.

Flynn groans a bit as he blushes before he said this.

"P-Please… Mistress."

Marceline just chuckles before she says this.

"Good boy… and good boys get rewards." Marceline said before she moved her body back and groans when she starts to take Flynn's dick up her ass, and thanks to her smaller figure, she was much tighter then last time but took it like she enjoyed even the discomfort.

Flynn groans when he felt how tight Marceline's ass was before he brought his hands to her breasts before squeezing them a bit.

Marceline groans from that before she starts to bounce on Flynn's dick while she enjoyed his touches, all in all, things were really intense with how tight Marceline's ass was and how she danced on Flynn's dick.

Flynn moans as he keeps squeezing Marceline's breasts before Flynn had this thought.

'_Fuck… this feels so good. I may have just met her yesterday and fucked her but… I think I'm starting to like her. Too bad she's gonna be Finn's woman later.'_

Marceline in turn just keeps on going with her bounces while she could feel Flynn getting closer and closer until she threw her head back and groans on Flynn's dick when she came hard on him and her juices squirt onto his chest and stomach which quickly wash away thanks to the shower.

Flynn growls loudly before he shot his sperm deep inside Marceline's ass.

Marceline in turn groans more when she tapped off 15 seconds later before she tightens her ass on Flynn's dick and just sat there while she waits for him to tap off.

Flynn groans for a bit before he taps off after 20 seconds.

Marceline moans from that while she enjoyed Flynn's load in her stomach before she says this.

"Got more in the tank?, I think I can go for another round or two, but I can't stay to long." Marceline said before winking at Flynn.

Flynn blushes as he pants before he said this with a slight smirk.

"O-Oh I have plenty more in here for you."

Marceline grins before the scene went to a moment later while Flynn was grinding his dick on Marceline's ass while she was laying on the shower floor and she made her ass round enough for her asscheeks to fully envelope his dick.

Flynn shudders before he shoves his dick back in Marceline's ass before the cat humanoid starts thrusting hard.

Marceline groans from that before she lets Flynn fuck her ass for a bit more before she says this.

"Bet you never felt an ass as soft as this huh?, not to insult your wife but I believe I made an ass to top all just now." Marceline said while she wiggles her round ass on Flynn's dick while he fucker her more.

Flynn groans as he continues to fuck the Vampire Queen's ass before he said this.

"Y-Yeah… and it feels a-amazing."

"Hehe, well better enjoy it now, because I doubt I'll be back anytime soon." Marceline said before she thrusts her ass up to meet Flynn's thrusts while her soft ass gripped Flynn's dick in a gentle but tight embrace and he could see her ass ripple with each smack.

Flynn groans a bit loud as he continues this action before he leans down and starts to kiss and nip Marceline's bite holes.

Marceline moans from that before she just waits for Flynn to finish in her ass now since she couldn't do much in her position right now.

It was about a minute or two before Flynn burst his load inside Marceline's ass but not before he flat out kissed her when he turned her head to him.

Marceline moans from that and groans when she came hard on Flynn's dick before she rides out her orgasm before she waits for Flynn to tap off.

After almost 20 seconds passed, Flynn taps off though he was still kissing Marceline in the way he would kiss Kusa. Plus he surprisingly had this sudden feeling to try and make the Vampire Queen his.

However Marceline didn't feel the same but she did want to make this a time that Flynn will remember which showed when the scene went to one last round with Marceline changing things up and she grew her breasts back to normal while she shrank her ass back to it's petite form and was giving Flynn a seriously intense titfuck while he thrusts his hips up to meet her breasts as they came down while she sucked on the tip of his dick.

Flynn groans and moans a few times as he was enjoying this before he uses one hand and lovely pets Marceline's head letting her know she's doing great.

Marceline just hums in a pleased way before she doubled her actions on pleasing Flynn's dick while she made sure to really move her shifted breasts up and down with expert motions while she made some really big sucking noises which showed how much suction power she was using to show it wasn't just red that she enjoyed sucking.

Flynn groans and moans a few more times before a moment or two passes and he could already feel his dick throbbing.

Marceline made sure to really make the sucking intense while she pushed her breasts together which got this reaction when the force of her sucking actually pulled Flynn's hips off the ground…

Flynn growls before he starts to thrusts his hips up hard as he tries to hold back his climax for a bit.

Marceline just moans and groans while she lets Flynn keep on doing that for a couple minutes more until…

Flynn groans loud after his last thrust before he unloads his sperm inside Marceline's mouth while some landed on her breasts.

Marceline in turn greedily drank down Flynn's load which prevented much from spilling while she waits for Flynn to tap off while she could feel Flynn's dick pulsing each time with her breasts.

Said cat humanoid climaxes for 15 seconds before he finally taps off with a loud groan.

Marceline in turn gave Flynn an eye smile before she starts to lick the head of Flynn's dick clean while she sucked his dick a bit more to get the leftover semen from his shaft when she moved her breasts out of the way and used her hand to coax out the last of the semen in it.

Flynn shudders and moans a bit when he felt that before he spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck… Marceline."

Marceline just chuckles before she finished getting the last of the semen she could get before she kissed the tip of his dick which slowly turned flaccid before she says this.

"Seems your body still needs to wake up for more loads but I believe I did my job for now, might as well really get clean so if you'll excuse me…" Marceline says before she starts to clean her body while she hums after she grabbed some soap while she left Flynn on the ground to recover.

Flynn blushes brightly as he watches the Vampire Queen wash herself before which made him feel turned on before he had this thought.

'_F-Fuck… I love my wife more than anything but… Marceline really knows what to do with a guy. If only she had a twin sister or maybe I can ask if she could leave a clone for Kusa and me when she leaves.'_

Marceline however was unaware of Flynn's thoughts while she keeps on humming while she washed her body off before she was fully clean a few minutes later and says this when she checked the time and saw she was there for 20 minutes.

"Well I hate to fuck and run but I got some work to do with Flan, so if Fi really takes her time in the bathroom, mind telling her I could be at the Crystal Cavern or the Hospital to check on Simon?" Marceline says while she dried herself off.

"Y-Yeah... sure. By then I be… f-fully charged and… r-ready for more. I-If you want more fun… y-you can find me and Kusa in our room." Flynn said.

"Either that or at that school so if I run into Fi and you guys aren't here, I'll ask where that place is, should at least check it out if Finn helped make the place so I wonder what kind of assassin stuff he put as a lesson plan for the students here… or maybe we could try something in your office if you want." Marceline says while she grins at Flynn in a teasing way.

Flynn blushes brightly when he heard that before he said this.

"A-Actually… sure. Kusa and I have a little lunch break there. Maybe you can… shapeshift to look like Bubblegum again."

Marceline looked surprised by that before she chuckles and says this.

"How about I just come in and look like a female student there, pretty sure if I come in as Bubblegum, I would cause a riot if your classes used her as a target dummy or something… maybe I could roleplay the innocent student and you be the perverted principal and you… teach me some things… maybe Kusa could join in as well..." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she got dressed after drying her hair and equipped her clothing.

Flynn surprisingly like that idea before he said this.

"Well okay but you better try and come in as yourself first so I don't confuse another female student that can come in for something."

Marceline chuckles when she could have used that but just said this.

"Sure, just make sure that I can use an outfit for females and you got a deal, maybe make it extra small so I can… push it to the limit when I fill it out… really tease you by having a curvy body but act innocent… just fill in Kusa first or she may get the wrong idea, hehe…" Marceline says before she exits the room after her figure went back to the petite form, though she did tease Flynn when her figure was first well curved and pushed everything on her to the limit as an example but didn't look overweight before she got the petite form.

Flynn blushes brightly when he saw that before he said this himself.

"Yeah, gotta make sure to tell Kusa… Finn you maybe my ancestor, but you're one lucky bastard. If only Marceline had a twin."

Meanwhile with Marceline…

She was floating to the crystal Cavern while she had this thought…

"_Hmm, wonder if Minerva can make a robot to look like me, doubt it can shapeshift so might as well ask her to make it as curvy as possible, can't make a clone or I'll be constantly at 90% in the past." _Marceline thought before chuckling when she put that idea for later and flew quickly to the Cavern, she made sure to pick up the gauntlet from the room and it fit her like a glove.

When she got there, she lands in front of the restaurant before she entered and starts looking for Flannery when she got to the greeters stand.

It wasn't long before said green elemental came out and was surprise to see the Vampire Queen before she spoke up.

"O-Oh hey Marceline. So glad you came. Is Fionna with you?"

Marceline however heard the stutter and got a good look at Flannery… she seemed… a bit off like she seemed slightly worried about something before she says this.

"She's taking time getting ready and I had some one on one time with Flynn in the shower before coming here, something wrong?, you seem a bit tense, your boss giving you trouble?" Marceline said while she got a serious look on her face since she didn't like to see a good friend, even newly acquired, looking distressed, she blamed the nosiness on Finn and his influence so she trained to read people pretty well so even subtle motions could tell Marceline if something was wrong.

Flannery waved her hand a bit before she spoke up.

"No no, it's just… I'm kinda worried on what he would say. I mean I don't know how this time travel thing work which mean that I would have to ask for time off or quick. Though my boss is a trained assassin and I'm worried he might not believe me since he can read people well."

"Well if he can read people well, then he can probably tell we are telling the truth so I don't see the issue unless he's some kind of hard ass who needs a good kicking, or maybe we could deal with him in the down and dirty way so he won't be to pissed if you have to quit if the time travel is one way, we don't know if it's two way so unless you prepare for that what if, then you may want to stay behind, no one is forcing you to come along, and I'll let Fi know as well, I would just hate to lose a kinky woman like you or Fi and work alone, you do seem like you can handle yourself in a fight after all." Marceline said while she grins at Flannery.

Flannery blushes brightly before she said this.

"Well… I didn't consider that the spell would be one way. However I made a commitment when I say yes to help you and Fionna plus… Fionna and I did promise to go on some… dates after last night."

Marceline blinked at that before she got a mischievous grin on her face before she leaned in and says this.

"Oh ho… well no one is forcing you to join so you have plenty of time to think… and date?... well well well… seems like a repeat of Finn and Phoebe right here in the future, hope you don't mind if I join in and try and date you two as well I am fond of Fi after all and you look good enough to eat again." Marceline teasingly says while she licked her lips, Flannery didn't know if it was the neck biting or the… more bedroom based licking… but the look in Marceline's eyes said it all when she gave Flannery a lustful look.

Flannery did blush brightly before she said this.

"W-Well sure… l-last night with you o-or your clone was… amazing."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Mind telling your boss I want to talk with him, we could make a deal without issue while you work or maybe you and I can… well… you know… what species is he again?" Marceline says while she grins at Flannery.

Flannery blushes again before she said this.

"M-Minotaur."

"Interesting, guess he's packing if he's a Minotaur, guess that makes things simple if he hasn't gotten any lately, is he in his office?" Marceline says before she starts sniffing the air for any minotaur scent in the building.

"Yes. I can take you to him. The place isn't actually open yet." Flannery said.

"Ah, well that explains why the place doesn't have many people in it, well lead the way hot stuff, this Queen's got a boss to deal with." Marceline said while she gestured for Flannery to lead the way.

Flannery did gulp before she starts leading Marceline to the back of the kitchen.

Marceline in turn smelled some ingredients and waved to the Rainicorn cook when she passed by him.

The Rainicorn blinked before he shrugged and waved back before the cook went back to preparing the meal.

A moment later, Marceline and Flannery was standing in front of the owner's office and after a moment, Marceline knocked before a deep gruff voice was heard.

"Yeah?" The deep voice said while the sound of a pen on paper was heard in the room.

Flannery took a deep breath before she spoke up.

"It's Flannery. I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Come in then." The deep gruff voice said before Marceline grins when she opened the door and was surprised to see a giant of a Minotaur sitting at the desk, the guy looked like he could be the legendary Billy's size in height but had bulging muscles all over his body, even his office looked like it was custom made for his giant stature while there was a side door for him to use and he was writing on a large desk with an enchanted pen to keep from making a mess when it moved on its own to mimic his own hand movements.

Flannery was looking nervous before she stepped forward and spoke up.

"H-Hey Manish Man I want you to meet my… friend Marceline." She said since she can't say that she and Marceline are sex friends in a sense.

"Manish Man?, like in the hero who guarded the Enchiridion?" Marceline said while the Minotaur said this.

"Full name is Manish Man the 10th, we Minotaurs can live to 100 to 150 and die in our prime so we don't have to worry about the pains of old age, and because of the harsh environment, my family was able to evolve into larger stronger forms." Manish Man said while he looked at Marceline before he put his pen down.

"So you're the Legendary Marceline huh?, may I ask why you are here?" Manish Man said with a serious look on his face while Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well depending on how things go, Flannery may need some time off or quit once I explain things to you, got some chairs or something so we can sit at eye level big guy?" Marceline said while Manish Man raised a large eyebrow at that before he gestured for Marceline to sit in a chair before she did while Manish Man looked at Flannery and says this.

"Considering this does involve you, Flannery, I'm sure you know that you'll need to stay here right?, might as well take a seat as well." Manish man said before he gestured for her to sit as well.

Flannery nods at her boss before she took a seat next to Marceline but was feeling a little nervous.

The chairs then rose into the air before the duo was looking Manish man in the large eyes before he says this.

"So, what do you need of Flannery?, considering the things I heard, I would guess you and her are in some kind of relationship?, granted I won't pry, but you only got into town yesterday so I doubt you two are dating so I'm guessing just friends with benefits huh?" Manish Man says while he didn't break his serious expression while Marceline just grins before she nods and says this.

"Yup, Flan, Fi, and I had one wild time last night, I can explain more in a moment but let's just say I'll need Flan's firepower for a mission Fionna and I will go on soon, and we don't know if the trip is one way or two way so we can come back, so for that one way scenario, we were hoping she could quit without issue or if it's two way, we can work out a deal of sorts so she can keep her job here." Marceline says before she went on to explain the time travel spell, the mission to change the past, everything, even talking about the fun in the bedroom before she says this.

"So as you can see, even if I go alone or with Fi, we still need some firepower and Flan here looks like she has more than enough." Marceline says while Manish Man the 10th patiently listened before he looked at Flannery to see if Marceline was telling the truth.

Flannery, though blushes brightly when Marceline mentioned the intimate stuff with her boss, nods her head at MM the 10th.

MM the 10th took a moment to look at her before he sighs and says this.

"Flannery, if it is one way, I can't stop you from going so I'll say this, if you're stuck there and there is no way back after a week, consider yourself fired, fair enough?, can't keep the position filled if there is no one at their post." MM the 10th said when he talked about the one way issue first while Marceline listens patiently.

Flannery blinked in surprise when she heard that before she said this.

"Yes boss."

"Nice, but what about the two way case?" Marceline says before MM the 10th says this with a slight grin on his face.

"Well I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal since you three won't be here long but since you are taking a worker of mine out of the blue, unless you can make it worth my while, I doubt I can just in good conscious let her go early today since it is nearing opening time." The Minotaur says while Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"So… either I or Flan and I make it worth your while and we can leave without issue, that the case?" Marceline says while MM the 10th says this.

"Well considering normal currency doesn't amount too much nowadays and people use crystals of magic to pay for things since it can be used for powering stuff in the village and all of us adults hunt or grow our own food, aside from sex, I doubt you can offer much to just let me have let Flannery go early." MM the 10th says while he gave Marceline an amused grin.

Flannery was beyond shocked when she heard that before she looks at Marceline to see what she will say.

"Hehe, well I don't mind giving you a good time, but unless you want Flannery here to join in, looks like things will have to be solo stuff between you and me." Marceline says before MM the 10th chuckles before he says this.

"Not unless you can do that cloning and shapeshifting trick to make a double of Flannery so she has no reason to go to her job, like I said we are opening soon and we need our hostess to greet customers after all." MM the 10th said while he looked at Flannery to see what she would think with Marceline doing the same when the cloning trick was an option, just Flannery's call to see if Marceline uses it or not.

Flannery blushes brightly before she took a moment to think and said this.

"I will… stay and join in." She said before blushing brightly.

Marceline chuckles before she says this to the boss.

"Guess its clone time, and looks like you get two beauties today MM the 10th." Marceline said before she made a clone before it shifts to look exactly like Flannery who shapeshifted clothing to use before she says this to the real Flannery.

"So what does our Job entail exactly?, just want to make sure that I don't cause issues." The Flannery Double says while she smiles at the original.

Flannery did have a slight smile before she spoke.

"Well we greet the people in a nice way and take them to a table of the server we chose which is listed on the podium and wait for 5 minutes before seating the next table and we also tell them about the specials."

"I see, well seems simple enough, so got a list of specials today that I can read to the customers or just show them the menu?" The double says while MM the 10th just used a spell to summon a clipboard to the doubles hand and he says this.

"There, this will help you, it's the list of the specials and also a list of do's and don'ts so just follow those and you will do fine." MM the 10th says while the double smiles before she said this when floats to the door and lands to walk on the ground.

"Great, have fun you two, almost makes me jealous if that guy is packing a dick like no other because of his bulky size." The double says with a lustful grin before she walked out while Marceline chuckles since that was technically Flannery's face the double just used for that look.

Flannery just blinks a few times when she saw the clone use her face to make that look.

MM the 10th chuckles before he says this.

"Well you two, I'll activate a silencing seal so why not let me see what I'm working with." MM the 10 says while he grins at the duo after he snapped his fingers and the room became oddly quiet like all the noises from the outside was muted.

Flannery blushes brightly before she did the fireball technique to make her clothes disappear before she was completely nude.

Marceline in turn just quickly shapeshifts out of her clothing and sat on them while she had one leg crossed over the other before she grins at MM the 10th who eyed their figures while Marceline waits for him to speak.

"Hmmm not bad ladies. Very nice indeed." MM the 10th said as he likes what he saw which made Flannery blush brightly.

Marceline chuckles at that before she says this.

"So got a form request or does this tight thin body work?, I used a much more shapely one with Fi and Flan here but used this with Flynn and Kusa and only increased my ass and breasts for that second round with Flynn when I mainly stuck with this figure to change things up a bit." Marceline says when she showed her reduced petite figure to the Minotaur.

MM the 10th blinked in surprise when he heard that about Fionna's parents before he grins and said this.

"Surprise me."

Marceline took a moment to think on that before she grins and says this.

"Well then… considering were getting it on with a Minotaur… might as well do this." Marceline says before her body starts to change and shift while the chair expands to fit her slowly growing form till she looked like a female Minotaur who, like MM the 10th, towered over Flannery but Marceline was a head shorter, Marceline had hooves for feet and her legs were partly bow legged, her body looked muscular but not to much to take away from her sexyness and she had horns on her head to mimic MM the 10th's and she had, to a Minotaur like size, had C to D sized breasts which looked larger next to a regular sized person, just less pointy and sharp while Marceline grins from Flannery and MM the 10th's reaction

Flannery's eyes widen in shock when she saw that form while MM the 10th, who was surprised, did like what he saw before he said this.

"Hehe… you have just gotten even sexier."

"Thanks, so Flan, what do you think?, this form sexy for you?" Marceline says while she stood up and posed a bit for Flannery and MM the 10th which pushed her breasts together to make them look bigger then they were.

Flannery blushes brightly when she saw that before she nods her head at Marceline.

"Well then, let's get started, so… since I'm the one making the deal and we did just strip for you, want to start things off MM by showing us what your packing?, and we suck that cock to start things off?" Marceline says while she grins when she sat back down to see her own personal strip show from MM the 10th.

MM the 10th chuckled before he did a spell that made his clothes vanished before the Minotaur was seen in his nude glory.

He had some excellent muscles like Mannish Man and considering he was large in stature like Billy and other massive beings and his dick size was was surprisingly 13 to 14 in length and the width was 4 inches wide.

Marceline grins at that before she looked to see how Flannery would react since that dick was much bigger than her own in her normal state.

Said elemental was completely flabbergasted since this was the biggest dick she had ever seen before she had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… So big. Is it even gonna fit me?'_

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"So MM, want to start things out by you coming to this side of the desk and sit on it while we work to please you?" Marceline says while she decided to handle the hard stuff herself so Flannery wouldn't be overwhelmed at first.

MM the 10th chuckled before he said this.

"Sure thing." He said before doing what Marceline requested.

When he sat on the desk when he got on the other side in front of the two women, they saw that MM the 10th's dick was fully erect and pulsed with blood which made Marceline grin before she says this.

"Hey Flan, I'll handle the blowjob, mind getting me warmed up to take this guy in my pussy or ass?, your call on which hole to lube up." Marceline says while she got off her chair and walked over to MM and kneeled in front of his dick, thanks to her larger frame in her Minotaur form, she was able to grip the dick easily before she starts to stroke it and licked the head a few times to see how MM the 10th would react.

Said Minotaur shudders before he let out a pleased groan as he starts to enjoy it.

Marceline then opened her mouth wide and took part of MM the 10th's dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head with gusto when she liked the taste of the dick and stroked the rests of his dick at a faster rate while her hair turned into hand and spreads her ass cheeks so Flannery can approach and pick a hole for her to mess with.

As MM the 10th let out another pleased groan, Flannery, though blushing, was surprised to see Marceline take that much before a moment later, the green elemental approaches Marceline from behind before getting on her knees.

After taking a moment to decide, Flannery goes to Marceline's pussy and starts to eat her out and thanks to Marceline's much larger pussy, she was able to get every nook and cranny.

Marceline in turn moans from that before she focused her efforts to take more of MM's dick down her throat, thanks to her not requiring to breath, she was already able to get ¾ of it down her throat after a few minutes pass while she used one hand to fondle MM the 10th's large testicles.

The Minotaur was greatly enjoying this pleasure before he uses one hand to pet Marceline's head for doing a great job.

Marceline in turn gave him an eye smile before she starts to bob her head faster and faster on MM the 10th's dick, all the while she spreads her legs more so Flannery can work more on her end while Marceline used the tail on her to form a hand which in turn pets Flannery on her head to show that Flannery was doing good so far.

Flannery blushes brightly from the petting which made her double her efforts on Marceline's pussy while MM the 10th kept enjoying this feeling.

For a few minutes, Marceline keeps on going with pleasing MM's dick while she could feel in throbbing more and more in her throat which caused her to bob her head faster and faster until…

MM the 10th moans loud before he felt his dick fires a big load of his cum inside Marceline's mouth. And judging by the amount, he must be fertile.

Marceline moans from that before she starts to drink down the load, thanks to Flannery, she was dripping onto the ground but she was nowhere near close to cumming thanks to her larger stature compared to the smaller flame elemental's small licks.

Flannery was still trying to her best to please Marceline's pussy as MM the 10th continues to climax for 25 seconds before he taps off.

Marceline in turn finished drinking the load down before she pulled her head back slowly and slowly but strongly wringed out the semen from MM's dick before she pulled away and grins at MM the 10th to see how she did so far.

The Minotaur had pant a bit before he looks at Marceline and spoke up with a grin.

"D-Damn… t-talk about a great mouth you have."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well if you think that'sthat's good, just wait till you feel this pussy, Hey Flannery, think I'm wet enough back there?" Marceline says to MM before she looks back to Flannery to see how she was doing.

Flannery, who gave Marceline's pussy a few last licks, pulls her head back as her face blushes before she spoke up.

"Yeah."

Marceline chuckles before she stood up and says this.

"So, mind picking the position for me to take?, I can take care of Flannery while you take care of me." Marceline says while she grins at MM.

The Minotaur grins before he said this.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Marceline nods before she did just that before she looked at Flannery and says this to her.

"Mind coming here Flan?, I never did see your dick before so I might as well see what your packing right now." Marceline says while she grins at Flannery.

Flannery blushes brightly before she walked towards Marceline and after a moment or so, the green elemental summons a dick that was 8 ½ inches long and 2 in width."

Marceline grins at that before she used her large thumb and index finger to stroke the dick while she shook her ass at MM before she says this.

"Come on big boy, better show me the MM bloodline's isn't just for size alone." Marceline teasingly says while she shakes her ass more to tempt the large Minotaur.

MM the 10th blinks a few times before he grins and gets behind Marceline before the Minotaur grabs Marceline's hips before he just shoves his dick inside the Vampire Queen/female Minotaur's pussy.

Marceline moans loudly from that since even with her larger frame, MM the 10th was still massive and he filled her pussy to the brim before she looked to Flannery and just opened her mouth and waits for Flannery to put her dick in her mouth.

Flannery blushes brightly before she nervously put her dick inside the Vampire Queen/Minotaur's mouth.

Marceline in turn just moans a bit when she felt that before she closed her lips around the dick and sucked on it hard which pulled Flannery's dick all the way into her mouth from the suction alone before she starts to lick the dick from base to tip with her snake like tongue.

Flannery shudders before she let out a slight moan while MM the 10th chuckles before he starts thrusting his dick hard inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline moans from that before she used a larger finger to rub Flannery's folds before she slowly starts to push her finger in, it wasn't as big as her dick but was still big thanks to her larger frame while she pushed her hips back to meet MM the 10th's thrusts.

Flannery groans when she felt Marceline's fingers go in her pussy while MM continues to pound Marceline's pussy with such force.

Marceline in turn keeps going with her actions before she starts to finger Flannery's pussy while she tightened her pussy on MM the 10th's dick, she knew she wouldn't be able to have as much fun in the past since she had to make sure that things would go on track, and since it has been a long time since she had last gotten a good lay and this day plus the day before really helped her, all in all, she may seem lustful right now, but she was an adult who could make her own choices, so what if people had different thoughts about her if she could have some fun.

Flannery keeps moaning from having both her dick and pussy played with while MM the 10th who was still fucking Marceline's pussy had this thought.

'_D-Damn… Never thought I would fuck the legendary Vampire Queen's pussy in my own office. And man does she look hot as a Minotaur.'_

Marceline then used the tail that she had to move around MM's dick and went to his balls before she starts to use the appendage to fondle the heavy semen filled orbs while she could feel the minotaur and Flannery getting close.

Said duo could feel their orgasms approach which made MM the 10th thrust even harder while Flannery's moans got a bit louder.

Marceline keeps on pleasing the duo while she made sure her tongue danced more and more on Flannery's dick while she wiggles her ass more and more which caused MM's dick to move around more in her pussy until…

MM the 10th snarls loudly before he climaxed hard inside Marceline's pussy before Flannery moans loud and she climaxed inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline moans in a very pleased way when she not only came hard on MM's dick, but also liked the taste of Flannery's semen when it was red unlike the rest of her body, seems for DNA, red was a default for Flame elementals and Marceline drank as much as she could get… definitely going to go for Flannery more later.

Both Flannery and MM continues to climax before Flannery taps off at 25 seconds while MM the 10th taps off 5 seconds after.

Marceline then slowly pulled her head away from Flannery's dick and grins at her before she says this.

"Tasty… guess if I need my red fix, I'll know who to go to... So you two, how does it feel getting it on with the Queen of Vampires?" Marceline teasingly says to Flannery before she says that later part to the duo while she waits for MM the 10th to pull his dick free.

Flannery blushes brightly at the question while MM the 10th pulls his dick out before he said this.

"I will say… it was quite good." He said with a grin.

Marceline chuckles before she says this when she looked back at MM the 10th.

"Well why not switch things up and let's see you have fun with Flannery, better take it slow though, she is much smaller then I am and she can't regenerate like I can, if you want to get down and dirty, then save that level for me." Marceline says while she leaned back up and looked at MM with a warning look in her eye, he may be bigger than her but her supernatural strength puts her above most in raw power size wise.

Flannery blinks in surprise when she felt that while MM the 10th who looks at Marceline chuckles before he spoke up.

"Hey I can be intimidating but I know how to be gentle."

Marceline grins at that a moment later before she says this when she stood up.

"Now then… time to set things up…" Marceline says before a couple minutes pass before the scene showed Marceline who sat on the desk while she had Flannery sit on her body while Flannery was resting against her which gave MM the 10th the perfect view of her tight pussy which Marceline was fingering again after she made Flannery's dick vanish.

Flannery groans and moans a bit which made MM the 10th's dick twitch as the Minotaur liked what he saw.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she keeps on going before she shifted her tongue to lengthen before she split it down the middle before she used them to tease and play with Flannery's breasts while she keeps fingering her pussy, all in all, Marceline was slowly getting more intense while she could feel Flannery relaxing around her finger.

Flannery had a deep blush on her face as she continues to moan while she felt better with Marceline's touch.

Marceline then used her middle finger to poke at Flannery's asshole a few times to let her know to relax her ass for what was about to happen.

Flannery at first jolts when she felt that before she tries to relax for a moment or so.

A moment later, Marceline starts to push her larger digit into Flannery's ass while she keeps using her index finger on the flame elemental's pussy while her tongue worked Flannery's nipples.

Flannery groans when she felt her ass getting fingered before she starts to think of some happy thoughts to relax and surprisingly… one of those thoughts had Fionna in it.

Marceline in turn, who was no mind reader, keeps on going with her fingering motions before she slowly starts to used her middle finger to finger Flannery's ass while MM the 10th watched while he sat on a chair.

MM felt his dick twitch a few times which shows that the Minotaur is liking what he was seeing before he had this thought.

'_Damn… really liking this show. Who knew Flannery had a nice bod. Really glad we're doing this deal.'_

Marceline in turn chuckles before she looked at MM, winked at him, before a couple hair hands formed from Marceline's hair before they moved to hold Flannery's legs apart and gave MM the 10th a very beautiful view of Flannery's holes while Marceline keeps her actions up with the flame elemental.

Flannery keeps moaning while having a cute blush on her face while MM the 10th continues to watch this.

For a few minutes later, Marceline could feel Flannery about to cum and increased her actions intensity more and more until…

Flannery moans loud before she climaxed on Marceline's finger before the flame elemental's pussy squirt out her love juice.

Marceline then pulled her fingers free of Flannery's holes and Flannery's fiery juices squirt out without anything to hold them back and some hit MM the 10th's dick, thanks to her more evolved nature, she didn't burn him but the heat was intense… just how hot would it be to fuck her?

MM the 10th let out a slight groan when he felt that before Flannery taps off and tries to catch her breath a bit.

Marceline chuckles before she says this to MM when she noticed his juice covered dick.

"Hehe, looks like you won't have to worry about foreplay with Flan here, just let me do this so you don't accidently knock her up." Marceline says before she muttered something and a crest appeared on Flannery's stomach near her womb before Marceline grins at her handiwork.

MM the 10th blinks for a second before he chuckled and said this.

"Well that's good. I don't mind kids but I would like to have one with a woman I would care. Unless there's one that wanted one right a away."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Sorry but I'm already taken, and I doubt Flan here would want to give birth to a fiery Minotaur, nice line though, maybe if the time travel is two way, we could bring you with us to see if we can find you a Minotaur lady from back then… but for now… time to give Flan the fucking of her life right now." Marceline says while she showed Flannery's soaked holes.

Flannery blushes brightly while MM the 10th chuckles before he gets up and steps forward before he was in front of the female duo, mainly Flannery before the Minotaur had his dick at Flannery's folds.

That's when he told this to flame elemental.

"Just try to relax. I'll make sure to be gentle."

Marceline in turn just licked and sucked at Flannery's neck to help her relax before waiting for Flannery to give MM the signal to start, he did have a bigger dick then she did so it would be obvious she would be tense at first.

It took Flannery a minute before she was completely relaxed before she gave her boss, or soon to be former boss, a slight nod.

MM the 10th sees this before he grabbed Flannery's legs and slowly pushes his dick inside the elemental's pussy.

Flannery in turn grit her teeth before she groans when she could feel MM the 10th's dick spread her pussy wide while he slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper while Marceline used her hands to fondle Flannery's breasts, all in all, if one were to walk it, one would see a massive Minotaur and a female Minotaur dominating a Flame Elemental while MM could feel how hot Flannery was.

Fionna at this time, when time passed to a bit more showed her jumping from rooftop to rooftop after she was told by her dad that Marceline went on ahead to see Flannery, she would be most likely at the Crystal Cavern with the fiery elemental…

Fionna continues to jump from each rooftop thanks to her assassin training before after jumping one last building, the cat/nymph hybrid climbs down and she was at the entrance to the Crystal Cavern.

To her surprise, she saw the Double working Flannery's shift and thanks to how exact she looked to the original, Fionna had no idea she was a clone.

Fionna walks up to Flannery before the hybrid spoke up.

"Hey Flan. Is Marceline here?, dad said she was coming here."

The Flannery clone smiles at Fionna and decided to mess with her a bit before she says this with a slight smile and a blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah, she's talking with my boss now, follow me." The double says before gesturing for Fionna to follow her.

Fionna follows Flannery while still being unaware that this Flannery was a double.

When the duo got to the office, the Flannery double looked to Fionna before she says this cryptically.

"Don't be to surprised on what you see in there." The Flannery double says before she walked to the door and gripped the handle opened the door before whorish moaning and groaning was heard inside of the room before Fionna saw Flannery getting it good from both MM the 10th and Marceline who grew a dick in female Minotaur form and she was fucking Fionna's ass, all in all, seems like time passed when things first started because the fucked up look on Flannery's face, combined with how intense MM the 10th and Marceline was, showed how far the trio went right now.

Fionna was shocked at what she was seeing before her eyes widen when she saw Flannery before the hybrid asked this.

"What the?!, if that's Flannery then… who are you?" She asked when she looked at the double.

The double just grins before she says this.

"Just a morphed clone of Marceline to look like Flan there to fill in while she's getting the pink slip… or big dick from her boss before she leaves, and from the look of things, seems you maybe able to join in if you want, better hurry, I gotta get back to work and this door is wide open." The Flannery double says before she nudged Fionna into the room before she closed the door with a loud enough shut that it caused everyone in the room to look at Fionna while everyone pants for breath, looks like Minotaurs had stamina since there was no mess with Flannery yet but MM the 10th did look like he was sweating a lot with how much effort he was using with fucking Flannery while Flannery herself in her dazed like state took a moment to register Fionna was in the room and blushed brightly when she saw her while Marceline… just grins like usual when she really liked where this was going.

Fionna blinks a few times before she spoke up.

"Uh… hey guys. I take it the talk went well?"

"Well why not ask MM the 10th here how well it's going, he's really fucking away at Flan's pussy here and she's enjoying it so… seems to be going well to me, right big guy?" Marceline says while she looked at MM while Flannery was blushing too much and panting too much to respond at the moment.

MM the 10th chuckled for a bit before he said this.

"You said it Marceline. Surprisingly, I can fuck this pussy all day if need."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Well considering my next stop is the assassin school to visit Kusa and Flynn for some… kinky roleplaying, you could have more fun with Flan here and possibly Fi as well if you ask her nicely… Fi does have a very nice body under the outfit after all and seeing how intense these two are… well… could be a cute couple if they never find boyfriends." Marceline says while she grins when Flannery blushed more at the thought of her and Fionna being a couple.

Fionna had the same reaction as she blushes brightly but was surprised to hear that Marceline was going to see her parents at the assassin school.

Marceline chuckles at that before Marceline says this.

"Well Fi, mind getting undressed, would be a real shame to not at least show MM here what you got, you could never come back to the present here so might as well make some fun memories here, I could even leave Flan to MM here and I can use this Minotaur form on you if you want." Marceline says while she carefully slid herself out of Flannery's ass which made her groan before Fionna saw Marceline's dick in full view, it was fully erect and everything which showed how kinky the blushing Flannery could be since she had two monster sized dicks in her.

Fionna blushes brightly when she saw that before a moment later, the cat/nymph hybrid starts removing her clothes before she was completely nude which made MM grin as he liked what he saw.

"So Fi… want to do some sexy one on one time with me while Flan here makes sure she can leave this place without her boss complaining?" Marceline says while she waits for Fionna's answer.

Fionna blushes brightly before she nods her head at the Vampire Queen/Minotaur.

Marceline grins at that before the scene went to a minute later to show that MM the 10th had Flannery on her back on the desk and he had his hands on the corners while he was pounding away at Flannery's pussy while she held the edge of the desk to not get forced away while she moans and screamed a bit from the pleasure while Marceline and Fionna sit in her larger hands while her long tongue really worked to eat out Fionna's pussy to lube her up for what was to come while Marceline's dick stayed erect.

Fionna's blush deepens as she was moaning from having her pussy eaten out while Flannery was moaning very loud from having her pussy fucked which caused her toes to curl.

Marceline in turn used the split part of the tongue to tongue Fionna's ass while MM himself says this to Flannery.

"F-Fuck… w-wished you w-would come back… s-so f-fucking tight and h-hot." MM the 10th says while he keeps on fucking Flannery through orgasm after orgasm.

Flannery moans loudly each time before she said this.

"Y-Your dick's so… fucking big!" She said before she surprisingly attempts to wrap her legs around the Minotaur.

She was successful to some extent but she couldn't get all around his body before MM in turn snorts like the bull man he was before he used more power in his thrusts while Marceline in turn when she saw that chuckles when she saw how freaky Flannery was while Marceline doubles her efforts on pleasing Fionna.

Fionna groans and moans from that action while hybrid blushes brightly when she saw Flannery being freaky.

It made her feel turned on especially when she heard Flannery said this.

"S-So good… So fucking good!" She said while she tightens her legs on MM the 10th.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she keeps on going while she hears Flannery and MM getting closer while she could feel Fionna getting close as well after a couple minutes until…

Fionna throws her head back before she climaxed on Marceline's tongue while Flannery moans loudly as her pussy tightens on MM the 10th's dick before the elemental climaxed hard on it.

MM the 10th in turn made one final thrust before he make a bull like roar before he floods Flannery's pussy with his semen and it bursts out from her and around his dick with how strong the blast was.

Flannery moans even louder when she felt her womb get bloated which made her climax get stronger while Fionna stares at wide eyes when she saw how much cum the Minotaur let out.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she pulled her tongue away from Fionna's holes and it reformed back into one before she says this to the Hybrid while MM keeps riding out his orgasm.

"Don't be shocked yet, you still have to take me on and help me get relief then you take him on, I believe he will go for Flannery's ass next so we got time to have fun." Marceline says while she grins at Fionna while MM the 10th tapped off before he breathes heavily for breath.

Flannery taps off as well while her body shudders a bit before she said this while having a deep cute blush.

"O-Oh… wow."

MM in turn looked at her and blushed from how cute she looked which caused his dick to quickly get back to full power in her to show he was far from done.

Flannery groans a bit when she felt that before she looked at her boss with the same cute look before saying this after licking her lips.

"M-More."

A minute later, MM the 10th was sitting on his desk while he had a hand wrapped around Flannery's body and he was lifting her up and down in the air on his dick like she was a sex toy while Marceline was doing the same, but with Fionna getting her pussy fucked when Marceline lifts and lowers her like Fionna was her own sex toy.

Fionna was very surprised at the position she's in as she groans and moans from having her pussy fucked.

Flannery had a pleased but fucked up look on her face that looked sexy as she was enjoying being treated as a sex toy before she said this.

"O-Oh yes MM!... YES!"

MM in turn just grit his teeth before he lifts and lowers her on his dick after he gripped her hips with both hands and was now slamming her on his dick after he got to his feet and was thrusting as hard as he could now.

Flannery was now really enjoying this as she moans loud while her tongue stuck out.

Marceline in turn decided to mimic MM the 10th and was now fucking Fionna like the hybrid was her sex toy now and now it looked like two Minotaurs, one male and female, were dominating smaller females without restraint while a massive bulge was seen on the two women who were getting the fucking of their lives.

Flannery kept moaning loudly while Fionna who was indeed caught off guard, was groaning and moaning loudly as she was now really enjoying this treatment.

For a few minutes, MM and Marceline keeps on fucking away at the duo while they had grins or snarls on their faces before they start to get close to cumming when MM and Marceline thrust harder and harder while they had Fionna and Flannery kiss one another in the air when they pressed their bodies together and Marceline and MM was doing the same thing when they kissed one another intensely.

Fionna and Flannery's kiss seemed to be passionate as they moan in each other's mouths while their tongues intertwined.

A couple minutes later, MM the 10th and Marceline moan in one another's mouths before they came hard in their respective lady, Marceline with Fionna's pussy, and MM with Flannery's ass.

Fionna and Flannery moans loud in each other's mouth before Fionna tightens her pussy around Marceline's dick while Flannery's ass tightens around MM's dick before the Fionna and Flannery climaxed on the duo's dicks.

Though Flannery got a somewhat funny look on her face before she starts to cough up semen which caused Fionna to drink down MM's semen as it flowed through Flannery's body while MM and Marceline made their kiss more intense while they ride out their orgasms.

Fionna did not expect that as she tries to swallow MM's load while kissing Flannery as the duo rode out their orgasms.

For the next 30 seconds, the two Minotaur like beings keep cumming in Fionna and Flannery before they tapped off and pulled away from kissing one another and looked down at Fionna and Flannery to see how they were doing.

Flannery and Fionna both tapped off as well but they were still kissing one another before they tried to hug each other.

Marceline chuckles before she says this to MM the 10th.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Marceline says while she grins at the Minotaur.

MM the 10th chuckles before he spoke up.

"Indeed they do. Can just imagine how their kid will turn out."

Marceline chuckles at that while with Flannery and Fionna who heard that when their lustful high starts to come down…

Fionna blushes brightly before she pulls her back to look at Flannery while still blushing about the kid thing.

Flannery did the same before the duo looks down and blushed more while Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Considering that I got some time before the concert, I'll make a few clones to help set it up and spread the word around town while I leave now, you three have fun, who knows, I may use this form more in case I need power but until then…" Marceline says before she pulled her dick free of Fionna and placed her on the ground gently and says this to MM.

"I got a school of assassins to go to, I'll just sniff Flynn and Kusa out so no need for directions Fi, see you later as well Flannery, I'll leave the clone who will fill in for you so no worries about going to work today." Marceline says before she returned to her Cat Humanoid form with the petite figure and got her cloths that shifted back onto Marceline when she took a moment to let that happen and was dressed in no time flat and at the door which left a nude Flanner, who was still impaled on MM's dick, and a nude Fionna, with a possibly still horny Minotaur in the office when Marceline exits the room.

MM the 10th grins before he looks at the female duo before the Minotaur said this.

"Well looks like its us three. Hehe, this is gonna be so much fun." He said with a lustful grin which made Flannery and Fionna blush brightly from that.

However the door opens before the trio saw Marceline pop her head back in before she says this.

"Oh, almost forgot…" Marceline said before she had one of her hair hands stretch over and placed a finger on Fionna's stomach before a crest appeared on Fionna's stomach near her womb.

"There now just like Flannery, she won't get knocked up even if you fill her up like a balloon." Marceline says to MM the 10th before she starts to leave, but not before using the hair hand to slap Fionna on the ass to tease her before the door closed again which left the trio alone again.

Fionna at first jolts from having her ass slapped while MM the 10th chuckles before saying this.

"Now, where were we." He said before he walked closer to Fionna with Flannery still on his dick.

Flannery moans from that before Fionna blushed more when she saw the lustful look in MM the 10th's eyes before the scene went to Marceline who was flying through the air, had cast an anti pregnancy spell on herself while she had one thought.

"_Better safe than sorry, hehe, doubt Fionna and Flannery will be able to walk much today with how horny MM looked, now… I wonder how Simon and Minerva are doing…" _Marceline thought while she sniffed the air and flew to where Flynn and Kusa's scent was coming from while the scene went to Simon and Minerva who were in a digital representation of a Library.

* * *

**Ooo/ Cyberspace/ Simon (AI form), Minerva (AI form)**

It looked like the duo was having a nice time talking after reading some books while they enjoyed one another's company, and it looked like while they were pretty happy with their own situations, it was nice to actually talk with someone who could understand said situation.

"... Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what Marceline is doing, I'm just worried on how things will work out since technically, there would be two of me in the past if this cure works, I may just have to use that robot body that was offered when it's finished, I can't be cruel and take away my past self's chance at happiness after all." Simon said while he closed the current book he had and it vanished to go back into storage.

Minerva smiles at Simon before she spoke up.

"I don't think you would be that cruel. You're a very kind man Simon."

Simon blushed a bit from that before he sighed and said this.

"Well I don't think so, I mean I scared Betty away and even after that Belle Noche incident, I never saw Betty much, she even tried to use Magic Man's power but she went insane like I did when I put the crown on… ironic… thanks to Marceline and Finn there could be a second chance to change things but I would have no idea on what to do, I mean even if that cure worked, Betty may try and see if its fully legit and if my organic self reverts back somehow, things could repeat… I mean the crown if Ice was a… well… powerful object so I highly doubt a cure can be used like that without some kind of effect, like this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I could shift between personalities at best unless the Crown is seperated and even then I would have to worry about aging into dust since without the crown, my time would have tried to catch up with me and it's been 1000 years after the Mushroom War back then, so while I can appreciate Finn's cure, I just don't think things will be that easy, I mean there is time travel in the mix which is a issue in of itself but that seems easy compared to working around the crown of Ice." Simon said while he seemed worried this cure may not work…

Minerva sees how worried Simon is before she grabbed his hand to calm him down and said this.

"I know how worried you are Simon but you must have faith. I remember back then when Finn and some wizards were hard at work to try and make the cure happen. You may not have to actually change. I actually remember Finn telling me how he found your old diaries about what happen so perhaps Finn's cure can help you give your sanity back but you can still keep living."

Simon blushed a bit from Minerva holding his hand before he says this.

"W-Well… I appreciate the thought but no plan ever goes right the first time, I mean even if the cure does happen, doesn't mean I'll just vanish, not like I'm saying I won't go through with the cure but I would be a paradox and the timeline would either try and get rid of me or I could be lucky… no… lucky wouldn't be good since that would mean that this timeline would be seperate from the new future and this world would be doomed to destruction sooner or later with the way it is now." Simon said while he gently held Minerva's hand when he appreciated the gesture since it did help calm him but he still brought up some points… what would happen to the Simon of today if he saved his past self?

Minerva did blush from a bit from that before she spoke up.

"I may not know what will happen but, the only thing I can do if it was happening to me is to make the most of it. But you never know, you could still exist after saving your past self." She said as she tries to help him feel better.

"M-Maybe, sorry for talking your ear off about this… been awhile since I last… talked with someone like this, Marceline maybe nice and is like a daughter to me, but there are some things I don't talk with her about… so… want to talk about yourself after hearing about my own ramblings?, seems fair after all." Simon said with a kind tone to his voice.

Minerva giggles before she responds back with a kind smile.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"Hmmm… well what's it like to work as a doctor?, I never studied medicine, mainly archeology, so my understanding of the practice is basic at best, and is it hard to control those multiple Minerva bots?, seems like you would need the concentration of a goddess or something beyond human to pull that maneuver off, or was it practice over the years?" Simon says while he had no perverted undertone when he accidentally called Minerva a goddess.

Minerva blushes from the Goddess compliment before she spoke up.

"W-Well, thousand years ago, maybe a bit more, it was at first exhausting but hey, I chose this profession to save lives and it was worth it. It was how I met Finn's father. I will say this though, it was tricky to to control the multiple me's but in the end, I got the hang of it."

Simon in turn chuckles before he says this.

"Well I must say, you have a powerful will in order to power through with this work and with your bots all this time, bet it was lonely for awhile huh?, I mean not family wise, just… doubt anyone else here can understand our situation… I'm normally stuck in a bracelet and past or present, your stuck in a supercomputer, wonder if we did something in a past life to get some kind of karma like this, you were trying to help your people but got trapped in this place, and I tried to protect my daughter and lost my mind…" Simon says before he sighs when he realized that reality can be a real bitch again.

Minerva sighs as well before she spoke up.

"That's what I'm wondering too but, I chose to be in the supercomputer back when the colony got very sick. It was before I got reunited with Finn when he and Me-Mow arrived. But back then, I felt so alone when Finn and his father, Martin, disappeared. A search party was sent but there was no response from them."

"I see, well Marceline and I, when the Mushroom war just ended, found one another and Marceline was such a little girl back then, she didn't have the powers or abilities she had back then and I decided to protect her in order to make up for what I did to Betty at first, but as time went on, things went from a simple redemption to a full blown Father and Daughter relationship… unfortunately Marceline back then didn't have the immortality and was susceptible to illness and caught a cold or flu or something and we had to look for chicken soup, and we wandered into the recently ruined city… unfortunately we ran into these creatures who were… no longer any normal creature… they dripped green goo, looked monstrous, in fact if they were human, then they must have mutated into those forms but I never looked into it… Marceline and I made it pretty well… but… we got cornered and I had to rely on the Crown of ice again in order to protect Marceline, and while I was able to drive the massive horde away when all the noise we made attracted many of them, my mind took another hit and I had no choice but to leave Marceline… I regret a lot those days but she was able to live so there was that silver lining… just wondering if I could have done things better… I mean Marceline lived on her own for so long and while I tried to get her father, that only seemed to make things worse for her… she's a good person… just… jaded from all the years of being put down and having to build herself back up on her own… no child deserves that kind of life…" Simon says while he re-told his story in detail… his loss of Betty, the effects of the crown, the Mushroom war when it started, his survival and his decline into insanity… everything… he told Minerva everything which showed how bad Simon's life was when he found the crown, sure it had helped but at the same time, Simon went further down the rabbit hole of insanity far beyond what most were willing in order to protect another.

Minerva listens to Simon speaking before she spoke up.

"I can't imagine what you went through, even though bits of our paths seemed similar. At least the one thing that is important is that we're there for our kids no matter what."

Simon just chuckles at that before he says this.

"Yeah, and at the very least I can talk with a very intelligent woman before I go back with Marceline and the others to try and save my past self, and Betty… who knows, maybe Marceline and I could work to bring you all to Ooo early, more memories that you can make with your little boy while he's still growing." Simon says while he smiles at Minerva in a kind way.

Minerva smiles at Simon before she spoke up.

"Yes. I think my past self would like that. Hopefully when your past self gets cured, he or in this case you, gets reunited with Betty. I may not know her but she does sound like a lovely woman."

Simon smiles more at that before he says this.

"Yeah, though I will say this, you remind me a lot of Betty, not only are you kind and smart, but you listened to me ramble on a lot, just wondering if your past self is this kind and maybe could talk with her a lot." Simon says before he gave Minerva a kind smile with his eyes closed so he missed the look on her face from all of his compliments to the female Doctor.

Minerva did blush from that before she spoke up.

"Oh I am. But I will miss these talks with you. Besides my family, I haven't had this much fun talking with someone since… ages ago." She said before chuckling.

"Hehe, yeah, but considering things, you look… beautiful... for a 2000 year old person, younger than I am by a few years but I stopped keeping track." Simon says before blushing when he gave Minerva another compliment and shyly twiddled his thumbs together.

Minerva blushes brightly from the compliment before she said this.

"And you're so… handsome looking as well. No matter how many years it's been."

Simon blushed a bit before he says this when he stood up.

"Well thank you Minerva, this has been a delightful conversation but I believe I've taken enough of your time so I should get going." Simon says before he got ready to leave.

That's when Minerva spoke up.

"W-Wait. There's no reason you have to go now."

Simon blinked before he looked at Minerva before he says this.

"You sure?, I mean I don't want to impose on you and your work." Simon says to try and be a gentleman.

Minerva chuckles before she spoke up.

"It's no trouble at all. To be honest I could use a break with all the working I do."

"I see, well I don't mind hanging out if you want… though aside from reading and talking, what else can we do?" Simon says while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Minerva did had this thought though… it made her blush brightly from what she was thinking.

Simon in turn saw the blush and says this.

"Something wrong?, got a virus or bug?" Simon said while he leaned down and felt Minerva's forehead while his face was really close to her own.

Minerva blushes brightly from how close Simon was before Minerva could feel her heart beating a bit, even if it was virtual.

"Hmm… doesn't seem like a bug or virus, maybe a glitch?, unlikely but I doubt this place can hold two separate AI's or more for long, maybe I could find something here…" Simon says while he starts to look around the place for anything he can use when a menu didn't pop up for him, seems he really was concerned about Minerva if he thought she was having errors and what not if the look on his worried face is anything to go by.

Minerva blushes brightly when she saw how worried Simon was before she had this thought.

'_Oh my… It's been so long since I felt heart beat like this, even if it's virtual. And he is so sweet to worry.'_

Unfortunately for Minerva, it looked like her focus on Simon cause a door to open nearby which got his attention when he saw that the name above the door had stuff scribbled out, almost like it was either whittled away or marked out digitally, either way, he went into the room in hopes of helping Minerva… however that room… was not a kid friendly place since it was supposed to be sealed shut… Minerva's fantasies…

Minerva's eyes widen in shock before she gets up and starts going after Simon and said this.

"Oh Glob! Don't look inside!" She said as she tries to get Simon out.

However the door closed behind Minerva when it seemed to have a mind of it's own and knocked her into Simon's back which caused the duo to crash into the room before it closed and the door vanished while Simon groans before he pushed himself up a bit and held his head.

Minerva groans as well before she gets up and asked this.

"Y-You okay."

"Yeah, just didn't expect that, are you ok?, you seemed flustered and more so when I tried to approach the door but well… we're here." Simon says while he got to his feet and walked over to Minerva and held a hand out for her to take so he could help her up.

Minerva did took Simon's hand before she pulled herself up but was now worried knowing Simon is gonna see what's in the room.

Simon was a bit confused when he saw her looking a bit worried before he says this.

"Maybe we should exit the room and… where is the door?" Simon says when he saw Minerva not liking them being here and thought leaving would be best… but when he looked… he saw that the door had vanished… cyberspace was still a trippy thing no matter how much sense this technically did or did not make.

"I-I don't know. I'll try and see if I can get us out." Minerva said before she tries to bring back the door.

However to her shock, she was unable to do so when the door appeared for a moment, but it vanished into 1's and 0's right when it formed, whatever was keeping them there was not letting them go back this way that's for sure.

Minerva's eyes widen in shock before she spoke up.

"This can't be happening."

After a moment, Simon had this thought that made him have a worrisome thought.

"_... oh Glob this is like the time Betty tried to tamper with the crown and things went haywire… tell me Minerva, when was the last time you did a system scan of the entire computer or did you ever take a break?, these systems are linked to you so maybe if we can figure out the source of your problem, you may get full control again… though what could be the issue?"_ Simon says while he got a thoughtful look on his face when he tried to think of any irregularities when he got here.

Minerva did gulp before she said this.

"Well… I can tell you but… I'm not sure if you would want to help me with what I got to say."

"Well we can't say I would automatically say no… so what would be the issue exactly?, I mean what kind of room is this?" Simon says while he looked back into the room and saw many curtains in one long hallway which seemed to block things from sight.

Minerva gulps again before she said this.

"W-Well… Even though I'm in a supercomputer, I still require… certain needs." She said before blushing.

Simon blinks before he says this.

"Needs?... what do you mean?, you can make anything in here so what needs do you have?" Simon says when he didn't get the message.

Minerva blushes brightly and instead of saying anything, she walked up to the first curtain and opens one.

Simon was confused at first before his eyes widen in shock and he got the mother of all blushes on his face when he saw what was behind the curtain when noises and such could be seen and heard.

What was seen behind the curtain was oddly enough… and fitting… was him seeing a different Minerva actually having sex in the room which looked like a hospital room of all things, seems this was a kink or fantasy room and this Minerva… was servicing a patient who really enjoyed how wild she was being.

"O-Oh my… w-well I guess I can g-get why the place is glitching out on you." Simon says while he could feel his pants tighten when he was getting a boner right now and surprisingly enough, compared to his thin frame, he had a surprisingly large dick that was restricted by his pants.

Minerva blushes brightly when she saw that before saying this.

"There's more." She said before she opened the next curtain to reveal another Minerva getting her ass pounded while some male spanked her ass with a paddle.

Simon blushed more from that before he says this.

"I see… well… can't blame you since you probably didn't get anyone's touch in who knows how many years… and I'm guessing each curtain holds a kink more… kinker then the last?" Simon says while he approached another curtain and opened it… to show another Minerva scissoring a woman on a bed which made him blush brightly when he… really liked the sight…

Minerva blushes brightly before she said this.

"Yes. I haven't been intimate with anyone since then due to my mind being in a computer and working at the hospital for so long. Only break I get is when I check for system updates and when I visit my family."

Simon nods at that before he says this.

"Understandable, and… since we're most likely stuck in here… guess I'll… help you since I can… understand the wanting of another's touch… though I do have to ask… why not make someone in digital form and use their form?, granted if it was for respect for that person, then I would get it, but considering things, I don't think anyone would mind." Simon says before blushing while he walked over to the next curtain and looked behind it to get more surprised at what he saw.

The next one shows Minerva with a dildo attachment and was plowing what appears to be Kusa's pussy.

Simon blinked in surprised when he fully registered that but couldn't say much against this but he did say this.

"I… I see that you have… interesting tastes… guess the Wood Nymph thing is a family trait?" Simon says while he looked at Minerva.

Minerva did blush brightly before she said this.

"M-More or less… I mean Finn's son, Billy, did marry Huntress Wizard and I think a few generations or so may have married some wood nymphs before it was now Flynn and his wife Kusa."

"I see… well… er.. How many curtains have I gotten so far?, 4 yes?, bit caught off guard by what I'm seeing and the ones that were opened closes so…" Simon says before he blushed at his fopa.

"A-About 4. I can show you more but I believe you get it." Minerva said.

"Y-Yeah… though I wonder what 8 is since its suppose to be the kinkiest part of your desires." Simon says before he walked over to the final one and opened the curtain to show a really blush inducing sight.

What he saw was… Minerva getting gangbanged by multiple people and they were really going at it with the Minerva in the room when they dominate her, all in all… Simon had the mother of all blushes on his face when he saw the people being really aggressive with that Minerva in the room.

Minerva was blushing brightly as she saw Simon looking before wondering what the archeologist was gonna say.

"Well… I can say this is unexpected… then again many people in Ooo can have multiple lovers so I can't say anything negative about this and my past insane self tried to kidnap princesses on a daily basis so I can't judge you for these thoughts." Simon surprisingly says with an understanding tone to his voice.

Minerva blinked in surprise when she heard that before she said this.

"Thank you. If you want, you don't have to help me."

Simon rubbed the back of his head before he says this.

"Well… I can't say I'm not interested and considering I've hanged around Marceline for 1000 years or so, I… am curious how we… can do this, and the room is sealed except for one door on this end now that I can see it clearly, maybe that is the exit and showing this place helped some… either that or it could just lead to a bed or something for all I know… *Sigh*... sometimes I think we're all just story characters of some kind and perverted writers are putting us in this situation on purpose." Simon says before he shook his head when he didn't know why he said that.

Minerva did blink when she said that before speaking up.

"Well… that's a strange thing to say but that door does lead to a bedroom."

"I see, well hopefully I'll be satisfactory, it's… been a… well… aside from a couple times with Betty, I never really got much…" Simon says while he walks to the door with a bright blush on his face.

Minerva blushes as she follows Simon and said this.

"N-No worries. W-We can take it nice and slow."

Simon blushed more from that while he keeps walking while they passed the curtain… though if Simon looked in the 7th one… well… he would have seen a Minerva in Dominatrix gear while she had a man tied up with some rope and was doing things to him that would make even a succubus blush… oh if Simon knew what he was getting into…

Minerva continues to blush before the duo reached the door before Minerva opens it.

Surprisingly, it looked like a normal bedroom for someone to sleep in although there won't be much sleeping going on.

Simon blushed a bit before he says this to Minerva.

"So… been awhile so I'm a bit rusty… but… guess we get undressed right?" Simon says while he walked up to the bed and felt it to see how soft it was while he missed the look on Minerva's face when she saw his ass when he bent over even when clothed.

Minerva blushes as she tilts her head a bit to get a good look at Simon's ass.

After a minute, Simon moved away from the bed before he says this.

"W-Well… guess I'll go first… sorry if I don't impress, I'm no fighter like Finn or Flynn and never trained much…" Simon says while he starts to undress by unbuttoning his shirt in front of Minerva.

Minerva blushes as she watches Simon unbuttoning his shirt before she catches a glimpse of some muscle on his chest.

Though he wasn't that well muscled, partly on Simon's arms, but that was thanks to him lifting heavy stuff during some digs in the past, and when he got his shirt off, he went to untie his shoes and socks and removed them before he starts to unbutton his pants and unzipped them before he was in his underwear in front of Minerva, he was wearing tight boxers which showed his bulge really well.

Minerva blushes brightly when she saw the bulge in Simon's boxers before she eyes his physique and had this thought.

'_He's definitely more fit than Martin.'_

Simon blushed when she saw her looking at his covered dick and just decided to keep going and removed his underwear… which showed a surprisingly large 9 inch dick that was 2 inches in width… guess he wasn't just an average looking person on looks alone.

Minerva's eyes widen in surprise when she saw what Simon was packing before blushing brightly when she had this thought.

'_Wow… this one is bigger than Martin's. At least an inch longer.'_

Simon in turn blushed more before he say this.

"S-So… uh… am I satisfactory size wise?, compared to other people, I'm sure I don't stack up." Simon said when he saw beings much larger than him body wise and probably have dicks much bigger than him.

Minerva continues to blush before she said this.

"Maybe… but you're definitely well fit and have an impressive size that's perfect for satisfactory."

Simon blushed more before he says this.

"Yes well… I… believe it's your turn…" Simon says while he blushed when he looked at Minerva to see how she would react.

Minerva blushes brightly before she first removed her doctor coat and her bear hat that's like Finn's old hat. Then she took off her shoes and socks before she pulls down her pants.

Seems she was wearing a very nice lace panties while her legs looked a bit thin and smooth looking.

Simon blushed brightly when he saw that and his dick was already iron hard since he never really got many chances to have fun with Betty before the mushroom war before he waits more to let Minerva to continue.

Minerva blushes brightly when she saw that before she pulls up her shirt which surprisingly shows that she's not wearing a bra which made her breasts, which are B size, bounced a bit before Minerva removed her shirt completely.

If you look closely, you could tell she had an hourglass figure but her hips look a bit big that would be meant for childbearing.

Simon blushed at that before he says this without controlling himself.

"B-Beautiful…" Simon says while he didn't fully register his words until a moment later which caused him to make a good impression of a tomato right now when not only his face but the rest of his body turned a bit red for comical effect.

Minerva blushes brightly when she heard that before saying this.

"R-Really?"

Simon took a moment to clear his throat before he says this.

"W-Well from Finn and Fionna do have pretty good bodies from their measurements so… well guess I can see where they got the G-Goddess like form from… well… a G-Goddess of Cyberspace but I think I should shut up before I get slugged or something." Simon says before he broke the blushing record when he looked like a stoplight now.

Minerva continues to blush before she spoke up.

"T-Thank you. And you look so… irresistible."

Simon blushed again before he says this.

"W-Well… considering I'm your guest… want to start things off and give me a command to start things out and we can switch… take turns?" Simon says while he adjust his glasses on his nose, granted he won't be wearing them soon but he would like to at least see where the bed is so he won't fall onto it badly.

Minerva did blush before she said this.

"O-Okay for my first command… just lay down comfortable on the bed."

Simon blushed a bit before he did just that when he sat at the edge of the bed and slid back to laid on his back while his dick stood in attention.

Minerva blushes before she walks forward till she climbed on the bed before she was staring at Simon's dick.

It looked bigger up close while it throbbed a bit when Simon felt excited since it's been centuries, nearly a millennium to be exact… and it showed when Simon gave virgin like reactions... like a excited blush and a hard to hide lustful look in his eyes.

Minerva could definitely see it before she sticks out her tongue and starts to slowly lick the bases of Simon's dick.

Simon shuddered from that while he gulpd once to try and clear his throat while he looked at Minerva while he saw her work his dick slowly.

Virtual or not, Minerva seems to enjoy the taste of Simon's dick as she continues her licking before a moment later, Minerva was now licking the head.

Simon moans from that before he says this.

"W-Wow…" Simon says while he laid there, he was wondering what Minerva would do now while his dick leaked a bit of precum onto Minerva's tongue.

His question was answered when Minerva starts using her tongue to lick the tip of Simon's dick.

Simon moans while he let's Minerva keep her actions up and lightly pets her head.

Minerva blushes from that before she opens her mouth and swallows Simon's dick as much as she can.

Simon really lets out a loud groan from that before he moved his hands to grip the bed sheet when he didn't want to accidentally harm Minerva while he could feel a great amount of pleasure from his dick and had this thought.

"_I-It may all be virtual… but God this feels so good… really wished I had Betty around more so I wouldn't be this inexperienced… but Minerva's mouth feels so warm and wet… and nice…" _Simon thought before groaning when he had to focus to not cum yet, it was at least one thing he learned was to try and hold back…

Minerva sees how much restraint Simon is holding before she starts to bob her head on the archaeologist's dick.

Simon groans from that before blushing from how intense Minerva looked when she was sucking his dick while it starts to throb and pulse in her mouth when his orgasm starts to approach already and tried to hold it back for a bit longer.

Minerva thought what Simon was doing was cute as she continues to suck his dick before Minerva used one hand to fondle Simon's ball sack.

Simon grit his teeth while his dick pulsed faster and faster before he muttered this.

"I-I'm… about t-to…" Simon muttered when he could barely hold back his orgasm now.

Minerva can feel that which caused her to bob her head faster while fondling his balls.

A moment later, Simon gave a loud groan before he thrusts his hips upwards in reflex which forced his dick into Minerva's mouth more before he starts unloading his semen into her, seems he was backed up to no end which showed when his orgasm didn't seem to have an end in sight.

Minerva was very shocked at the amount that Simon released before she tries to swallow much of it as best as she can.

Simon in turn keeps cumming for about 15 seconds before he tapped off with a loud groan and pants heavily for breath while Minerva at this time, when she had some semen on her chin and parts of her breasts…

Minerva hums a bit as she was able to swallow Simon's cum before she uses her mouth to clean the archaeologists dick.

Simon groans from that when he was still sensitive while he watched Minerva do her thing for a few minutes before he was clean from tip to base.

Minerva pulls her head back before you hear a pop sound.

That's when Minerva spoke up.

"Boy, you were really backed up."

"S-Sorry… n-never r-really thought about masturbaiting in a long time… you alright?" Simon says with a concerned tone while he pushed himself into a sitting position while he rests on his elbows.

Minerva, though blushes, giggles before she spoke up.

"I am. Was just surprised at how much you let out."

Simon chuckles a bit before he says this.

"Sorry… but I believe it's my turn… mind getting where I am and sit at the foot of the bed?, a woman of your intellect should get what I'm about to try right?" Simon says while he carefully got off the bed while looked around and found a few rags and passed one to Minerva so she could clan her face off.

Minerva, after blushing at what Simon was getting at, grabs the rag and cleans her chin and breasts before a moment later, Minerva was now sitting at the foot of the bed.

Simon in turn moved so that he was in front of Minerva and took a moment to kiss her on the lips before he had his tongue go into her mouth slowly like he was asking permission.

Minerva blushes brighly while surprised for Simon to do such a bold move before Minerva closes her eyes and opens her mouth to let Simon's tongue in.

Simon in turn keeps the kiss up for a couple minutes before he pulled away and gently kissed the side of her neck before he went to lightly kiss her breasts before he went to lick and suck on her nipples gently, like he was treating her like a lover instead of trying to rush things.

Minerva's blush deepens as she shudders from the kisses before groaning from how Simon was treating her nipples before Minerva said this.

"O-Oh Simon."

Simon blushed from her saying his name like that before he got a bit more intense with his sucks while he used his hands to play with her breasts.

Minerva let out a slight moan from that before she surprisingly hugged Simon's head closer as she lets him do his thing.

Simon in turn blinked from getting hugged but just went along with it while he wondered what Minerva was thinking since he was rusty at all this and was just going with what he read in the past before he used his teeth to lightly nip at the erect nipples when he alternated breasts every few sucks and licks.

Minerva groans a bit before she had this thought.

'_Okay, Simon is not a pro but he's at least he's trying. I will say it does feel good including when he… kissed me.'_

A moment later, Simon pulled his head away and starts to kiss his way down Minerva's body till he was between her legs and pushed them apart gently so he could see her pussy, and to add manners to it, he looked to Minerva with permission to continue.

Minerva blushes when she saw that before she smiles cutely at the archeologist before she gave him a slight nod of approval.

Simon in turn nods back before he looked to Minerva's folds and used a couple fingers to lightly rub them to see how Minerva would react, he was a smart guy so he was looking for whatever worked best for now.

Minerva shudders for a bit when she felt her folds getting rubbed.

Simon in turn then used one hand to spread her folds open before he says this.

"Beautiful clean folds you have…" Simon said when he took a moment to admire the sight since he wouldn't get to see them in a long time.

Minerva did blush in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"T-Thank you."

Simon chuckles before he took one last look at Minerva's folds before he starts to gently rub them directly with his index and middle finger while he worked to see how she would react.

Minerva shudders for a moment before she let out a slight groan as she starts slowly enjoy it.

Simon then found a few spots that really got Minerva going before he opened his mouth and had his tongue lick those spots, he was no pro so he would learn on the go to give Minerva the long overdue fun she needed… especially since he and Minerva were stuck in here so they had plenty of time.

Minerva lightly gasps a bit when she felt one of her spot getting licked.

Which in turn caused Simon to hit that spot repeatedly while he made sure that his fingers tried to find other sensitive spots that could help Minerva feel better, he had no idea how he stacked to Minerva's husband in the past but he would try his best that's for sure.

Minerva gasps a few times before she had this thought.

'_O-Oh my… Simon is really good at finding my spots. No offense to Martin but… Simon really knows where to lick.'_ She thought before moaning a bit.

Simon then used his fingers to poke and prod at Minerva's tight hole before he slowly had his index finger go in so he could feel how tight she was while he made sure to take it slow while he had this thought.

"_Sweet Glob, I'm glad I still at least remember Betty's lessons, just hope Minerva is enjoying this, if I get erased from saving my past self, I might as well indulge a little, and if not from other time travel based theories, might as well get some practice in before I try and help my past self go for Betty and I could… well… go for Minerva since I doubt my past self is willing to share and I am technically an AI now… man… things really got complicated… but I'll deal with that later, for now… time to see how I stack against Finn's father since I don't know how well he did with this beautiful Doctor…. Seems like a waste to not try and take her with him but that's a thought for another day." _Simon thought before he starts to finger Minerva's pussy when he felt his index finger get as deep as it could before he hooked it a bit to try and look for Minerva's sweet spots while he blushed when he could see and hear Minerva's reactions to his actions.

"O-Oh yes Simon!" Minerva moan while blushing cutely.

Simon in turn blushed a bit more before he carefully adds a second finger in her pusy before he thrusts the two digits at a faster rate so they can find the sweets spots and low and behold, Simon found one a moment later which caused this reactions from Minerva when her body arched on the bed without her control and pleasure shot through her body… was that her G spot or something?

Minerva curled her toes when she felt that before saying this.

"K-Keep... doing that."

Simon in turn was a bit confused by that when he didn't seem to notice the spot but was able to deduce that he must have done something right which caused him to move his fingers again, this time he focused on where he was and was barraging the spot which caused more and more pleasure to shoot though Minerva's body while he leaned down and starts to lick at her bud which caused even more pleasure to blast through her body like a tidal wave and Simon could feel Minerva getting closer and closer to cumming as time went on.

Minerva could feel her climax getting closer before she surprisingly had this thought.

'_Fuck… I haven't felt this good since… ever. I wish he didn't have to leave.'_

However, either from her approaching orgasm, or from Simon's efforts into getting her to finish, all good things must come to an end when he had Minerva slip up on her control when he did a surprising move when he used his thumb to tease her asshole before it slipped it and wiggled around in her ass.

That's when Minerva said this.

"I-I'm… C-CUMMING!" She moans before she felt her pussy squirt out her juice big time on Simon's fingers and face.

Simon in turn, though surprised from the amount, starts to lap it up to help Minerva feel much better while he keeps using his thumb on her ass, all in all, he was using everything he knew to try and please Minerva now.

Minerva was indeed starting to feel better as she moans from Simon's actions before she taps off after 20 seconds pass.

Simon, after Minerva stopped coming, pulled away and pants for breath when he held his breath through Minerva's orgasm, before he says this when he catches his breath.

"S-So… how did I do?" Simon says while he waits for Minerva to respond while he wipes his face clean and starts licking his hand clean in front of Minerva.

Minerva panted as she had a deep blush on her face before she spoke up.

"Y-You did… excellent."

"Thanks… n-now I believe it's your turn for an order." Simon says with a blush on his face while he stood up and his erect dick throbbed a few times when it was at full power.

Minerva blushes when she saw that before she looks at Simon and said this.

"O-Okay… do you wanna fuck my pussy first… or my ass?"

Simon blushed at that before he says this.

"W-Well, either works for me, your call for this round after all." Simon said while he looked at her holes and wondered which she would pick.

His question was answered as Minerva blushes brightly before she slides to the back of the bed.

That's when she spread her legs before opening her folds with her fingers.

Simon blushed quite a bit when he saw Minerva do that before he took a moment to get in position over Minerva and used one hand to grip his dick before he had the head of his dick rub across her soaked entrance to lube it up.

Minerva shudders as she felt that before waiting for Simon's next action.

Simon, after a couple minutes to make sure his dickhead was properly lubed, slowly pushed himself into Minerva's pussy while he made sure to not fall on Minerva while his dick slowly went deeper into the Doctor's pussy, virtual or not, they were once living breathing humans and Simon knew that Minerva would have to adjust to his dick a bit at first, he measured before and heard from Betty that his dick size was above average for most humans and was a bit proud of that.

Minerva groans as she felt the archeologist push his dick in her pussy while Minerva tries to be calm so she can adjust to Simon's size.

Simon took his time with that before he felt his dick touch Minerva's cervix and looked at Minerva after a minute to see if he should continue or wait.

Minerva took a moment to breathe for a bit before she looks at Simon and said this.

"Continue."

Simon nods for a moment before he slowly pulled his dick free till the head was inside of her before he starts to lightly thrust his hips which caused his dick to go in and out of Minerva while he made a steady rhythm a moment later when he keeps going.

Minerva groans a few times as she feels Simon's dick going in and out of her pussy before Minerva starts to moan.

Simon then used his right hand to play with Minerva's left breast while his mouth to her right breast and starts to lick and suck on it while his thrusts got a bit more intense while his left hand gripped the bed to keep steady to prevent him from falling.

Minerva groans and moans from that action as her blush deepens before Minerva surprise Simon as she wraps her legs around his waist so he won't fall and to make the archeologist thrust deeper.

Simon in turn, after getting over his surprise, just thrusts harder and harder as a result while switching his actions with Minerva's breasts every minute or so while he could feel himself getting close around the 5 minute mark.

Minerva could feel her climax approaching as well as she tightens her legs around Simon before the doctor said this.

"Oh yes Simon! YES!" She said before she wrapped hers around Simon's torso.

Simon couldn't say much with his mouth sucking on Minerva's nipple, but he did thrust harder and faster when he heard Minerva say that which really got him thrusting hard into the Doctor more and more until…

Minerva moans loud as her pussy tightens around Simon's dick before the doctor climaxed hard on Simon's dick.

Simon in turn gave a loud groan when he thrusts himself as deep as he could go and came hard in Minerva's pussy, all the while he made sure he didn't collapse on Minerva.

Minerva moans even louder when she felt her insides get filled up before almost 30 seconds pass when Minerva finally taps off.

Simon tapped off 5 seconds after that before he pants for breath over Minerva before he says this.

"W-Wow… a-again… wow…" Simon said while he tried to catch his breath while he waits for Minerva to let him go.

Although Minerva still had a hold of him before she spoke up.

"Hehe… y-you can say... t-that again." She said before Minerva starts to rub Simon's back.

Simon in turn blushed a bit before he says this.

"So… think your good now or do you need more?, I got one or two more rounds in me." Simon says while he blushed when he gave a roundabout way of saying he wanted more.

Minerva blinked before she giggles at Simon before saying this.

"I'm not even tired yet… big boy." She said in a seductive way.

Simon blushed at that before he says this.

"W-Well… I believe it is my turn now… think you can stand?" Simon says while he pulled his dick free of Minerva's pussy and got off the bed and held a hand out for her to take while he saw his load leak out of her pussy.

Minerva first groans when she felt Simon pull his dick out before she shudders at the amount leaking out before Minerva said this.

"Wow… with this much, you can get any woman pregnant."

Simon chuckles a bit before he says this.

"Well too bad we're not in reality or that would happen, some perks of being AI's after all... So… can you move?" Simon says while he again held a hand out for Minerva to grab.

Minerva chuckled before she grabbed Simon's hand and groans a bit before she was able to pull herself up.

A moment later, Simon says this when he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Considering one of your kinks… and you do look lovely… consider this a double feature… but first… I want you to ride my dick with your ass and if we're both up for it… want to play out that kink where you're getting your ass fucked and I spank you?, your call if you want that second past to happen though..." Simon surprisingly says while he grins at Minerva's reaction.

Minerva, though blushed from the kiss on her cheek, was a bit surprise to hear that.

However, Minerva did smirk before she said this.

"I would definitely love to do that." She said before she leans in and kissed Simon on the lips.

Simon in response returned the kiss before he says this after a minute after he pulled away.

"Let me get comfortable on the bed so we can start." Simon says while he turned away from Minerva, got onto the bed, and got on his back while his dick was at full power in anticipation from what's to come.

Minerva chuckles before she said this.

"So how do you want it? Me facing you or the other way?"

Simon in turn took a moment to think before he says this with a smile on his face.

"Whichever ways makes you feel the best pleasure, I can work with either way." Simon says with a gentle smile on his face when he wanted Minerva to feel good from this.

Minerva blushes from that before she smiles back and gets on top of Simon before she grabs his dick and angles it to her asshole while facing the archeologist.

Simon blushed from that before he shudders and blushed more in anticipation from what was about to happen.

That's when Minerva starts to lower herself making Simon's dick enter her ass making Minerva groan as she continues to lower herself.

Simon groans from that as well from feeling how tight Minerva's ass was before he waits for Minerva to get his dick all the way in so she can adjust… honestly if Minerva's pussy felt like a vice grip, her ass was like one but set on the maximum grip level which made it hard for him to move… he was completely at Minerva's mercy right now.

Minerva groans as she continues to push her ass down till she was finally at the hilt.

Simon shuddered from the feeling while he waits for Minerva to adjust, he was in no rush.

Minerva groans and shudders for a bit before the doctor was able to adjust.

That's when she placed her hands on Simon's chest before Minerva starts bouncing her ass up and down on the archeologist's dick.

Simon groans from that before he placed his hands on Minerva's breasts and fondles them while he lightly thrust his hips up to meet Minerva's bounces.

Minerva groans and moans from that as she continues to bounce her ass before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck Simon. Your dick feels so good." She said before leans her head down a bit to look at Simon closely.

Simon had a slight blush on his face before he placed his feet on the bed for stability and really starts to thrust his hips harder which caused his dick to enter and exit Minerva's ass at a rapid pace.

Minerva moans loud in a sexy way before she surprisingly starts to kiss Simon's head and cheeks a few times after she leaned down to get her head near his.

Simon blushed from that before he returns the kiss by kissing her on the lips while he keeps on thrusting his hips.

Minerva moans moans in Simon's mouth before she wrapped her arms around the back of his head to continue the kiss before Minerva made it intense when she slides her tongue in Simon's mouth as she bounced her ass a bit harder.

That's when Minerva had this thought while still kissing him.

'_Oh fuck… this is the best pleasure I ever have. Both his dick and his… mouth feels so good. Really wished I met him a lot sooner.'_

For a few minutes, the duo keeps on going with their fucking before Simon's dick starts to twitch in Minerva's ass but he didn't stop thrusting to help Minerva feel more pleasure.

Minerva moans in Simon's mouth when she felt that which caused her to bounce her ass on Simon's dick faster and harder while the doctor could feel her climax getting closer and closer.

Simon this time was the one who came first in Minerva's ass when he pushed his dick as deep as it could go before his semen bursts into her ass while he groans into the kiss.

Minerva moans loud when she felt her ass getting filled before she felt her ass tight around Simon's dick before Minerva climaxed on his pelvis.

Simon groans from that while he hugged Minerva before he taps off 20 seconds later.

Minerva taps off 5 seconds after as she hugs Simon more while surprisingly still kissing him.

Simon in turn keeps the kiss up when he enjoys the afterglow before he waits for Minerva to pull her head away since she was on top of him.

Minerva kept kissing Simon for a few seconds more before she pulls her head back so the duo can breathe before Minerva said this.

"W-Wow." She said while blushing.

"W-Wow indeed…." Simon said with his own blush before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Minerva on all fours while Simon was fucking her ass as hard as he could while he used his left hand to spank her ass hard a couple times before he gripped the red ass cheek, seems they were going at it for a bit because Simon was panting for breath from the effort since he was doing the work this time.

Minerva pants and moans as she can feel Simon's dick go in deep before she said this.

"Fuck yes Simon! Make my ass remember your dick!"

Simon in turn didn't answer since he was so focused on pleasing Minerva, but he did thrust his dick harder and harder into the Doctor's ass while he keeps spanking her ass, this time he switched to her other asscheek.

Minerva gasps a few times before she moans very loud before saying this.

"T-That's it!... Keep going! SHOW MY ASS WHO'S BOSS AND OWN IT!"

Simon in turn tried to do just that when he leaned down and gripped Minerva's breasts and used them as a handle to let him thrust harder and faster into Minerva's ass while he grit his teeth to focus on holding back his orgasm for as long as he could when he could feel it slowly approaching.

Minerva was moaning loud with ecstasy as her tongue hangs out on the side of her mouth as she can feel her orgasm coming closer.

Simon then leaned back up and used one hand to push Minerva's shoulder down which pushed her upper body to the bed while he used his free hand to really spank Minerva's ass while he could feel his orgsm getting closer and closer until…

Minerva moans loud as she felt her ass tightened around Simon's dick before the doctor climaxed hard in it.

Simon in turn made one last thrust to hilt himself in Minerva's ass before he came hard in her ass while he groans loudly when he came harder than ever to flood Minerva's insides.

Minerva moans even louder when she felt that which caused her orgasm to get stronger before 30 seconds passed before Minerva finally taps off.

Simon did the same 3 seconds later while his body felt weak for a moment which caused him to fall a bit but he caught himself before he could crash onto Minerva before he pants for breath while he tried to get his body back under control.

Minerva panted for a bit before she said this.

"W-Wow… Y-You were like… a s-sexy… beast."

Simon chuckles a bit before he says this.

"W-Well I d-doubt I'm that good but I tried my best." Simon says while he push himself back up and pulled his dick free of Minerva's ass before he sat on the bed to recover while he saw Minerva's gaping ass and some semen flowed out of it as a result.

Minerva chuckles for a bit before she said this.

"E-Either way, y-you were amazing and forceful. Best sex I ever had since ages. Betty is really lucky to have you."

Simon blushed from that before he says this.

"T-Thanks, though I'll probably not be able to get Betty if I can't merge with my past self or exist at the same time because of the paradox, but if so… I could… try… and wow your past self… should help with not being lonely right?" Simon says before blushing when he couldn't say much else right now.

Minerva blushes brightly when she heard that before she smiles kindly at Simon and said this.

"Well if you can give my past self the same the performance you gave me than I'm sure she'll be very happy with your company. We may not fully know each other but I'm already enjoying your company. But don't sell yourself short just yet. I mean I may not know what will happen but if things do go successful and you're able to merge with your past self and be with Betty… then I wish you both great happiness. You both deserve that."

Simon blushed from that before he says this.

"W-Well if you don't want to feel left out… I could still try and wow you in the past if I do merge with my past self, I mean… well… n-not like I'm… saying anything perverted I mean… oh that came out wrong… what I mean to say is…" Simon says while he trips on his own tongue when he tried to say that he could try dating her past self as well as Betty if his past and present self merged but couldn't figure out a way to say it in a non perverted way.

Minerva blinked in surprise when she heard that before she giggles and placed a finger on Simon's lips after reaching her arm out.

That's when the doctor said this.

"You don't have to worry. I'm confident that you'll succeed. And if things do happen… I'll say yes."

Simon blushed more before he says this when he moved his mouth away from Minerva's finger.

"W-Well… nice to know… s-so… think you feel better?... have control of this place again?" Simon says when he wondered if Minerva had control of this place again… or if she was finished already...

Minerva blinked for a second before she spoke up.

"Let me check." She said before she starts to concentrate to see if she has full control.

A moment later, the door where the duo needed to leave from appeared, and Minerva felt that it stayed there which showed she was good again.

"I think we're good." Minerva said.

"I see, well since you are good now, we should get dressed, I doubt we can do much right now aside from talking but we should at least check to see if anyone is looking for us, think your Minerva bots can see if anyone is wondering where we are?" Simon asked before he tried to move to get off the bed.

Minerva chuckles before she spoke up.

"Not to worry, my Minerva bots would notify me if someone was looking for us."

"Oh… well… since we're free now, we might as well leave since this is a private place for you." Simon said while he sat at the edge of the bed and cracked his back for a moment after stretching while he didn't notice the look on Minerva's face.

Minerva blushes before she smirks as she stealthy crawls towards the archeologist before Minerva surprised Simon by wrapping her arms around him before her breasts touched Simon's back.

Simon jolts before blushing when he felt that before he looked at Minerva when he wondered where that came from.

Minerva grins at him before she seductively whispered this in his ear.

"_Since no one is looking for us… why leave now?" _She whispered before kissing Simon's ear.

Simon shuddered before he yelped when Minerva pulled him back onto the bed while the scene shifts with Simon saying this.

"OH MY GLOB!" Simon yelled when Minerva did something that really made Simon's day while the scene back in time to Marceline when she just saw the school and lands in front of it while she saw many people entering it, seems this was the start of the school day and Marceline saw many people in various outfits, one looked like Iconic white or black assassin's outfits with hoods while the other looked like people in regular outfits, either the assassin gear was optional or some people changed inside which made Marceline shrug before she looked to one of the students and said this when she floats to them, the gear made it hard to tell their gender.

"Hey, the assassin gear optional or do some people store for use in this building?" Marceline said while she grins at the person.

The assassin jolts before they looked at Marceline before getting into a defensive stance before asking this.

"Okay, who are you? You're definitely not from this village." The assassin said in a female voice.

Marceline just raised an eyebrow before she said this after rolling her eyes.

"No duh, know anyone else who is a Vampire and is sexy as hell as well?, I'm Marceline, Vampire Queen, I came here to meet Flynn and Kusa and I have an offer for you if the outfit is optional for you to wear here, no real issue if it's not optional, I'll just make an outfit for me to use but I prefer to save the energy." Marceline says while she gave the assassin a fanged grin.

The female assassin was a bit surprised when she heard that before speaking up.

"You're the legendary Vampire Queen? Huh, I always thought they were just stories."

Marceline rubbed the back of her head before she says this.

"Well guess I can't blame you for that, though my question still stands, is the outfit mandatory or is it optional?, and a side question… you are over 18 or older right?" Marceline cryptically said with a fanged grin on her face.

The female assassin blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"It's optional. Anyone attending the academy can choose if the they want to wear it. The hidden wrist blades are mandatory. And to answer your second question, I just turned 18 last month but what does that have to do with that?"

Marceline grins at that before the scene went to a few minutes later with Marceline eating out the female Student's pussy and asshole behind a few bushes nearby, it seemed that the two came to a deal, Marceline and the student trades their outfits, minus the hidden assassin blades, and Marceline gives the student the time of her life and there was 30 minutes before class starts and Marceline had flown the Student quite a ways away to not be interrupted when her tongue, split in two, was really working both holes.

The female assassin was moaning as she enjoys having her holes licked which made her toes curl.

Marceline chuckle while she keeps her actions up before she made a clone who went to play with the Student's breasts while also showing her vampire powers to the Student to help convince her she was the real deal.

The female assassin's widen when she saw that which really convinced the student that Marceline was the real deal.

Marceline in turn then pulled away with a fanged grin before she says this.

"So… want to get done with this and give you a fucking that can really cause your body pleasure like no other?, because I can do that, got about…. 20 or so minutes if I want to be an early bird, thankfully you removed the pants and panties, though you did have your shirt on and all that so can't make out your face, understandable, but mind if I at least know your name so I can say it in a pleased way when I put you in a sex coma?" Marceline said with a lustful look in her eyes while she looked up to the person who, under the hood, had a mask on her face, not a Wood Nymph or bandit one, it was a mask that covered the lower part of her face and her eyes were the only things seen.

The female assassin's eyes were emerald green color as the student pants before she spoke up.

"R-Rachel."

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"Nice name R-A-C-H-E-L... might as well show you the tool that will show you pleasure like no other." Marceline says before she leaned back, unzipped her pants and a moment later, her monster sized dick formed on her body which towered over Rachel while Marceline had a fanged grin on her face from Rachel's reaction to the sight.

Rachel's eyes widen when she saw how big Marceline's dick was and you may not see it but, Rachel was indeed blushing behind her mask.

Marceline didn't see the blush but she did smell Rachel's arousal before she says this.

"Considering my tongue didn't go to deep, I'm not sure if you're a virgin or not, so why not go pure anal?, want me to reduce the size a bit if you never had sex before today?" Marceline says while she stroked her dick a few times.

Rachel blushes brightly behind her mask before spoke up.

"O-Okay." She nervously said.

Marceline heard how nervous Rachel was before Marceline says this.

"Just relax alright?, I'll take it slow and start out small so no need to worry." Marceline said when she shrank her dick to a simple 6 inches in length while keeping the width, half of what her length was.

Rachel did felt a bit calm before she wondered what Marceline is gonna do or say.

Marceline just chuckles before she moved so that she was between Rachel's legs and the head of her dick was pressed against Rachel's asshole and looked to Rachel and waits for her to relax.

Rachel was still nervous before she remembered something in her assassin training to be calm.

Marceline then felt Rachel relax before the Vampire Queen slowly pressed the head of her dick into Rachel's asshole before the head popped in and Marceline slowly pushed her way in while she stopped a few times to let her adjust.

Rachel groans when she felt that before she tries to be calm so she can adjust.

Marceline in turn keeps on slowly going deeper into Rachel's ass before she fully got her dick into Rachel's ass before groaning and says this.

"Ohhh… Tight fit… if we have repeats… might as well slowly get back to MY size… hehe…" Marceline says while she waits for Rachel to adjust to her dick.

Rachel groans again before she took a moment or two to finally adjust to Marceline's dick.

Marceline in turn saw that before she says this.

"So Rachel, how you feeling?, ready to start?" Marceline says while she waits for a signal to start.

"I-I feel fine… You can start." Rachel replies.

Marceline nods before she slowly pulled her dick free of Rachel's ass before she starts to slowly thrust her hips which caused her dick to enter and exit Rachel's ass while the clone returned to Marceline now that her job was done, the clone thing would be for later, for now, pure one on one time.

Rachel groans a bit as she felt the Vampire Queen's dick go in and out of her ass before Rachel let out a slight moan.

Marceline grins from that before she slowly starts to thrust her hips at a faster rate while she enjoyed the sounds Rachel made, all in all, she couldn't make out much from her outfit minus the pants but she did enjoy how tight her ass was and it made her thrust harder and harder as time went by.

Surprisingly, Marceline's strong thrusts caused Rachel's assassin hood to fall down.

Marceline in turn blinked a bit at that and saw that Rachel… if she was right, was surprisingly human if the ears and what not are anything to go by…. And the hair color was surprising as well...

It was pink but not like Bubblegum pink, regular pink.

Rachel, who doesn't noticed her hood was down, moans and groans from having her ass fucked before she surprisingly wrapped her legs around Marceline's waist.

Marceline just decided to ask about that later before she went back to fucking Rachel's ass for quite a bit while she grins down at Rachel when she could feel her dick throbbing in Rachel's ass after 6 minutes, thanks to the smaller size, she had twice the stamina so it was a nice trade off, especially when she saw how pleased Rachel looks in her pleasure induced state.

Rachel continues to moan while a slight blush became noticeable before the assassin could feel her orgasm coming closer.

Marceline in turn, when she saw that she was nearing the 15 minute mark of the 30 minute mark, but considering that she didn't want to cause Rachel issues, she decided to end things here and now when she rapidly thrust her hips for a couple minutes, threw her head back after hilting her dick in Rachel's ass before she fired her load into Rachel, all in all, thanks to her smaller size, her load was much smaller but it still had a large quality to it.

Rachel moans loud behind her mask before she surprisingly felt her ass tighten around Marceline's dick before Rachel climaxed from her pussy.

Marceline groans from all of that before she tapped off 20 seconds later before she says this to Rachel when she looked down at her.

"Ha...Ha… so… think I did my part for that trade?... or do you need more?, would like that but I got a date with the Principal and Vice Principal of this school here…" Marceline says while she pulled her dick free and saw her load leaking out of Rachel's ass which made her chuckle at her handiwork.

Rachel, who was a bit surprise to hear that, groans from feeling Marceline's load leaking out before the assassin spoke up.

"Y-Yes… we're g-good."

Marceline grins at that before a minute later, Marceline, in Assassin garbs that Rachel wore, was on her and she shifted her body so that she could fill it out well, before she looked back through the bushes and saw a nude Rachel, minus the mask that Marceline now wore and said this when she admired Rachel's figure.

"Unless you want to trade back, you can keep the outfit, would look good on you and should get plenty of people's attention, sorry about taking your time but I'm sure it was more than worth it, if I'm still in town, look me up, I'll be more then willing to show you what I can do when I get serious… and FYI… got with Fionna as well so got it on with everyone in her family and you know how freaky Wood Nymphs get right?, well… lets just say I helped Kusa's mate open his eyes to what three ways can do and somehow set Fi up with this cute Flame Elemental named Flannery… they should still be getting it on with the owner of the Crystal Caverns so if you want to play hooky and join them, tell them Marceline sent you if they wonder why you're wearing my old outfit… bye Rach, and if you do go to class, sorry for the sore ass." Marceline says while she got a good look at Rachel's figure and floats away while smiling behind the mask at her handiwork while she left her former outfit with Rachel.

Rachel seems to be nicely thin but looked a bit strong thanks to her training. Her breasts were at least B-C size for the moment and her ass was nicely shaped.

Rachel although was shocked when she heard that Marceline had her way with Fionna and her parents and also the part of Fionna dating the hostess from the Crystal Caverns before the human said this to herself.

"Damn… Fionna's been very busy."

Meanwhile with Marceline…

She was walking through the school while she admired the interior of the place, compared to the rocky exterior, the inside looked well built, made of various wood, concrete, and other things while she saw many students pass her by and she had a hard time trying to pinpoint Flynn and Kusa's scent in this place when some Wood Nymphs were passing her by and some people had cat like scents as well.

Some waved at Marceline though they were just saying hello to member of their order while not realizing who it was.

Marceline waved back before she went back to looking for Flynn and Kusa before she looked to a student and says this.

"Hey, mind pointing me to the principal's office?, I got something for the principal and it has to be before class starts." Marceline says while she waits for the student, now in a similar outfit to hers, complete with mask, to answer.

The student looks at Marceline before they spoke up with a male voice.

"Sure, you just go straight down to that entrance and climb up some stairs which will split in two. Doesn't matter which route to take they'll both lead you to the office."

Marceline nods before she says this.

"Thanks dude, see you." Marceline says before she walked away, and thanks to the outfit which Marceline filled out more to have C to D sized breasts and fuller hips then earlier when she got in, the outfit really hugged her body which really showed her ass to the male assassin in training while Marceline walked away with a swing of her hips.

The male assassin looked at Marceline with interest though he had no idea who she was before the student had this thought.

'_Damn, she's cute and the way her outfit clings to her body… although I never met or seen her before, she's gotta be a newbie. Maybe I'll catch her later for some drinks.' _He thought before he went back to do something else.

Marceline followed the instructions all the way to the office when she managed to find it after a minute of walking, seems the hall curved outward like an arrow or something because when she found the door, she saw that it was settled between the walls where they connected, fancy style if she ever saw one before she knocked on the door and waits to see if she can enter or not, she was a bit early after all.

That's when the Vampire Queen heard this male voice which was obviously Flynn's voice.

"Enter."

Marceline in turn grins before she silently opened the door and walked in before she looked around the room, looked like a pretty large office and everything, hell, looked a lot like the Oval office from one of those books that Simon showed her, just not… white… more brown and black with torches and what not to give it the assassin feel.

As the Vampire Queen goes forward, she sees Flynn working at his desk and if you look behind him, you see a very interesting symbol of sorts on the wall **(A/N: Think of the symbol for Assassin Creed 1 but it's in a A of sorts for adventure.)**

Marceline in turn mentally liked the sight before but she says this to get Flynn's attention while wondering if she would be recognized or not, she did wear Rachel's gear so her scent should be masked for the most part.

"Hello principal, did I come here at a bad time?" Marceline says while she grins behind her mask.

Flynn looks up to see the student before he said this.

"Well no but I wonder if there's something you needed Rachel."

Marceline smiles at that when she managed to trick Flynn before she says this.

"Well… bit of a private thing and you're one of the calmest people in the village… so… well… probably strange to hear this from me and if I seem out of character… well… it's just that I really need to ask you this but I feel a bit embarrassed… seems small as well… mainly… dating advice, figured it may not seem important but I got some time before class and I need to talk with a calm person so…" Marceline says while she mimicked Rachel's voice when she got a bit closer to Flynn while he sat at the desk.

Flynn blinked for second since he didn't expect that from one of his students before he spoke up.

"Okay shoot. Tell me what advice you need."

"Well… it… ironically deals with this Cat Man who happened to be dating a Wood Nymph but I have no idea what to do sense they are pretty open about… fooling around with others… I mean you and your wife are… well… Cat Humanoid and Wood Nymph so I wonder if I should just stay away from them or… well…" Marceline said while she waits for Flynn's response.

Flynn had a thoughtful look on his when he heard that before he said this.

"Well it depends, do you have feelings for either party?"

"B-Both actually but I heard that while Wood Nymph's fool around, the guy is normally a one woman person and the Wood Nymph has to really work to get the guy to go to any ladies she introduces to him." Marceline says while she walked around the desk and looks around like it was natural of her to do that so Flynn wouldn't get a good look at her and find out who she was, she also wanted to get behind him anyway so bonus.

Flynn felt a little deja vu before he said this.

"Well I would say talk with the couple and tell them how you feel. Not sure what the guy would say but I'm sure the wood nymph would back you up."

"I see… well…. I also have a bit of a secret to share as well sir, mind if I tell you it to help build my confidence?, should help with talking with them." Marceline said while she stands behind Flynn while he sat in the chair.

Flynn thought it wouldn't hurt to hear it before he spoke up.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Simple…." Marceline said while she surprised Flynn when she hugged Flynn from behind and moved one hand to his pants and fondled his dick before she says this.

"I'm not Rachel." Marceline says while she rubbed her gloved hand on Flynn's pants covered dick while her other hand rubbed his chest.

Flynn was shocked when he heard that along with the fact that the imposter had her hands on his dick and chest before the cat humanoid say this.

"Wait… if you're not Rachel then who… Marceline?"

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"The one and only, I traded outfits with Rach after I showed her a good time, not to worry, only worked her ass good, besides… impressed that I managed to fool you?, maybe I have a shot at being a sexy assassin… and getting the information from you by any means necessary as well…" Marceline lustfully said while she used her hand to unzip his pants and fished his dick out and starts to stroke his dick with a gloved hand.

Flynn was shocked to hear that Marceline got to Rachel before he groans from having his dick stroked.

Marceline chuckles before she says this.

"My first question Mr. Campbell… where is Mrs. Campbell?, I thought she would be here but I don't see her anywhere…" Marceline says while she got into the student persona while she keeps on stroking Flynn's dick.

Her question was answered when the duo heard this voice.

"Well, this is an interesting sight."

Marceline blinked a few times before she looked to the door where the voice came from and saw that Kusa had entered the room which caused Marceline to grin before she decided to see if she could mess with Flynn before she says this with a nervous tone while she stopped stroking Flynn's dick.

"O-Oh my, looks like we're caught Mr. Campbell… not sure how to defend myself since I am a student here and you asked me to do this for some reason…" Marceline said while she wondered if Kusa would be fooled by it or just play along if she knew if it was Marceline in the assassin garb before she starts to stroke Flynn off so he couldn't talk right to help keep Kusa from finding out.

Kusa looked at the duo while Flynn blinked in shock before he spoke up.

"Honey I know how it looks but it's not what you think." He said before groaning a bit.

Kusa in turn, while still a bit surprised, did have an idea of what's going on if this student was Marceline, but wasn't 100% sure since the Assassin garb did cover this *student's* body and wasn't a fake or anything before she says this when she got close to the duo.

"Oh really?, you're letting a… Student… stroke you off even while I'm standing here, and from the sound of things, makes it sound like you started it, but… considering the situation… I might as well just sit and watch for a bit while our naughty student keeps going, seems to me she really wants this if she came onto you…" Kusa says while Marceline was a bit surprised but shrugged it off to stroke Flynn off more while she says this with a slightly altered tone to sound cuter then usual.

"W-Well to be honest… all I've been doing was this for a bit… maybe… you could give me orders so I can learn things?, I mean I did ask for some advice… but best I got from Mr. Campbell was that if I could please him, he would see if we could do this again." Marceline said to help throw Kusa off when her voice was more adorable then confident than usual, but not in a way to make it seem like the voice from earlier made this one unnatural, more like… Marceline pretending to be caught off guard from Kusa acting like that and actually wanting to see what would happen.

Flynn was surprised to hear his wife say that as she just sat down and watch Marceline work on his dick before Kusa spoke up.

"Really?" She said though deep down, she suspected something before the wood nymph said this.

"Well if you wouldn't mind how about giving my husband's dick a good suck."

Marceline in turn nods before she says this.

"Sure… just let me move a bit…" Marceline says before she knelt in front of Flynn and with her face still hidden from her hood which hid her face from Kusa's view, she lowered her mask and grins at Flynn and winked at him before she opened her mouth and starts to lick his dick with… novice like licks or at least that's what Marceline made them look like while she stroked his dick off while Kusa watched what was going on.

Flynn groans from his seat as his hands squeeze the handles of the chair a bit.

Marceline in turn moved to have her lips wrap around the head of Flynn's dick and sucked on it lightly while her tongue danced on Flynn's dick before she stroked him off at a faster rate.

Flynn let out another slight groan before he moans a bit while Kusa watches with an intrigued look.

Marceline then used one hand to fondle Flynn's balls while she used her right hand to play with her pussy while she took more of his dick into her mouth before she starts to lightly bob her head up and down on Flynn's be dick.

Flynn shudders and moans for a bit before muttered this.

"O-Oh… Glob."

Marceline then slowly starts to take more of Flynn's dick into her mouth and made gagging noises to fool Kusa into thinking she was a novice at this, an eager woman sure, but a novice in sex…

Kusa continues to watch this before she had this thought.

'_Hmmm… something seems off. If a student, a female student, was acting like this Flynn would've flat out say no.'_ She thought as she continues to ponder.

A couple minutes pass before Marceline felt Flynn's dick throbbing in her mouth more and more while Marceline continues her act of being an eager student until…

Flynn groans a bit loud before he felt his dick fire his load inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline in turn groans in surprise from the amount before she *tried* to drink Flynn's load but had to pull away and cough a bit while she closed her eyes when Flynn's semen hits her face to help keep Kusa from finding out about her.

Kusa watches her husband shoot out more cum before 25 seconds passed when Flynn taps off.

Marceline in turn wiped her face off with a rag that was passed to her by Kusa before said Wood Nymph says this.

"So...eager to learn more?" Kusa says while Marceline on her end nods while she used the rag to get any fine tuning done with the cleaning before Kusa looks at Flynn and says this.

"So Flynn… want to continue teaching our Student?, Or are you tired already?" Kusa says while she grins at her husband.

Flynn gulps as he blushes from the grin before he spoke up.

"N-No, not tired." He said though he was now worried that Marceline's stunt is gonna get him in trouble with Kusa since the Vampire Queen is still in disguised.

Kusa nods at that before she says this.

"Great… then I want you to to fuck this student as hard as you can while she's bent over the desk, pick the hole that you want to use… and if the outfit gets ruined, then we can replace it easily so no worries about damages or stains." Kusa said with a grin, while Marceline, whose face was still hidden except for her mouth, made a gulp like noise in feigned nervousness before she turned to the desk and placed her hands on it before she leaned down and her pant covered ass was on display which showed how round it was.

Flynn blinks for a bit in surprised when he but deep down he was now hoping for Marceline to be found out before Flynn, who blushes at that, gets behind Marceline before the cat humanoid pulls her pants down to reveal the Vampire Queen's holes.

Marceline's holes were wet right now thanks to her playing around with them earlier which allows Kusa to get a good look so she could see Flynn about to start the real show.

Flynn felt his dick twitch for a bit before Flynn took a moment to decide which hole to take before he decides to go for Marceline's ass when the cat humanoid jams his dick inside.

Marceline groans loudly from that and no one could tell if it was from discomfort or from pleasure, but one thing was clear, things were about to get interesting.

Flynn groans from how tight it was before he starts to thrust his dick hard in Marceline's ass.

Marceline moans and groans from that while she lowered her head to prevent any accidents from happening while she used the muscles in her ass to really grip Flynn's dick.

Flynn groans from that as he continues to fuck Marceline's ass hard.

A few moments pass before Flynn surprised Kusa and Marceline when Flynn brought his hand up and starts slapping Marceline's right asscheek.

Marceline moans and groans from that from that before her ass clinched harder on Flynn's dick in reflex.

Flynn continues this action before he surprisingly starts saying this.

"You've been a bad, _bad, _student." He said with a grin as he continues to smack Marceline's ass while fucking her hard before saying this.

"You come to me for advice only to try and get in my pants when you should've spoke to me and my wife first." He said before using the other hand to smack Marceline's left cheek.

Marceline in turn says this through some moans and groans between smacks.

"Y-Yeah… I-Im a b-bad girl, B-But I h-heard rumors t-that… you… a-are not closed minded a-anymore… s-so I t-took a c-chance… a-and h-here I a-am… g-getting s-sex lessons f-from t-the hunk of a principal… and t-taking orders f-from his s-sexy mate." Marceline groans out while she kept in character.

Flynn, though blushes, grins more which caused him to double his efforts before saying this.

"Your flattery is good but… doesn't I'll still go easy on you!"

Marceline moans more from Flynn's actions before she says this.

"N-Never asked you to M-Mr. Campbell… s-show me w-what you do with your wife… I-I'm eager to l-learn." Marceline moans out while she could feel Flynn starting to throb in her ass while her own orgasm was approached fast.

Flynn chuckles before he said this.

"Oh you'll definitely learn alright." He said as he thrust his dick harder before he looks at Kusa to see if she's not mad at him and still enjoying the show.

Surprisingly Kusa was playing with her breasts lightly while she used a root that she summoned to rub her folds while she used another to move her panties aside, all in all, seems she was liking what she saw while she keeps playing with herself.

Flynn blushes at the sight which caused to double his efforts again on Marceline's ass.

Marceline moans and groans from that while time went on with her orgasm getting closer and closer while Flynn's orgasm was doing the same until…

Flynn growls loudly before he shot his inside Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans loudly while she tossed her head back… and while the hood stayed on, some of Marceline's hair was seen when it fell free of the hood while she orgasms hard on Flynn's dick.

However, after Flynn shot a few of his load inside the Vampire Queen's ass, he was able to pull out but still shot more of his cum on Marceline's back.

Marceline in turn, while not being able to feel it thanks to her outfit realized what Flynn was doing when he placed his ejaculating dick between her ass cheeks which helped keep his dick steady while he rides out his orgasm, one thing was certain, Marceline would need to get this outfit clean later with how messy it looked.

Almost 30 seconds pass before Flynn finally taps off.

Marceline shudders when she managed to calm down while she waits for Flynn to catch his breath before she says this when she saw semen drip onto the desk.

"W-Wow… y-you let out a lot… though… you did make a mess out of my outfit… you… do have a spare for me to wear right?" Marceline said with a semi-in character, semi-serious Marceline tone which told Flynn that if the situation was different, she would like it… but now she would have to lose the outfit and have to wait for it to be cleaned and would practically have to wait here in the nude so… bit hard to tell if Marceline was pissed or still in character when she had a pout on her face.

Flynn although chuckles before he spoke up.

"O-Oh don't worry, we have plenty of outfits here. Isn't that right Kusa?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah, though I would say it's time to lose the outfit if you want to continue your lessons… Marceline…" Kusa said while she grins at Marceline when she managed to piece things together when she saw Marceline's hair, the skin tone, and fangs finally clicked and she saw that Marceline was roleplaying as the innocent student right now which caused Marceline to sigh before she says this.

"Was I that obvious?" Marceline says while she pulled her hood back which left her with the mask at the moment when she pulled it back up.

Kusa chuckled before she spoke up.

"Well, no one has hair like yours and you're the only one besides me that can be this bold. Plus… I know you had some fun with a certain student of mine." She said with a sly smirk.

Marceline blinked at that before she says this.

"Did Rach tell you what happen or did seeing my outfit on her give me away?, could have shifted an outfit but I'm sure my scent would give me away to Mr. Nose here…. Though I will say I did manage to trick him before you entered the room so…" Marceline says before she starts to strip to get the semen covered outfit off of her and sets it on the ground nearby.

Flynn raised his eyebrow at that before he spoke up.

"Very funny. Although very clever. With skills like that, you could've been with us in the academy."

Marceline chuckles when she got the last of her outfit off and sat on the desk in the nude before she says this.

"Thanks, but I didn't live 2000 years for nothing, I may prefer a more… loud and clear plan, but I can be sneaky and actually think a plan out if I can, consider that one a bit of a lesson from Bonnie before she went insane and partly after… after all if I didn't adapt, she would have killed me before, now then, unless you want to continue the roleplay, I'll need a new outfit, if not, well I could just look like Rachel since I did get a good look at her body and really get in character, I mean you know she and I are separated, but I bet getting it on with a sexy student will really get you two going, and I didn't come in as another technically, Flynn just assumed I was Rachel after all… I mean I didn't change much so…" Marceline said before shrugging at the end which made her breasts bounce now that they were free of the outfit.

Flynn blushes when he saw that before he remembered what Marceline said before speaking.

"Hmmm, don't know… me fucking someone that look took a form of one of the students could send a wrong message. What do you think Kusa?"

"Well… considering Marceline roleplayed as Bubblegum and you really went into it with her, I don't see why not, though if you do happen to invite the real Rachel later, better invite me since it's rare for me to get with a Human, pretty adaptive after all." Kusa said while she licked her lips which caused Marceline to chuckle when she heard that.

Flynn blinks in surprise before he spoke up.

"Well… I'm okay with Marceline shapeshifting into someone else but inviting the real Rachel… hmmm probably won't be a good idea considering the whole student/teacher thing. Plus you know Fionna is friends with her."

"Hmmm… you do have a point but she would be leaving for the past for awhile, and we could… train Rachel… so she can really impress people, a pet project if you want to think of it like that, besides, some of our classes deal with seducing people anyway and the 18 and older ones have seperate classes in the art of sex as well, all the spells and what not to prevent knock ups and STD's and all that stuff, besides, Rachel's parents signed the consent forms as well as her as well so it's not like she's doing anything immoral, think of it like extra credit for her." Kusa says while she grins at the look on Flynn's face.

Flynn's eyes widen in shock when he heard that and also had not expected Rachel and her parents to sign those forms as well.

Kusa chuckles before she says this.

"So Flynn… want to at least get a Demo to see how Rachel would do if she was here?... pretty sure you would love it when you see her body in pleasure… I mean the idea of the principal getting free sex from ladies who barely past their 18th birthday… you can't deny how hot that is… and your body is honest at least with the idea." Kusa says while she and Marceline look down at Flynn's dick before Marceline grins at the sight.

Flynn blinks before he looks down and his eyes widen when he saw his dick, which is erect again, twitch in excitemint which made the cat humanoid facepalm before speaking up.

"Me and my body."

"Yup… but if you don't want to do that… I could just have fun with Marceline in Rachel's form to see how well Marceline can roleplay as her… I mean… it's been awhile since I last had pure woman on woman fun after all." Kusa says while she licked her lips when she looked at Marceline who grins back when she transformed into Rachel, complete with pink hair, human colored skin, everything…

Flynn blinked in surprise when he saw Marceline in that form which caused his dick to twitch again before he surprisingly had this thought.

'_That's how Rachel looks without that outfit?... huh… Can't believe I'm thinking this but… she's really cute looking.'_

Marceline or *Rachel* chuckles before she looks to Kusa and says this.

"So… judges?, think I missed anything with Rach?, and how should I act?, submissive or defiant?, not sure how to really act since I only went one round with Rach here." *Rachel* says while she made sure that Kusa saw everything on *her* body.

Kusa did like what she saw before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… I would say… submissive." She said while grinning.

"Alright, I'll get in character now, so better bring your A game… Mistress…" *Rachel* said before she cleared her throat, and got an adorable look on her face while she tried to cover her body and says this.

"S-So… hope you two can… teach me… things…" *Rachel* said when she really got into character when she really worked the submissive adorable look to the fullest while she squirmed a bit under Kusa's lustful gaze.

Kusa, who blushes from that look, grins with a lust filled look when she said this.

"Oh don't worry, we'll teach you plenty of good things won't we dear?" She said before looking at Flynn, whom said cat humanoid, blushes at *Rachel's* look before he walks over to her and spoke up.

"Y-Yes. I'll be happy to help out in any way."

*Rachel* blushed more while she looked at Kusa to see what she would do or order, she was warmed up from earlier so she may was some kind of relief.

Kusa had a thoughtful look on her face before she this to her husband after he was in front of *Rachel*.

"Flynn… Why not give *Rachel* here, a nice surprise." She said as she gave Flynn a look/signal which Flynn sees this before he cupped *Rachel's* cheeks before he brought his lips on hers.

*Rachel* blushed brightly from that before she melts into the kiss after she got over her shock, granted she was supposed to be submissive… didn't mean she can't at least be a good girl for now when she waits for Flynn's next action.

Flynn continues to kiss *Rachel* before he had his cat like tongue lick the *human* girl's teeth as if he's asking for permission.

*Rachel* in turn blushed a bit more before she opened her mouth to allow Flynn entry.

Flynn obliged before he had his tongue go in before having it explore *Rachel's* mouth before touching her tongue.

*Rachel* moans into the kiss before she moved to have her arms hug Flynn while Kusa watched the scene in front of her.

Flynn also hugged *Rachel* for a moment before he had his hands go down to her ass before squeezing it a bit.

*Rachel* moans into that while she made sure to keep hugging Flynn, she was playing the submissive role so she couldn't do anything right now, it was all Flynn and Kusa's game right now.

Flynn continues this action while still kissing *Rachel* while Kusa, who seems to like this, decides to speak up.

"Okay you two. Now *Rachel* I think its time for you to give my husband's dick a thorough licking.

*Rachel* in turn moans once in the kiss to show she heard that and waits for Flynn to pull away so she can work her stuff for now.

Flynn continues this for a second or two before pulling his head away so the two can breathe.

*Rachel* pants for breath before she moved to get in front of Flynn and looked up at him with an adorable blush on her face before she said this when she used a hand to grip the throbbing erection.

"S-Sorry if I'm not that good Mr. Campbell." *Rachel* says before she starts to lick the tip of Flynn's dick while she slowly stroked him off a bit.

Flynn shudders a bit before he let out a pleased groan before he spoke up.

"N-No worries. Practice makes p-perfect in case you're on a… m-mission and when you… m-meet someone special." He said before looking at Kusa with love in his eyes.

Kusa returned the look while *Rachel* smiles a bit when she saw that before she really worked to please Flynn's dick when she starts to lick other parts of his dick while she used her left hand to rub the head of his dick which was slickened up.

Flynn shudders for a bit before he placed his hand on *Rachel's* head before petting her softly to let her know she's doing okay before saying this.

"A-Also, while it's the t-three of us alone, you can call me, Flynn and my wife, Kusa."

*Rachel* blushed a bit from that before she nods and says this to Flynn.

"V-Very well… Master Flynn…" *Rachel* says before she moved to lick the base of Flynn's dick.

Flynn smiles as he continues to pet *Rachel's* head as he lets her do this.

Kusa in turn chuckles before she says this.

"So… Master Flynn… think she can take it a step further?, I think we're going a bit slow but that's just me being observant here." Kusa said while she sat on the desk to get a better view of the action.

Flynn sees this before he spoke up.

"You're right. I think she can take a step further."

"Yup, why not see how far she can take it down her throat?, she seems pretty eager if the look on her face is any indication." Kusa says while *Rachel* did indeed have a bright blush on her face while she really seemed into licking and sucking parts of Flynn's dick now, she even went to his balls a few times to really get them worked up.

Flynn shudders before letting out another pleased groan before speaking up.

"Yes you're right. Rachel." He called.

*Rachel* in turn stopped her actions to look up at Flynn to see what his next order was.

That's when he said this.

"I want you to open your mouth as wide as you can and try to swallow this." He said as he points to his dick.

*Rachel* blushed from that before she nods and says this.

"Yes… Master Flynn…" *Rachel* said before she opened her mouth wide to show the Cat Humanoid her wet mouth and throat.

Flynn sees that before waiting for the *human* girl to start swallowing his dick.

*Rachel* then moved her head forward and starts to slowly take Flynn's dick into her mouth and bobs her head a bit while using her tongue to lick around while she slowly worked her head farther to get more into her mouth.

Flynn shudders before he groans as he enjoys how warm it is before saying this.

"O-Oh yeah… that's a good girl."

*Rachel* blushed from that while she bobbed her head more on Flynn's dick while she used her hands to fondle his balls before one went to grip his ass so she could pull herself in a bit and made gagging noises when she attempted to deep throat his dick.

Flynn jolts when he felt that before he placed his hands on *Rachel's* head before he starts to push his dick in and out of *Rachel's* mouth to help her a bit.

*Rachel* gagged a few times from that before she held her head still while she lets Flynn facefuck her before Kusa grins while she summoned another root that went into her pussy while she held the cloth to the side which caused her to groan and moan when she enjoyed seeing her husband enjoy herself.

Flynn groans and moans a few times as he continues to face fuck *Rachel* while enjoying the feel of her mouth.

Kusa in turn summoned a root under *Rachel* who was too busy with pleasing Flynn to notice before *Rachel's* eyes widen in surprise when Kusa's root shot into her pussy and starts to wiggle around which caused her to groan while she worked Flynn's dick at a much harder rate.

Flynn groans and moans a bit loud before a couple minutes pass before Flynn felt his dick throb in *Rachel's* mouth.

*Rachel* in turn groans while she keeps on working Flynn's dick as it pulsed and throbbed more and more until…

Flynn threw his head back before he growls loudly as he held *Rachel's* head closer before releasing a bit load of his cum inside.

*Rachel* eyes widen from that before she tries to drink Flynn's load down while Kusa keeps wiggling the roots inside of her own pussy and *Rachel's* as well.

30 seconds pass before Flynn grunts when he finally taps off before he spoke up.

"M-Make sure you… savor my c-cum before swallowing it." He said before pulling his dick out.

*Rachel* in turn did just that when she used her tongue to move the semen around in her mouth while it was opened so that Flynn could see it happen while she had a deep red blush on her face.

Flynn did blushed when he saw that which made him feel turned on before saying this.

"Now you can swallow it."

*Rachel* then closed her mouth and took a couple seconds to swallow Flynn's load down before she opened her mouth to show a completely empty mouth to the duo.

Flynn liked what he saw before saying this.

"Good girl."

Kusa chuckles before she says this.

"Now Flynn… why not give an order to her, could even give me an order if it helps with training our pet." Kusa said while she grins at *Rachel* who blushed from the looks she was getting.

Flynn did have a thoughtful look on his face before he grins and said this.

"Okay then. For you Kusa, I want you to lay flat on my desk on your back.

Kusa grins at that before she did just that after she removed the root from her pussy and laid on the desk while she waits for what happens next.

Flynn looks at *Rachel* before saying this.

"Now for you my lovely pet, I want you to get on top Kusa from head to toe."

*Rachel* blinked at that before blushing when she did just that and she was over Kusa on all fours with her face in front of Kusa's pussy and her own pussy was in front of Kusa's face.

Flynn grins before he said this.

"Alright then, start licking each other."

*Rachel* blushed from that while Kusa grins before she and *Rachel* went to follow Flynn's orders and they start to lick one another's pussies which made them groan and moan before they really went into it when their tongues went deep into their soaked tunnels.

Flynn grins while feeling turned on when he his wife and *Rachel* eat eachother out while his dick twitch a few times before the cat humanoid had this thought.

'_Damn this is hot. Even though Marceline is in a form of one of the students but still. Just can't believe Rachel had a cute body like that.'_

Kusa and *Rachel* continue their actions while they start to used their fingers on one another's pussies and asshole's, seems they tossed the roleplay out the window for a bit so they could please one another greatly.

Flynn did like what he saw before speaking up.

"That's good. Really get in there you two."

The two women did just that when they added more fingers to their respective partners holes which caused the duo to moan and groan while they continue to eat out one another.

Flynn enjoyed watching this so much, he grabbed his dick with one hand and starts to slowly jerk off as he continues to watch.

The duo however ignored Flynn to keep their actions up before a few minutes pass without any interruptions.

Flynn continues to stroke his dick before he surprisingly starts imagine Marceline, Kusa and even Rachel herself pleasuring him before he heard Rachel say this in his head.

"_Oh Master… Let's give Fionna a sibling."_

This made Flynn blinked in shock before wondering if he's becoming a perverted monster.

However, *Rachel* and Kusa couldn't tell what he was thinking when they were to preoccupied with pleasing one another and they could feel their orgasms getting closer and closer until they both made a loud groan and came hard on one another's faces when their juices squirt from their bodies.

Flynn sees this as he stops masterbating but was still having a troubled look on his face before thinking this.

'_Glob… why would I think Rachel saying this? And why do I seem to like it… fuck… something's wrong with me.'_

After a minute to two, *Rachel* or Marceline returned to normal over Kusa before she and Kusa pant for breath, however after a minute of not getting any new orders, they both looked at Flynn before Kusa says this.

"Flynn?, what's wrong honey?, would have thought you would have enjoyed this." Kusa said while Marceline nods in agreement from that, he seemed pretty agreeable the last few times she got it on with her so hard to read Flynn right now.

Flynn blinked when he looked at the duo before he sighs and said this.

"Oh I did it's just… I had this bad imagination that made me question myself."

"Hmmm?... Bad imagination?" Marceline says before she looked at Kusa who gave Marceline a raised eyebrow and gestured for her to get off which Marceline did before Kusa sat up and rubbed her face clean with some tissues while Marceline did the same before Kusa says this.

"And what did you imagine that would make you think that?" Kusa said while she sat on the desk and looked at her husband.

Flynn was now nervous before he spoke up.

"I imagined you and Marceline both pleasing me and… Rachel was there but the worst part… I ended up imagining Rachel… begging me to… knock her up." He said with now worry that his wife would feel disgusted by him.

The duo blinked at that before Flynn got the surprise of his life when the duo just laughs at Flynn of all things.

Flynn was indeed surprise before he frowns and asked this.

"Why is that so funny? Did you two not hear what I said?"

"No we did, it's just… hehe…" Marceline says before Kusa stopped her by saying this.

"It's just that considering what Marceline has planned for Finn, I would've been surprised if you didn't have these thoughts, I mean not only are you the head of this village, but also one of the strongest fighters here, I even brought plenty of other ladies to you, sometimes single ladies to see if they got your fancy but until now, you never did stuff like this and probably have conflicting thoughts, but what if I tell you that I don't mind if you get another lady or two in here and knock them up?, its not like our place is small and all that, hell, I'm sure if Marceline didn't have her sights on Finn, she would stay here right?" Kusa said while Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Yeah, you are a pretty great guy Flynn, just too shy to see that other ladies desire you, I mean ask yourself this… would Kusa bring those ladies and not think of the possible consequences?, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind being a step mom for a baby so she can spoil it rotten I bet" Marceline said while she gave Flynn a fanged grin while Kusa chuckles at that later bit.

Flynn blinked in surprise when he heard that before he actually felt some relief on the inside before he spoke up.

"Huh… guess I never really gave it much thought. Man am I fool."

"Yup, pretty much, but I fell in love with that fool so guess that makes me a fool of a fool." Kusa said while she grins at Flynn to show she didn't mind at all.

Flynn blushes when he heard that before he took a moment to think on something before taking a deep breath and said this.

"Kusa… After having fun last night with you and Marceline and later in the morning with Marceline… I think it's time I stop being blind and enjoy more of this so… you can bring in a lady or two that peek our interests and perhaps… bring in some siblings for Fionna."

Kusa blinked at that before she laughed a few times and said this.

"Alright, maybe once she graduates, we can try bringing Rachel into this, got to have a certain level of strength after all, fun is fun and we can train her, but for making a harem for you… at least if you find a lady, make sure she's not weak, after all… I'm a woman who likes beastly people after all." Kusa said before giving Flynn a wild lustful grin on her face.

Flynn, who was surprised after hearing about Rachel, blushes before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes though that's up to Rachel if she wants to. I don't want things to be awkward since we happen to be friends with her parents and plus there's still the part of Fionna's friendship with her."

Kusa giggles at that before she says this.

"Well… I could invite her parents over for a talk… and maybe some fun as well and see if we can't work things out, besides, the training thing would be a demo of sorts to see if she can keep up, and I did say AFTER she graduates so it's not like we would force her, we can make the offer to her and if she agrees, were good, if not, well…. We at least can be sex friends with her parents." Kusa said while she grins at Flynn while Marceline got an impressed look on her face when she heard that.

Flynn blinked in surprise when he heard that but in truth… the wood nymph did bring up some good points before he spoke up.

"I guess you have a point. Plus Rachel has two years left before graduating."

"Yup, so we can help with her sex ed if we want to put a twist on that." Kusa said while she grins at Flynn before she says this.

"But that's for much later… for now… what's your next order… or do you want some one on one time after we get Marceline a new outfit?" Kusa said while Marceline chuckles from the look on Flynn's face.

Flynn blushes brightly before he said this.

"I was thinking for some… tag teaming."

Kusa blinked at that before she and Flynn grin at Marceline who looked a bit confused by that before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Flynn and Kusa as they fuck Marceline's holes with Flynn laying on his back on the floor as he thrusts his dick up in Marceline's pussy while Kusa with her dick vine attachment takes her ass.

Marceline moans and groans through it all while she enjoyed getting her holes fucked while they tighten on Flynn and Kusa's dicks.

Flynn and Kusa groans from that which made them to thrust their dicks harder in Marceline's holes before Flynn uses both hands to grope and squeeze Marceline's breasts while Kusa uses one to smack the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline made louder groans and moans from the actions while she pushed her hips back to meet Flynn and Kusa's thrusts which caused them to get their dicks much deeper as a result.

Said duo continues this action before Flynn said this.

"T-That's it Marceline, keep moaning that sexy voice of yours."

"Y-Yeah.. Keep doing that while we give you what you want!" Kusa said before she leaned down and used a root to turn Marceline's head so that she kissed her and picked up the pace of her thrusts while Marceline moans and groans from that greatly.

Flynn liked at what he saw which causes him to thrust his dick up even harder before the cat humanoid could feel his dick hitting the Vampire Queen's womb.

Marceline keeps on moaning and groaning while she used some hair to form hands and they went to fondle Flynn's balls while two others turned into tentacles and they start to thrust themselves in and out of Kusa's ass and pussy.

Kusa moans in Marceline's mouth after feeling that which made the wood nymph pound Marceline's ass even harder before a minute or two passes before Flynn and his wife could feel their orgasms approaching.

Marceline felt that as well which made her move the hair hands and tentacles more and more on the duo until Marceline let out a loud groan in Kusa's mouth before she came hard on their dicks and her holes tightened greatly as a result.

Kusa and Flynn also groans loudly before they both came hard inside the Vampire Queen's holes as they greatly paint the insides with their cum making Marceline's stomach and womb bloat.

Marceline groans even louder from that before she waits for the duo's orgasm to end while she rides out her own.

It took almost 35 seconds before the married couple taps off.

Marceline did the same as well a moment later before she pulled her head away from Kusa to pant for breath.

Flynn and Kusa pants for a moment before Flynn spoke up.

"F-Fuck... that felt good."

"Y-You can say that again… hehehe…" Marceline said while she slowly manages to catch her breath.

Kusa chuckles as well before she slowly pulls her dick out of Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans from that before she slowly lift her body from Flynn's dick which came out before Marceline's holes dripped semen which made her shudder in a pleasing way before she waits for Kusa and Flynn to recover.

Kusa and Flynn took a moment or two to regain their energy as they watched their handiwork leak from the Vampire Queen's holes.

Marceline then says this when she felt that she spent enough time here.

"You know, not to fuck and run, but I should really get going after I get cleaned and get a new outfit, got a concert to plan and Flan's parents and grandparents to meet so I can explain things to them." Marceline said while she floats over and sat on the desk while she waits for Flynn and Kusa to get back to 100%.

Flynn and Kusa were able to regain their strength before Flynn spoke up.

"That's nice. Uniforms are in the closet over there." He said as he points to the double wooden doors to the side of the room.

Marceline nods before she floats to the closet before she opened it and starts to look through the closet while Flynn and Kusa watch her dig around for a uniform of her liking.

Flynn watched before he glanced at Kuse before he stealthily slides next to her before Flynn starts to kiss his wife's neck.

Kusa jolts from that before she groans from that and looked at Flynn with a lustful look in her eyes before she quickly turned and kissed Flynn while Marceline picked out an Assassin garb that was purely black and red in coloring and puts it on while Flynn and Kusa get it on with one another.

Flynn returns the kiss as he looked at his wife with a mixture of passion, love and lust while fingering Kusa's pussy.

Marceline then finished getting dressed when she heard Kusa moaning loudly before she saw Kusa getting the fucking of her life right now on the desk before she just shrugged and says this.

"Well I'll head back to your place to get cleaned Flynn, Kusa, have fun." Marceline said before she exits the office, but not before she heard this.

"Oh Flynn!" Kusa moans as Flynn was really pound her pussy hard.

Marceline chuckles when she heard Flynn growl lustfully at Kusa before she exits the room and flew out of the building and saw on her way Rachel in her outfit and took a moment to stop by her when she was changing classes.

"Thanks for the outfit, sorry but got it a bit messy, anyway… bye." Marceline says before she flew off before Rachel could react.

"Wait what?" Rachel said before her eyes widen when she realized what Marceline did before she said this.

"Glob darnit."

Marceline chuckles when she could imagine the reaction she had before she went to get clean while the scene took a moment to go back to Flannery and Fionna, after quite a bit of sex with MM the 10th… he was jerking himself for one last finish while they were kneeled next to one another while he made sure their heads were next to one another.

The duo were seen with cum on their bodies and dripping from their holes with deep blush on their faces before the duo said this to entice MM the 10th.

"Please Master… bathe us with your thick semen."

MM the 10th didn't need to be told twice and after a minute, he let out a bull like roar before his semen blasts from his dick and really gave the duo's faces a heavy coating while it quickly flowed down their bodies.

Fionna and Flannery, with their mouths open, moan as they felt the minotaur's cum hit their bodies while some landed in their mouths.

MM the 10th in turn groans when he tapped off 40 seconds later and looked down and grins at his handiwork when Fionna and Flannery kiss one another heatedly while MM the 10 sat on his desk to enjoy the sight.

Fionna hugged Flannery making their semen covered breasts touch as she stare in the elemental's eyes with lust and another feeling that is hard read but might be noticeable.

Flannery had a similar look to Fionna's while the duo keep their actions up before they stopped a few minutes later with their faces clean before MM the 10th says this.

"Well… seems were good now, I got a bathroom through that door so why don't you two get clean in there and just in case if you ever want to apply here again Flannery, well… I'm sure we can come to some kind of deal if that time travel is two way." MM the 10th said while he gripped the base of his dick and moved it which looked a bit like a club with it still being erect with a grin on his face.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly when they looked before Flannery spoke up.

"Y-Yes… if there's a way back I'm sure we can work something out." She said while blushing cutely.

MM the 10th chuckles at that before he says this when he let his dick go while he stood up.

"Nice, better get going you two, I have a mess to clean up, glad I know magic or this would be a nightmare for the janitor to clean." MM the 10th said while he starts to use a spell to clean the room of semen.

The duo sees this though Fionna stares at MM's dick before she surprisingly asked this.

"You sure you don't need your dick clean?"

MM the 10th blinked at that before he chuckles and said this.

"Well… if you're offering, I won't say no… Flannery, want in on this?" MM the 10th said while he walked to the duo and stands in front of them while his dick was between their heads.

Flannery blushed before she blinks in surprise when she saw Fionna already licking the head. Seems she's already feeling her primal lust for more.

MM the 10th groans from that when Fionna was really intense with her actions before his dick got fully erect again before he said this to Flannery.

"H-Hey Flannery, considering things, not sure if you have plans, but I don't mind keeping your *Grunts* friend here while you get clean, d-do your parents and g-grandparents know about this time travel stuff?" MM the 10th said while he pets Fionna's head when she was really working him good.

Fionna giggles as she continues to please the minotaur's dick while Flannery blushes brightly at the scene before she spoke up.

"W-Well no but I think Marceline is planning to tell them."

"I see… well… I don't mind continuing with you, but I'm sure they want to at least know things and Marceline may have a hard time convincing them…" MM the 10th said before groaning when Fionna used her hands to fondle his large testicles.

Flannery, who blushes again, blinks a few times before she spoke up.

"Well… you do have a point."

"Yeah… don't worry, I'll make sure Fionna here is satisfied and on her way after she gets cleaned, as much fun as this is, I have a store to run and I can't stay in here all day." MM the 10th said before he looked down at Fionna with a grin.

"So I might as well use that pussy of yours and really let lose so we can finish fast." MM the 10th said while his dick was iron hard right now thanks to Fionna's actions.

Fionna chuckles when she heard that before she surprisingly said this.

"Fine by me. And how about we do a little role playing as well?"

MM the 10th was a bit surprised by that since he didn't expect Fionna to suggest that before he shrugged and said this.

"I don't mind, what roleplay do you have for us to play out." MM the 10th said while he made sure to stroke his dick a few times to keep it hard.

Fonna grins before she said this.

"Simple pretend that Marceline… didn't use the spell on me and try to knock me up while mating."

MM the 10th blinked in surprise before he looked to Flannery to see if he heard Fionna right.

Flannery was also shocked since this was a side of Fionna she never seen.

Though MM the 10th, when he saw that Fionna was serious, grins before he says this to Flannery.

"Flannery, you better get going and get clean… otherwise you may never get home today… let's just say that if I really get serious… well… I doubt your friend here will even walk for a long time." MM the 10th said before he looked down at Fionna with a wild lustful look in his eyes which reminded the duo that this was a Minotaur… a humanoid of raw power...

Flannery jolts before she looks at Fionna and spoke up.

"B-Be careful Fionna." She said before she quickly went to the bathroom to get clean leaving Fionna also with MM before Fionna said this.

"Alright you stud. Fuck me hard and see if you can knock me up."

MM the 10th grins at that before Flannery, in MM the 10th's bathroom, heard this from Fionna after some surprisingly rough movements and actually could feel things in the room shake when MM the 10th got serious with Fionna.

"FUCK YES MM! KEEP FUCKING ME HARD AND TRY PUTTING A KID IN ME!"

That caused things to shake more and more at a faster rate with Fionna giving pleased groans and moans that turned into pleasure induced screams while Flannery at this time in the shower…

Flannery who was trying to clean herself fast, was again shocked at the way Fionna said that. It surprisingly made her feel… horny.

The shakes and screams of pleasure continue without end, so much so, that when Flannery, all clean and what not, exist and saw a surprising sight with Fionna holding onto the desk for dear life while her legs hang off the desk while MM fucked her doggystyle, but from the force of his thrusts made the desk shake hard enough to cause things to fall to the floor and he looked like an animal in heat right now while his muscles bulge a bit from the effort and practically made Fionna his bitch, even if he couldn't knock her up, just the thought alone really caused him to force his dick deep in the Hybrid and bashed through her cervix long ago.

Fionna was moaning very loud with ecstasy before she turned to look at MM and said this.

"Yes MM... YES! Make my womb remember the taste of your cum! Keep picturing me carrying your kid!"

MM in turn lost it then and there which caused him to force Fionna off the desk and was now holding her body with both hands and was slamming her down onto his dick while he angled her body so that he could lean his head down and practically stuck his large tongue into Fionna's mouth in a faux kiss of sorts while Flannery at this time…

Flannery's eyes widen when she saw that only to widen again when she saw Fionna attempt to return said kiss as her cat like tongue dances with MM the 10th's tongue.

MM the 10th then keeps on going for a minute before he threw his head back and gave a roar like no other while he tried to force all 15 inches of his dick into Fionna's pussy but could only get about 12 to 13 in before he came way harder than he ever had before and Fionna's womb bloats with such speed before semen blasts from her pussy and onto the ground while MM grit his teeth and shudders and pants while he rides out his orgasm that never seemed to stop.

Fionna moans beyond loud with ecstasy as she felt her womb bloat up before her pussy tightens on MM the 10th's dick before the hybrid climaxed hard on top.

MM in turn tapped off 50 seconds later before he pants for breath while his dick, turning flaccid, flopped out of Fionna's pussy and semen poured out of her which slowly returned her to normal. **(A/N: Fionna at this time is technically the combination of a Wood Nymph, a wood based being that wants an aggressive lover and her cat half amped that with an instinctual need to breed, all in all, double the sex drive of the separate beings put together.)**

Flannery was a bit shocked at how much cum came out of Fionna while said hybrid had a pleased and fucked look on her face before she was able to brought her head to MM the 10th's neck when he leaned down when he had trouble standing before she actually nuzzles a bit before she said this.

"So much cum."

MM the 10th chuckles at that before he said this.

"Y-Yeah… well… we Minotaurs… are productive… h-holy… need to take a seat… winded…" MM the 10th said while he sat in his chair while Fionna sat on his lap above his groin.

Fionna chuckles before she surprisingly uses her tail to play with the Minotaur's dick when she turned to face him before she starts licking his chest.

MM the 10th groans from that while he sat there while his dick starts to slowly grow erect again while Flannery at this time….

Flannery couldn't believe what she was seeing but remembered about Marceline talking with her folks before she spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Just make sure Fionna is okay when I get her." She said before she exits the room and closes the door.

Fionna continues to her actions before she spoke up between licks.

"All alone."

A moment later, Fionna aimed MM's dick at her pussy before she had it enter her again while MM had this thought when he realized one thing.

"_O-Oh f-fuck… I think… Marceline and I made a sex crazed monster." _MM the 10th thought before groaning loudly when Fionna starts to aggressively ride his dick while MM sat in his chair when he couldn't move right now.

Fionna now had a crazed lust look in her eyes as she groans from each bounce before she said this while acting cutely.

"D-Don't sit this one out. I know you have more in those balls of yours. Don't you want to be a father… dear?"

MM the 10th groans loudly while he placed his hands on Fionna's hips and starts to slam her down with her bounces while the scene went to Flannery with MM having one last thought.

'_Glob… Hope Marceline's anti-pregnancy spell stays active or otherwise… I might actually do knock her up. Flynn will kill me for sure.'_

Meanwhile with Flannery…

She had headed right to her place after saying goodbye to the Shifted clone and heads to her place while she had this thought since Marceline could be there already.

'_I hope they agree but I wonder how Marceline will explain this.'_

Flannery decided to fly home with jets of fire propelling her while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show Future TME, Future Atomsk, Future Monica, and Future Heather, with Cedric, Azure, Aurora, Melody, and the Spirit were heading back to the beach and saw that everyone had set up various things that everyone was doing, one was a volleyball net that was set up and lines were drawn in the dirt for an out of bounds area, seems Cream and Daniel were on one team, and Frost and Rose were in another… and really distracted Daniel with Frost and Rose using their… assets… to distract Daniel which caused a cringe worthy moment when Frost gave the volleyball a spike… and it hit Daniel right in the nuts which caused many to cringe when Daniel covered himself and fell face first on the ground and he twitches in pain.**

**The group also cringes when they saw that when they got closer before Cedric spoke up.**

"**That has gotta hurt." He said.**

**Maite was the first to notice Cedric before she spoke up.**

"**No kidding and… is that Atomsk and TME?" She said which got everyone else's attention.**

"**Well future versions at least, take a good look to spot the difference between our TME and this one… key hint… look where his arm is going…" The Spirit said which caused many to blink before they followed TME's arm which was out of sight… to go bug eyed when they saw TME… actually… holding Heather… like a lover….**

**Rachel squeals a bit in excitement before she spoke up.**

"**Oh my gosh you guys finally got together! Congratulations."**

**Future TME just shrugged at that before he said this.**

"**Well if you think that's shocking, just wait for real shockers in the future that will top this… key hint that I'll give… Cedy here gets in a possible romantic situation with an unlikely person… no worries, it's not a female Daniel or anything, Atomsk and I are not that cruel… or are we?"**

**Future Atomsk chuckled while Future Heather and Monica sweatdrops at their boyfriends while everyone else blinked when they heard that before look at Cedric who said wolf facepalm before he spoke up.**

"**Why did guys say that?"**

"**What?, you never said I couldn't use this for comedy, and I didn't say who, would you rather I tell them who you possibly unlikely get with?" Future TME said while he gave Cedric an imp like grin.**

**Cedric gulped when he heard that before Rachel asked this.**

"**Really Cedy? They told you who might get with? Who is it?"**

"**Sorry Rach. That's classified." Cedric said.**

"**Yup, I mean it's not like you would know her, and he's not with her… yet… lets just say the flags for that romance are raised…" The Spirit cryptically says while grinning when it enjoyed the look on Cedric's face.**

**Cedric was now sweating bullets before Rachel said this to Azure.**

"**Hey Azy, Cedy seems nervous. Think we should help him before we make him tell?" She said.**

"**Hmmm… might as well, Cedric looks like he's about to blow up or something." Azure said while she walked over to Future TME and when his attention was gotten, all Azure said was this.**

"**Sorry…" Azure said before she actually slugged him in the nuts which made Future TME's eyes widen comically before he collapsed onto the ground and like Daniel, twitches on the ground painfully before Azure gave Atomsk a look to lay off with the info or he would join his future friend on the ground.**

**Future Heather went to help Future TME while Future Atomsk gulps before he spoke up.**

"**Okay I'll back off but you should not have punched TME in the nuts." He said because he had a feeling something was gonna happen.**

"**Would you and TME stop teasing Cedric anytime soon?, that's my job mainly and considering how he looked, I can… try and get the info from him privately, but if he really wants to keep quiet, I can respect that, and you know that Future stuff?, well since this is the past, you guys shouldn't say much or we could just go away from that possible romance entirely." Azure said while she gave Atomsk a half lidded look when she remembered all the times he and TME messed with Cedric and considered this karma.**

**Future Atomsk waved his hands in defense before he spoke up.**

"**Hey we only gave Cedric here some hints. He was able to figure it out on his own. But we'll stop."**

"**Good, but just a reminder to remember… if I hear from Cedric that you two are messing with him today on our day off, well… you two can do anything right?... well… better expect not ball punches… but ripped off nuts if you two keep this up… alright?" Azure said while she gave Future Atomsk… a horrifyingly innocent smile…**

**Future Atomsk pales while Future Monica hugs her boyfriend to calm him down before she said this to Azure.**

"**Okay Azure, I think he gets the picture."**

"**Hey I'm just saying, they seem to start it so I'm just saying that if they piss me off enough… well… I wonder how my future self would act in the future… I mean… I could be more pissed off at these two if I think about it." Azure said while she grins evilly with her face looking like she was in her dark mode, at least partially, at Future Atomsk… oh how horrifying an intelligent mobian looked when she gave good points.**

**Future Atomsk gulped before he and everyone else heard this voice.**

"**Uhhh… what's going on here?"**

**Everyone blinked a few times before they looked to the source of the voice to see classic Atomsk and Monica nearby…**

**Said individuals blinked before Past Monica spoke up.**

"**Atomy… is that us?" She asked.**

"**Uh yeah… but older looking." Past Atomsk.**

"**Well I must say, this is a blast from the past, a real Classic meets modern Atomsk if I do say so myself." The Spirit said before laughing at the situation.**

**Past or Classic Atomsk and Monica blinked before Monica blinked when she saw her sister and asked this.**

"**Heather is that you? and is that TME … on the ground?"**

**Future Heather looks up before she said this.**

"**Hey sis and yeah it's me. I'll make this short. TME and I are finally together and then later the four of us decided to visit the past and later Atomsk and TME decided to tease Cedric about what will happen with you know who?"**

**Past Atomsk blinked before he looks at his future self and said.**

"**Seriously? You guys told Cedric about that?"**

"**Yup, but not before TME down there gave some thugs the scare of their lifetime when he helped Aurora when a punk tried to mess with her when she accidently dragged Cedric along, would have thought TME would have ripped the guy apart but this future version has some serious restraint compared to his past self." The Spirit says while grinning at Future TME's still downed body, guess Azure really gave him the nut shot of his life right now.**

**Past Atomsk and Past Monica, along with everyone else, blinked when they heard that before Past Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Well first… Congrats Heather on finally getting TME and also gotta make a mental note to not spill any beans to Cedric, if we do the time travel thing, which by the way Spirit, how much does Cedric know?"**

"**Well…" The Spirit said before moving over and placed a hand in front of Atomsk before the scene with Cedric and Future TME played out in Atomsk's mind.**

**Past Atomsk facepalms before he spoke up.**

"**Man did we not have control on this. It's bad enough that Cedric knows but now the kids know too?"**

"**Oh no, just between him and TME, and while you do know about this, this is far into the future so it's not like he will remember this, anyway, why don't we leave Future TME to Future Atomsk and the others and end this chapter, you did know the story was going on without you or Classic TME right?, didn't you think it was strange?" The Spirit says before pointing up and the number 4 appeared which showed this was the outro for the 4th chapter.**

**Past Atomsk blinked when he saw that before he spoke up.**

"**Huh, didn't actually realized it till now."**

"**Yup, want me to lead this out so you can read the last chapters?" The Spirit said before it already beat Atomsk to the punch when the Spirit spoke up to the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, and say hello to this outro's headliner, me… the Spirit of the Master Emerald in TDS and DDS, leader of this ragtag group of people and a byproduct of multiple deities, or in this case from a story standpoint, the guy on the ground recovering from a mother of all nut shots from Azure, anyway, pretty interesting chapter, hope MarCor doesn't take this the wrong way, and from the length of the chapter, things had to be saved for next chapter so TME and Atomsk hope you all understand, any final words Atomsk before I end this?" The Spirit said while grinning at Atomsk.**

**That's when both Atomsk, Past and Future, said this.**

"**Nope I'm good."**

"**Great, then I bit readers a fond farewell, next time is the concert with Marceline, some stress relief after… hopefully by a Finn bot with the AI in it… and hopefully saving Billy and keep Sweet P in the story… hehe… anyway, see you all later, and hope you enjoy future chapters, just one last thing, the lemons will slow down greatly from here on out but will still be there, expect more action soon." The Spirit said before the scene fades to black.**


	5. Back to the Past

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking with one another as they look through some old notes and ideas.**

**This was now different then the future visiting the past Intro and what not, seems TME and Atomsk were leaving that to some doubles they made so that no one would wonder where they went while they focused on the real details of said story.**

**“...So to recap in a nutshell, we have yet to give Marceline that concert for the village, but we did have her have fun with Flannery, Fionna, Flynn, Kusa, and MM the 10th, Manish man’s descendant, and now we are about to have Marceline deal with Flannery’s parents and grandmother while we get to the concert, and Simon and Minerva here had some fun after getting locked inside in some kind of room for a bit… bit hazy on the details but that’s the general thing while Minerva reconfigures a couple Minerva bots for holo Simon and holo Finn to use since Simon right now is an AI, and Holo Finn is a backup of the original Finn before he died… am I remembering right?... did I forget anything else?” TME said when he went over a few notes with a confused look on his face.**

**Atomsk was looking over at the cliff notes just in case TME did miss something.** **   
** **   
** **“Hmmm, nope. All there.”**

**“Alright, and considering the title change, think we can make it so that Marceline and the others go back and forth in time?, maybe Marceline and the others could get Prismo’s paper and get three wishes thanks to Flannery, Fionna, and future Marceline, shouldn’t effect past Marceline’s wish count since well… past Marceline never made the wish so technically Marceline could get two wishes by technicality?” TME said when he suggested the idea to Atomsk to help with the back and forth time travel thing.**

**“Hmmmm.... Guess it could work.” Atomsk said as he couldn’t think of a different way.**

**“Right… well if you have any other idea in the future, I’m all ears, so unless the readers think that maybe an issue, we might as well stick by that, so that should solve our time travel issue, and just to see if this gets the reader's attention, an old friend of ours called Brandonleewolfe1 suggested that instead of a twisted Bubblegum, we instead could use a corrupt P-Bot as the main baddy of the possible first Arc of the story, I mean it would make a lot of sense in a nutshell if we don’t use the Lich possessing PB again which lets be honest is so last season hehe, either way we need a connection from point A to C and why not have point B be either PB getting corrupt somehow or just flat out replaced by an evil P-Bot, it will be awhile before that kind of twist is introduced but instead of calling it a spoiler, we could let you readers decide on how that twist should go down, but personally we may go the P-Bot route that could be prevented so everyone thank Brandonleewolfe1 for the Idea since we like to give Credit where credit is due…. Though how that idea will fit in the story is all Atomsk and I so we have the job of putting that puzzle piece in… anyway Atomsk want to say anything to the readers real quick?” TME said when he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk looks at TME.** **   
** **   
** **“Nope. Let’s just get this chapter going.”**

**"Alright but first any guest reviews that are purely bad and give no help whatsoever will be deleted, and Atomsk and I do commissions, the price can be debatable and what not given certain conditions, should be fair given were making top tier stories right?” TME said with a grin on his face.**

**“Hehe, yes but if you also have an OC and would like us to use them in our stories, I’m sure we can talk price unless you plan to pay us… $100 BILLION DOLLARS!” Atomsk said with a pinky close to his lips.**

**TME sweatdrops big time before he pushed Atomsk out of the way.**

**“Alright Dr. Evil, let me get the readers not so shocked, yes we can use an OC of theirs but no we will not ask for money to have others let us use their own OC’s… that’s like asking for trouble baby, but depending on certain conditions we could use the borrowed OC as advertisement for other readers and it could help with making requested stories cheaper for said lenders, anyway unless there is something else to add, can I get this party started?” TME asked while he looks at Atomsk with a toothy grin.**

**“Very well... Mr. Powers.” Atomsk said with a grin.**

**“Yeah Baby, Yeah!!” TME said before he snapped his fingers and the scene went to Flannery’s home as she lands in front of it.**

**Future Ooo/ Hidden village/ Flannery’s home/ Flannery’s front yard/ Flannery**

When Flannery lands, she heard her parents laughing a bit inside and it seemed they were talking with someone… maybe Marceline?

_ ‘Hmmm, guess Marceline got here earlier.’  _ Flannery thought before she got inside.

“Mom, Dad?” She calls.

That caused Flannery’s parents, both green flamed elementals, to look at her while Marceline… or maybe clone?... hard to say since they looked so similar… either way Marceline looked at Flannery and grins at her.

“Hey Flan, nice timing, was just telling your parents some things and one thing led to another and we were now talking about how much I can make you blush, they laughed hard when I told them about how easy you are to tease, also told them about the time travel thing and they are surprisingly for it considering there is not much going on in this kind of future.” Marceline said while Flannery’s parents smile a bit at Flannery.

Though Flannery blushes in embarrassment, she was a bit surprised that her parents would agree.

“R-Really? You’re both okay with me going to the past?”

“Well considering that the most we do is just hide here and hoping that nothing finds us, anything would be better if the future was changed… for the better, besides Marceline told us how sweet you are on her and the head’s daughter Fionna, hehe, this feels just like that romantic story between Finn and the former Queen of Flame’s Phoebe, seems like a romance to be since we evolved elementals can burn things we want and not burn things we don’t want to burn… your mother and I worried you would never find anyone now you find two sexy ladies and could meet a prince charming in the past… though to be safe better try and look up your family tree or see if you are related to anyone back then… that would be a weird paradox if you end up getting it on with your ancestor and became your own grandmother or something but what are the odds of that happening?” Flannery’s dad said while in a different dimension… a man with a red coat in some other kind of future sneezed for some reason while the scene went back to everyone in Flannery's home who never noticed at all.

Flannery was blushing brightly on some parts.

“I’ll… make sure to remember that dad.”

“Hehe good, Marceline also told us she wants to help make a concert before you three leave for the past, I’m sure your grandmother would love to hear it, heard she’s coming here now since she heard Marceline was here and wanted to get an autograph, said she felt like she was 40 again.” Flannery’s dad said while Flannery’s mom smiles and nods her head a few times in agreement.

“Indeed. Dad also feels the same way. Reminded him when he first met mom.” Flannery’s mom said with a happy look.

“Hehe yeah, wish my folks could be here but they went down like warriors when they protected a supply convoy that was coming here, the Queen of flames would be proud if she was still alive.” Flannery’s dad said while he felt a fiery tear come to his eye but he fought that back since this was suppose to be a good day for everyone.

Flannery’s mom held her husband’s dad for comfort as Flannery went to hug her father to help.

While that happened, the front door opened and Marceline and the others heard an aged female voice and some footsteps approaching.

“Hello?, anyone here?” The voice said before everyone saw an aged female fire elemental entering the room, she looked dim compared to the others but still seemed full of life if the look in her eyes was anything to go by while she had a kind smile on her face.

Flannery smiles when she knew who this elder Flame elemental was.

“Hi grandma.” She said before she went to hug her grandma.

“Hi Fla Fla, how’s my little fireball doing?” Flannery’s grandma said while she hugged Flannery and pats her back a few times.

Flannery blushes as Marceline giggles at the nickname.

“I-I’m doing fine grandma. Glad that you’re here.

“Well I wouldn’t miss it for anything Fla Fla, not when I heard Marceline is here… also heard you are getting it on with her and the chief’s daughter… hehe, seems like you are just like me when I was your age before I met my hubby…. Ah those were the days.” Flannery’s gran said while she smiles more at the memories.

That’s when they heard a male voice.

“Hehe, you said it honey.” Said the male figure which was revealed to be a very old flame elemental.

That caused everyone to look at him and unlike Flannery’s gran, this Flame elemental was purple in coloring and looked just as kind as the grandma while Marceline chuckles again while she waved at the couple.

“Hehe, seems I get where Fla Fla gets her spunky nature.” Marceline said to mess with Flannery a bit.

Flannery blushes brightly as the grandfather chuckles.

“Ah the famous Marceline, the Vampire Queen. Hard to believe after all those years we get to see you.”

Marceline chuckles before she got a bit confused since that sounded a bit deep.

“Err… just to check, hard to believe I’m sitting in front of you or hard to believe as in there is some reason you said it like that?” Marceline said with a raised eyebrow on her face.

The grandfather slightly chuckles.

“Well you probably don’t remember me but I was part of the royal guard many years ago back when the Flame Queen was still in charge.”

Marceline blinked a few times in shock before she gave him a narrowed eyed look.

“Are you kidding me?... that was nearly 1000 years ago, unless you found a way to slow your aging, I don’t see how you could live this long since at best, Flame Elemental’s can live to be 200 at best… maybe a bit more.” Marceline said when she found that info doubtful.

“True… but luckily I was able to learn a spell that helped slow down the aging process so Flame elementals like me and Allison can last longer.” The grandfather said.

“Allison?... her?... but she looks like an evolved Elemental, not a pre-evolved one, did that spell change your coloring to what it is now?” Marceline asked since she wasn’t doubtful about spells to delay death, her ex Ash had used magic to become immortal so that was a thing.

“Pretty much. We don’t choose the coloring it’s random. But at least we’re still alive and can still see our daughter and her family.” The grandfather said as Flannery and her parents smiles a bit.

“Huh… well guess that means that Flannery is half evolved flame Elemental, half pre-evolved Flame elemental, unless there are other surprises that I should know about, I’m hoping to talk about that concert and other things.” Marceline said when she crossed her arms for a moment.

Though it seems that the grandfather had to get something off his chest.

“Actually… I have a big secret that I must get it out after so long of keeping it quiet… and say it now that you are here before I forget again… old age and what not is getting to me so I maybe going senile.”

That caused many to blink while Marceline raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Marceline said when she wondered what the old flame elemental would say.

The elder flame elemental took a deep breath and starts talking.

“When I was younger… a lot younger… I found out that I… was a bastard child… to the old… Flame King.”

Everyone got wide eyes and Marceline raised a finger.

“U-Uh… Ok… just to be clear… the former FK who became king of squirrels after Phoebe took over… or was that before the former FK and that was HIS old man.” Marceline said with a stunned look on her face from such a drama bom being dropped on her.

The grandfather had a thoughtful look before snapping his fingers.

“It was definitely the father of the old Flame King before Queen Phoebe took the throne from her father… my half brother.”

Everyone… besides Flannery’s grandma… had dropped jaws while Marceline blinks a few times.

“Huh… no wonder I like Fla Fla so much… gots some top quality royal blood in her veins it seems and really does make things interesting since this whole Fionna and Flannery thing is going on hehe, not sure about this but Fla Fla here could be a current life of Pheebs for all we know given how much those two look alike and would explain the similar looks.” Marceline said with a slowly amused tone to her voice appearing… though for Flannery’s parents and Flannery…

The trio had shocked looks on their faces as they couldn’t what they heard though Flannery’s mom noticed how her mom didn’t show much reaction.

“M-Mom?... did you know about this?”

“Well of course deary, but I made a royal promise with My dear husband to not tell it to anyone unless he did so FIRST, so now I can talk about it freely, but the main reason for the secret was for my dear Thomas’s life, many would have loved to assassinate him if he was found out, and that was before Phoebe took over but my husband was not one for riches so he just kept quiet and let Phoebe rule… though… when she died he did think about coming clean but thanks to some advisors and what not, it wasn’t really needed since until the Fire Kingdom became what it was today, everything went pretty well.” Allison said while she smiles at her husband who smiles back at her while he nods his head to confirm the reasoning.

Flannery’s mom and dad seem to understand why as Flannery understood as well but was still shocked.

“But it’s still so… shocking that I’m related to Queen Phoebe.”

Marceline chuckles before she placed an arm around Flannery.

“Well thinking about it, its not too out there to think that… I mean someone as cute as you had to have some kind of royal blood going on since most flame Elemental’s I met were mostly rocky, flame like and I mean looking like actual flames… all in all color aside you look like a splitting image of her, and really makes sense when you felt really good to have fun with, though now that I know this it just makes things easier when I help make sure you and your family stay in existence when we go back to the past.” Marceline said before she kissed Flannery on the cheek and moved away while Allison’s eyes spark a bit when she saw that.

“Oh how cute, looks like my little Fla Fla really does like that since her body has been glowing brighter lately.” Allison said to tease her granddaughter.

“G-Grandma.” Flannery said as she blushes brightly.

Allison chuckles a bit before she looks at Marceline.

“So… concert aside got anything else planned before your trip to the past?” Allison said while Marceline hums a bit in thought.

“Well… we could wait for Finn and Simon’s new robot bodies to be made, you see…” Marceline said before she explained everything from Finn’s backup AI being found and Simon’s mind being in a gauntlet… pretty much everything from when she found the note in her home to now.

“... And the plan I have is simple in order to try and keep the timeline up with some… slight, hopefully better, changes.” Marceline said while she grins at everyone in the room after explaining the story in full.

Besides Flannery and her parents, Thomas and Allison were very shocked at the story.

“W-Wow… that was… an interesting story.” Thomas said.

“Yeah… and my first plan is saving Billy from the Lich, in the long run it technically doesn’t matter WHO the lich possessed, just as long as Billy is safe, the guy maybe old but he was a powerful hero who can probably lend a hand with his home if we save him, and we can still have Sweet P who I could see every now and then as he wondered Ooo, surprisingly turned out to be a giant after so long but guy’s pretty chill and what not.” Marceline said while she grins at everyone.

“I-I see… though you mentioned earlier that you plan on stopping that Bubblegum woman on killing Queen Phoebe. Can you really do that?” Thomas said as he stares at Marceline.

Marceline got a serious look in her eyes when she looked Thomas in the eyes.

“If I have my way, Phoebe will be happy and healthy and NOT going anywhere for a long time… I maybe sharing her with Finn but in a nutshell… she’s my lady and I’ll rip anyone apart for harming her and if Bonnie did do this and it wasn’t some kind of possession or some kind of switch for an imposter… well… I won’t hesitate to show her neck the sharp part of my Axe… but I know at that time around Billy’s Death, she is a cool woman, so I’m going to try and make sure she doesn’t turn evil.” Marceline said with a look that showed how serious she was to everyone in the room.

Thomas stares at Marceline with a slight hard to read look before sighing a bit.

“Alright. I can see now you are committed to this plan so I hope you’re successful when you go to the past.”

Marceline looks at Thomas before she chuckles a few times.

“Hehe, thanks, don’t worry I’ll do my best to not fuck up your family and their lives, if I have my way I’ll have Fla Fla and Phoebe calling my name in the Fire Kingdom Royal bedroom in no time hehe.” Marceline said while she gave everyone a fanged grin.

Flannery was blushing brightly as her family chuckled.

That's when Allison noticed Marceline's outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry deary, I noticed that you are wearing the Assassin's outfit from the training school, looks good on you if no one said anything yet, looks like you are trying to fit in...how did you get it though?" Allison said while she sounded confused at the end… Flannery chalked it up as Marceline shape shifting one… however…

Marceline just smirks while she leaned back in her seat.

"Well, let's just say I ran into this student named Rachel and… made a trade so to speak after proving I was the Vampire Queen… started out small since she was a virgin… didn't get her real Virginity yet even if she got rid of it with toys." Marceline said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Flannery was a bit surprised when she heard that before blushing a bit.

“Really now.” Flannery’s mom said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yup, anyway she has my old duds, I… made a mess with Rachel's duds so this is a new set that Flynn and Kusa gave me while Rachel's gets cleaned or replaced, if you two want, you two could go see Kusa and see if you two can have fun with her and Flynn after I managed to get that guy to open up more." Marceline said when she looked at Flannery's parents.

Flannery was a bit shocked when she heard that as Flannery’s mom, though surprised was thoughtful for a moment.

“Hmmm sounds tempting… what do you think dear?” She said as she looks at her husband.

"Hehe, you kidding, I would be insulted if we didn't try and get in on the fun, we did want to spice up our sex life so why not do that with Flynn and Kusa?" Flannery's dad said while he grins at his wife.

Flannery’s mom return the smirk as Flannery’s jaw drops after hearing that.

Marceline chuckles at that before she looks at Allison.

“So, heard you are a big fan of mine, ever been to a concert?, I still give those every now and then in order to kill time, if you want I can give you and your family VIP tickets to my next concert, I got it in with the head leader here so I’m sure I can work out a deal with him for a primo spot so everyone can hear some quality music before I, Fi, and Fla Fla leave for the past.” Marceline said while smirking when she wouldn’t let the Fla Fla thing go it seems.

Flannery blushes in embarrassment as Allison chuckles.

“That would be lovely. Been so long since I’ve been to your concerts.”

“Great, unless anyone wants to tell me something else or have me do something in the meantime I should get going, got to pass the time somehow while I wait for Fionna and her family to get home to talk with them and what not.” Marceline said as she got into the air to float in front of everyone while Marceline cracked her neck a few times for pleasant pops to be heard.

Flannery and her family blinked at the popping sounds though Allison had something to say.

“Are gonna do some new songs or play some of your classics?”

“Hmmm… may play a few classics with a few new ones I made over the years, don’t have many to play them for so they just built up, might as well party all night long and then some for one raging time before Fi, Fla Fla, and I go to the past, maybe awhile before we come back… if we find a way back.” Marceline said while she got a serious look on her face at the end.

Flannery gulped at the possibility before she felt her dad’s hand on her shoulder as he looks at Marceline.

“Well regardless of things, please make sure to look after our daughter.”

“Hehe, oh don’t worry, I will in and out of the bedroom, I even have a few ideas on how we can get back here without causing so many issues or me having to wait for over 1000 years to do so.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Flannery was blushing brightly as Flannery’s mom giggles at the reaction.

“Well, if it means we can see our precious Fla Fla again then I’m putting my trust in you.”

“Great, I’ll leave Fla Fla here if she has nowhere else to go right now and I’ll go tune my guitar to get ready in the meantime.” Marceline said before she starts floating around the room to the front door.

Once Marceline was gone, Flannery’s mom smirks at her daughter.

“She seems nice.”

Flannery blushed more from that while Allison giggles a bit.

“Ah, reminds me of when I was young… though I was the more aggressive one in this relationship, its interesting to see it in the reverse, right Tom Tom?” Allison said when she looks at Thomas.

Thomas blushes at his nickname before chuckling a bit.

“R-Right honey.”

Meanwhile with Marceline as she got back to Fionna’s place, she saw that she was the only one here after some looking around and shrugged before she heads back to Fionna’s room and strums her guitar… been awhile since she last did this and she chuckles when she starts to tune it.

“Hehe… might as well make this last day or two in the present one to remember.” Marceline said before the scene went to a few hours later… with Fionna stumbling out of MM’s office while he himself was knocked out on the floor, thankfully he had enough strength to clean the room after what Fionna did and she managed to get dressed… barely… and the Marceline clone saw Fionna and giggles at her.

“Nice to finally see you… seems you got out of your first ever heat cycle it seems… how do you feel?” *Flannery* said while she grins at Fionna with an amused look on her face.

Fionna was blushing brightly when she saw the clone.

“V-Very sore.” She said.

“Hehe, I’ll bet, also bet it was a good time, your cervix maybe sore but sexually, bet you feel satisfied right?” *Flannery* said with a teasing grin on *her* face.

Fionna continues to blush brightly.

“I-I… think so.”

“Great, anyway the main Marceline is back at your place, after leaving she went to your dad’s school, had some fun with a student named Rachel to get her assassin outfit, had some fun with your parents in Rachel’s form, got a new outfit after your sexy dad did a real number on it, left, talked with Flannery’s folk, grandparents, and found out a surprising thing… seems Flannery’s grandpa was in fact the brother to the former FK who ruled squirrels and would make Thomas Phoebe’s uncle, though considering some things it would make Thomas all the way to Fla Fla royal flame elementals, evolved or not, though considering that thomas was a bastard child, he kept that one secret until now, oh and I know this since I’m linked with the main Marceline who is now getting ready to announce that concert she mentioned.” *Flannery* said while she smirks at Fionna.

Fionna was greatly shocked at this info.

“W-Wait… you had fun with Rachel and Flannery is related to Phoebe?!”

“Yup and double yup, it was shocking to me a well but eh… I’ve already gotten over it, I mean it would explain a lot of things like how good her body is and how you seem sweet on her… seems like Finn… you have a thing for Royals or Royal bastard children’s grandkids.” *Flannery* said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Fionna was blushing brightly from the tease though wondered if she was actually following Finn’s footsteps in that department.

“Though considering you can actually touch Fla Fla, I would say you got one step ahead of Finn already so bravo Fi, seems you surpass Finn in romance already.” *Flannery* said while she grins at Fionna… though was brought out of the conversation for a moment when a customer got her attention.

“Uh excuse me?” The customer said.

“Oh I’m sorry, where are my manners, you looking for a seat?, right this way.” *Flannery* said while she got back into character and led the customer to their seat while Fionna at this time…

Fionna was deep in thought as she remembered what *Flannery* said.

_ ‘Can she be right?... Then again… things did get a bit intimate with me and Flannery and… we did promise each other… a date. But still, I can’t believe she’s related to the old Queen of Flames… which proves Marceline’s theory that I really am going after a Royal like Finn… wonder if I should talk to him about this.’ _

While that was going on, back in mainfra- err… the databanks of Minerva’s computer… Minerva was finally done with Simon while they pant for breath next to one another… seems the duo was really backed up and FINALLY got everything out of their systems… no pun intended but welcome.

“W-Wow Minerva.” Simon said.

“H-Hehe… yeah… thanks for the fun… last time I had this much fun was with Martin… but even then he wasn’t as ravenous as you were… guess being stuck in that crown really got to you… not like I can blame you.” Minerva said while she cuddled up to Simon for a moment and sighs in content.

Simon blushes a bit.

“W-Well last time I had… fun was with Betty before the whole… crown thing happen.” He said before he actually placed an arm around Minerva and held her close.

Minerva blinks at that before she smiles a bit.

“Well one good thing about this is that I got to meet you… I may have loved Martin at one time but that man is long gone and even if this is just for a moment, it was nice to feel a man’s touch after so long.” Minerva said before she checked the time.

“Seems like its almost noon by now, we should get some sleep and I’ll wake you when the new gauntlet is ready, and Marceline is going to need the time alone since she is planning a concert… by the way, I’m searching but where is Finn?” Minerva asked since Finn wasn’t on any normal network while Simon had a thought… Me-Mow’s grave maybe if it was moved here?

Simon was thoughtful for a bit before remembering something.

“He could be visiting Me-Mow’s grave.”

“I’m sure he will be fine… after all, he’s not one to be put down for long and he will see Me-Mow again soon.” Minerva said while at this time… Holo Finn, indeed at Me-Mow’s hidden grave tailor made to be well... in a nutshell royal since she was married to Finn and he was the founder of the island… in fact the main reason it was hidden was because it was a test of sorts for his family and as well as a way to keep Me-Mow’s resting place safe… after all in order to be an assassin, one had to not only be good at killing, but also good at finding things important and this place was indeed important… the only thing showing visitors was special beads in a goblet showing that each head of the family who came here would drop one in over the generations and thanks to the size… it was nowhere near full…

Holo Finn was floating in front of the grave which was a 1:1 statue made of diamond in order to be able to resist the ravages of time, Me-Mow’s remain’s have most likely vanished by now at this time but that didn’t stop Holo Finn from talking with the statue like she was there.

**“Hi Me-Mow… It’s been awhile.” ** Holo Finn said as he looked at the statue.

The statue however couldn’t talk, but it did seem to listen as Holo Finn continues to speak on the dead Finn’s behalf.

**“Wish you’re alive now to see how much the village has prospered. Especially our decedents. I finally saw Marceline after all these years of waiting. I even saw mom and our… great granddaughter, Fionna. You may not know it but… she looks exactly like you.” ** Holo Finn said with a smile.

Though Holo Finn may have been exaggerating since Fionna looked human with cat ears and a tail but Holo Finn was probably talking about how cute she looked compared to Me-Mow which was still a good complement.

Speaking of years… that reminded Holo Finn of the time travel spell and the fact that Me-Mow could be saved if things go well.

**“I do have great news. After you… passed and with Ooo not looking the same thanks to… Bubblegum. I, along with some wizards, we’re able to create a time travel spell. I would’ve used it myself but… I had to make sure to keep leading our people.**

**However, I now gave that spell to Marceline. With it, she can go back to the past and do some major damage control and finally stopped Bubblegum from doing anything. There’s even a great chance you won’t die from that illness.”**

Though there was no way for Me-Mow’s statue to respond… her statue seemed to smile a bit thanks to the angle that Holo finn was looking at the statue from… it was like Me-Mow was telling Holo Finn that she couldn’t wait to be in the land of the living again.

Holo Finn smiles a bit as he can’t wait to see his beloved wife again.

Though there was something he had to say while feeling nervous.

**“There is more… after talking with Marcy… she plans to have my younger past self to have a… harem of sorts since she and… Phoebe, my old ex, still have feelings for me. I don’t know if the past you will like that idea. I just wish there was a sign that tells me you’re okay with the sharing thing.”**

Unfortunately for Holo Finn, the statue couldn’t do much else aside from the just looking… shinier than normal when some sunlight hit it?... seems this was the statues way of saying it would be alright.

Holo Finn may or may not know it, but he felt some relief when he believed he got his answer.

That caused Holo Finn to leave while unknown to him… Me-Mow’s spirit and the original Finn’s spirit appeared for a moment… and while no words were said between the duo, all Finn’s spirit did was smile at her and place an arm around her while he hoped she wouldn’t be angry with Marceline’s plan like Holo Finn worried about.

Luckily for him, Me-Mow wasn’t angry as she rests her head on Finn’s neck.

That caused Finn to chuckle and in turn, Me-Mow to gently giggle before they fade from this world… seems like they had unfinished business and stayed in hiding while they watched their descendants and the village to see how it would go… but now that things were about to change for good or bad, they had no need to stick around and just waits for what may be while the scene went to much later while many people were called by Flynn to the town square for an announcement while a large stage was placed in front of everyone for some reason.

“Good evening everyone and I want to thank you all for coming here as you’re about to enjoy a nice show. However, I have some news to announce.” Flynn said to the mic.

“What kind of news?” One of the townsfolk said.

Flynn clears his voice a bit.

“Well for one, some of you have heard that the famous, Vampire Queen, Marceline is here in the village. Well yes, she is. However, there’s more… You all know and remember hearing stories about what happened at Ooo and a certain ancient Candy Royal that caused this? Well as it turns out that my ancestor and founder, Finn Campbell, had created a spell that can send anyone that uses it… to the past. So with that spell Marceline plans to go back to the past and help make things right for a better future.”

Many were shocked about that for many reasons, however considering the serious look on Flynn’s face, and how serious they knew him to be, they knew he was not lying or tricking them… though one person did raise his hand.

Flynn noticed the person.

“Is there something you like to ask?”

“Yeah, not saying your lying but I know enough movies to know to ask but what would happen to us if that Marceline chick changed things in the past?, won’t we not exist anymore if that time travel thing is real?” The citizen asked while he had a serious look on his face.

The crowd murmurs about that as Flynn sighs.

“Well… I can’t deny that there maybe a possibility if our future won’t exist. Though whether or not of what circumstances we’re at, we would always survive like our ancestors did.”

“Err… kinda an odd way to put it, I mean sure if our future stays intact then won’t that just mean an alternate future exists?, and if not… well… how would we survive if we get erased?.... Though I’ll shut up now and just see what happens, Nightosphere of a life if we stay, Nightosphere of a life if we go off the island… I mean what's worse?, living in an apocalypse, or getting possibly erased.” The man said while he didn’t know what was worse, since even in the village life was hard for some.

Flynn slightly shook his head.

“Anyway, Marceline won’t be doing this alone. My daughter Fionna, along with a green flame elemental name Flannery, will accompany Marceline to past to help her.”

“And how will that work out exactly?, won’t she get erased or stuck in the past if this is a one way thing?, why risk it?” Another person asked since Flynn was known to be protective of his mate and his daughter so this seemed really risky for him.

“To be honest… I’m not sure. But Marceline promised that she will look after Fionna and Flannery in case of anything. There is also a chance that they can come back to the future.” Flynn said.

“How do we know that Marceline person is the real deal and not an imposter sent by the tyrant!?, shapeshifters aren't exactly rare nowadays since they can pretty much thrive here even in this nightosphere of a wasteland.” Another person said with a slightly crazed tone which caused chuckling to be heard.

“Hehehe… oh you want proof?... well…” a female voice said while it echoes around all the people while a figure dropped down on stage with a familiar red musical/axe based weapon in hand and a spotlight shown to that it was Marceline Abadeer herself and she was grinning at the crowd while she had the now complete and better upgraded digi-gauntlet that was given to her recently before the concert started.

The crowd gasped when they see the Vampire Queen as Flynn smirks.

“Believe me now?”

“S-She could just look like the Vampire Queen!, how do we know she’s the real deal?” Another person asked which made Marceline roll her eyes.

“Alright… ask me to do something that only the real Marceline can do… though if you want me to try and suck out a soul, I could do that but I doubt anyone wants that unless its in the sexy way so it would be an interesting way to go.” Marceline said while she licked her lips in a teasing way to the crowd.

A bunch gulped about the soul part though the rest blushed at innuendo.

That’s when a female figure raised her hand.

“Can you float or regenerate an injury?”

“Well not going to harm myself seriously but…” Marceline said before she floats in the air and relaxed in the air to look like she was sitting in the chair.

“There… any other requests?” Marceline asked in the case there were still doubters.

“Can you turn invisible?” Another one asked.

All Marceline did was smirk when she had her body turn invisible and thanks to some kind of prankish idea in mind, she had a marceline clone made to be invisible for a moment take her place when they quickly swapped places and the real Marceline in the nude while no one noticed her floats towards Flynn while the clone spoke for Marceline while the clothing and the guitar stay visible for the clone.

“I don’t know… you tell me.” The Clone said while Marceline surprised Flynn when she fondled the front of his pants without anyone noticing her.

Flynn jolts before he looks down.

Though he saw nothing but some kind of force rubbing his crotch while he heard Marceline whispering in his ear.

“ _ Why don’t we head backstage and leave my clone to handle a few opening songs before I take her place, should have one last hurrah with the leader of the village before heading to the past as a thanks for being so helpful.”  _ Marceline whispered in Flynn’s ear while she keeps on rubbing the front of his crotch while she made sure no one else noticed as the clone answered some other questions and what not when the clone turned visible again.

Flynn did shudder from that but did like the sound of that plan before using his assassin skills to sneak away.

Marceline in her invisible state followed Flynn backstage while the clone spoke up when she summoned some skeleton’s to make the band she would need who had various instruments.

“Alright people of the hidden assassin village!, are you ready to rock!” The clone said while she fist pumped the air once.

“YEAH!” The crowd roared.

The Clone grins while she got ready to play with the Nightosphere out of her guitar here and now while the skeleband got ready to back her up and the music for one song starts as Marceline followed Flynn backstage into Marceline’s dressing room and turned visible for Flynn after she locked the door, thanks to the soundproofing, no music was heard through the door did vibrate a bit thanks to how intense Marceline’s clone and the band were just a few feet from the stage but that was about it.

“Talk about a bold move you did there.” Flynn said with a smirk.

“Well what can I say, I’m just full of surprises and though I did want to sing, I couldn’t resist the chance, besides I might as well save my voice for the more intense songs later… but until then why not pass the time with something fun and sexy for the main person in charge to thank him for everything he did for the Vampire Queen?” Marceline said while she smirks at Flynn while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Though Flynn blushes, he did smirk again.

“Well when you say it like that.” He said before starts removing his clothes.

Marceline licks her lips at the sight and waits for Flynn to be fully nude and when she saw that she cleared her throat a few times.

“Now then… you got a form request or want the classic Marceline to please that cock of yours?” Marceline said while she grins at the now nude Flynn.

“Hmmmm… for now… I’ll stick with classic.” Flynn said.

“Nice choice… but for now… give me a command… Master Flynn… might as well see what kind of final round of tier 15 you have planned for me if I can’t come back with your daughter.” Marceline said while she licks her lips sensually in front of Flynn.

Flynn grin as he got closer to Marceline.

“Well first…” He said before he wrapped his arms around Marceline and pulls her in for a kiss.

Marceline quickly adapts and returned the kiss while she hugged Flynn around his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss, if the situation wasn’t so dire, she would have stayed around and have been Flynn’s woman but like the situation seemed… not the best option so might as well make the best of the situation before she, Fionna, and Flannery head to the past.

Flynn was no mind reader but he was now wishing he could claim Marceline as his but couldn’t do it even if he tried so he was gonna make the best of this moment with her as Flynn kept the kiss up as his hands squeezed the Vampire Queen’s ass.

Marceline moans from that and lets Flynn take charge to see how much of a man he was since this was most likely her final round with the leader of the village… at least for now as far as anyone knows.

Flynn finally pulls his lips back and looks at Marceline with a lust filled smirk.

“I think it's time you give my cock a nice kiss too.” He said before he lowers Marceline to her knees.

Marceline just smirks when she heard that and moved to kiss Flynn’s cock before she opened her mouth and licked the underside of his cock with her long tongue.

Flynn shudders from that action as he lets Marceline do her thing.

That caused Marceline to giggle before she actually had her tongue lengthen and wrap around Flynn’s cock and had it stroke his cock for a new way of pleasing him… a tonguejob it seems.

“O-Oh yeah.” Flynn said as he shudders again before petting Marceline’s head but did scratch behind her ear a bit.

Marceline blushed a bit from that and used her hands to fondle Flynn’s nuts while she had her tongue stroke Flynn off at a more intense rate as time went on.

Flynn groans a bit as he enjoys the tonguejob but wanted to feel more so he grabs Marceline’s head after looking at her.

“Hope you don’t get too mad.” He said before he lightly shoves his cock inside Marceline’s mouth.

Marceline got slightly wide eyes at that but relaxed a moment later and starts to suck Flynn’s cock after her tongue unwrapped itself from the large object and starts to lick his cock while she bobs her head a moment later to suck the dick.

“O-Oh fuck yeah.” Flynn said before he starts thrusting his hips hard.

That caused Marceline to gag a bit but only for show when she wanted to egg Flynn on while she worked to suck his cock more and felt it throb in her mouth slowly over time while she used one hand to finger her folds to get her warmed up for the next round.

And egged on Flynn was as he really got rough with his thrusting which made his cock hit the back of Marceline’s throat.

Marceline really gagged from that while a bulge was seen in her throat again and again as a result while she keeps on sucking Flynn’s cock as he got closer and closer until…

Flynn groans loudly before he throws his head back and climaxed inside Marceline’s mouth.

That caused Marceline to moan while she drank Flynn’s load as quickly as it shot into her mouth and it went down her throat before it could cause a real mess while Marceline waits for Flynn’s orgasm to end.

It took about 15-20 seconds before Flynn finally taps off.

That caused Marceline to lick Flynn’s cock clean and smirks at him when she pulled her head away from his dick.

“Thanks for the treat, still more of a fan of red but this isn’t a bad way to sate my hunger.” Marceline said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Flynn blushes a bit before returning the smirk.

“My pleasure. But I have more to give.” He said as his dick was still erect.

Marceline smirks before she moved to sit on her table with the mirror that she used to help freshen up before the concert.

“Well then… mind returning the favor before we really test how soundproof this room is?” Marceline said with a smirk as she spreads her legs and showed her soaked folds to Flynn.

Flynn didn’t need to be told twice before a moment later, he was now in front of Marceline’s folds and was eating it out like there was no tomorrow.

Marceline groans from that and lightly gripped his hair while she enjoyed how aggressive Flynn was with his licking, it was like he didn’t get any today or something.

Flynn continues to eat out Marceline’s pussy before he shot his tongue inside and starts moving it around. He even used his paw to play with Marceline’s bud.

Marceline really groans from that and used a hand to grip the edge of the table while her toes curled as a result of her rising pleasure.

Flynn smirks at this as he continues this while making sure that his tongue hit Marceline’s spots.

Marceline just tossed her head back and groans while her pussy starts to twitch and throb while she got closer and closer until she yelled and came hard on Flynn’s face while her legs wrapped around Flynn’s head to keep him from moving away.

Flynn didn’t mind as he laps up Marceline’s juices and kept eating her out to make Marceline’s climax stronger.

That caused her to groan loudly before she tapped off 25 seconds later and pants for breath while her legs unwrapped from around Flynn’s head to let him go.

Flynn was able to get the last of Marceline’s pussy juice before he pulls his head back and licks his lips.

“Hmmm, delicious.” He said with a smirk.

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she smirks.

“Well if you think its that good, why not get up here and let me have a taste while you fuck my pussy to your hearts content.” Marceline said while she gestured for Flynn to stand and approach her in a Queenly manner..

Flynn grins at this before he stands up and approaches Marceline with an excited look.

That caused Marceline to grin more before she moans in delight when Flynn kissed her and pushed his cock balls deep into her pussy a moment later while the scene went to Fionna and Flannery while they danced a bit to the music Marceline’s clone was singing while they were non the wiser.

**Main plaza of hidden village/ In front of Concert stage/ Fionna, Flannery**

Fionna was dancing a bit by Flannery while the Green Flame elemental did the same while Flannery’s family had the time of their lives nearby… even Flannery’s grandmother Allison had surprising moves for a woman her age when she pretty much shocked all near her when she starts to breakdance out of the blue… Flannery’s grandfather’s jaw dropped at that while many either cheered for Allison or laughs at the funny look that Flannery’s grandfather had.

“Wow… your grandma has some interesting moves.” Fionna said.

Flannery blushed when she felt a bit embarrassed from that but did giggle when she saw how much fun her grandmother was having.

“Yeah well… first time I saw her do this… guess she still has some moves in her though not going to say I told her so if she pulls her back muscles from that… anyway you enjoying yourself Fionna?, you seem to be enjoying it with how hard your dancing.” Flannery said when she saw Fionna being a real party girl a minute ago before they were distracted.

“Hm?, oh yeah I’m having a great time.” Fionna said as she dances with Flannery more. Almost like if she was trying to impress her with those moves.

Flannery blushed a bit from that and surprisingly starts to dance with similar moves while Flannery’s parents noticed and giggle at the sight.

“Hehe, they might as well just start dating or something, right honey?” Flannery’s father said while he danced next to his wife but at a slower pace to keep the conversation going.

Flannery’s mom giggles.

“Indeed. They would make such a cute couple.” She said as she danced with her husband.

“Yeah, how you doing hon?, enjoying things so far?... we could ditch things and have one big hurrah before Flannery and her friends go to the past.” Flannery’s dad said while he smirks at his wife.

Flannery’s mom smirks at her husband.

“I was hoping you say that.”

“Hehe, good… let's get going and try some things that we normally wouldn’t do just in case things get erased.” Flannery’s dad said before he and his wife managed to sneak back to their place while the scene focused on Fionna and Flannery for a moment when they had to sit on a nearby stone wall to catch their breath when the clone went through 4 songs that everyone danced to, and after that, the clone took 5 like everyone else did when she drained some red stuff to help her throat recover.

“Wow. Talk about some amazing songs. And you had some great dance moves Flan.” Fionna said with a smile.

Flannery blushed at that before she smiles at Fionna.

“Same to you Fi, who would have thought you would be that flexible with some moves, guess being part cat and Wood nymph helps.” Flannery said while she relaxed on the wall for a moment.

Fionna lightly blushes.

“Well that, along with my assassin training.” She said as she relaxed as well.

“I see… well I got to say… I’m impressed.” Flannery said before she surprised Fionna when she kissed Fionna on the cheek and got to her feet while Flannery had a blush on her face.

“Well I’ll get us something to eat and drink before the next set of songs start.” Flannery said and she quickly zoomed away from Fionna.

“R-Right.” Fionna said before having a thought.

_ ‘Whenever she does that… I would feel my heart flutter. Maybe… just maybe… I could be… having certain feelings for Flannery. But since she’s related to the late Queen Phoebe, it’s like I am following Finn’s footsteps. But could that be a good thing… or a bad thing?’ _

While those thoughts were going through her head, the scene went back to Flynn and Marceline while they were still well into their fun.

**Marceline’s dressing room/ Marceline, Flynn**

Flynn had Marceline on all fours while he was fucking her pussy as hard as he could while he had his hands on her round ass cheeks, Marceline was moaning and groaning through the pleasure while she thrusts her hips back so that her round ass smashed into Flynn’s pelvis again and again.

Flynn groans from that which caused him to fuck Marceline’s pussy even harder before he raises his paw and starts smacking Marceline’s ass cheeks.

Marceline groans from that and looks back at Flynn while her ass was smacked again and again which slowly turned red as time went by when she held back her regeneration in her ass for a bit to get Flynn worked up more while she enjoyed how rough Flynn was being.

Flynn smacks Marceline’s ass more before he leans and squeezes Marceline’s breasts after grabbing them.

Marceline moans from the feeling and looked back at Flynn and leaned her head back and she kissed Flynn on the mouth and her tongue went to work by wrapping around Flynn’s tongue for an intense kiss of sorts.

Flynn moans in Marceline’s mouth as he kissed her back while Flynn’s tongue wraps around Marceline’s tongue as Flynn’s dick kept bashing into Marceline’s womb.

_ “Oh fuck!, it's like he’s trying to knock me up or something, too bad I have my eyes on another for that otherwise I would stay here… doesn’t mean I can’t give Flynn another good time if I manage to keep his family alive and what not.”  _ Marceline thought while she tightened her pussy on Flynn’s cock to fight back against the thrusts a bit to mess with him.

_ ‘Damn… She is tight! If only Finn didn’t have a claim on her and whatnot, would’ve had Marceline stayed and be my woman. If only she had a twin. That way Finn gets the twin and I keep Marceline. Oh well…’ _ Flynn thought as he fucked Marceline even harder while kissing her more.

The two keep on going with their fun while Marceline could feel Flynn getting closer while they had changed positions so that Marceline was on her back and Flynn was fucking her hard and fast while Marceline could feel Flynn getting closer and closer until…

Flynn grinds his teeth before he growls loudly as he climaxed very hard before flooding Marceline’s womb with his spunk as Flynn kneaded her breasts.

Marceline groans when she came hard on Flynn’s cock and scratched Flynn’s back through her orgasm.

Flynn groans from this but didn’t mind as he thrusts his hips more to pump out more semen.

Marceline calmed down about 20 seconds later and pants for breath while she removed her nails from Flynn’s back.

Flynn calmed down as well as he catches his breath a bit.

“F-Fuck Marceline.” He said as he uses his tongue to lick Marceline’s neck as he lays on top of her.

Marceline shuddered from that while she pats Flynn’s lower back and chuckles.

“Hehe… you are already doing that… sorry about the back, seems I did a number on it.” Marceline said while she moved her hand and saw a little blood on it, not enough to cause worry but still going to be a bit tough for Flynn to lay on his back for awhile.

Flynn chuckles a bit.

“Not to worry. Kusa did the same to me when her hands got a bit… thorny. But was worth it.” He said as he looks at Marceline in the eye.

  
“You know… not sure if I could say it but… if the situation was different… I would’ve tried anything to make you mine.”

Marceline blushed at that before she chuckles.

“Hehe, maybe if this plan works and I find a way back here, might as well leave a clone so you won’t miss me too much.” Marceline said while giving Flynn a flirting wink of sorts.

Flynn blushes a bit before he smirks a bit.

“Hopefully it works.” He said before he wanted to give Marceline a little gift of his own as he uses one of his claws to prick his finger a bit which lightly bled before Flynn brought it close to Marceline’s lips.

Marceline was confused by that but she wouldn’t turn down a gift like that and gave a sensual moan when she licked Flynn’s finger and sucked on it a moment later like it was a cock in her mouth and moans from the feeling of the blood on her tongue.

Flynn did shudder as he let Marceline lick his finger as he uses his other paw to tease Marceline’s nipple.

Marceline groans from that before she pulled her head back and looks at Flynn.

“Hehe, nice gift, but I believe I got a good return gift… you fucking my ass as hard as you want and you not worrying about harming me.” Marceline said while she gave Flynn a teasing wink.

Flynn blushes a bit before grinning.

“That is a good gift.” He said before leaning in and kissed Marceline’s lips again.

Marceline returned the kiss and hugged Flynn’s body while the scene went to a minute later to show Marceline at her makeup stand again and had her hands on the stand while she bent over and shook her ass at Flynn to tempt him into fucking her ass nice and hard.

Flynn felt his dick twitch in excitement before he gets behind Marceline, grabs her hips and jams his cock inside Marceline’s ass.

“OH FUCK!” Marceline yelled when she felt Flynn go deep inside of her asshole and her ass tightened greatly on Flynn’s cock from the rough entrance.

Flynn grinds his teeth at the tight feeling.

“Oh fuck is right!” He said before he starts thrusting his dick very hard with gusto.

Marceline just groans, moans, and pants while she enjoyed having her ass fucked hard by Flynn and Marceline fingers her folds with her middle and ring finger while her other hand played with her right breast while she used her floating powers to keep her body level while she enjoyed how intense things were.

Seeing this made Flynn turned on which caused him to fuck Marceline even more harder than before as he uses his paws to squeeze her ass cheeks.

“F-Fuck F-Flynn!” Marceline moans out while she thrusts her hips back to help Flynn get even deeper into her ass while she could feel him getting close as time went on.

“T-That’s right. Moan for me… Marcy” Flynn said with a lust filled look on his face as he thrusted his dick deeper.

Marceline just moans from the feeling and groans from a few strong thrusts and time passed with Flynn and Marceline getting closer until Marceline tossed her head back and moans when she came hard on Flynn’s cock with a strong grip with her ass as a result.

Flynn groans loudly as he grinds his teeth before he gave Marceline’s ass a powerfully large creampie.

Marceline moans from that and she rides out her orgasm while she felt Flynn unload more in her ass for who knows how long.

It took about 30 seconds before Flynn taps off.

That caused Marceline to pant for breath for a bit while she enjoyed the afterglow.

Flynn was enjoy the afterglow as well.

  
“W-Wow Marceline.”

“W-Wow… yourself… hehe.” Marceline said before she chuckles a bit while the door to the dressing room opened to show the Marceline clone entering the room with an amused look on her face followed by Kusa who also looked amused when she saw her mate in this situation.

“Hehe, seems like we missed some of the fun Kusa… hey original, you got the second half to sing, so mind trading places and get ready to go while I enjoy some TLC from Kusa and Flynn?” The Clone said which made Marceline chuckle a bit.

“Hehe, sure, just need to shower first, just don’t be too surprised if Flynn needs some time to recover after fucking me this hard.” Marceline said while she pulled herself off Flynn’s cock and groans when Flynn’s load leaked from her abused asshole which healed up a moment later to be tight again after some sperm leaked from her.

Kusa chuckled.

“Wow… looks like my assassin hubby went all out on you.” She said with a smirk.

“Hehe, yeah, looks like he tried to kill my ass because even with this regeneration, I still fell the effect of his hidden weapon.” Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice before she kissed Flynn on the cheek and went to the clone and took the Clone’s clothing and went to toss it into a clothing hamper but not before she got a piece of paper that had the list of songs and the ones sang already were crossed out and Marceline went to get a new outfit before Marceline entered the shower which left Flynn alone with a smirking nude clone and Kusa who removed her own clothing a moment later after she closed the door to the dressing room.

“Hope you’re not too tired Flynn.” Kusa said with lust in her eyes.

“Yeah… got plenty of stress to work out and now you got two hot and bothered beauties to please.” The Clone said with a smirk on her face while she placed a hand on her hip.

Flynn blushes at the duo and though he just recovered, his dick was still hard and was now twitching with excitement.

That caused the two women to grin while the scene went to a bit later to show Marceline now in a new outfit that her curves and looked like something she would wear for the trip to Ooo’s past and it consisted of a tank top with a skull on the front, Short shorts that showed off her legs and lots of her hips, combat boots that had metal bits on the end… all in all, Marceline looked ready to kick ass while she equipped her digi-gauntlet before she noticed Flynn while he sat in a chair as he groans while Marceline’s clone and Kusa were kneeling in front of Flynn and licked his cock from base to tip and take turns sucking it every now and then.

That caused Marceline to chuckle before she looks at Flynn.

“Hey Flynn, finally finished with getting ready for my time to sing, hope you enjoy my clone’s work while she tag teams with your wife.” Marceline said while she floats by Flynn but not before kissing him on the cheek and leaned down and kissed Kusa on the cheek while she sucked her husband’s cock and starts to float away from the trio.

Flynn blushes as he groans from the double licking causing Kusa to giggle as she kept pleasing one side of her husband’s dick.

That caused the Clone to focus on the other side while the scene went to Marceline as she went on stage and everyone saw her new outfit while Flannery and Fionna were near the stage and got a close up view of Marceline as she changed her hairstyle in front of everyone to her classic puffy long haired style which hanged down her back.

“Alright everyone… you ready to continue this rocking party!?” Marceline called while she looks at the list that she got from the clone to double check what songs she should sing and smirks when she pockets it.

“Though I do have one thing to suggest… who wants to see a couple sexy backup dancers dance along to my song on stage?” Marceline said while she grins a bit at the crowd.

Flannery and Fionna blinked when they heard that as the crowd were curious.

“Who do you have in mind?” Someone asked.

“Simple… my partners in time travel and two sexy ladies who I know can bust a move… give a round of applause for Fionna the Assassin princess and Flannery the Ex-hostess from the Crystal Caverns!” Marceline said while she points at Fionna and Flannery while many cheered as a result.

Fionna and Flannery blinks in surprise before blushing as the spotlight was shining one them.

“Well Fi, Fla Fla, ready to become superstars!?” Marceline called out while the crowd cheered more when they wanted to see the two women on stage.

Said duo blushes before they looked at one another.   
  
“Guess we don’t want to disappoint the crowd huh?” Fionna said.   
  
“G-Guess not.” Flannery said before the duo got on stage.

Marceline smirks at the duo before she speaks with them after covering the microphone.

“Don’t worry you two… just dance together like you were now and try and make things a bit sexy as you do so, your parents Fi are a bit busy with a clone of mine in the dressing room so Fi, you don’t need to worry about your dad getting onto your case about this… hehe, besides can he really stop you when we’re about to go to the past.” Marceline said while she grins at Fionna and Flannery while trying to help Fionna relax a bit.

Fionna and Flannery blinks in surprise when they heard that part.

“I guess not.” Fionna said as she was feeling a little relaxed.

“Great, and what about you Fla Fla?, pretty sure your family won’t mind… though from what I can see… your parents are missing for some reason but knowing how things are… they are probably having their own kind of fun… still pretty sure some sexy dancing won’t be so bad so why not show any sexy moves you got with Fi here.” Marceline said when she turned to the microphone and got ready to remove her hand.

Flannery blushes a bit brightly as she looks at Fionna for a bit.

Fionna blushed as well before she looks at Flannery and smiles a bit.

“Well… if we have fun, we might as well try this again if we get the change so… practice round?” Fionna said while she held a hand out for Flannery while Marceline smirks at the sight.

Flannery blushes a bit after hearing that.

“S-Sure.” She said before taking Fionna’s hand… or thanks to her cat like nature, her paw of sorts.

A moment later Marceline removed her hand from the microphone and the song starts to kick in while she speaks to the crowd.

“Sorry for the wait everyone, had to give these sexy ladies a pep talk before we start this show… now… are you all ready to rock for real!?” Marceline called out while she grins at the crowd.

“YEAH!” The crowd roared with excitement.

Marceline chuckles before she raised a hand.

“Alright then… 3...2...1!” Marceline called before she starts the song and after a minute of singing, Fionna and Flannery start to dance next to her on opposite sides at first and slowly worked their way towards one another in order to dance together while Marceline sings her heart out as Fionna and Flannery dance in front of one another… they even tried to wow the crowd when they danced really close and looked like they were about to touch one another but avoided one another at the last moment to tease the crowd… though that didn’t stop Fionna and Flannery from feeling a bit heated when their dancing started to get more sensual as time went on.

The crowd cheer when they saw that. Some of Flannery’s coworkers and even Fionna’s assassin pals, especially Rachel, were there to see this.

“Damn. Who knew Fionna can dance.” Said one male assassin.

“Hehe, yeah, and this dance is pretty hot, who knew Fionna swing that way, not like I’m complaining, I could have some real fun with her and her girlfriend if they are not seeing any guys.” Another assassin man said before he and his friend were hit upside the heads by Rachel… though she did blush a bit when she watched how… into the dance Fionna and Flannery were and seemed really close already from how close they were in the dance alone.

Said duo were now feeling relaxed as they showed off some more dance moves that were indeed sexy. They even showed off some special moves to each other.

Some of those moves involved actually grinding up against one another without being tasteless and even had one move where Fionna used her agility to move behind Flannery and gave her a gentle hug and kissed her on the cheek before moving away and winks at her, seems she was getting even for the surprise kiss on the cheek from earlier.

Flannery blushes from that action as her coworkers saw.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Max Stallion said.

“I did… let's just say I had plenty of fun with the three of them in my office so in case Flannery needed a job if she came back… I can give it back to her at any time if we don’t have anyone filling the position.” MM the 10th said while another co-worker looked at him with a stunned look.

“Really boss?, aren't you scared about getting killed or something?” The co-worker said while MM the 10th rolled his eyes.

“Considering that our future may be changed to another hopefully better one, think it really matters?, besides… worth it even if it does happen… lets just say that Flannery is hot and her girlfriend is smoking hot as well, especially when in heat… hopefully she took birth control earlier or there would be a MM the 11th soon.” MM the 10th said without a hint of shame and grins at his employees.

The co-workers had stunned looks on their faces though Rachel, that was closest to hear, thanks to her training, was shocked that Fionna had sex with MM the 10th before she looks at the stage.

When that happened, Fionna surprised many when she removed her cloak and dropped it on the ground to show more of her figure so that she could really show her moves while she danced with Flannery.

Flannery was blushing a bit brightly when she saw that as some of the male assassins and few females whistles or clap their hands as the crowd did the same.

Though it did gave Flannery a bit of courage when she removed her jacket which shows a bit of her figure but she was wearing a decent shirt at least that caused the crowd to cheer more as a result.

That caused Fionna to smile when she danced near Flannery and starts to really get into the dancing when she held hands with Flannery and spins and dips Flannery a few times, she even tossed Flannery into the air once and sets her on her feet which showed her strength off a bit when she did it with ease.

The crowd cheered from that as Flannery was blushing brightly.

“Damn, that was impressive.” Said one male assassin.

The concert keeps on going with Marceline going through many other songs and Marceline sang the final song and everyone cheered for her when she finished and Fionna and Flannery pant for breath when they pretty much danced through the songs.

All in all, the concert went off without a hitch and in a few hours, the portal which started the time travel spell would be made which started the goodbyes for many.

Flannery and her family were first, they already talked about most things… though her dad did want to get one last tease in.

“Now Flannery sweety, I can’t stop you from meeting any boys and what not if this time travel thing is one way, but just in case try and not go for any Flame elemental boys for now so we don’t have you becoming your own grandmother or something.” Flannery’s dad said while he and his wife giggles at that joke.

Flannery blushes in embarrassment.

“D-Dad.”

“What?, can’t blame me for being safe about this.” Flannery’s dad said with a teasing grin on his face while Allison reached over and pinched Flannery’s dad’s ear to stop him from teasing her granddaughter.

“Gerald… this maybe the last time you see your daughter… try and not cause her too many issues, anyway Fla Fla, I have an item that your grandfather and I wanted to give you and now would be a good time.” Allison said while she walked up to her granddaughter.

Flannery was feeling a bit better after hearing that.

“What is it grandma?”

“Simple, an enchanted Dagger that has a few effects that will help you greatly at that time, think of it as a family heirloom that was originally for the royal family, but thanks to some situations to keep our side of the family safe, the former FK before Phoebe’s father told everyone that it was stolen, so try and not use it in the Fire Kingdom if you are able, the risk is great but the effects are worth it and then some.” Allison said while she had a serious look on her face as she passed Flannery a very beautiful Dagger… it looked like something an artist made and parts of it seemed to have a dim glow… especially in the handle of the dagger.

Flannery’s eye sparkled as she looks at the dagger for a moment before looking at her grandmother.

“I’ll make sure to be careful grandma.”

“Good, and before you ask, no I don’t know everything about this Dagger, not sure even the royal family knew fully either, however I do know three costly but powerful effects.” Allison said while she held up one finger.

“First off it can store fire inside of it… however not even I or our entire family filling it with all our energy combined could fill it up much so it’s perfect for blocking and absorbing any fire based attack, and while not up to Royal level individually, I’m pretty sure we all could at least match her highness in her prime back in the day so that should say a lot about this dagger.” Allison said about ability 1.

Flannery was a bit surprised about the first effect but knew it would come in handy.

“Well it would be quite helpful. What’s the second effect?”

“Simple… it may not seem like much but it can release the energy in a massive blast of fire… however know this Fla Fla… while you can control the output for low level bursts, try and not unleash all that built up fire at once… it would be like firing a beam of fire so powerful that it could wipe out anything in its path like the freaking sun blowing up in your face many times over… though thats just me being dramatic… point is do NOT under any circumstances... unless its a life or death matter for you or anyone you care about… turn that to full blast… not only would you lose all the stored up fire but you would also pretty much change the landscape into a firey hell hole that could make the Nightosphere look like a pleasant place to live in if you are not careful… trust me, 4 fire elemental’s worth of power being unleashed at once caused part of a mountain we tested this on to be pretty much vaporized… so try and picture how much damage you could cause if that thing was at full charge… I would honestly pity even Globs if you somehow ticked one off into attacking you… makes you wonder who made this thing in the first place.” Allison said while she rubbed the back of her head a bit.

Flannery had wide eyes after hearing that before gulping.

“R-Right… I’ll make sure to not use that… unless I was in a deadly situation.”

“Right… anyway the final ability that I know of is that it can boost your abilities if you focus some energy into yourself, in a nutshell you could refill your firepower if you are weakened or boost your power to match or surpass the past Queen of flame if you want but the same situation applies since the fire stored in the dagger is not unlimited, so while that is the safer of the options with the absorbing ability, try and not rely on it for long battles since the fire can be consumed at a rapid rate to keep up with the firepower you need.” Allison said while she smiles at her granddaughter.

Flannery was able to let Allison’s advice sink in before Flannery looks at her.

“I’ll make sure to remember grandma.”

“Great… oh and if you get a boyfriend and find a way to bring him here, hope you can introduce him to us unless you get into a serious relationship with Fionna… gotta say… I approve… ah if I was just 40 years younger physically.” Allison said before she giggles as she walked away from Flannery.

Flannery was now blushing brightly before looking towards Fionna.

Thankfully for Flannery, Fionna was busy talking with her parents and her father had something behind his back that was wrapped in a cloth to hide the item from view.

“Hey Kitten, got a goodbye gift for you and I figured this maybe the best time to give it now.” Flynn said while he smiles at his daughter while Kusa smiles as well.

Fionna blushes at the kitten part but wondered about the surprise.

“What is it dad?”

“Well… you’ll have to unwrap it to see what the gift is.” Flynn said while he held the cloth covered item to his daughter.

Fionna blinks a bit before she starts unwrap the cloth after grabbing it from her father.

It wasn’t long till Fionna unwrapped the item and her eyes widened greatly to what she was seeing… and holding.

To her shock… it was the family sword that only the leader of the assassin’s could wield and it had various abilities to aid the wielder.

Fionna was still shocked before she looks at her dad.   
  
“D-Dad… I…” She tried to say but was too speechless.

“Say no more Kitten… trust me, I wouldn’t make a choice like this lightly even if you were about to go save the world… I know you and your skills… you are more than ready to wield the family blade… I believe you know the abilities of this blade correct?, or need a refresher?” Flynn asked while Fionna was speechless and could only nod her head when a refresher could help her.

Fionna did nod her head a bit but was able to speak up.

“A-A refresher could be helpful.”

“Great, first and probably the most important one… for a short time you can summon the ghosts of the past wielders of this blade from ages past, only works for those who have died so you won’t be able to summon me in the past and I’m not sure but you probably won’t be able to summon Finn’s ghost since he is technically alive at the time you are heading too so try and not be disappointed if neither of us can be summoned, it also can only be used for 30 minutes every 24 hours so try and make the summons count.” Flynn explained while he went over the first ability.

Fionna did remember hearing that and even though she can’t see Finn’s spirit, she can still see her other ancestors.

“I’ll make sure it counts dad.”

“Great, I’ll explain two more but if you want all the details, here, its a notebook of the past leaders and the abilities they developed with the weapon and the two I’m about to explain are pretty easy to use even for beginners.” Flynn said while he held out a notebook for Fionna to take.

Fionna blinks when she sees this and grabs the notebook.

“Thanks dad. I’ll make sure to keep it safe.”

Flynn smiles at his daughter.

  
“I know you will. Now for the second effect, if you ever come across a wizard and he/she gives you trouble, all you have to do is use the blade and just make sure to give your opponent a slight scratch, and instantly all that magic will be transferred to you along with the knowledge.”

Fionna blinks in shock at that before she looks at the sword.

“Really?, is there some kind of catch because unless there is some kind of range thing that I need to be in to allow that transfer to work or there is some kind of side effect for all that magic being absorbed at once, I’m not sure if I can use this since I heard magic users go insane unless they train properly.” Fionna said while Kusa giggles at her daughters smarts.

“Well… maybe not all at once per say but a large chunk of their energy will be absorbed per strike and that flow can weaken if you don’t make constant slashes to keep the flow up and once you absorb enough is when the knowledge starts to be sent to you… think of the sword as the middle ground so to speak, it absorbs the energy and knowledge, and sends it to you in bite sized chunks so you won’t go insane from the knowledge.” Kusa said since if the blade could do all of it instantly and and not cause issues… it would be way too OP against Wizards or magic users period.

Fionna was thoughtful for a moment after hearing that.

“I’ll make sure to remember that.’

“Good. Now for the final effect. If you’re ever in an element terrain, like a forest or the fire kingdom in the past, you just have to stick the sword to the ground and summon a golem of said attribute.” Flynn said.

Fionna looked surprised at that before Kusa speaks up when she reads Fionna’s mind so to speak.

“Yes there is a cost to it, first off it can’t leave the territory since the golem can’t survive long outside of it, and second, it takes a bit of magic to make one so you’ll have to use the magic absorb effect to gather some magic from others or from magic enriched zones like the Fire Kingdom which is well… fire incarnate, can’t get better fire attribute magic from there and the same applies to other areas, we can explain more but that notebook has more info then we can give in a short time but we decided to explain those since you can A, call backup with a squad of very experienced ghosts, B, absorb magic from others and if you absorb enough, use your own spells, and C, call in a real bruiser in case you need more strength… got any questions for your father or I before I give my own gift to you?” Kusa said while she smiles at her daughter.

Fionna was thoughtful but Flynn had one more thing to say.

“Actually honey, I have one more thing to say.” He said before looking at Fionna.

“Now Fionna, when you return to the past you, you may encounter a pesky demon named Kee-Oth. He might sense the sword since he did technically made it with his own blood. So whatever you do, do not let that fool get it. There is a spell on the first page of the notebook that will help you send the demon back. Though it will be hard to pronounce it, just make sure to memorise it just in case.”

Fionna nods before she pockets the notebook to look at later while Kusa pulled out a small amulet from her pocket.

“Here, in case you run into past Huntress, you can show this to her, its a family heirloom from her side of the family which has two effects… one is that it prevents knockups in hybrid wood nymphs so you won’t have to worry about birth control as long as you wear this and the second is that it will allow safe passage into Wood Nymph territory, back then in some woods there were trents who capture women to relieve their urges if they couldn’t find a willing Wood Nymph mate, this will allow you to pretty much ally with them and have them on your side in case of trouble… same with other wood Nymphs as well if you need help, sorry if its not up to par with the blade your father gave you but figured I should give something from my side of the family you can pass onto your kids if you ever have any my dear little cat nip.” Kusa said before she kissed Fionna on the forehead.

Fionna blushes a bit before taking the amulet.

“No mom. I will make sure to hold onto it and treasure it. But if I meet past Huntress and show it to her, won’t that mean I have to tell her about the future?”

“Somewhat, but knowing how intelligent she was back then compared to now after she got much wiser over the years, she’s still a force to be reckon with, I’m sure she will aid you if you if you ask for her help after showing that item, it has her magical energy in it after all and that can’t be replicated no matter how skillful a person is.” Kusa said while she stepped back from her daughter.

Fionna blinked as she looks at the heirloom before safely pocketing it in her coat but she did have one question.

“Mom… If I go back to the past, is there a chance I can try and summon the spirit of the forest?”

“Hmmm… depends… you’ll have to do what Huntress did in the past and may have to play that flute song with a special someone to do it though… so I would hold off on that idea until you find your bond mate or a person equal to that hehehe.” Kusa said while she got a teasing look in her eyes.

Fionna blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

“R-Right.” She said as she blush more.

“Yeah, anyway we will leave you to focus for now, Marceline was the one who picked the time to jump too so try and be ready to react to anything, remember your training and remember that no matter what… we love you dearly Fionna… never forget that.” Kusa said while she smiles gently at her daughter.

Fionna smiles back before she went to hug her parents.

“I’ll never forget mom.”

“I know you won’t honey, just remember everything and you’ll do well.” Flynn said when he pats Fionna on her back and the realization she would be leaving her parents behind…. Possibly for good starts to register with her.

A small tear starts to leak her eyes a bit as Fionna hugged her parents a bit more before she stepped back a bit.

Flynn and Kusa smile at their daughter while the last group to get ready to get ready to say goodbye was Marceline and Minerva who used one of her Minerva bots to speak on her behalf.

“Sorry but the robotic bodies are not done yet, thankfully they will be if you ever find a way back to the future… please… take care of Finn on everyone’s behalf… hologram and flesh Finn in the past, even if one is just an AI, I still consider him my son just as much as the organic is, and take care of Simon as well, lets just say that the original Minerva has a thing for him and her past self may as well if he just stays as he is hehe.” the Minerva bot said while Marceline blinks at that before she giggles as well.

“Hehe, you got it, though does that mean I should call you mom from now on?... hard to say if its adopted or in law once I get my fangs into Finn but eh… either way I’ll still want to see what you and those other bots can do in the bedroom since I don’t quite see you as mom material… yet… still odd though considering I’m over 2000 now so might as well just be in law in name only since I’ll be older than your past self by a lot.” Marceline said while she scratched her cheek a bit.

The Minerva bot giggles.

“You can call me however you want. Just hope that you find a way to come back so we can have that special bonding moment.” She said with a smirk.

Marceline chuckles at that before she looks at her digi-gauntlet.

“Well we can do that later, might as well say goodbye to Simon and Finn before we leave.” Marceline said before she pressed a button on the gauntlet.

“Hey Simon, Finn, you two can come out now and show everyone your fully body holograms.” Marceline said right before a fully body Finn and Simon appeared and they both stood a bit taller than Marceline.

Everyone blinked at Simon but were shocked when they saw the Finn AI and thought they were seeing a ghost. Even Flynn and Kusa had the same reaction.

**“Hehe, hello everyone, nice to see you all before we leave, name’s Finn Campbell… or Holo Finn Campbell, I’m an AI based off of the original Finn’s mind and memories so you might as well call me Finn the 2nd or something or Finn 2.0.” ** Holo Finn said while he gave everyone a toothy grin.

The crowd was still shocked about AI Finn’s appearance as was the assassin students before Flynn and Kusa took a closer look at the AI.

“Wow dear, resemblance is almost uncanny.” Kusa said.

That caused Finn 2.0 to look at Kusa and grins at her.

**“Thanks, I figured my original self aged well to give me good looks like this so chances are your husband may look similar to me as well, and I must say Flynn has good tastes to have a lady of your beauty at his side, almost reminds me of Huntress.” ** Finn 2.0 said while he grins at Kusa.

Kusa giggles at the way Finn 2.0 complimented her.

Flynn would have gotten a bit ticked at that another male was technically flirting with his wife, but he knew it was harmless coming from his ancestor and hugged Kusa around the shoulders.

“Yeah my wife is a real beauty… though I gotta say you better do well with getting Marceline to get together with your past self or I may try and put the Campbell charm on her if she finds a way back here, she really helped open my eyes with my wife to having multiple partners after all and is one Nightosphere of a babe.” Flynn said without a hint of shame now in front of so many and caused Marceline to blush a bit at the attention… which was shocking on many levels since it was well known Flynn was a one woman man… at least up till now.

Fionna and Flannery were a bit surprised when they heard that before one of the assassin students whispers to his classmates.

_ “Wow… didn’t see that coming.” _

**“Hoo… well might as well get in line my descendant, because I’m not giving up on Marceline even for you, I love her too much to give up before we even start this time travel plan, though I will say I wouldn’t mind if she did get with you as long as you treated her right… I mean if this plan doesn’t work I’m still technically dead so can’t keep her from having her own love life… though I’m pretty sure you would have to get by your daughter first if she has dibs on Marceline since she and Marcy have been on a date already.” ** Finn 2.0 said with a teasing grin on his face.

Everyone that didn’t know blinks in surprise as Fionna blushes a bit while Kusa giggles.

“He has a point dear. Don’t think it would be nice if you got in the way of our little catnip’s relationship to be.” She said.

“M-Mom.” Fionna said with an embarrassed look.

Some of Fionna’s classmates snickered.

While that happened, Flynn blushed before he cleared his throat.

“T-True… but that is if they are a thing, heard rumors that she and Flannery are an item but knowing how rumors blow things out of proportion, could be just a pre-crush faze, besides I have yet to hear Fionna make a claim to anyone and Marceline had plenty of fun with us so can’t say I can’t at least wow her.” Flynn said while he looked to the ceiling with a blush on his face.

Fionna and Flannery were blushing brightly as Kusa giggles at her husband’s antics.

That caused Marceline to giggle before she walked to Flynn and Finn 2.0.

“Well considering we should get going, might as well do this to the gracious hosts who put up with me for this long.” Marceline said before she kissed Flynn and Kusa on the cheeks and walked to the portal while Simon moved next to her since he already said his goodbyes to Minerva earlier.

“Now then… Finn, Fi, Fla Fla, we should get going or I might as well leave the three of you here and go save the day.” Marceline said while she winked at the trio.

The trio blinked before before Finn 2.0 chuckled and looks at Fionna and Flannery.

**“Hehe, well I’m ready for this adventure.” ** He said before joining Marceline and Simon after Finn 2.0 said goodbye to his mom and Fionna’s parents.

Fionna and Flannery did the same while Simon and Finn 2.0 went into their head only form to make the travel easy and Marceline, Fionna, and Flannery waved goodbye to the hidden assassin village before they enter the portal to the past one by one with Finn 2.0, Simon, and Marceline going first which just left Fionna and Flannery behind to say their last goodbyes for now.

“Goodbye everyone!, I’ll miss you!” Fionna said before she entered the portal which left Flannery the last to enter.

Flannery took one last look at everyone, including some parts of the village that she can see, before Flannery waved goodbye with a sad smile before entering the portal.

The portal closed a moment later and after a few seconds with nothing happening… many breathed a sigh of relief when nothing changed yet or at least nothing that they knew of yet.

“Well… seems like were still here… alright everyone!, lets clean up and go about our lives, just because we sent three people and two hologram like beings to the past doesn’t mean we can just skip things for the day, got to pass the time somehow, oh and Rachel, Kusa and I need to speak with you later so mind stopping by our place after we get this place cleaned up?” Flynn said while he starts to give orders and winked at his wife when he talked to Rachel.

Kusa giggles as Rachel blinks a bit in confusion.

“S-Sure Master Flynn.” She said even though she had no idea what they want to talk to her about.

That caused Flynn to smirk before he clapped his hands and many people start to clean up the area while the scene went to Marceline, Fionna, and Flannery while Simon and Finn 2.0’s holo heads float around the trio.

**Time Tunnel/ Marceline, Fionna, Flannery, Holo Finn (Aka Finn 2.0), Simon**

“Alright everyone, since I made the portal I should explain the plan that I have when we get there… though… Fla Fla, Fi, you two alright?” Marceline said when she saw that Fionna and Flannery had to try and calm themselves when they tried to fight back some tears that threatened to spill.

Fionna looks at Marceline.

“A-A bit. We’re just already… missing our friends and family.” She said as Flannery tries to hold back some tears.

Though that caused Marceline to smile and gently hugged the duo with her using her hands to hold their heads to her body with their foreheads being on the crook of her neck.

“I know… you think I don’t understand that feeling?... I’ve been dealing with that feeling for 1000 years since I lost Bonnie, Finn, Phoebe, and many others and just now got many new people I care for… its not a goodbye if this plan of mine works out the way I hope… think of it as a short vacation to a brighter looking Ooo for a time if you want… I promise you won’t be separated from your family for long… that I can be 100% sure of or my title as the Rocking Vampire Queen would be soiled for breaking an important promise such as this.” Marceline said while she rubbed the back of Flannery and Fionna’s heads in a soothing way and hums just like how her own mother did to soothe her when she had emotional issues.

Fionna and Flannery, though blushes, did felt a little better before they hugged Marceline a bit as Finn 2.0 and Simon watch.

A couple minutes later, everyone was back on the path while Marceline walked alongside Fionna and Flannery.

“Now bit of a test but where or when do you think I’ll have us pop up yet?, I believe I mentioned this before but if not I don’t mind a refresher of step one.” Marceline said while she gave the four others with her a fanged grin.

Everyone blinked a bit as Fionna had an answer.

“I believe you said something about trying to save Billy from the Lich right?”

“Indeed, in the past Billy was killed by the Lich and this portal if things go right with the spell will put us smack dab in the middle of that fight right before Billy is killed, should help with not only saving him but getting us base one when we get Billy’s home as a base to crash at so we have a base of operations until we find a better one, step two after that is to see who the Lich possesses next and make sure he gets the jewels to the Enchiridion… we maybe the good guys here but we can’t prevent some things from happening since they would be important much later, you follow?” Marceline said when she flat out told everyone that they would prevent the Lich from possessing Billy and probably someone else.

Everyone blinked at this.

**“But Marceline… Don’t you think the Lich possessing anyone would be bad? Plus we can’t let him have the jewels.” ** Finn 2.0 said.

“Then how will he get to Prismo Finn?... for my return trip plan to work to make this two way, we need to be able to get to Prismo and unless you have all Finn’s memories and know what happens with the Lich in Prismo’s time room, then I would be all ears for another way since getting the Lich to Prismo seem like a key thing, I heard about Prismo from Jake before he died and heard he was an important guy who kept the Lich there for a long time… or is that a low key moment we can ignore?, because if so then Billy would be dead and the Lich would use his body to go after the jewels anyway, I’m just trying to keep things on track so to speak… I’m neither good or evil since I’m far beyond tired of morality and as long as I don’t harm anyone I care about… well… lets just say I’m glad to have you guys with me and Simon most of all because after you went missing and many friends died… I’ve been alone for so long… Immortality isn’t a blessing unless you have someone to spend eternity with so I’ll ask you this Finn… do you or anyone else here have the right to question my morality when I’ve done so much thinking about what ifs that it nearly drove me insane?... I’m just trying to make a new future where I can be happy for once…” Marceline said before she looked a bit down herself while she floats ahead of the group for a moment.

Finn 2.0 felt bad when he saw that before he floats next to her.

**“I’m sorry Marcy. I didn’t mean to make feel sad.”**

“It’s not… I’m just… so tired of being alone… and I’m not doing this for me Finn… I’m doing this so everyone else is happy… if Billy doesn’t die you still have a father figure of sorts or a hero figure… if I can keep Bonnie from going insane she would be the Bonnie I care about… if I keep Phoebe from dying she would still be the woman I love… and I could prevent Me-Mow from dying… I am not going to half ass this one Finn… I’ll make sure everyone has a bright future even if it makes me enemy number one to everyone else but you guys.” Marceline said while she got a determined look in her eyes… seems this Marceline was a lot more active than her past self who barely had incentive to do anything worthwhile.

Finn did smile a bit at the Vampire Queen.

**“Well whatever you’re planning Marcy, I will go with you to the end. And you’re not alone as you have me, Simon, Fionna and Flannery.”**

Marceline smiles at that while she summoned her Guitar Axe to her hand thanks to a spell she knew that can store it.

“Thanks… now… get ready Fi, Fla Fla, get ready to kick the bony ass of the Lich because I see a light at the end of this tunnel.” Marceline said while she got ready to charge through to attack.

Fionna had a serious look on her face as she readies her new sword.

“Ready Flan?”

Flannery nods while she summoned green fire to her hands.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Flannery said while Marceline grins as she, Fionna, and Flannery charge the exit.

“LETS GO!” Marceline yelled out while the scene shifts far into the past...

**Past of 1000 years/ Canon Ooo timeline/ Billy’s cave/ Billy, Party goers**

Billy was recovering after he partied a bit with his guests and was recovering while he felt something… off… and when he looked behind him… he was shocked to see something forcing his crack open and charging at him which made him gasp when he starts to recognize who it was that was about to attack him… however to his further shock, some kind of portal opened between Billy and the assailant and a three beings charged through it and the first one Billy recognized for the most part…. It was Marceline Abadeer, Vampire Queen and she swings her Axe/Guitar down at the attacker which forced the attacker to jump back from the hit.

Billy then got a good look at the other two people with Marceline and saw that the best comparison he could give was a green colored version of a Flame Elemental… more exactly if his memory served him, that flame Elemental girl that Finn talked about a few times… think she was his girlfriend or something but couldn’t remember more details while he looked to see Marceline pointing her axe at the attacker.

“Sorry Lich but you’ll need to possess someone else, I’m sure even in that crippled state your smart enough to know how and why I’m here and what you should do now.” Marceline said while she grins at the Lich who at this time was partly there… it was like half of his skeleton was missing and he was trying to put himself back together while a feeling of Death and decay was felt by everyone… and since this was Flannery and Fionna’s first time looking at the Lich… they had a chill go up their spines at the empty look the Lich had as he looks at the trio.

_ ‘So that’s the Lich that Finn spoke of in his journal… its appearance is more disturbing than the description…. Even if he does look… incomplete if that half built look is anything to go by.’  _ Fionna thought as she was on gard.

The Lich, who didn’t expect this, knew he was not strong enough to handle three opponents in this state.

** _“I don’t know how you and your… associates are here Vampire Queen... though you may have won… I’ll shall return as always and destroy everything.”_ **

“Bla Bla Bla, you talk too much!, either run or get ready to be destroyed once and for all.” Marceline said while she got ready to swing her axe at the Lich, just because the main plan is to let him get away doesn’t mean she can’t kick his already half dead boney ass another half dead again.

The Lich doesn’t say anything but did leave.

However, he did looked at Fionna for a second when he thought she looked… a little familiar.

That caused Marceline to huff before she looks at Fionna and Flannery.

“Alright!, part 1 of the save the future plan is a go.” Marceline said when she gave Fionna and Flannery the peace sign but the trio heard Billy’s voice when he spoke up.

“Ummm… not that I’m not grateful for the help but… could someone explain some things here?” Billy asked while unaware that Marceline just saved his life and body from being used like a suit by the Lich.

“Well… its a long story, if your friends could leave I can explain everything… oh and try and not tell anyone I’m here yet… lets just say its a secret.” Marceline said while she winked at Billy’s guests in a cute way which made many nod their heads while Marceline looks at Flannery and Fionna.

“Can you two keep an eye out in case the Lich tries something with Billy’s guests?, can’t say we let the Lich possess them or something if we guard them for a bit right?, I’ll handle the explanation so take a look around and see what a past Ooo is like for a moment before we plan our next action.” Marceline said while she grins at the duo.

“Sure thing Marceline.” Fionna said before she and Flannery went to make sure that the Lich didn’t try anything with Billy’s guests.

Once the duo were out of Billy’s crack, Marceline looks at Billy.

“Now then… to start the story from the top…” Marceline said while the scene went to a very different location...

**???/???/???**

The scene showed a familiar cabin in the woods while a certain douchebag was walking home after he managed to trick some chumps into losing a game of poker and had a small bag of gold.

“Hehe those chumps didn’t know what hit them.”

Though the same could be said for Ash when far from him on the other side of the clearing where his cabin was… from a certain being’s POV and like from a certain movie from a Cabin in the woods, the being flown through the air towards Ash while he was unlocking the door… and when he did he felt something off and looked behind him while the being’s POV was nearly on top of him and he screamed like a girl when the POV tackled him while the scene shifts a bit to show the outside of Ash’s cabin while his feet where outside of the cabin… yet bone crunching and body twitching was seen and heard for a few moments while Ash’s neighbour came out of her home to see what all the commotion was about and saw Ash on the ground like he was blasted 3/4th of the way into his home while the twitching stopped.

“Uh… hey Ash?... you alright dude?” The Tiny goblin said with a worried tone to her voice while Ash slowly picked himself up and dusts himself off.

“Yeah, sorry about that, something flew by me and spooked me as I was getting into my home.” Ash said while he grumbles a bit while he complained about dust and stuff being on his clothes.

The tiny goblin blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Well okay then. How was that poker game? Did you win, like always?”

“Hehe, you know it, got so much that I might as well order some primo grub, want in on this?, I’m in a rare good mood and need a drinking buddy.” Ash said while he grins at the Tiny Goblin woman.

The Tiny Goblin blinked a bit at this but shrugged.

“Okay sure.” She said before she starts heading inside.

That caused Ash to smirk while his right eye emits a green mist for a moment before he entered the house while a large skeletal shadow flashed behind him on the ground while the scene went back to Marceline as she finished her story as Fionna and Flannery returned after they saw a few amazing sights of Ooo from Billy’s area and could see how life filled everything was.

**Billy’s crack/ Billy, Marceline, Fionna, Flannery**

“...So as you can see, we came back to the past to save the future and need a place to crash before we find another place so we can hunker down and wait for some key things to happen and change some things for the better, in my original timeline, the Lich killed you in a sneak attack most likely and took your body, after that he went after the gems for the Enchiridion, and as much as you would want to warn the people of Ooo, I’m going to have to stop you there, unless certain key things happen just right, the future may change entirely and Flannery and Fi here wouldn’t exist and I’m pretty sure that would erase me from the future as well… but since we’re still here, I’m guessing we’re on the right track.” Marceline said while she smiles at Billy while he listened to everything patiently while Simon and Finn 2.0 came out long ago to help explain things to Billy after giving their intros and Billy was now rubbing his beard in thought of it all.

Billy, who listened, was still surprised about what happened… or what would’ve happened after hearing Marceline’s plan.

“I believe so. Still surprised about well… everything.”

“Yeah, anyway, now we just need to wait for a few days or so before the Lich starts his plan… don’t worry, no one else will die… as far as I know, I think Jake explained that the Wish for the eradication of all life on Ooo but thanks to some technicality, the Lich’s wish was changed to just send Finn and Jake back home so not sure if this was an Ooo made to replace the one destroyed or that wish canceled the wish and no one was affected at all… not sure about you but I prefer the latter instead of the former… anyway think Fi, Fla, Fla, and I can bunk here for a bit until we can find a better place to crash at?” Marceline said while she grins at Billy.

Billy looks Marceline for a bit before he lightly chuckles.

“Well you all did save me, so you can stay here for as long as you want.”

“Hehe… great, and since we would be staying here for free until much later… and since your party was crashed and we had to send your guests away… think we can make this party very interesting if you get what I mean?” Marceline said while she gave Billy a fanged grin while she sat cross legged in the air.

Billy blinked a bit.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Simple… Fi, Fla Fla, and I have a seriously fun tier 15 party with you… not everyday one frightens the Lich away right?, besides we got nothing else to do to pass the time so why not that?, I got it on with Fi, Fla Fla, Fi’s parents, Fla Fla’s boss, Fi’s friend, and sometimes with multiple rounds as well, even got into a foursome with MM the 10th, Fi, and Fla Fla as well so I know they can take a big thick dick if you have a similar size hidden under those pants of yours.” Marceline said while Simon sighs and gestured for Finn 2.0 to follow him into the gauntlet for now when Simon vanished.

Finn 2.0 had a half lidded look from what was happening before he went back in the gauntlet.

Billy was a bit surprised after hearing before he chuckled.

“Well, I’m not sure about that as I’m so old.”

“Dude… I may look young but I’m over 2000 years old… that’s how far in the future I’m from… pretty sure your a spring chicken compared to me… right girls?” Marceline said while she grins at Fionna and Flannery.

“R-Right Marceline.” Fionna said as she and Flannery blushed from the conversation.

“Hehe, yeah, anyway like I said, if you're calling yourself old and not being able to get it up, maybe an old granny like me might as well not do anything and just let the youngin’s have their fun.” Marceline said while she pretends to sound old and chuckles a bit at her joke.

Flannery, and Fionna blinked a few times as Billy chuckles.

“Oh come on, if you were a million years old, you would still be young.”

“Exactly, age is but a state of mind and aren't you Billy the Legendary Hero of Ooo?, pretty sure a willing woman is trying to have fun with you and may convince her friends to join in… or are you so rusty that the older ladies are the only ones for you?” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she placed her hands on her hips.

Billy felt a bit irked after hearing that.

“I am and still a legendary hero.”

“Hehe, then what’s stopping you from pleasing three willing ladies?... I’ll leave you to think on that for a second while I talk my friends into this, but if not we can just have our own fun as in I have fun with these two while you sit around and just contemplate things.” Marceline said while she floats away from the group and gestured for Flannery and Fionna to follow her.

Fionna and Flannery blinks a bit before they followed Marceline.

They followed her to one part of the cave while Billy had a twitching eyebrow and Marceline looks at the duo.

"So you two, your call if you want in on this or not, you two teamed up with me against MM the 10th so massive cocks are no problem for you and we are staying here for free even if we did help Billy out, what do you two say?, Want to try the legendary hero Billy out and see who is better?, Guy has no descendant as far as I'm aware of so no family issues on Billy's end to worry about so it would be purely for fun… besides got any other ideas on ways to pass the time besides this?, Can't move around much yet since my past self can't make doubles yet and while I could pull off the fact that people saw me in two places at once… it wouldn't work for long, Fi here looks like she is straight out from ice King’s fanfiction with cute cat ears and a tail and Fla Fla… well… looks like a free colored older version of Pheebs… can't exactly go around without getting questions asked left and right… right?" Marceline said while she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Flanney and Fionna blushes from the beginning however, they knew that Marceline was right.

“Well… you have a point and I… did take on MM the 10th’s…. Cock before.” Fionna said as she blushes brightly.

Marceline grins at that before she looks at Flannery.

"And didn't you and Fi take on multiple clones of mine?, Honestly you two did so much I'm surprised you two still get embarrassed on some things." Marceline said before she giggles at the duo.

Flannery and Fionna didn't say anything but were blushing brightly which proved Marceline’s point.

Marceline noticed that and just smiles before she pats Fionna and Flannery on the backs lightly.

"Hey I won't force you two, I'm just having as much fun as I can before the serious stuff happens later and I'm back in the freaking past where we can change things for the better… honestly if that portal spell working and us saving Billy THE legendary Hero of Ooo isn't a good reason to celebrate then I don't know what is, if you two want to join in later while Billy and I get down and dirty on a treasure pile, I won't stop you." Marceline said before she starts to float away from the duo.

Fionna did blush more before looking at Flannery.

“So… what do you think?”

Flannery blushed while she thought of her answer.

"W-Well… we did get to the past and saved a legend who is going to put up with us… think this would be a good way to get to know him?" Flannery said which showed she wasn't bothered by the idea of sleeping around per say after all she did back home, but doing it with a technical stranger was another.

Fionna was a little surprised to hear that but knew it was true.

“You have a point. No sense to hide from this.”

Flannery blushed from that and nods her head, and a minute later, Marceline watched as Flannery and Fionna walked up to her.

"Hehe… so you two… want in on this or not?" Marceline said which made Flannery gulp for a moment.

"I-I'm in." Was all Flannery said with a blush on her face… though she did have a small smile on it as well.

“S-Same here.” Fionna said with the same expression.

"Hehe… good..." Was all Marceline said before she left Flannery and Fionna towards Billy who was still sitting on his TV.

"Hey Billy!" Marceline called out which made Billy look at her.

"Yes?" Billy asked which caused Marceline to grin.

"Fi and Fla Fla are in… so… think you can take the three of us?" Marceline asked while she crossed her arms under her chest.

Billy looks at the trio before he sighs and lowly chuckles.

“Well… have to give my thanks somehow.”

"Hey if you don't want to do this we won't force you, I mean you had a brush with death so figured you need a way to relax after getting that much stress." Marceline explained to the aged hero.

“Wasn’t saying I was against it. And the Lich did crash the party.” Billy said.

"Yeah, he did and three sexy ladies are here to fix that party, only reason I said this was because of the sigh, if you got any issues, then let's hear them just in case." Marceline said while she grins at Billy.

“No. There aren’t any issues. It’s the way you convinced me is all.” Billy said.

"Hey if it's the jab to your hero title, then sorry about that, I normally mess with Finn and he seems pretty cool about it, though considering that this is the past, some things haven't happened yet so can't say those teases will work now or not… anyway if you want an apology for the teasing then how about this… I'll go one on one later with you in any form you want to take me in, shapeshifting powers are one of my Forte's after all."Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Billy chuckled.

“I have heard. And no apology is needed. I can indeed take the three of you on.”

"Alright… Ladies, let's get comfortable and give our gracious host a good sight to see." Marceline said when she starts to remove her gear slowly like she was giving Billy a strip tease, thankfully Marceline placed her Gauntlet nearby to keep it from getting lost and she removed her boots, followed by her short shorts and shirt which left her in her bra and panties.

Fionna and Flannery blushes brightly before they start to do a little strip tease as well which did peeked Billy’s interests.

Flannery lost her current fiery outfit after she set her dagger nearby to keep it safe and out of the three, was the quickest to remove most of her clothing and showed her sexy curves of to the legendary hero.

Fionna followed suit when she removed her gear and clothing a moment later and Billy saw how well trained Fionna was with how strong she looked and how well toned she was… plus the cat ears and tail made her look adorable… she also kept the amulet on that Kusa gave her to prevent an accidental knock up… all in all… all three women looked sexy as hell and they have yet to remove their bra and panties.

“Hmmm… impressive.” Billy said as he did like what he was seeing.

"Thanks… but now it's time for the full reveal...ladies…" Marceline said before she, Fionna, and Flannery removed their clothing and stood in front of Billy fully nude and he could see everything on them with nothing to halt his gaze.

Billy didn’t say anything but the smirk and the bulge in his pants says it all.

That caused Marceline to smirk while she points at the bulge.

"Now then… isn't the legendary hero supposed to be a gentleman and join us in the freedom before we get into the festivities?" Marceline said while she licked her lips when she saw the size of the bulge… same with Fionna and Flannery when they saw that as well.

Though Billy did smirk as he got up and removed his pants and which caused his cock, which was shockingly 16 to 17 inches long and 3 in width.

Fionna and Flannery’s eyes widened greatly while blushing brightly.

Marceline grins at that before she licked her lips.

“Nice… seems like you would make any lady happy with a monster cock like that.” Marceline said when she didn’t show embarrassment in front of a cock that size.

Billy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Funny, my ex girlfriend once said that to me.”

“Hehe, well might as well get the fun started.” Marceline said while the the scene went to a few minutes later to show Fionna, Flannery, and Marceline while they licked and stroked various parts of Billy’s cock while he rests his body on a treasure pile to give a better angle for Fionna and Flannery to work with while Marceline floats over the duo to get to her own parts of Billy’s cock.

Billy let out a pleased groan or two as he starts to enjoy having his dick pleased.

That slowly caused his cock to get erect and Marceline focused on the head and parts around it while Fionna and Flannery blush while they worked the shafts and base of his cock with their hands while they each licked and sucked one of Billy’s nuts to really work him up more.

“Hmmm… you ladies really know the right spots to lick.” Billy said before he uses two fingers to gently pet Fionna and Flannery’s heads.

The two blush more from the compliments and actions from Billy while Marceline smirks at the large man.

“Well we had practice recently… personally I think these two are becoming real size queens with how much they are working your cock… but I’m not complaining since I got that kind of kink as well.” Marceline said before she starts to lick and suck the tip of Billy’s cock.

Billy let out a pleased groan again after feeling that.

“Well that’s good to hear.” He said before Billy uses to fingers from one hand to rub Fionna and Flannery’s asses before Billy rubbed Marceline’s ass with the other.

Flannery and Fionna shudder from the touches while Marceline groans a bit from the touch as well and the three ladies double their actions on Billy’s cock which slowly got him closer and closer as time went by, Marceline even moved out of the way of the head of Billy’s dick and all three ladies stroke various parts to get Billy worked up more and more until…

Billy groans a bit before feeling his dick pulsed as it starts firing his first load.

Though thanks to his lack of action in recent years, his load had built up greatly and when he came… he came hard through the air and his load lands on the ground in large splats while Marceline, Fionna, and Flannery keep on moving their hands on his cock to help him unload more from his balls which visibly clenched and unclenched with each shot.

Flannery and Fionna couldn’t believe how much cum was being let out.

_ ‘Good grief… he can knock up an entire village with this amount.’  _ Fionna thought as Flannery thought the same thing.

Though Marceline had a smirk on her face when something like that wouldn’t affect her unless she used spells or potions and just keeps on stroking Billy’s cock with Fionna and Flannery to help him ride out the long overdue orgasm that he needed.

About 20 seconds pass till Billy grunts as he finally stopped climaxing.

Marceline grins at the mess Billy made while she used a toe to lightly poke at Billy’s balls.

“Wow, guess that gave you some relief huh?... well then, after you get your second wind, why not pick who gets to ride this beast first?” Marceline said while she grins at Billy.

Billy just nods at Marceline as he tries to recover a bit while Flannery and Fionna blush at all the cum that spread everywhere in front of Billy.

Thankfully no other pile or bit of furniture was hit and Marceline, Flannery, and Fionna wait for Billy to recover for a couple minutes and saw his breathing getting steady and all that when he fully recovered… now the pick for the lady.

Billy looked at the trio for a bit before he made his decision.

“Hmmm… I shall go with… Fionna was it?” He said making Fionna blink in surprise.

“Hoho, not a bad choice, heard from a clone of mine she went into heat with this oversized minotaur so Fi here maybe able to get that aged sex drive going.” Marceline said while she floats behind Fionna and gently pushed her towards Billy.

“H-Hey!” Fionna said as she was bit surprised from the pushing before she was now facing Billy’s dick as the base touch a bit of her face. She could even smell the musky scent on it.

That caused Billy to chuckle lightly while he held a hand out to Fionna.

“If you want, you don’t have to do this you know, I could just ask your friend here or Marceline for help with this, I’ll admit I may still have a good sex drive but even I know I’m getting on in years.” Billy said with a kind smile on his face.

Fionna blushes a bit at the kind gesture before shaking her head.

“N-No. I can do this. Besides, you did picked me.”

“Well then, want me to return the favor and warm you up before we get started?” Billy offered while he grins at Fionna a bit more.

Fionna blushes more after hearing that.

“O-Okay.”

Billy smiles at that and a minute later, Flannery and Marceline watched as Fionna sat on Billy’s face and he gave her some pretty intense licks to both her holes with his massive tongue, all in all, Marceline grins at the sight while Billy’s cock became erect again… too bad it was out of Fionna’s reach so she couldn’t do much right now.

“O-Oh Glob.” Fionna groans from the intense licking as Flannery blushes brightly at the scene.

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Flannery as Billy continues his actions and used a finger to tease Fionna’s pussy.

“Don’t worry Fla Fla… you’ll get a turn soon, Billy’s choice remember.” Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Flannery blushes a bit more after hearing that.

“R-Right.” She said as she continues to watch.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and walked up behind Flannery and reached around her to grab her breasts from behind and fondles them.

“Well it's not like we can’t have our own fun while we wait, last I checked I barely hung out with a fiery beauty like you compared to Fi so why not make up for lost time yes?” Marceline said before she starts to kiss and lick one side of Flannery’s neck in a teasing way.

Flannery at first jolts before she blushes and lightly groans from that action before turning her head a bit.

“S-Sure.”

That caused Marceline to get a lustful look in her eyes and kissed Flannery on the lips while she keeps on fondling Flannery’s breasts while her hair lengthened and turned into tentacles which grinds against Flannery’s pussy and asshole to get her worked up.

Flannery groans again before she returns the kiss while feeling her folds getting a little wet.

For a bit, Marceline and Billy keep their actions up while they pleased their partners bodies more and more, Billy slowly worked a bit of his tongue into Fionna’s pussy while Marceline had her tentacles push themselves into Flannery’s holes to really get her pleasured.

Fionna and Flannery groans a few times before they moan in unison at the pleasure they were receiving.

_ ‘O-Oh fuck!... can’t believe I’m actually getting my pussy licked by the very person… whom Finn named his son after.’  _ Fionna thought as she moans more.

Though since Billy was no mind reader, he just keeps on eating out Fionna while he used one of his fingers to slowly push into Fionna’s asshole and felt it grip his finger tightly, even stopped him from pushing his finger too deep after a bit while he waits for Fionna to relax.

Fionna groans as she first felt her ass getting penetrated before she took a few moments to fully adjust.

Billy waits patiently while he keeps on eating out Fionna’s pussy to help her relax with the pleasure he was giving her.

Fionna finally was able to relax thanks to Billy’s licking.

“K-Keep going.”

That caused Billy to nod his head before he thrusts his finger in Fionna’s ass slowly while he pushed a little deeper and deeper with each thrust, thanks to Billy’s much larger frame, it was like a massive cock was already being pushed into Fionna’s ass again and again for a good comparison.

Fionna groans for a bit before she starts moaning again while blushing brightly.

Billy could only chuckle a few times while he keeps on pleasing Fionna more and more while he could feel her getting closer and closer as time went on while his finger went deep into her ass again and again until....

Fionna groans loudly before she climaxed a bit on Billy’s tongue.

Billy lapped up Fionna’s juices while he keeps on fingering her asshole to help her ride out her rather intense orgasm.

Fionna continues to climax for about 15 seconds before she taps of and tries to catch her breath for a bit.

That caused Billy to remove his finger and tongue from Fionna’s holes and lets her recover from what just happened, fair is fair and the three ladies gave him a few minutes to recover from his own orgasm.

Fionna pants a bit more before she was fully recovered.

“W-Wow.”

“Indeed… think you are ready for what will happen?, last chance to back out if you want.” Billy said with a concerned tone to his voice.

Fionna though shook her head.

“No. If I can handle MM the 10th’s cock… them I’m sure I can handle yours.” She said with a determined look.

Billy blinks at the look before he chuckles and gently moved Fionna so that she was over his dick and it throbbed with need as it points at Fionna.

“So… Ass since I warmed it up greatly, or pussy since I lubed it up.” Billy said with a calm tone to his voice.

Fionna blushes a bit when she noticed.

“L-Lets go with… p-pussy first.”

That caused Billy to nod his head before he slowly lowered Fionna down and the head of his dick touched her soaked folds and after a moment of getting the massive head lubed up, he lowered Fionna more onto his cock and it went into her soaked tunnel after a few seconds of trying to get it inside of her and Billy slowly lowered her more onto the enormous dick.

Fionna groans each time as she lightly grinds her teeth as she felt her insides getting stretched out while feeling Billy’s dick going deeper.

Billy takes a few times to stop to let Fionna adjust and he saw her feet touch his pelvis a moment later and let Fionna go so she could do her own thing while his cock pressed against her cervix hard.

“F-Fuck… your cock is… s-so much bigger than I… t-thought.” Fionna said as she groans a bit more.

Billy could only groan for a moment from how tight Fionna was and smiles at her.

“Take as much time as you need, I’m not moving anytime soon.” Billy said while his cock throbbed a bit inside of Fionna’s pussy.

Fionna groans after feeling that before she took a few deep breaths and starts to lightly bounce a bit on Billy’s dick.

Billy lightly moans while he watched Fionna’s ass as it bounced on his cock and just stayed still while he lets Fionna work her magic and enjoy herself.

Fionna grunts and groans a few times before she starts to get the rhythm of things before she starts to get a bit rough on her bouncing.

That caused Billy to moan from the feeling while his cock throbbed a bit inside of Fionna with each bounce, Billy even used his hands, or his finger to play with Fionna’s breasts and nipples.

That made Fionna moan from that action which made her bounce a more with her hands behind her head.

While that happened, Marceline was making out with Flannery on a smaller treasure pile and was fucking Flannery while she was on her back on the pile and Marceline grew a cock to fuck her with… all in all it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves so far.

Flannery moans in Marceline’s mouth as she kissed her hard before Flannery wrapped her arms and legs around Marceline’s waist.

That allowed Marceline to fuck Flannery without mercy while her cock barraged Flannery’s womb again and again while she used her hands to play with Flannery’s breasts and nipples.

Flannery moans loudly from these actions before she felt her pussy gripping Marceline’s cock in a tight grip like if she was trying to milk it.

Though thanks to Marceline’s stamina, she was nowhere near close and just keeps on fucking Flannery while Billy lets Fionna ride his cock more and more while the two females got closer and closer until...

Flannery moans loud as she climaxed on Marceline’s dick while Fionna was on the same boat as she climaxed on Billy’s dick.

That caused Billy to groan from the feeling and Marceline grins while she powered through the orgasm and just keeps on fucking Flannery more and more while the duo wait for Fionna and to some extent Flannery to calm down.

Almost 20 seconds pass before said duo taps off though Flannery was already moaning thanks to Marceline’s thrusts.

Billy then carefully lifts and turns Fionna around so that she was facing him, and with his hands gripping her ass while his thumbs held her legs apart, Billy lowered Fionna onto his cock and lifts and lowered her at a strong and steady rate while his dickhead barraged her cervix again and again.

“O-Oh fuck.” Fionna groans before moaning a few times as her toes curled a bit.

Billy chuckles for a moment and thrusts his hips slightly when his heels dug into the treasure pile to brace himself and his dick pressed harder and harder into Fionna’s womb and after a couple minutes... it busts right through Fionna’s cervix and a large bulge was seen where her womb was.

“Gah!” Fionna groans a bit loudly as she as she can feel her womb getting penetrated.

That got Flannery and Marceline’s attention which made Marceline smirk.

“My my… looks like Fi is enjoying herself, and I believe you will when it's your turn if Billy picks you next.” Marceline said while she thrusts her hips at a harder rate to have her own cock barrage Flannery’s womb in no time flat.

Flannery didn’t have time to respond as she was moaning and groaning loud while having a cute deep blush on her face as her toes curled from the intense pleasure she was receiving.

That caused Marceline to chuckle before she kissed Flannery again while Billy keeps on fucking Fionna while he wondered what she was thinking right now while Billy gets closer to cumming as his dick pulsed more and more.

_ ‘F-Fuck!... His cock is so much bigger than MM’s. I can’t believe I’m really having sex with Billy from the past. For an old dude, seems he hasn’t lost his touch. Especially when his cock reached my womb. I could just stay like this forever if needed.’ _

Though all good things come to an end when Fionna was forced to ride Billy’s cock more and more as time went on and Billy had enough control to hold himself back to say one thing.

“G-Gonna c-cum… need to pull out…” Billy muttered while he lifts and lowered Fionna on his cock at a faster rate.

Fionna was able to hear that.

“D-Don’t!... Inside… I-I’m safe.”

That was all Billy needed to hear when he lifts and lowered Fionna a bit more and Billy groans loudly when he came hard inside of Fionna with explosive force and her womb bloats in no time flat from how hard Billy came in her… if it wasn’t for Kusa’s amulet, Fionna would definitely be having Billy’s kid in 9 or so months.

Fionna moans loudly with her tongue hanging out as her pussy tightens around Billy’s cock again as it tries to milk out more cum.

Marceline at that time pushed herself balls deep into Flannery and gasped as she fired her load right into Flannery, unlike Fionna, Flannery didn’t have a prevention for a pregnancy but thankfully Marceline was undead so the chances of her knocking up Flannery were so small that Wood Nymph’s had a better chance to do so.

Flannery moans loud with ecstasy as her hold on Marceline tightens while Flannery’s toes curled greatly as she feels her womb being filled up.

For a bit, Fionna and Flannery felt their wombs getting filled up before Billy and Marceline tapped off with some groans which caused Billy and Marceline to pant for breath while they recovered, again Marceline didn’t need to breathe but it did help her focus more.

Fionna panted a few times as she lightly shudders from feeling the old hero’s cum pooling around in her womb while Flannery tries to enjoy the afterglow before she looks at Marceline.

“W-Wow… M-Marcy.” She said with another cute blush on her face.

“H-Hehe… yeah… fuck… one downside of regeneration is that I have a hard to satisfy sex drive… not sure if you got that already or not but even after we do all this, I’ll need a sexy lady nearby to help calm me down.” Marceline said before she groans when she pulled herself out of Flannery and grins at her.

“Though I doubt you’ll complain, if I let you return the favor… so why not bring that cock out and I return the favor when you fuck a hole of your choice.” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she had her cock vanish to see what Flannery would do.

Flannery, though blush, did had a small smirk before a moment later, she summons her cock that she once used during her time with Marceline and her former boss.

Like last time it was around the 8 inch mark… actually seems like Flannery put in a bit more effort to make it a bit larger in length and got it around the 9 inch mark but stayed two in width which made Marceline smirk.

“Not bad… seems you are slowly gaining a hang of this huh?” Marceline said when she turned to kneel in front of Flannery and used a hand to stroke Flannery’s cock while Marceline gently rubbed Flannery’s semen filled folds.

Flannery shudders a bit before groaning a bit.

“P-Pretty much.”

“Right… anyway why not practice on getting it to grow more?, doesn’t have to be massive but I’m sure you can get an inch more at least.” Marceline said while she licked the head of Flannery’s cock.

Flannery shudders again.

“I-I’ll try.” She said before trying to add another inch to her cock.

Thankfully, though slow, she was able to do it and Marceline smirks while she stroked the now 10 inch cock after it settled on that length while Flannery pants from the effort.

“Good girl… and good girls deserve a reward… what do you want me to do to this cock?” Marceline said which showed she would follow Flannery’s commands for now.

Flannery blushes a bit after realizing it.

“I-I… want you to… suck my cock.”

Marceline just chuckles before she kneeled down after she moved some of her hair behind her left ear and opened her mouth wide and took Flannery’s cock deep into her mouth and starts to bob her head while her tongue danced along the fiery filled shaft.

Flannery groans with the way Marceline sucked her dick.

“O-Oh fuck.”

Marceline giggles at that and just keeps on bobbing her head gently to suck Flannery’s cock so she wouldn’t pop too soon while with Fionna and Billy… Fionna was moved to lay on the ground so she could recover while Billy watched her stomach shrink back to normal as time went on.

“W-Wow… you… c-came a lot.” Fionna said as she blushes.

“Well… It has been awhile… you sure you won’t need to get a birth control pill or something?, I think I know a spell for this, just need to find that spellbook for that anti-pregnancy spell and what not.” Billy said while he rubbed his beard in thought.

Fionna lightly chuckles.

“T-That won’t be necessary.” She said before showing Billy her amulet.

“Thanks to my mother for giving me this amuelt, I can’t get knocked up for any reason as long as I wear this.”

“Well might as well find that book later so in case you lose or misplace it, it won’t be an issue later… anyway think you can continue?, seems like Marceline is busy with your friend there and well… seems like I’m starting to get back into the swing of things and well…” Billy said before he points to his still erect cock.

Fionna blushes when she noticed Flannery and Marceline enjoying themselves before Fionna looks at Billy.

“Not even tired yet.” She said with a smirk.

That caused Billy to smile and a couple minutes later, Fionna was on all fours while Billy was fucking her ass carefully while he was in a pushup like position over Fionna while a bulge was seen in her stomach from each thrust again and again as time went on.

Fionna grinds her teeth a few times as she groans and moans before feeling her ass tightening around Billy’s cock.

Billy was a bit surprised at how well Fionna was doing so far during all this and wasn’t complaining as he thrusts his hips a bit harder while Fionna’s claw like fingernails and her claw like toenails dug into the cave floor to try and keep her from slipping around thanks to each powerful thrust from Billy which had his dick ram up her ass again and again and threatened to launch her across the ground a few times.

_ ‘Sweet Glob… It’s like he’ll launch me 1000 yards with how powerful his thrusts were.’  _ Fionna thought as she remained strong.

Billy keeps his thrusts up and used a hand to grip Fionna’s waist and fucked Fionna at a harder rate while he could feel himself getting closer and closer as time went on while Fionna got closer and closer until…

Fionna groans loudly before as climaxed a bit hard as her ass tightens around Billy’s dick more.

That caused Billy to snarl when he thrusts his cock as deep as he could without harming Fionna before he came hard inside of her asshole and stomach which made her stomach bloat greatly as a result… so much so that Fionna got a funny look on her face and starts to cough up semen while Billy rides out his orgasm while he was careful to not let his left hand on the ground getting hit by sperm.

Fionna continues to cough up more cum as she rides out her orgasm before tapping off at the 25 second mark.

Billy tapped off a few seconds later with a groan and while he was able to breath, Fionna had trouble while she coughed up more sperm.

Fionna was then starting to catch her breath after coughing out the last patch of cum.

Billy then pulled free from Fionna’s ass and he gives a sigh of relief when he did so and moved to get a large towel and passed it to Fionna while he smiles at her.

“Here, should help you with cleaning, enchanted to clean up messes easily.” Billy said when he dipped one end in some sperm and the sperm vanished like magic to help Fionna understand.

Fionna was a bit surprised when she saw that but nods in understanding before she takes the towel and uses it.

Thankfully for her, the sperm on her body and other filth from earlier vanished and in no time, Fionna was squeaky clean, she even shined comically for a moment while Billy smiles at Fionna.

“Wow. This towel works wonders.” Fionna said as she was amazed with how clean she looked.

“Thank you, got that from a Wizard I helped years ago, if you want you can hold onto it, I got a few more and they self repair so its not like I would miss anything.” Billy said while he smiles more at Fionna.

Fionna blinks a bit but did return the smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now while I’m sure you can continue this fun, I cannot, age is unfortunately a good mood breaker so to speak and I’ll be sleeping to recover, was also with a party just now so I wasn’t at 100% when we started, if you want to continue your fun, looks like Marceline is giving that green colored Flame elemental a good time and I don’t mind if you continue here, just remember to clean up afterwords alright?” Billy said while he held a large 6 finger hand out for Fionna to take so he could help her to her feet.

Fionna did blush when she remembered that Marceline and Flannery were still having fun before Fionna took Billy’s hand.

Billy helped her up and smiles at her again.

“See you tomorrow Fionna, if you want to have fun again, just ask, I won’t deny giving such a strong woman like yourself a good time, it's been nice since not many women of your size can take me and walk like you can.” Billy said with a gentle tone to his voice and he starts walking away to clean himself off and go to bed.

Fionna blushes a bit after that but deep down, she wouldn’t mind having more fun with Billy before looking to see how Flannery and Marceline are doing.

She saw Flannery on her back still while Marceline had turned her ass towards Flannery and after moving her legs so that Flannery’s legs were spread in the air while Marceline’s legs were next to Flannery’s back, Marceline just lifts and lowered her body after she bent down so that Flannery had a perfect view of watching her cock go in and out of Marceline’s pussy while Marceline twerks her ass through it all to really mess with Flannery as her pussy tried to milk Flannery’s cock again and again.

Fionna was blushing brightly as she saw this as Flannery was moaning loudly.

Though seems Flannery and Marceline were at it for awhile, because when Marceline noticed Fionna, Flannery gripped Marceline’s ass, and forced all of her cock into Marceline’s pussy and groans loudly and her load erupts into Marceline’s womb, heating her insides up greatly and Marceline groans from the feeling while her toes curled a few times while she came hard on Flannery’s cock.

Fionna blushes more at the sight as Flannery rides out her orgasm as she squeezed Marceline’s ass.

When that happened, Marceline pants for breath when she could feel Flannery’s load pooling in her womb after she tapped off and wiped her forehead while she leaned back so that she could sit on her knees so to speak while she keeps sitting on Flannery’s cock to keep her pussy plugged up.

“Damn Fla Fla… you trying to knock me up or something?, seems like you were backed up with how much you unloaded into me.” Marceline said while she rubs where a slight bump was seen and could feel the warmth still sloshing around inside of her.

Flannery pants a few times while blushing brightly.

“S-Sorry… G-Got too... i-into it.” She said as she slightly rubs Marceline’s ass.

Marceline chuckles while she looks back at Flannery.

“Oh don’t apologize to me… pretty sure Fi here is going to wonder if you got anything else left for her since it looks like she’s been watching us… and now that I think about it… has she ever gotten to experience a cock like this yet?” Marceline said while she got a thoughtful look on her face while she glanced at Fionna in a teasing way.

Fionna jolts after hearing that as Flannery’s eyes widened as she lifts her head a bit and sees Fionna standing nearby.

She also saw her looking at the duo and Marceline smirks when she moved to get off of Flannery’s 10 inch cock and Fionna got a bright blush at the sight while Flannery’s load leaked from Marceline while she floats next to her.

“Looks good doesn’t it?... bet you would be interested in seeing what this can do to a sexy pussy like you… and from the look of things… seems Fla Fla is interested in trying to put a bun in your oven if that erect dick is anything to go by.” Marceline said in a tempting way while she placed a hand on Fionna’s shoulder for a second.

Flannery and Fionna were blushing at the tease though Fionna blushed more when she saw Flannery’s dick still erect before Fionna actually imagined getting knocked up by the very green elemental.

“Anyway I had enough fun for now and I’m going to get dressed and keep watch outside, get a breath of fresh air from the past before I turn in, I’ll wake one of you so we can take turns just in case the Lich tries anything and I can get my beauty sleep… what you two now before going to sleep is all you two from here on out… good luck… especially you Fi if you want to have more fun… her loads are really hot… pun intended but seriously be careful and brace yourself, unlike with Fla Fla’s natural body not burning anyone, her loads don’t have that same quality and unlike Finn you don’t have a resistance to heat so just in case, better start slow to see if you can take the heat… maybe a blowjob or something.” Marceline said before she stretched and gathered her clothing.

“Still your call so see you all later.” Marceline said which left a blushing Flannery with a blushing Fionna.

Fionna blushes a bit while quiet and feeling nervous.

“S-So…”

“S-So…” Flannery said before the two blushed more while Flannery, still feeling a bit heated from her new attachment, looks at Fionna and got a second glance at her figure which caused her cock to throb a bit and she smiles a little out of Fionna’s sight for a moment.

“So… considering things and we… did a bit together… why… not do as Marceline suggests an experiment… if you want that is.” Flannery said while she had a slight blush on her face.

Fionna blushes more when she saw that and though she was nervous, she actually did want to try out Flannery’s dick since the duo got this far.

“A-Actually… I do.”

Flannery smiles a bit while giving her a single finger gesture for Fionna to approach, she didn’t know what the boost in bravery was coming from… maybe it was her getting used to things… her starting to actually like Fionna… but seeing Fionna like this was adorable and she wanted to see how far this would go… was this like with Phoebe and Finn?... she did wonder who was the more dominant one in the relationship but Flannery didn’t care right now while she waits for Fionna to approach her.

Fionna blushes before she walked towards Flannery and decided to swing her hips a bit along the way.

Flannery blushed a bit at that and waited for Fionna to get close and see if she would do anything while she spreads her legs so that Fionna could get close to her cock.

Fionna gulps a bit before she lightly grabs Flannery’s dick so she can get a better feel of it as Fionna stroke it a bit.

Flannery groans a bit from the feeling while Fionna could feel how warm Flannery’s cock was… it looked so much like an actual human penis that she read about in health class once that she wondered if Flannery modeled it after one or was this a default thing for evolved Flame elementals and it was just an ironic coincidence?... either way she saw it wasn’t as big as Marceline or Billy’s but it was getting close to Marceline’s size when Flannery’s cock was at the 10 inch mark compared to Marceline’s 12 incher… Flannery knew Marceline held back in her default state for safety reasons… but Flannery’s cock looked… perfect… like it was just the right size… enough to really give it good but small enough to not harm anyone, with practice she could make it bigger but for now this was a good size for Flannery.

Fionna continues to stroke it before she brings her head close to the head of Flannery’s dick.

Fionna gulped a bit before she sticks out her tongue and slowly starts licking the head a few times.

Flannery shuddered from the feeling… especially when Fionna’s tongue was a bit… scratchy but she oddly enjoyed it… guess it was the fighter in her liking a bit of pain or something… either way she wondered what Fionna was thinking while Fionna licked Flannery’s cock and some precum touched Fionna’s tongue and the first drop was well… scalding for a moment but the second and their drops were more tolerable yet still intense in heat.

Fionna lightly groans from licking the precum but still kept going nonetheless.

It only took a few moments before she tries to swallow Flannery’s dick after opening her mouth.

“O-Oh fuck…” Flannery moans out and fidgets cutely when she watched Fionna slowly take in 1/4th of her cock into her mouth and felt Fionna’s tongue lick around it like a lollipop while more precum dripped onto Fionna’s tongue… it had a slightly spicy tang to it and comparing it to MM the 10th, Marceline, and Billy’s loads when Fionna got a small taste from earlier… Flannery’s load was a bit saltier than the others.

Fionna was liking the taste before she starts to bob her head up and down on the green flame elemental’s dick.

Flannery just laid her head back while she used a hand to pet Fionna on the head and cat ears to show she was enjoying this treatment so far.

Fionna blushes from the petting which caused her to bob her head a bit hard before Fionna starts to rub Flannery’s folds a few times.

Flannery jolts a bit and bit her lower lip while she keeps petting Fionna’s head and could have sworn she heard purring from the hybrid assassin while her cock starts to throb in Fionna’s mouth when her pussy was played with.

Surprisingly, Fionna was indeed purring as she bobs her head a bit faster before the hybrid started fingering Flannery’s pussy.

“F-Fuck… F-Fi… Fi… n-nice tongue…” Flannery said while she said Fi twice… either that was a slip up with Fionna’s apparent nickname or that was Flannery trying to keep in control… either way she didn’t seem to notice while her cock and pussy start to throb as more precum hits Fionna’s tongue at a higher temperature.

Fionna, though blushes, sends Flannery a cute wink as she speeds up her actions before using her tongue to lick the tip.

“G-Glob… g-getting… close…” Flannery muttered while her cock throbbed more and more in Fionna’s mouth and more pre dripped onto the cat like tongue.

That made Fionna really bob her head faster and harder with gusto as she wanted to taste more of it.

After a couple minutes of nonstop sucking, Flannery gripped Fionna’s head and thrusts her hips which caused her cock to go deep into Fionna’s mouth a few times before she gave a loud groan and came hard inside of Fionna’s mouth with a scalding hot load right now Fionna’s throat while Flannery had a tongue hanging out of her mouth when she came harder than before.

Fionna was a bit surprised from that action as she gags a bit while feeling Flannery’s hot load going into her throat.

Though it was hot, Fionna bobs her head again to make Flannery climax more.

Flannery indeed did cum more down Fionna’s throat and into her mouth while Flannery lets Fionna’s head go when she tapped off with a groan while her eyes were rolled back into her skull and pants for breath when that orgasm took a lot out of her.

Fionna took this time to clean Flannery’s dick with her mouth after swallowing the rest of Flannery’s cum.

Flannery just pants for breath while her cock stayed iron hard which showed that Flannery was nowhere near done yet.

Fionna felt that before she pulls her mouth off the green flame elemental’s dick.

“Hmmm… talk about some spicy cum.” She said as she lightly licked her lips.

Flannery blushed at that while Fionna stands up and moved to get over the weakened Flannery while she blushed at the look Fionna was giving her whether Fionna knew it or not.

Fionna was giving off a lust filled as she stares towards Flannery.

“So… Which hole do you want first?”

That caused Flannery to blush and weakly said this.

“P-Pussy…” Flannery moans out while she had a cute blush on her face.

Fionna blushes as well but still stared lustfully at Flannery before smirking.

“Excellent choice.” She said before she positioned herself above Flannery’s dick before Fionna rubs her folds on it.

Flannery fidgets from the feeling and lightly moans when she could feel how wet Fionna was and looked at Fionna with a cute look that begged her to stop teasing her already.

Fionna giggles and decided to give Flannery mercy and stop teasing her before Fionna had her pussy slowly swallow Flannery’s dick.

Flannery really groans from the feeling while she felt her cock go deep inside of Fionna’s pussy while her dick throbbed a few times on the way in and hot pre dripped to touch the walls of Fionna’s folds.

Fionna groans from that feeling as she kept pushing down but made sure to do it slowly so Flannery wouldn’t blow yet.

Thankfully for Fionna, that didn't happen while Flannery keeps on moaning from the feeling and felt her cock hit Fionna’s cervix a moment later and most of her cock was deep inside of Fionna’s pussy now.

Fionna groans as she took a moment to adjust.

“F-Fuck Flan… your cock is so different and… hot.”

“A-And your p-pussy... is so tight... and wet.” Flannery said while she waits for Fionna to adjust but that was hard on Flannery when her cock was gripped tightly by Fionna’s pussy with a merciless stranglehold.

It took a moment before Fionna starts to slowly raise her hips before slamming back down and repeats it.

Flannery grits her teeth and fights to hold back her ejaculation while she groans with each drop from Fionna while her dick bashed into Fionna’s cervix again and again.

“O-Oh fuck.” Fionna groans as she kept bouncing before she placed her hands on Flannery’s breasts before squeezing them.

Flannery moans as a result before she returned the favor when she moved to grab Fionna’s breasts and fondles them in turn and lightly thrusts her hips to help Fionna feel much better.

Fionna moans from that action before she uses her fingers to tease Flannery’s nipples to make them erect.

“F-Fi!” Flannery moans out while she thrusts her hips a bit harder after she moved her hands to Fionna’s ass to help her thrust her cock harder into Fionna’s pussy.

“F-Flan!” Fionna moans out as well before she bounced a bit harder.

Time continues like that with Fionna and Flannery pleasing one another before Flannery felt her orgasm about to hit her and tried to warn Fionna when something was off… this orgasm was way too intense.

“F-Fi… a-about to… to…” Flannery tried to warn the heated hybrid riding her.

Fionna looks at her.

“I-If you’re gonna cum… then do it!” She said as she bounced harder now.

That caused Flannery no choice but to thrust her hips harder and harder and right when she gave the last thrust for her orgasm… the scene went outside to show Marceline looking at the stars with a smile on her face right before she jolts when she heard Fionna and Flannery scream bloody murder and Marceline quickly rushed back into Billy’s crack to see what’s wrong.

Though when she got there… with Billy showing up as well from his bed area… they both see Fionna and Flannery laying on the treasure pile, with Flannery hugging Fionna while Fionna was twitching on Flannery… both had their eyes rolled back into their heads while the mother of all fucked up looks were on both their faces… though that wasn’t the shocker… no… the shocker was the massive mess of Flame elemental sperm on the ground away from the duo, like Flannery came so hard unlike last time, that she pretty much passed out from the pleasure alone while the same could be said for Fionna who’s stomach area looked greatly extended while bubbling sperm leaked out from her and around Flannery’s cock.

All in all… Marceline just gave a simple single note whistle when she was impressed with what happened and how much Flannery let out… it was like her body was trying to knock Fionna the fuck up or something even if it couldn’t happen right now.

Billy rubbed the back of his head.

“That was… something.”

“Yeah… guess Fla Fla was either trying to knock Fionna up or was trying to warn her about this… not sure which but damn that is a lot of flame elemental spunk… anyway you head back to bed while I deal with the cleanup, still on lookout just in case anything tries to do anything so I’ll tag with you if I can’t wake Fi or Fla Fla.” Marceline said while she got Fionna’s magical towel and starts to clean up the area.

Billy sweatdrops but chuckled.

“Very well. Hopefully that amulet Fionna wears will prevent…. certain things. Otherwise… she’ll start carrying a very interesting new hybrid.”

“Yeah but I’m sure they won’t mind taking care of a kid, they seem cute together, but thankfully that amulet is still intact so pretty sure that Fi can be filled like a balloon and nothing will happen, heard that it can prevent knockups and give safe passage through wood nymph territory, handy… anyway you better rest up big guy, because Fla Fla and I have yet to get a turn with you hehe and you’ll need the strength.” Marceline said while she grins at Billy when she stopped cleaning for a moment.

Billy chuckles.

“Right. Hopefully by morning I’ll be fully rested. Shame I can’t be younger now.”

“Well I’m sure we can do something about that, if Ash my lame ex of a pathetic boyfriend could become immortal, how hard would it be to give you your youth back?” Marceline said like it would be no issue for her if she did some digging it seems.

“Hmmm… perhaps. I’m sure we’ll think of something but for now… *yawning*... I’m gonna head back to bed.” Billy said before he starts heading back to his room.

Marceline nods at that before she focused on cleaning the cave… things would get a lot more action packed from here on out now that the trio was back in the past and saved Billy… and from the look of things earlier… seems Ash was the new host for the Lich…

However those questions will go unanswered for now and be resolved in the future while the scene fades to black.

**“Alright… seems we got the future prologue arc done with and had Marceline and the others intimidate the Lich away and he went after Ash now… hope that twist gets people’s attention hehe.” TME said when he placed the notes and what not that he had on a nearby table.**

**“Oh yeah. Including the interesting lemons that happened along the way.” Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

**“Yup, but I’m sure the real highlight of the story was the lemon with Fionna and Billy and the Flannery lemons here, pretty explosive end for Flannery at the end as well, wonder if that means something *Wink*.” TME said before he winked at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk winked back.**

**“Who knows TME. But better if we don’t spoil anything to the readers.”**

**“Right, anyway I believe we don’t have to explain much here so why don’t we end the outro so you can post this chapter on your end, and don’t forget the A03 version as well.” TME said while he grins at Atomsk.** **   
  
**

**“Might as well.” Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

**“See you later everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave some good reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome but no bad negative reviews.”**

**“Indeed, and we do commissions as well, 5 dollars per 1000 words but we can haggle the price down for more freedom for us to write what we please, the less cash we get the more freedom to write what we want in a nutshell… anyway see you all next time in Chrono Time.” TME said before he and Atomsk wave at the readers while the scene fades to black.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
